Heroes and Ghosts
by LostHeroGuide
Summary: Clint Barton didn't expect visitors in Homestead. Especially teenagers stealing from him in the middle of the night. But when Clint confronts him and realizes he's not alone... well, what's he's supposed to do? The Avengers have everything, it seems, but a family man. Featuring fanboy Thor, Steve's overprotective nature, and twice the Jackson as you'd expect. (Percabeth later on.)
1. The Visitor

**Hope you like it! I've been tuning it out since the beginning of summer, and now I'm going to post it. It's pretty good... I hope. Feedback would be nice! Review! Send me selfies somehow! I don't care! Tell me if you like it!.**

 **I'm no Rick, No Joss, and no Stan.**

 **Clint:**

The sound was faint, but there. It really only could be described as small. Quiet. Maybe it wasn't enough for a normal person to hear it in the middle of the night, but Clint was far from normal. In fact, Barton had been asleep when he woke to it.

He didn't even open his eyes, not even changing how he'd been breathing. Instead he just barely moved his hand over to his wife's own. He found himself doing that a lot more since quitting his old job. He was afraid that Homestead, and his family, might be compromised.

It was an irrational fear, when he thought about it (and he often did). Fury had kept Homestead off the books, and out of SHIELD database. His family was safe. He would keep it that way.

And that meant listening to his house settle in the middle of the night.

He kept still, not moving an inch unnecessarily. Judging by the lack of moonlight on his face, it was well after midnight. The wind rustled slightly through the trees, and the semi-open window kept a cool breeze circulating through the room.

After a few moments of listening to the regular noises Homestead offered, he concluded something was off. He went through his mental checklist again, now somewhat more coherent.

And that was when he realized: no crickets. They would always be chirping through the night, keeping an unintended watch over his family at night. They were silent now.

Still staying quiet, Clint slipped out of his bed, aware of the small noise of protest from his wife, Laura. Not enough that anyone but a trained agent might've heard. He brushed her hand lightly, waking her. She woke, maybe not as quietly as Clint, but no one should've heard.

She instantly saw how her husband stood, and mouthed: _Get the kids?_

Clint thought about the possibilities. The crickets had begun chirping again, which could mean that the intruder had left. But that was also an indication of someone entering the house. In fact, Clint could compare that small noise to feet sliding onto tile.

 _Stay here. Something goes wrong, meet at spot two._ He mouthed back. She nodded, the gears already turning in her head. Spot two was the oak at the edge of Homestead. Her and the kids had practiced the drill a few times.

Clint cast one more glance at the warm spot on his bed. His wife sat up expectantly, and smiled slightly at his longing glance. She shooed him away, like, _go make sure no one is here to kill us._

Clint's smile broke on his face as it usually did in front of his wife. She'd done the same thing on their honeymoon. Maybe it'd be a squirrel this time as well.

He passed his children's rooms, glancing at the closed doors. From here, the moon shine in, revealing the hairs still in the cracks of the door. No one had entered. The windows were triple locked, and creaky. He would've heard.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced into the dining room. Everything in its place, nothing moved or distorted. The windows were closed there. So why did he feel a breeze?

A scuffle set him on edge. His muscles tensed, then relaxed slightly. Like a cat eyeing a snake relaxed. Still poised and alert. Barton prepared himself for whatever might be in the kitchen, because the breeze was from there. He counted down in his head, then peeked.

Well, it wasn't a hit squad. That should've been a relief to Barton, but really it just made the situation more confusing when he realized the situation was much more complicated.

It was a teenager. Going through his refrigerator. At three in the morning. He hadn't noticed Clint. Baffled, and still tired, Clint just watched from a distance to see what his intentions were.

The fridge light cast an eerie glow across the room, lighting up the boys features. His hair, a tousled black mess, was disheveled and matted with dirt. He wore a dark blue shirt with some pattern on the front, fading. His jeans were torn at the bottom, and his shoes worn to the point of holes. At first glance he had a tattoo on his right forearm, and it was possible he was missing a finger.

He was doing what Clint first assessed: stealing food. That wasn't all, however. The medicine cabinet had been raided as well as the storage closet. It appeared that the teen had stuffed everything in a backpack and was still going through Clint's belongings.

Clint was caught off guard by the situation. The boy was obviously taking his time to slowly and quietly take things from the house, and appeared to be after simple things, no jewelry or money. Heck, there was a wallet sitting on the table, untouched.

So he wasn't after money, but supplies. Medicine. Food. Blankets from the closet, maybe? Clint couldn't be sure on that one. The boy, still oblivious to being watched, closed the fridge quietly and then did the same with the cabinet, covering his tracks.

Clint wasn't sure about the boys intentions, but it was clear that he was stealing. And not just from anyone, but from Clint. From his family. As much as the boy might need the supplies, Clint couldn't let him walk away with it.

Suppose this isn't the first house he robbed? What if the authorities find a connection to all the houses that reported theft, but seeing as Clint couldn't (had to stay off the grid) they investigated him? His cover would be blown. His family put in danger. He couldn't take that risk.

Clint had to put a stop to this. Fast. The light extinguished, he might have the element of surprise. Still, the boy was good at keeping quiet and alert in the darkness. He picked his now full backpack without making a sound. His shoe, however, made a rather loud squeaking sound as it slid accidentally.

Clint figured the boy would pause to listen for any sign of people hearing him, but instead he continued walking and slid silently out of the back door. Another breeze blew through the screen as he guided it closed.

He waited ten, twenty seconds before following after the boy, with stealth that only years of experience could give you. Something, that although sounded crazy, pointed out the the boy might just have that. Perhaps he was homeless, or a regular thief. Clint could understand how desperate times could cause one to act in strange ways.

The boy had stopped next to the barn, and Clint was glad he'd stayed back a ways. He scanned the path behind him, shivering slightly as another breeze rolled by. He hadn't seen him, and entered the barn with the same stealth applied in the kitchen. Apparently, the boy was sleeping over. Clint saw the door swing silently shut, then followed after.

He didn't go through the door (master assassins don't need'em) and chose the second story roof door instead as an entrance. There was a hay loft there he could hide behind, and observe from there. He needed to gather his thoughts on what to do with the kid.

He might be homeless, or a runaway. Both of which Fury could solve with no fuss and no paper trail. But what if the teen wasn't quiet? Something told Clint he'd see through the fact that a government agent was taking him home. It wasn't like Clint could give the kid a stern talk and slap on the wrist.

His joints creaked as he made the small climb that ten years ago would've been much quieter. Without any other choice but to hope the boy hadn't heard, Clint jumped through the tiny opening...

...And onto the teenager. Clint's foot stepped onto the boy's gut, making him let out an audible 'wumphf'. Meanwhile, Barton slipped and fell onto the hay alongside the teen. They both were winded, and Barton and him cursed at the same time.

Clint felt like smacking his head against the barn door. He had been so stupid. This loft was the likely place to sleep if he'd been hiding in there for the night. The hay, although a hazard to sleep on, was comfortable and offered warmth during the last real winter night.

Both men lay on the hay, looking at each other in confusion for a moment, but only a moment. Clint got a better view of the teen. He hadn't shaved in a while, a scruff growing along his jawline. His eyes were a strange shade of green Clint hadn't seen before, but reminded him of the sea.

Those eyes seemed to size Clint up as he did the same. He noticed the way the boy took in Clint's muscular frame, sharp features, and determined look. Both had the same look of determination, actually.

Clint only noticed the movement a second before it happened. The boy tensed up, his muscles preparing for the movement. Weather for offense or defense, Clint didn't know.

The kid was rolling away from Clint, and his hand grasped something large and bulging: the backpack he'd filled. He turned again, back towards the corner of the loft to grab something else, but Clint didn't give him the chance.

Clint jumped after the boy, catching his legs and tripping him up before he could grab whatever he was after. They both tumbled back onto the wood floor and with a sickening crack the boy hit his head on a beam above his head. He grunted, and his pack fell from his hand.

Clint planned on pinning the boy and questioning him, but the kid was fast. And strong. Stronger than his frame gave him credit for. The kid kicked Clint off, and tried again for the corner. By now Clint was sure he was reaching for a weapon, and dragged him back by his foot.

"Listen kid, I don't wanna-" Clint was cut off as the other kids foot hit him squarely on the shoulder. It hurt, yes, but didn't damage anything. Clint didn't let go, and instead stood, dragging the kid with him. The boy in return struggled, clawing his way to the corner in vain.

Clint dragged the kid to the edge of the loft, the flung his back half off of it. In theory, the boy should've fallen to the first floor. Instead, the kid had his hands on the edge, hanging uselessly. Clint saw a fire in the boy's eyes, of annoyance and anger.

But he had the kid's attention. He held the boys forearms with his hands, keeping the kid in place so he could speak. "Look kid, calm down. I just need you-" Clint was suddenly being dragged off the loft as the boy let go of the railing, and onto Clint's forearms. Both men fell onto the solid ground below with a thud.

Clint didn't waste any time in getting up, twisting around to place a solid kick in the kids stomach, to wind him if the fall hadn't. But too late, the teen was up as fast as he was. Instead, Clint threw a punch that should've caught his jaw, but met empty air.

The kid was quick, and smart. He threw a series of punches into Clint's sides, but didn't take into account he was trained to take hits. This time, Clint's punch connected with the boy's face. The kid staggered back, and Clint was sure it was a knockout blow.

The kid didn't know that. He was still on his feet, taking a defensive stance against Clint. His fists were mirroring Clint's, and his eyes never broke contact with Barton's. After a moment passed, the boy spoke. "I neth thu to leth me go." He drawled, sounding slurred. For a second Clint wondered if the boy was drunk, but decided he wasn't.

"I can't let you take anything, kid." Clint replied smoothly. He noted how the kid broke eye contact to watch his lips move. A sudden though reached his mind, and wrapped a theory into it. "Are you deaf?" He asked.

The kid was definitely reading his lips, because he hesitated before deciding not to answer all together. But judging by the flash of concern in his eyes, Clint bet he was spot on. Another thing: Clint had been right. He had a tattoo burned into his left arm, and he was missing his left middle finger.

The kid took a step to the left and Clint found himself circling with the boy. Like two boxers, they glided around their ring. That is, until Clint realized he'd been deceived. The kid had made them go in a full circle, and now he turned his back on Clint and ran for the ladder to the loft. Clint cursed and tried to catch up. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

The boy was halfway up the ladder when Clint grabbed it and tipped it over. The boy had expected it, though, and jumped for the ledge. Whether it was luck or planning, the boy landed a foot on Barton's head and he used that to hoist himself up while pushing Clint down.

Clint could only watch from his back as the kid picked up his pack and put it on. He turned back towards the corner, probably to get his weapon, but froze. Looking past him, Clint saw why.

His wife, Laura, stood in front of the boy, just by the corner he was trying to get to. How she got up there was a mystery, but he would guess the outside ladder. But that wasn't what had the boys attention.

In Laura's arms, wrapped in a black sweatshirt, was a baby.

Laura only seemed to have half of her attention on the kid, while she soothed and rocked the infant in her arms, whispering words to it. Clint stood slowly, and tried to find a way to protect his wife in case the kid tried anything.

But maybe he's been overestimating the kid. He had snapped out of his trance and now gazed at the baby with something close to helplessness in his eyes. He took a tentative step forward, raising an arm out towards his wife. When he spoke his voice was wobbly.

"Give er bach." He said. Clint finally found a decent stepping stone, the tractor, and slowly climbed onto the loft. He was ten feet from the kid.

Laura, on her part, smiled kindly at the boy. "She's beautiful." She commented absentmindedly. She put the baby girl closer to her, then nodded toward the boy. "Is she yours?"

Clint was eight feet away, not taking any chances on alerting the boy. The kid seemed to hesitate before answering. "Shs ma sihsher." He warbled, apparently frustrated at the way his words didn't form properly. Seven feet.

"She doesn't look a lot like you." Laura commented, raising an eyebrow. She spoke slowly so the boy could understand. He took another half step toward the infant.

"Halv. Halv sihsher." He corrected. "Sham mome." He said, almost choking out the last part. "Pleash, give er bach." He pleaded desperately. Clint's wife realize how distressed the kid must be. Clint was four feet away.

"Why were you stealing from us?" She asked, once again rocking the baby in her arms. The boys eyes followed the movement almost hypnotically. At the word 'steal' he cringed, then sighed.

"Neehed diaapers." He explained. "Ahn fuhd." He said. He seemed to be getting impatient with Laura, as if he was standing on a nest of fire ants. "Shurry." He mumbled slightly. Clint could touch the boy. In fact, he was about to put him in a headlock, but the kid suddenly tensed. That sixth sense attuned to danger kicked in, and the boy turned.

He didn't retaliate against Clint, but backed towards his sister. He switched his gaze between Clint and Laura. "I'll giv hu ur stuff bach." He said, pulling off his backpack. He tried to plead to Laura. "Juhs giv er to me to old." He said.

He set the pack at her feet, then held out his arms toward his sister, but didn't touch her. It was almost like she was a fire the boy was scared to get burned by. Laura hesitated, then took a step back. "Where are your parents?" She demanded. The boy instantly pulled away, then rubbed his arm. Once again, he looked back at Clint, and Clint saw the boys distress.

After no answer was given, Laura made eye contact with Clint. It was obvious what she was going to ask before she actually did. Clint wanted to protest, but seeing as his wife won what she set her mind to, he stuck with sighing in exasperation. "Would you like to stay the night?" Laura asked.

The boy shifted slightly on his feet and Clint understood what he was debating. He wanted to run, and alone he could go far and fast. Even with the possibility of snow setting in. But he had an infant to think about as well. A warm house would be a welcome change from what those could've been going through.

Eventually, the kid nodded. "You hont calh ta holice?" He asked thickly. In an extreme act of faith, Laura gave the infant back to the boy. He held her close like she was purer than gold. That answered the question to him.

"What's your name?" Laura asked in the calmest tone she could muster.

He'd relaxed, believing he might've won the argument, and his sisters return helped. "Jackson." He said slowly, making sure he got the word out right. "Percy Jackson."


	2. Room & Board

**Thank you all for your support! This story was supposed to be a weekly thing... But every few days sounds better, don't you think? These beginnings are going to get shorter, considering I do these in the morning before school, but I hope that doesn't make you unhappy. I appreciate feedback, and some criticism.**

 **Clint:**

Percy insisted on sleeping with the baby crib next to him, and gave us his backpack as leverage saying he wouldn't leave anytime without it. Laura trusted him, but Clint was less optimistic. He locked the backpack up, put the crib in the living room, and gestured to the couch.

"The crib won't fit anywhere else." Clint explain quietly, so as not to wake his kids. "You know where the blankets are," Clint said accusingly, strictly to intimidate. The boy had the decency to look ashamed, if only for a moment before setting himself up on the couch.

Clint gave the boy another intimidating glare, but found that the kid, Percy, didn't so much as cringe. Instead, he tilted his head to the side in curiosity, then switched his attention to the crib where his baby sister slept soundly. Clint took it as his cue to leave.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard a muted and distorted word follow up the stairs with him. He couldn't be sure, but thought the boy had said 'thank you.'

Clint sat beside Laura in bed for a few moments before he spoke. "We don't know him." It was a simple, easy thing to say, but spoke volumes to his wife. She's been an agent as well. She understood the risk they were taking. To comfort her husband she placed her hand over his.

"He'll spend the night. We'll ask him questions in the morning, see if we can find a file from Fury on him." She reasoned. "And you know that the fact he had the baby changes everything. He's been taking care of her." She said. Clint filed away the fact his wife spoke with a certain amount of respect.

With a cringe he realized why. Clint wasn't always around as a father for his kids. He didn't enjoy using 'I was saving the world' card as an excuse, even if his wife would've accepted it. She had to step up while he'd been gone. Now, he was forty five, retired, and understood that being a parent was more important to him than being an agent ever was.

The kid, Percy, was taking on a responsibility a lot like his. It wasn't safe to assume anything in Clint's line of work, but he could use facts. The kid fought well. He had a baby with him, and he appeared to be running if his clothes gave any indication. From social services? Abusive parents? The police? Anything could've been possible at this point.

"Get some rest. We'll figure it out in the morning." Laura coaxed. He relented after a few seconds, because he couldn't really deny his wife anything. He curled up into his blankets and drifted into sleep.

...

The transition from agent to farmer had been rough. Along with trust issues, over protectiveness, and a whole lot of PTSD to work around, he had to learn to drive a tractor. One of the easier things to do was waking up early. He rose with the sun, and it was up earlier now with spring coming on.

He used the same stealth he applied the night before, making his way down the stairs. Mornings in Homestead meant coffee and some toast. It was bland, and it was routine. Something that itched at Clint's skin after years of improvisation, no matter how good the routine might be.

But today, the routine had changed. Something was off as he looked into the living room. The crib was there, but empty. The blankets folded neatly on the edge of the sofa. That wasn't all. Clint could smell breakfast. Clint could _hear_ breakfast cooking.

And when he entered the kitchen, he wasn't disappointed. Confused, yes, but not disappointed. The table was set for four, and a nice table cloth set out with it. There was a pitcher of orange juice, and a gallon of milk. Butter, salt, pepper, etc.

The stove was on, and two skillets sat on it. One had crispy, red bacon. The other, a platter of scrambled eggs. The raw materials were scattered haphazardly around the kitchen, along with a few strange items.

But mostly, it was the cook that kept Barton's attention. Percy had turned their regular, bland kitchen into a place that felt rather homey. Lights that weren't usually on were brightly shining. Percy himself stood at the counter, a plate in his hand and a spatula in the other.

He didn't notice Clint, nor did he make any attempt to slow at his cooking. Every once in a while he looked back at the living room, where Clint could now see the baby playing with her own feet and warbling happily.

Clint stood there for several moments, switching between looking at the cook, then at the food. Finally, Percy noticed Clint, and immediately looked embarrassed. His face turned a light shade of pink, and he gripped the spatula tighter. "Uhhhh." He said intelligently.

After a moment Clint broke the silence. "You cook all this?" He asked. Percy might not of heard him, or maybe just didn't want to respond. Instead, he got the food off the pans, set them on the table, and hurried over to his sister. She eagerly reached for him, and a ghost of a smile touched his face as he picked her up.

"Is ther a bahthrum anyhwer?" He asked, trying in vain to sound normal. Clint pointed it out and the kid quickly went in there with his little sister. As the door closed, Clint snapped out of his trance and looked closely at the food. He sniffed it experimentally, then took a bite. No poison.

Clint set out a plate of food for him, then his wife and kids. He debated about questioning the kid now, but his kids needed to get up and get ready for school. "Breakfast!" He called up the stairs. After a few minutes his wife, then son and daughter, came down.

Cooper, who sometimes only had two settings (sleep, eat) opened his eyes wide at the assortment of food in front of him. Lila jumped at it before anyone told her not to. "How did you make all this, dad?" Cooper asked in awe. Clint just shrugged.

"I thought you might like it." He lied smoothly. After his kids had set down and began to eat, Clint saw that suspicious expression reach his wife's face. When she raised an eyebrow to ask, Clint nodded. When she mouthed: _Where is he?_ Clint pointed to the bathroom.

Breakfast was a much less formal affair, and the kids left the house an hour later, happy and still full from breakfast. Percy had stayed in the bathroom the whole time. After the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Laura and Clint agreed: talk to him now.

Laura went to the bathroom while Clint sat on the couch. He noted the way that the blankets had been folded. The strange hint of ocean on it. Could the kid actually come that far? Homestead was far inland. Farther than a week of driving. Eventually, Clint shook off the thought. It was probably cologne.

Laura sat beside him as Percy appeared with his little sister in his arms. He would glance at the windows, and at the back door. Not in a cautionary lookout to see someone, but to find a possible escape. His sister fussed a bit at how tight she was being held. He slacked it immediately.

For a few seconds, the four of them just sat across from one another, not speaking. It was, of course, Laura who broke the silence. Percy turned his big green eyes to look at her as she spoke. "Thank you, this morning for breakfast. We don't usually have time for anything like that in the mornings." Translation: they need coffee and an hour to wake up.

Percy just shrugged, then began to bounce his little sister on his knee. She laughed in delight, and with a pang Clint realized he couldn't actually hear it. "My pleashure." He said. "I couldn't shleep hanyway." He said, drawing it out and sighing when he realized his words still might be garbled. Another awkward moment passed.

Clint took the reins this time around. "Laura and I, we can't say we know exactly what you're going through. And we aren't going to pry." Clint assured him. Although, they were getting his SHIELD file as they spoke. Fury had promised it quickly. "But at the very least, we need to know where you're going. If you have anywhere to stay when you get there." He said.

Once again, the baby girl laughed, and this time the boy noticed. He gave her a sad smile, then shifted the girl to his other leg. Clint realized he'd been staring, and got back on track. "Who you're staying with, so we can contact them." He explained. Percy suddenly looked a lot less open, and hugged his sister closer. Clint saw how little of a resemblance the two had.

He had dark hair, tousled. She had curly brown hair. His eyes were that strange color of green that vaguely reminded Clint of the beaches in Carolina or the Bahamas. Hers were a warm, inviting brown that seemed to already have smile lines etched in. The facial structure was too young to define, but on a hunch Clint guessed that the faces would be nothing alike.

But, at the same time, Clint guessed that they would share a smile. Percy, who'd ducked his head down to look at his sister, spoke slowly. "Wes. We er goingg wes." He said simply. He look back up at us to see what we had to say. He glared at Clint in challenge.

Laura spoke up. "But why are you walking? Don't you have a car, or maybe you could use the bus? And I'd bet you aren't older than seventeen. Where are your parents?" She asked. Clint saw how Percy cringed at the mention of a car, and again when his parents were brought up.

Clint tried again. "Where are you going west?" He tried, using a tone that although couldn't be heard, could be felt. Percy hunched his shoulders in defeat, and let his head drop. It might've been a depressing sight, but the baby laughed and began to pull none too gently on Percy's hair.

"I don't know whuere were goingg." He said miserably. The baby didn't seem affected, but Laura and Clint both shared a look. "Our parnts're ded. Car accident in New York." He went on. "We don't hafv any familee lefvt. I've met fouhster kids bevore. Seen what happens." He said. He gave his little sister a kiss on the forehead. "Hope isn't goingg there."

Both Clint and Laura heard the underlying meaning in his words, whether he meant it or not. Percy was saying, really, _we aren't being separated. She's all I have left. You can't take her from me._ Clint chose to speak for the couple. "Percy," he started, "I get that you want to keep your sister with you. Family is a very important thing.

"But what you're doing, how you're doing it, it's hurting you. It's hurting your sister." Clint explained. "You've gotten this far on luck, I'd guess. Winter wasn't that bad this year, and spring is just around the corner. I'm guessing your sister is barely seven months." He guessed. "And maybe you reach the west coast, and maybe social services doesn't find you. But then what?

"Your sister can't grow up on the streets. You couldn't raise her there by yourself. You had to break in here for food." Clint said. He saw the look of defeat evident in Percy's eyes, like he knew where this was headed. Laura saw her husband struggling to say it (so was she), but it had to be said.

"Percy, we can get you in touch with social services. Your sister could have a decent life somewhere, and in a year or two, when you've gotten onto your feet, you can get her back." She assured him. She reached out to put a comforting hand on his knee, but he moved it away. Clint saw how Percy was getting a strange glint in his eyes.

"How about I call the sheriff right now? We can get it all sorted out, maybe get you and your sister into the same foster home." Clint said, reaching for the landline. If they could contact Fury, he could make the arrangements happen. No questions asked, no risks.

But as he grabbed onto the phone, Percy stood up suddenly. That glint in his eyes was back, reminding Clint of a cornered animal. His sister suddenly went very quiet in her brother's arms. At first, Clint wasn't sure if he was going to attack with his sister or not, but then he did something much, much worse.

He pointed an accusing finger in Clint's direction, studied his face with a look of regret on his own, and said three simple, life compromising words. "I know you."

It was like the world had suddenly stopped. Clint was hyper aware and completely dumbstruck all at the same time. He focused on the little details that didn't matter right then: his wife's wedding ring. The flannel shirt he was wearing. The faded logo on the boy's shirt. The Avengers logo.

Percy took a shaky breath. "I know who you ar. I've sheen hue on the newsh." He gulp, and when he spoke, it was clearest it'd ever been. "I've seen you on the news. I know that you've done a lot of things for a lot of people. I get that after a while, you make enemies.

"This is your real house, and your family. And you're hiding them here to keep them safe." He said. Clint was still frozen, staring at the boy as he seemed to struggle with his next words. "But if you tell anyone about my sister and I... I'll tell people. Not if you send the police, or social services, or... I don't know." He finished, his voice faltering slightly. "You just... You can't tell anyone about me."

Percy still stood, and his sister was beginning to fuss and whine, but she didn't cry. With strange revelation, Clint realized that he'd never heard the baby cry. Not even this morning, when she'd woken up. Clint would've heard that. Clint wondered briefly why that was, and he was hit by an overwhelming sense of curiosity.

"Your parents didn't die in an accident, did they?" He asked, drawing Percy's attention. The baby (Hope, as Percy called her) shushed even further, maybe sensing how tense and nerve wracked Percy had suddenly gotten.

"Why hwoud you ashk that?" He said in a somewhat angry voice. Laura picked up on what Clint was saying, and she gasped. If what Clint was saying was true (and Percy practically proved it) then...

"Percy, how long have you been running?" She asked. Percy switched his gaze, then jolted slightly when his sister's tiny foot kicked his stomach lightly. He immediately went into big brother mode, loosening his grip and propping her head on his shoulder while he whispered into her ear. Clint and Laura digested the twist in the situation.

Percy calmed his sister down, then set her on the couch. She instantly began to play calmly with the throw pillow. The three of them watched her for a moment before Percy spoke again. "Thaths not the pont. We- we can't be caugth. A-and you can't be figureth out." He said, turning back to his threat.

"I- I want you to get my backpach. Then we're leafing." He said, pointing to Laura. Laura stiffened, and Clint reached out to grab her hand. She looked surprised by the movement, and Percy's attention began to wander towards the door.

Laura gave Clint the 'you're my husband but I'm not sure if I should trust you right now' look, but Clint gave her the 'it's for the best the teenager doesn't leave' look (which he thought he wouldn't need to use until Cooper hit his teens). Laura still looked less than happy about it, which Clint decided he deserved it. He took in a deep breath before saying it out loud.

"No."

The effect was instantaneous, and yet totally expected. Percy reached out for his little sister, who didn't seem finished playing with the throw pillow, and then made a mad dash for the door. Clint, whom had people run from him all the time, knew how to handle the situation.

He stood and tackled Percy. It was a clean hit, and probably would've been really good back when Clint did football in middle school, but Percy was almost back on his feet while Clint was still on the ground. Hope had started crying, and it was loud. Percy didn't seem to notice.

He reached the door, turned the handle... And noticed something Clint hadn't noticed before. Hope was bleeding. Sure, not gushing or anything, but it was a cut on his baby sister's head. And if anything could be said about Percy, it was that he was an overprotective brother. He immediately ran in the opposite direction of the door, towards the kitchen.

Laura and Clint both followed behind, about to protest, but Percy sent them a glare so fierce it caused Clint to give a sharp breath. Those green eyes, calm before, were now a storm over the ocean. A warning so loud without words, Clint might've thought Natasha had taught him that.

Percy cradled Hope's head in his hand, but desperately searched through the medicine cabinets. Finally, out of frustration and anxiety, Percy slammed it shut and turned to the two of them. "I need muy backpach. Now." He stressed.

Without another word, Clint ran and grabbed it, then hurried back as fast as possible. Clint got back just in time to see Percy tear of a strip of his shirt to cover the head injury. Hope still wailed, and Laura was now searching through the medical cabinets for anything Percy might've missed.

Percy saw Clint, and speaking in a voice and tone much like Fury sometimes had, he pointed at the backpack. "Laptop. Gauze. Baby Tylenol. Now." He demanded, still looking at his younger sister bawling her eyes out. He had a very heartbroken look, and cradled her gently against himself. Clint himself found all the items with relative ease.

The last two items were no mystery to Clinton Barton. He hadn't been that absent of a father to not know what they were. But the laptop was... Different. Instead of a recognizable brand name, there was a glowing blue triangle. The case seemed to be a shade of gold or bronze.

Percy gently wrapped the gauze around his sister's head, and then gave her the Tylenol (which took some time) and then he opened the laptop. Clint noticed the screensaver, and any doubt of them being in a family vanished.

It looked like a selfie, and four people were in it. Clint knew the location, too. Manhattan. The skyline and positioning... Top of the Empire State Building. Percy and Hope were recognizable, but two more people were there.

A woman and a man. The woman looked close to Laura's age: 40-45 ish. The man, maybe near Clint's? The four were smiling knowingly, like: _you wouldn't believe it if we told you._ Of what, Clint wasn't sure. Clint saw something soften in his wife's eyes as she saw it.

Percy, on his part, wasted to time. He was on Google, searching something (probably 'baby head injuries') and Clint saw how he typed, let out a frustrated huff, and deleted it, only to type again, and huff again. Finally, he took a deep breath and tried again.

Apparently Percy found what he wanted, because he read through an article while rocking his baby sister. She was crying less, and Clint realized Percy was speaking extremely softly into her ear. Like, almost only mouthing the words. Clint couldn't hear what was being said.

After a few minutes, Percy sighed in relief and relaxed, if only slightly. He spoke louder. "See baby gyrl? Yur finhe. No concussion. I hink one is enouhf, really." He muttered. Hope's crying muted until she was still. Not asleep, but still. Percy took the gauze off and kissed the head injury. It had already stopped bleeding, and as expected, the cut was small.

Percy reached for his backpack and began to go through it with one hand. Finally, he pulled out a first aid kit (that was almost as big as the backpack) and then a band aid from that. It was a blue band aid that again reminded Clint of the ocean. Something like that must be important to him.

As Percy rocked his little sister to sleep, Clint sat in front of the kid. Percy didn't seem to notice, still going into a hyperactive state caused by stress. Laura took a seat between Percy and the door. "Percy." Clint said steadily. "Percy, I need you to listen."

For one reason or another, Percy looked up at Clint with red rimmed eyes. In fact, he had bags under them as well. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. "Percy, we aren't going to tell anyone about you." He said calmly, keeping his words slow enough to read. "We aren't going to separate you and your sister.

"But you threatened me. My wife. My _family,_ Percy. You know who we are, where we live... And I'm afraid that if I start running, I'll never stop." He explained. Something changed in Clint right then. It morphed from what was a cold determination to get this kid out... To giving him a home.

What Clint had said, he was sure Percy knew exactly what it felt like to have to run, and keep running. He'd been doing it with an infant, actually. "So, to explain what I said earlier, Percy, we can't let you go. You have to stay in Homestead." He said with finality.

Percy finally grasped what the retired Avenger was saying. No, Clint and Laura weren't going to kill him, or threaten him, or take his sister. They were going to make him live on a farm. "Uhh, no. I- I promise not to tell anyone, and I keep my promises. I mean, I swear on the river-"

"Percy, as much as your word might mean, I have a family to think about. I've known you for maybe twelve hours. You seem like a good kid, but something might happen. People figuring out you know _me..._ You and Hope would be in danger." He said. Percy cringed at the mention of danger, but then cast a look at his sister.

Clint finally said what tipped Percy over the edge. "And, if you think about it, it's safe here. You're twenty miles from the nearest town. The house doesn't show up on road maps or in address books. I'm a highly trained agent."

"An Avenger." Percy added helpfully, but his voice wavering.

"Exactly. I've got that gig. What could be safer than living with an Avenger?" He said, even though it was safe to say a lot of places are safer than an Avengers house. Percy seemed aware of the dangers.

"Mahybe a preacher?" He said questioningly. Laura rolled her eyes, and Percy took one more look at his sister. Finally, he sighed. Clint guessed that the pros outweighed the cons. His sister needed a home. Maybe it was slightly dysfunctional, but it was better than the streets. "Fine." He said. "We'll stay."

 **LHG :)**


	3. The Curious Case of Perseus Jackson

**Hope you enjoy. This one was a bit hard to work through, and I had some MAJOR writers block. But, I got through it, albeit reluctantly. Still, enjoy! Check out my other story, Stung By Love!**

 **I ain't Rick, Joss, or Stan, or Disney.**

 **Clint:**

He only started to run once, which Clint guessed was good. It had been the middle of the night, and Clint had woken up to something downstairs. Immediately his thoughts went to Percy, and he reached under the bed for the backpack to make sure it was their.

It wasn't.

Clint had gotten up quickly and quietly, but didn't wake his wife. Instead, he went down the stairs by himself. He was surprised by what he saw. Expecting a cleaned out fridge and an open back door, instead he saw Percy going through his backpack and putting everything spread out on the table.

It was a strange assortment of things, some Clint hadn't ever seen. Percy had already put the food he'd stolen back in the fridge, along with some of his own food (read: half a twix). Clint and Laura had only glanced at his stuff.

A first aid kit, his laptop, (no identification on the logo had come up. Clint assumed it was custom made.) a tin of what looked like brownies, a canteen of something, a flashlight, extra clothes, diapers, a blanket, and a stack of pictures. There was one weird thing... A sphere of some sort... But based on size it was probably a toy. The last item _was_ a toy. A wind up trireme probably used in the tub.

Percy just switched his gaze between his stuff (which looked like it wouldn't fit the backpack) and his little sister, who was still sleeping. Clint couldn't see Percy's face, but guessed it was indecisive. "What're hwe gonna do baeby girl?" He whispered, almost not speaking at all.

"Laura and Clint seem nice." He said, speaking to the baby. "And they have kids. Gud kids. And they're ready to take care of them." He started. "But you and hme, we're'nt meant to bhe here.

"I see the way Clint looks at hme, Hope. It's like... It's like he thinks I'm gonna kill his family." He chortled bitterly. "Maybe I hafv that coming. I gif him a look a lot like that. I mean, he's a superhero, baby gurl. I'm... I'm a teenager!" He said bitterly. "No powers, no family... Even our friends abandoned us, baeby gurl.

"It's juhst hue and hme. Mom and Paul wouldn't've hwanted hat. They luved hue _so much._ I... I cahn't lof you as mush as they did." He said, then began packing away his stuff. He never stopped looking at his sister. "And as dangerous as Hawkeye might bhe, I'm... I'm like toxic hwaste. Whether I want to or hnot, you might get hurt. Or Laura, Clint, Cooper. Hanyone."

He'd finished packing away his stuff, besides the laptop. As soon as he was done, he paused. He collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. "Urrrghhhh! Why is thish so hard?" He muttered. "I wish mom where here."

What happened next, Clint will never be able to explain. Maybe the computer had voice command enabled, and misheard Percy. Maybe it just had a morale-boosting setting. Whatever the reason, the top popped open and the screen flickered to life. From where Clint was, he couldn't see the screen, but he could hear it.

"Percy," it started. The voice was gentle, and yet firm. The woman speaking was caring of the kid, and it showed. Percy was drawn to the light suddenly coming from his laptop. He muttered something, and Clint only realized he'd said "subtitles" later.

"What they did, what your father did, is unforgivable. It was unfair and unjust. I don't know what got into them for them to think you would betray them." She began. Percy flinched, as if he'd been stung, but kept his eyes on the screen. "But, and as much as I hate to say it, if nobody stood beside you as it was being said... They weren't worth it, honey."

"They were my family, mom. Annabeth- she was my future." Clint heard the voice so clearly, he might've thought Percy was speaking right then, and not from the computer. His voice was much clearer, and Clint was once again struck by the thought that Percy had only recently lost his hearing.

From the recording, there was a sigh. "I understand that, Percy. The fact that even she didn't defend you scares me. But it also tells me...maybe she was against it as well. No one really can argue with Zeus, honey." There was another loud sigh.

"Mom, this life, Annabeth, Grover, Jason... They were everything to me. H-how do I just walk away from all of that? From all of them?" Past Percy asked. Clint could hear the sorrow and bitterness in his tone. He'd given up right then, and it was tangible in his voice.

"Percy, never think that you're walking away from them. Never say that they're walking away from you, either. We can't assume this was what they wanted for you.

"But what you do have to see is that the part of your life that had them in it is gone, and it might not come back." She said. Clint could hear a bit of playfulness in her next statement. "Besides, Tyson will bend heaven and earth before he gives up on getting to you." She said. Percy- the Percy in Clint's living room- chuckled slightly.

"You still have friends, Percy. You have a future ahead of you. A life with me and Paul and Hope... You haven't lost all of your family. We won't leave you." She said. After that, there was a long pause, as if she was debating what to say. Clint could hear traffic in the background. This must've been taken in a car.

"Besides, Annabeth is your best friend. Ten bucks says she at least talks to you again." She wagered. Someone- not Percy -snorted from inside the recording. A male voice joined in the banter. "I'm betting she calls you in ten _minutes._ If only to tell you she'll be moving in with her dad and disowning her mom." It said.

Percy- from the recording -laughed, and then a baby's giggles joined in. Hope, Clint assumed, was with them. "I bet she calls just to tell me I won't _last_ ten minutes." He said. There was a chorus of laughter, and another silence. This one wasn't so awkward, but felt more relaxed.

"I just wish I'd never met them sometimes, mom. That that monster had never kidnapped you." He said bitterly.

"Sometimes I think the same thing." She said lightly. "If you'd been a normal teenager, and never met your father. But I was also relieved. You made so many friends. Fell in love. That's something I wouldn't trade for my freedom." She said.

"And yes, that part of your life is over. Maybe you'll see Annabeth again, and maybe Grover will somehow slip into your life. And odds are Tyson will break your neck with the hug he'll give you. My point is, Percy, that it's a long way down the road. You've gone a long way, and you have a long way to go. But you'll make it. You know why?

"Because you're strong. You have your father in you. And I like to think I gave you something." She said. "If you've actually been paying attention half of what Annabeth told you, you'll probably even get an A this semester."

"You're pushing it, mom." Percy said. Clint focused on the boy watching this conversation. He'd started to cry silently, and wasn't trying to wipe the tears away. Instead he let them roll down his face, and Clint swallowed down his own show of emotion.

"You'll get through it, Percy. I love you." She said.

With that, the audio cut out and Percy closed his computer. There was this feeling in the air around Clint. Like he was about to jump out of the Quinjet without a parachute. It exhilarated him, and made him want- for once- to actually give the kid who is threatening him a chance.

But that all depended on what Percy's next move was.

Clint was glad to see Percy unpack everything a few minutes before he went to bed again.

...

Fury had found the file on Perseus Jackson. That's all he would say over the phone, and even for Fury that was more than suspicious. He seemed agitated. Not regular Fury agitated, either. It was deluxe-extra-angry Fury today.

Nick, who had gone back into hiding after the Ultron disaster, was a careful man. As Tony once put it so well, 'his secrets have secrets' and it was true. He was always playing double angles, and never let anyone know until the very moment he wants them to.

So for him to come right out and say it both relieved and scared Clint.

"You're letting a fugitive stay in your house."

It was three days since Percy decided not to leave, and six since he first appeared. Clint had started treating him like his equal, and saw that Percy was a bright kid. He could help out around Homestead with the chores, and cutting wood seemed to come naturally to him.

And now Clint was reading through his file while Fury paced the room. It was a thick folder, if you were wondering. Bigger than most regular people had. But, after only a few pages, Clint realized how abnormal this kid really was.

According to the file, Perseus(?) Jackson was subject to a nationwide manhunt. Something that had baffled Clint at the time of how a twelve year old could evade police that long. In fact, if Clint remembered correctly, Fury had been paying attention to that as well. He claimed to be trying to save his mom from kidnappers, while being blackmailed. No investigation leading to the kidnapper's identity.

A list of schools he was kicked out of (Clint was impressed). A report on a gas explosion he was blamed for (another shorter, less concerning manhunt. Again, no charges). A list of medical problems (ADHD _and_ dyslexia? Sheesh).

There was more, but Clint saw the big red stamp mark and brought it up then. "He was declared dead in a car accident two months ago along with his parents and sister. Bodies of the parents and kids were never found." He read aloud with an eyebrow raised. Fury rolled his hands.

"Keep reading. Your new roomie has the most interesting wrap sheet I've ever seen on a minor." He deadpanned. Clint did as he was told, but rolled his eyes.

Altercation in the Smithsonian. Shoot out in New Mexico and a (food) fight in Colorado. Disturbance on Alcatraz. "How does this kid not end up on the terrorist watch list? He blew up the St. Louis Arch." Clint stated matter of factly. Fury looked just as perplexed.

"That's what I've been asking myself. I payed attention to the first manhunt, but it just slipped my mind." He said. Clint raised his eyebrow again. Nothing just 'slipped' Fury's mind. "This kid had some minor problems when he was younger, but at twelve till his 'death' he just went off the deep end. School disappearances. He went missing for eight months. No accomplices besides one Grover Underwood and one Miss Annabeth Chase." He said.

Judging by his tone and the way he rubbed his face, Clint guessed the mystery was thickening. "Grover Underwood isn't registered anywhere, and Miss Chase dropped off the grid a long time ago. any family I could contact were unhelpful and knew nothing about how I could reach her." He said. "Mr. Jackson- as far as I'm concerned -is a potential terrorist." He finished.

Clint flipped through the file again, finding stranger and stranger pieces to the puzzle. Finally, he threw the file down on the desk. He let out a huff of air. Clint might not of known the kid, but he didn't really seem like a terrorist. If anything, he looked harmless, even clueless. But Clint worked against people who didn't match the file. He did what he had to.

"And what do you want to do with him?" Clint asked, getting straight to the point. "I can't let him go. The risk of Homestead being figured out... No. I can't keep him here forever, either." Clint said, weighing the options. He already guessed what Fury had in mind, but at the same time was reluctant to agree. Fury voiced his idea anyway.

"I can put him in a hole, Barton. Keep him locked away until we can manufacture something for him. Make him forget Homestead. His past. Stick him with a cover ID and let him loose." He suggested. Fury didn't point out the possible issues and problems they could face with this. Clint could do that himself.

If Percy were to remember, Homestead would be compromised. If he escapes, he's on the loose and would attract (another) manhunt, but with Fury at the reins. His sister couldn't stay with him. She'd most likely be put in the foster care system or be left in an orphanage.

And what if his past catches up with him, and he doesn't remember anything? Clint had read the file. He was mixed up with dangerous people. _Was_ mixed up with dangerous people. The video indicated that the people had cut him loose.

Or...

"Do you have any details regarding the car accident?" Clint asked, going back to the file. Fury didn't question him, and helped search. When Clint found what he was looking for, it confirmed his suspicions. "The car was blown off the Brooklyn Bridge, into the river, but the tires weren't damaged?" He asked.

Fury nodded. "Popped. The tires and axles were snapped by the impact with the water." He said. Clint looked at the picture of the car out of the water. The bottom was crushed. The glass was smashed. Seats soaked, baby seat...

No baby seat. It wasn't there.

Clint began to piece a theory together in his mind. Something both crazy, and yet possible. Speaking as an Avenger, this actually wasn't the most outrageous thing a villainous mastermind had thought of, but the odds that a teenager coming up with it? No. But if he was being hunted by dangerous, villainous masterminds? Yes, this could be it.

"Director, how sure are you that this kid is actually a threat?" Clint asked carefully. Fury raised an eyebrow, then pointed to the file.

"The evidence speaks for itself, Agent. You should know by now that he has the potential to hurt people. He is a threat." Fury said with conviction, prodding the file for emphasis. Clint, however, was not convinced.

"I get that you think he's had training. I do too. The thing is... I don't see anything that says he ever hurt anyone.

"Look at the St. Louis Arch file. At first, witnesses stated that he caused the explosion, then jumped on his own. But-" Clint flipped to another witness file "-it says here that someone spoke to him right before he jumped, then disappeared right afterwards." He said.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "So we should trust a few traumatized tourists over a park ranger? Someone who knows how to keep a level head in these kinds of situations?" He asked. Clint saw his point, but argued anyway. Clint was convinced Percy was innocent.

"The cameras went offline two minutes before the explosion. Right after the elevator with his accomplices go down. Are you suggesting he had the foresight to plan that out by himself? A twelve year old terrorist sending his friends down an elevator?" Clint asked. Fury didn't bat an eye.

"The point of the matter is-"

"The point is that his mother was kidnaped, he was blamed for it, and he went across the country to prove his innocence. If that doesn't sound like a hero, I don't know what does." Clint said. "We have multiple sightings of a thug following these kids across the country, and then a gunfight on the beach that says he was set up. Now leave the kid alone." He said.

Fury was stone faced, and his knuckles were white from where he gripped the top of the chair. He was ticked, and it showed. "This kid is threatening you, Barton. He's holding all the cards, and this file shows me he isn't going to fold just because you want him to. If I don't help you now, we lose the game." He said.

Clint's voice was low when he spoke next. "No disrespect Director, but I think you just gave me an ace in the hole. If he twitches an eye at me, I can show him the file and force him into your hole.

"But until then, until I fill in the blanks of this kid, I don't want to get a teenager's life taken away off of an irregularity in his file." Clint stated, his shoulders set in determination. He grit his teeth for the last few sentences. "Thanks for the file, sir. I'll take it from here."

Fury wasn't gripping the chair anymore, but he held Clint's gaze for a bit too long. Clint knew Fury didn't like being in control. Heck, Fury only controlled everyone else. That was how he liked to play the game. But, suddenly, it seemed Clint was giving him orders.

"He's your responsibility. Jackson is a potential threat. Monitor him."

 **LHG :)**


	4. History

**Hey Guys! Hope you had a good weekend! I think my dialogue from last chapter sucked... Anyways, hope this is a little better. I was asked an interesting question. Yes, Percy's powers are gone... for now (evil laughter). Read and Review! I need the help!**

 **You know I'm not them, he, she, or they. I'm me, now get your facts straight.**

 **Three months later:**

 **Natasha:**

Homestead was a good place to be, she decided. The food, although bland, was good. The beds were comfortable. She could mope around all day in her pajamas and no one would judge her. Oh, and Clint's family didn't care she was a trained killer with a history of extreme violence and a ledger dripping blood.

So when she showed up, she was surprised to see that the first person she was met with was a baby.

She was curious, and surprised. Laura was still pregnant as far as she knew. Baby Nathaniel was still very much in the womb. For a few moments Nat was depressed. Clint, her best friend, hadn't told her that the baby had been born. Then she realized that the baby was a girl, at the very most a year old, and she was cute.

So, even though it seemed a little inappropriate, she picked up the infant and began to coddle her. The baby seemed perfectly fine with it (although she pulled on Natasha's hair rather hard) and gurgled happily while being bounced. For just a few minutes Natasha forgot about...

Well, happy moment gone.

"You home alone?" She asked. Natasha set the infant back down, then began to wander farther into the house, towards the kitchen. It was late, nearly dinner time, and Laura might like the company of someone (trying to) cook with her.

"Laura? Clint? Are you home?" She called. No one answered, but there was a definite noise coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, Natasha made her way towards the kitchen.

The table was set for four, and the fresh tablecloth set under it all. The light that was normally turned off now shone brightly above the table. There was a large bowl of rolls already set out, along with a pitcher of lemonade. As Nat looked at it, she had a few distinct thoughts.

Clint's family dinners weren't appetizing, or this nice looking. Second, Clint would be out in the field or chopping wood right now, so why was dinner already set and ready?

She was just about to turn around and check upstairs to see if Laura was there, but then saw movement in the kitchen. Her attention was immediately turned towards the teenager in the 'kiss the cook' apron.

He was tall. Taller than herself, maybe 6'5. He had dark, tousled hair that looked like perpetual bed head. He wore one of Clint's flannel shirts (blue) over a white shirt and a pair of jeans. His socks slid around the floor, almost as if he were dancing to an unheard song. Although his back was turned, Natasha could tell he was the one cooking.

She assumed this must be a farmhand, or maybe a passerby who just happened to have stumbled upon Homestead. Either way, Natasha decided to just ask. "Hey buddy, what're you doing in here?"

No response. The teen continued to cook, sometimes glancing towards the living room where the infant was. Natasha stepped closer, only to speak, but the boy immediately stepped into action.

He whirled around with the speed and precision of a trained agent. Even the others in the red room didn't compare to it. He had Natasha by the neck, with his cooking spoon in his other hand, touching her jugular. There was a calm look in his eyes as he held her in place, but Natasha quickly took control.

She turned herself towards his left, stepping into his arms before bending his wrist holding the spoon up. He started to go down, wincing, but recovered enough to stand and break away from her. He started to back away towards the living room, lifting his hands up in surrender. Still, Natasha didn't break eye contact from his form.

He spoke crisply, like he'd practiced the words carefully before trying them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked, still backing towards the living room. Natasha could see the baby playing animatedly with what looked like a boat.

Natasha had to get this kid away from the baby. If he was after Clint's family, he would be a danger to everyone. Natasha figured that he might've put something in the food. "I could ask you the same question. Who are you and where are the people that live here?"

The teen took another few steps back, and Natasha watched as the baby happily put the boat down and began tugging on the boy's leg. Natasha considered jumping at the teen to stop him from taking the baby hostage, but was too late. The teen, without breaking eye contact, lifted the baby into his arms. He held her in one hand and the spoon in the other.

He sized her up, and Natasha decided that he must have experienced a good deal of fighting. And maybe he was a good judge of character as well. He relaxed slightly, then spoke again in his practiced voice. "The Barton's went into town awhile ago. I've been working here for a few months now, and was getting dinner ready." He explained. The baby gurgled happily and began tugging on the kids hair.

Eventually, when it appeared that neither were willing to let down their guard, he relaxed his stance. He held his hand out tentatively. "I'm Percy. This is my half sister, Hope." He explained. At the mention of her name, the baby smiled again, then tried reaching out for Natasha eagerly. At least one member of the family was welcoming towards Nat.

And, deciding that a teenager holding a baby couldn't be a serious threat, returned the handshake with her own hand. She was still wary, but took a chance. "My name is Natasha. I'm looking for Clint Barton." She replied curtly.

Percy nodded, then walked past her with Hope in tow. He set her on the counter and got back to cooking. "Well Tasha, he's with his family. They should be back from the store in a few minutes. Will you be staying?"

He was only half turned when she spoke. "I'll be spending the night."

He stood there awkwardly for a minute before pointing to his ears. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that. What did you say?" He asked. Natasha repeated what she said, and he turned back.

"Oh, and don't call me Tasha." She warned. Percy didn't seem to hear her, but began to absentmindedly set another place at the table for her. She was about to walk out onto the porch, but heard a gleeful shriek from the counter.

Natasha wasn't a baby person. She didn't see the appeal, and the only kids she'd really liked were Clint's. But now, here was this baby girl reaching out for her. She hesitated, but Percy saw what his sister wanted. Natasha could see that he was reluctant, but sighed anyway. "Would you mind watching Hope? Just until I have dinner ready." He said. Natasha agreed with a solemn nod, then picked up the baby again.

Natasha spent the rest of the time out on the porch with Hope, and waited for Clint to get home. It wasn't long before she saw the red pickup drive in, and for the family of four (soon to be five) pull her into a hug. She might've glimpsed the longing look Percy had on his face while they were embracing.

Clint seemed to catch on as well. He placed a comforting hand on Nat's shoulder. "How about we eat dinner, then we'll talk somewhere more private." He said, glancing towards Percy. The teen in question had stepped away from the window, and Natasha couldn't see him.

"That sounds good. I hope you don't mind if I stay the night." She replied, bouncing Hope on her knee. The baby in question gurgled happily, reaching out towards Clint. He took her without even looking, and Natasha was intrigued.

Dinner went by fast, but not because of how everyone was eating. The food was delicious, and the mood was lively. Cooper and Lila talked about school, and Nat felt content with it all. She loved Clint's family. She felt like a part of it.

Percy was spoon feeding his sister what looked like applesauce, making funny faces to get her to open her mouth. He too seemed content, but not comfortable. He'd cast the family glances every once in a while, oblivious of the topics at hand. He kind of looked in awe, as if he couldn't believe he was there. Nat wondered what would happen if he was ever in Stark Tower.

She hated the room she had in Stark Tower, all because of how dead the place seemed. With Tony and Steve fighting, and everyone picking sides, it felt like a civil war might start just by standing there.

Natasha thought that might've been one of the reasons Clint retired when he did. Avoiding bad blood. If Natasha had the choice, she might retire here as well, if they'd have her.

After dinner was over and the dishes done (by the whole family, including Percy and Nat) she was surprised to see Cooper and Lila thank Percy without being asked. He responded in kind, and then asked if they would keep his sister occupied for a while. They agreed, with Clint's permission.

Now Clint, Laura, and Natasha were in Clint's study. He pulled out a thick SHIELD file from his desk, then presented it to her. "Read. Keep an open mind until I've told you my experiences." He advised. Natasha didn't waver.

It was an... enlightening experience, for lack of better words. If Nat was any other agent, any other person, she would've arrested and incarcerated him as soon as humanly possible.

But Natasha Romanoff wasn't like any other agents. She'd started out with a record to rival Percy Jackson's, but with a major detail left out. Percy didn't kill. Something she envied, the teenager didn't kill. So who was she to judge the book by a chapter told from the wrong perspective? She obviously didn't have the full picture.

Then Clint explained how they'd met three months ago, and how Percy had decided to stay when he'd almost ran. "Has he gone into detail about his time since his mother died? Anything about where he might've been running?" She asked. What Natasha didn't understand was why he seemed to be running _now._ It wasn't on purpose...

"I haven't tried to do ask him anymore about it. He's gotten really upset about it, and he won't tell me anything about the accident that killed his parents, either." Clint replied. Natasha spoke with the parents for a few hours, and saw that they were concerned about the kid. When Natasha pointed it out, Laura just shrugged.

"He grows on you. It was strange at first, knowing we were only working together because we were leveraging each other. Then the two of them... Percy integrated himself into the family. He did small things. Cleaning the house, or helping the kids with homework." She explained. "We just accepted it. And, if anything, the house is better with him here."

That night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Natasha woke from a nightmare. Sure, she'd had some bad ones before, but they had gotten worse since the Ultron incident. Now, like most nights, she decided that a cup of hot chocolate would help calm her down.

Only this time, as she sat down with a warm ceramic mug in her hands, she felt like she wasn't alone.

She shifted her gaze towards the darkened living room to see a tall humanoid form lumbering towards the kitchen. She watched as he switched the light on, and was amused to see Percy jump slightly when he realized he wasn't alone. He soon got over it, though. He too made himself some hot chocolate.

"Clint sometims hwoud get nightmarsh, too." He mumbled. Natasha watched as he made himself busy, first fixing himself a cup of his own, then checking the crib in the living room. Satisfied, he took a seat across from Natasha.

"And you?" She asked. She had learned about his disability, and frankly it showed in the mornings. She'd made sure he was looking at her when she spoke.

"What about me?" He asked, more awake than before. She was aware of the way his eyes shifted back to the living room. To Nat, that told her what she'd already expected from his file. His sister was his first priority.

Natasha vaguely wondered with a smile what her first date would think of him?

"Do you have nightmares? Something keeping you up at night?" She asked. She was using it as a fear tactic, but he didn't seem to get that.

He took a deep, shaky breath before answering. "You have no idea." He muttered. Natasha might not've heard him if she wasn't good at reading lips.

They sat in a semi-comfortable silence, unbroken and uninterrupted besides the occasional sip. It only made sense to Natasha that the curious teen would finally break it. It only took fifteen minutes for his curiosity to overwhelm him.

"What was it about?"

Silence.

"New York? The aliens?"

Again, Natasha didn't even flinch.

"The robot?" He suddenly took on a teasing tone, a mischievous glint in his eye. " _Boy troubles?"_

Natasha's palm smacked onto the table, causing Percy to blink in astonishment. Her teeth were gritted and her glare was murderous. Percy seemed to notice that his attempt to lighten the mood had struck a cord.

After a few tense moments of silence, Percy spoke again. "Me too." He said, then must've realized a mistake. "Well, no. Girl troubles. Girl _friend_ troubles. Worst kind if you ask me. I _did_ have guy troubles this one time-"

"Spare me." Natasha said, smirking now a bit at his flushed face. He realized he was rambling and blushed more. Natasha's lips twitched upwards. "What kind of girl troubles?" She asked. Natasha knew that Percy hadn't opened up about this to Clint, but maybe he might to her.

His mood seemed to darken slightly, and then he went slack. Now Natasha felt like she had overstepped the boundaries. Although he might be living here, he didn't exactly trust someone that Clint might know.

But... Natasha wanted to know this kid. She wanted to understand what was going through his head. Maybe it was the file, maybe just her own level of curiosity. So she took a chance.

"The man I grew to enjoy company with... Ran from me." She said, trying not to let the bitterness and despair seep into her voice. She didn't want to sound like a deceitful, whiny teenager. She probably still did anyway.

He seemed to digest what she was saying and nodded, satisfied. He spoke calmly, but his voice cracked at the end. "Just a few days before my mom died, I saw her with another guy. They weren't kissing or anything, but... I knew they were getting there."

Natasha nodded in understanding, but unsure if he wanted sympathy or not. She settled with getting him off the subject. "What was your mom like?"

She must've said the right thing. He had a wistful smile on and his fingers began tapping on the cup. "She's awesome. My biggest regret besides... Well, it's that I'll never be a good enough person for Hope." He said.

"And why is that?"

His face hardened for a second. "Because she's the most wonderful person on earth. I don't think I'll ever be able to be the same to Hope." He said. Natasha, seeing as he was once again getting distressed, tried to backtrack him.

"You talk like she's still alive." She noted. Percy smiled slightly.

"She'd talk about how love doesn't stop when someone dies. Like they'd never left her." He saw her curious expression and explained. "My mom's parents died in a plane crash while she was in high school. She would talk like they were still around when I was young."

Natasha let the answer settle before kicking up dust. "A sad way to think, seeing as she'll never see them again."

Percy didn't seem to catch the bait. He just shrugged. "Maybe not. It was just something she'd do. She stopped after I turned eight. She told me that it didn't hurt anymore after that to say that they were gone."

"Is that why you're saying it, then? Waiting for it to stop hurting?" She asked, more curious about an answer than trying to make him snap. Even if she really wanted to see him snap.

He seemed open about the subject. "Yeah. Gives me some hope." He shrugged.

"Hope that you'll see her again?" She asked.

"No." He replied, looking her in the eye. "Hope that she'll help me stop hurting."

There was a much longer silence, followed by Percy cleaning both of the mugs and putting them away. Natasha was about to go back to bed, but he stopped her. "You know, while I was running I got hit on the head. _Hard._ Concussion and all. I met this one guy living in a pizza shop in Virginia. He was a doctor." He explained. "Why a doctor is living up there, I don't know. But when I had pneumonia, he helped me. He told me about how he ran from his friends because he didn't want to hurt them." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "He seemed to regret running. Maybe your 'boy trouble' felt the same way." He said. He shook his head like he was clearing it out. "Just... Waiting for him will be hard, but you might argue that it's worth it."

Percy wished her a goodnight, and Natasha found herself hanging on every word. Sleep found her easily after that.

 **LHG :)**


	5. Baby Nathaniel and The Stark Incident

**Hey guys! Glad I got so much good feedback for the last chapter, and hope that you enjoy this one just as much! Comments are appreciated, critique and criticism are welcome! And that stuff about Bruce Banner... Well, what kind of writer would I be if I just confirmed or denied it?**

 **I'm nobody, is that what you wanna hear? No Rick, no Joss, no Stan... just leave me alone!**

 **Tony:**

Okay, Tony get a lot of strange things happening to him and the people he's associated with *cough* alien invasion *cough*, but if anyone had told him that Legolas would be bringing his wife to his awesome tower at four AM would've hit that bar pretty hard.

The fact that she was giving birth should've tipped him off as to why he was visiting.

 _"Sir, Agent Barton and company are currently in the medical ward. They requesting your presence immediately."_

Tony groaned, sitting up in his bed. His hand reached out to see if Pepper was home, but duly remembered she was still out of town. He mumbled incoherently as he checked the time. "It's four o' five Jarvis. Why did you let them in? And why do they need _me?"_ He asked angrily, still not quite awake.

 _"Agent Barton was already cleared by tower security. Agent Hill allowed them in, sir."_

Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "But why are they here? AT FOUR IN THE MORNING?"

His AI had always displayed what sounded like emotion, and took its opportunity now.

 _"I suspect it is because Mrs. Barton has gone into labor, sir."_

Tony shot up in his bed faster than he'd had to in a while. "Jarvis, are they having a baby in my building?"

 _"It appears that way, sir."_

Tony ran quickly into his closet and changed out of his (silk, fancy, and magical) pajamas and ran towards the elevator. "Jarvis, get me to medical. Now." He said. Was it just him, or was he going down faster than usual?

When the door opened he was greeted by an ear-piercing scream that left Tony's ears ringing. He readjusted his shirt and began to speed walk down the corridor.

But as soon as the screams had started, they began to stop. Just as Tony was about to go into the medical room that had the tinted windows on, the door abruptly opened.

There was a kid standing in front of him. A kid that matched Tony's height and seemed more muscles than fat. With eyes that were a strange shade of green and dark, nearly jet black hair. He would've been an impressive sight... But Tony only got a glimpse before he ran to the nearest trash can and hurled.

"It's a boy!" Someone said from inside the room. Unneeded, seeing as Clint and Laura already had the kids sex. Oh well. There were always urges to say stupid things.

"Why are you in my tower without me being told you're here?" He asked, interruption what was obviously a special moment. Clint looked up from- was that a loaf of bread? -in his wife's arms, and pointed at the machine in the corner.

"All your equipment is messed up, Tony. Where were you?" He asked, pointing to the techno advanced equipment that Tony spent a week making. It was basically a doctor, nurse, midwife, and number one fan all in one.

And it was currently broken.

Tony looked at how Agent Hill, two on call nurses, and a disgruntled woman in a bed gown now stared daggers at him. He tried to come up with a good excuse. "You guys were early! I thought the baby was due in a week!"

"He's late by a week!"

"But- you were going to use SHIELD medical!"

"You know what happened to SHIELD!"

"But-"

"Oh, shut up!" Someone behind Tony screamed. He turned to see the boy from before, now looking only slightly shaky, as he stepped into the room. "I'm deaf, and I can still tell you're yelling. Clint! You have another kid! Go coddle your wife!" He turned on Tony. "Dude! You promised the Barton's you'd have your computers ready! Because you didn't, I had to help deliver a baby!"

He suddenly looked less than okay. His face paled as if realizing what he just said. He took a shaky breath, then turned to a nurse. "Anything else that I can do? When can we leave?" He asked.

The nurse began talking with the kid for a moment and Tony stepped towards Clint and Laura. Clint had taken the kids advice and was smothering his wife. Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Great job, Katniss. Bullseye." He said. Laura rolled her eyes, then yawned lightly. She handed Clint her son, and he passed it to the nurse.

They all left the room so Laura could sleep, closing the door softly behind them. The kid went with the nurses and baby, ducking into another room. Tony and Clint were left alone in the hallway, and Clint looked distressed.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. The baby got out fine, and that's all that matters to me." Clint said, then looked at Tony expectantly.

He just shrugged. "You're forgiven, I guess." He replied nonchalantly. "Just don't come to my building to have another spawn and we'll call it even."

Clint, who suddenly look much more aggressive than a few seconds ago, was tapped on the shoulder by the kid again. Tony let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"The nurses said that Laura needs to stay for a day at the very least, with her last labor going a bit iffy. And the baby has to get a check up, but besides that he's golden." The kid said, his hands still shaking slightly. Tony, for the most part, was concerned... For his lack of alcohol.

"Well, congrats. Drinks are on me." He said, guiding the two of them towards the elevator. Clint seemed okay with it, but the kid protested when he was given a glass.

"I don't drink. Not to mention I'm underage." He pointed out. Tony was happy to drink his shot for him.

Clint and Tony both started to talk about current events, including the strange storms that kept recurring over the past few months, but we're already starting to dwindle. The kid seemed interested for a few minutes, but quickly excused himself to medical again to check on the baby.

"So who's the new kid? Or did I miss count the last time I was at your place?" He asked, causing Clint to roll his eyes. He did that a lot around Tony.

"How could you miss count?" He retorted.

Tony Shrugged. "We had stuff going on. But seriously, is this kid cleared? Does he know who you are? Oh! Can I get out the shock therapy equipment and make him forget?" He asked excitedly. Clint snorted.

"Yes, he knows who I am. No, he isn't a threat. No, we aren't wiping his memory." He said, downing another shot (you need more than one when it comes to Tony). He wiped the spittle from his bottom lip. "He's my new farmhand, and he has been for a few months now. I thought Fury sent you an email."

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, Fury probably didn't want me to know about it." He snapped his fingers suddenly. "Wait… I deleted it. It was the one labeled URGENT, right?"

Clint was about to make another retort, but then the kid reentered the room. Tony did a double take when he saw the difference from ten minutes ago. He wasn't shaking anymore, but his hair had… golden glitter? Sand? anyway, he was gripping a pen in his right hand like it was a lifeline, and his eyes shifted towards the edges of the room.

"You okay Clint?" He asked, scanning the grates. Tony exchanged a look with Clint, then wondered vaguely if he would've found anything interesting on the email he was sent (and ignored).

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whats up Percy?" He asked, concerned. Percy looked between Clint and Tony, then gazed around the room. Finally, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Nothing. One of your nurses had to go home early, though. Just thought I'd let you know." He muttered.

Clint and Laura had to leave the next day with Nathaniel, and Tony noticed that among them all, Percy was the one looking at the city longingly.

Tony got a weird vibe off of the kid. It wasn't exactly menacing, so to speak, but... It wasn't that nice, either. As the Quinjet took off, he couldn't get his mind off it.

"Jarvis, find that email about the kid. Should be from one of Fury's accounts." He instructed.

 _"Already have, sir."_

Tony nodded in satisfaction, reaching for the bottle again. Something told him he was in for a long haul tonight, and he didn't want to be sober for it.

 **LHG :)**


	6. Percy Pushes the Limits

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter of this awesome story! Bonus at the end, too, so that's a treat. Happy Friday! Thank everyone who commented on my last chapter, because it was so great. I'm trying to decide where Tony is going as well... Also, this is what I want YOU GUYS TO DO! REVIEW! COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG AND RIGHT! JUST HELP ME! ADGJKFHALIYFEEBFILEFGLKSFBIWEG.**

 **Thank you. :)**

 **I am nobody. Sad truth, but truth none the less.**

 **Clint:**

Clint was used to the pipes being uncooperative in the mornings at Homestead. It usually meant that the first person showering got a weird combination of cold, then hot, then cold again water. Clint would always 'take one for the team' and take the first shower everyday.

Then Percy showed up. He was awake earlier than Clint which didn't always seem healthy. Clint suspected that Percy had a lot of sleepless nights. He walked in a few times on Percy sipping hot chocolate in the kitchen, a trick Clint had taught him that had helped him with nightmares.

Percy took the shower (it was hilarious the first time) and then decided he'd do it every morning. Clint insisted that he didn't have to, but Percy was adamant. He didn't understand why, but Percy seemed... Disappointed about exiting the shower shivering every morning. He always looked down about it, like the water had disappointed him.

It had only been a few weeks since Nathaniel had been born and Clint knew something was off about Percy since that had happened. At first Clint was under the impression that Percy was worried about getting cut out, but then he decided that wasn't it. Percy just didn't seem confident about anything.

While Percy and Clint were chopping wood, it would usually be lively. They had a game where they would try and make each other laugh hard enough that they had to stop working to catch their breaths. Percy used to describe monsters with the strangest personalities. Now, he was quiet.

"Percy are you okay?" Clint suddenly blurted, touching Percy's shoulder and stopping the rhythmic sound of axe hitting wood. Percy seemed to be startled out of his cutting, turning to Clint. He repeated what he said. Percy just shrugged.

"Couldn't really say, I guess." He muttered, then started to cut the wood again, gaining a louder _CLACK_ with each hit than before. Clint noticed.

"Really, what's up?" He asked, slightly unnerved that Percy could cut the wood perfectly in half while looking at Clint. Another hit. He split the log in half in one stroke.

"I guess I'm just a little... Depressed." He admitted. He was about to cut into another piece of wood, but Clint took his axe and set it aside. This seemed like a talk that he didn't want Percy armed for.

"Why are you depressed?" He asked. Percy sealed his lips tight, and Clint could tell he was going to shut down. "Percy." He said. Maybe it was the tone of his voice, because Percy seemed to be paying extra attention to Clint's next words. "You can trust me."

Percy was quiet for a long time, and Clint had no clue what he could be thinking about. He didn't know anything about Percy's past besides what was on a file. He didn't know about the monsters and magic and other things that Clint wasn't trained for.

He didn't know how hard it would be for Percy to trust again.

But Clint had been there for Percy. And even more so, for Hope. This wasn't the first time Percy had moped about his circumstances, but it was the first time he'd voiced it. Clint had still been there each time.

So... Maybe it _was_ time to trust again.

"Before... Everything happened, I- I was popular. And I was strong. Really, really strong." He explained.

Clint's brow furrowed. "And... Do you miss that power? The popularity?"

Percy screwed his face into a sour expression. "No. I didn't always want to be, but no one really wanted to step up... I broke under the pressure. And when I did, they treated me like damaged goods."

"Do you regret that you cracked? Is that it?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I regret... I regret that when I did, I wasn't strong enough."

Clint didn't understand why this was being said now, but decided that he must need someone to talk to. He could do that. "What do you mean by strong?"

Percy paused. How could he explain it? 'Oh, I controlled water at one point. No biggie'? "I used to be able to do things. Things people appreciated and enjoyed. Suddenly, I just wasn't able to do those things anymore. It's not like it was a big deal, I mean I was fine without them, but then I saw something." He hesitated again.

"What did you see?" Clint inquired.

"I saw someone in need. Someone, that if I was still able to do what I could before, I could've helped." He explained guiltily. "And even though I tried my hardest, I couldn't do what I could before." He finished.

Clint sat in silence for a while, trying to relate. What if he couldn't use his bow anymore? To help his family in need, or to kill someone about to stab Nat? He shivered at the thought, even in the summer weather. Finally, he spoke. "Well, I guess I'd never stop trying. I'd never give up. I'd... I'd tell myself 'you can't give up yet, there's work to be done'." he said.

"But what if that doesn't work?" Percy asked miserably. Clint frowned. What could he say?

"Well... You make it work, I guess. I mean..." He had a sudden idea. He took a rag out of his back pocket. "Percy, try and stretch your arm behind you as far as possible." He asked. Percy looked confused but did it anyway. Clint nodded, then handed him the rag.

"Cover your eyes and do it again." He instructed. Percy did as he was told, and Clint saw that Percy had moved his hand at least four extra inches further. He took of the blindfold and showed him the result. Percy was surprised.

"You see, you're only limited by the limits you set for yourself. Sure, you cracked under the pressure before, but that's because you had reached a limit. One you set for yourself out of doubt and confusion and anger." He explained. Percy was listening intently, hanging on every word.

"But those limits, they're just a barrier that you can break through. Percy, you _can_ do what you could before. You are strong enough. You just need to stop thinking how far you _think_ you can go and just keep moving instead. And when you do... Percy, you can do anything you set your mind to." He said, putting an arm around the young man.

Percy didn't shrug it off like he might've an hour before. Clint's words reminded Percy of Chiron. And like all of Chiron's teachings, this one... This one was true.

This time when they were cutting wood, Percy couldn't stop smiling, and Clint found himself feeling proud about that.

...

That night, Percy made the decision he hadn't been able to before. He set two extra places at the table for himself and Hope. Clint was ecstatic about it. Laura was happy to find that Percy had cooked something new, and even if it was a bit on the salty side, it was good.

And then, exactly two weeks after his pep talk with Percy, Clint noticed that Percy wasn't shivering in the early morning like he used to. The next day, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that when Percy exited the bathroom that morning, steam followed him. Somehow, the piping had fixed itself. A hot shower in the morning.

And when Clint mentioned it, Percy seemed to glow with pride. All because of a warm shower.

Clint found himself smiling as well.

 **Hey guys! Thought about stopping there, but then I decided that Laura's perspective would be good to use, not to mention this is a filler, and you wouldn't want such a short chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Laura:**

She never knew what Percy was actually talking about.

She had just put down Hope after Nathaniel had finally calmed down. Her lack of sleep was getting to her, and sadly she would probably be awake sometime later to change Nathan. His sleep pattern was anything but organized.

She was just about to wish Lila and Cooper goodnight, but when she checked Lila's room it was empty. Fear squeezed her heart for a second, but it soon past when she heard the hushed giggling from Cooper's room. She put her ear to the door.

"-just so many! How do you remember them all?" Cooper asked. Lila was still caught in a fit of giggling. Laura smiled, but kept listening.

"I had a friend who told me all about them." Percy said. Suddenly his voice zoned out. "She really loved explaining them, telling me what they meant..." He said, then coughed in obvious embarrassment. Laura, however, hung onto this moment. Percy dropped hints all the time about a mystery girl, and she enjoyed seeing the light in his eyes as he spoke about her. "Anyways, I thought you might like to hear a bit about them."

"We did." Both the kids said, and Laura could tell they were both nodding their heads vigorously. "What I don't understand is why Theseus left that girl all alone on that island." Lila said in confusion.

"Yeah. And why did that guy die just because he got shot in the foot? Why wasn't he wearing shoes?" Cooper asked. With a frown Laura realized that these were Greek myths. Stories she barely remembered from her childhood. And, being the concerned parent, she wasn't sure she wanted her kids to know about tragedy just yet.

"Gee, guys. I don't know. Some people just do dumb things." Percy said.

"Still doesn't make any sense. Why are they always so sad?" Cooper asked.

"Because... Because sometimes we have to feel sad. Just like how sometimes we make mistakes. The important thing is, we should remember the good they did and question why they did bad things later." Percy said. Laura, still behind the door, couldn't understand how he seemed so knowledgeable about this kind of stuff.

The kids all began asking if he had anymore stories to tell, begging for one more. Percy replied that, no, he didn't have anymore to tell. (Which Laura hoped was a ruse so he would stay away from the more... Uncensored stories).

"It's getting late guys. Time for bed." Percy said. But Lila wouldn't have any of it.

"There has to be more! Please, just one more!" She pleaded.

"Guys, that's all I know." He said.

Then Cooper put in his two cents. "Why don't you make one up?"

Silence.

Laura didn't understand why she was holding her breath, but she was. The atmosphere seemed to have dulled, and she wondered if she should walk in. Before her mind was made up, Percy spoke again.

"I can do that."

The kids cheered and the mood lifted. Laura blinked, realizing that she was still outside the door. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then began to walk away. Percy would get them to bed.

"It all started at the history museum in New York..."

 **Hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter!**

 **LHG :)**


	7. Hydra and the Halfblood

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy! I'm getting a lot of questions about this story, so bear with me. They will all be answered in later chapters. Some close, some... Well, It'll be a while.**

 **Steve:**

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Hydra wasn't... Entirely dismantled like we thought. Little groups who escaped the net worming their way out of the dirt and into the light trying to build back what was destroyed. Fury would send Steve to check it out, sometimes with Natasha if she needed something to occupy herself with.

But today they weren't after worms. They struck a wasps nest.

A fully functioning drone factory. Steve didn't even know what a drone was until Natasha explained it to him. Seven feet of steel and wiring and a programming to kill. Or capture. Or make the Avengers look bad. Contrary to Steve's own beliefs, public opinion mattered greatly.

So, when Fury approached Steve with a simple surveillance mission, he knew he would be in for a handful. He called Natasha in, and when they realized Hydra was involved, Clint reluctantly joined in. After a long and tedious amount of time, they found the drone factory in Venezuela, far away from any other factories in the region.

You think that might've tipped them off.

The factory seemed to be abandoned. Wooden crates were rotting in the corner, longing to be opened. The conveyor belts above Clint's head did not appear stable in the slightest. The floor beneath them, crack and crumbling cement. The windows were all busted, and vines seemed to be clawing their way in.

They stayed together when they saw the first Hydrabot.

"How can the government just overlook this? Can't they see what's going on?" Steve whispered, his voice still carrying across the factory. Natasha shoved some vines out of her way.

"Satellites only saw this one yesterday, and if it's where your target was moving towards, I bet this is a trap."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I did."

Clint, doing actual work while they bickered, found a series of boxes against the wall, each large enough to hold a washer-dryer combo. He felt along the edge when he couldn't see and... Yep. "Guys, I found something."

Nat and Steve checked it and confirmed. Yes, it was Hydra. "Should we open it?" Clint asked. "Or will it open itself for us?"

Bad timing.

There was a whirring sound and then a fist as big as Clint's head punched through the wood. "Never mind." He commented off handedly. He took his bow off his back and notched an arrow, backing up with Nat and Steve. The other two were on high alert, weapons drawn as they met the new enemy.

It was eight foot zero, and all black, as if in a glistening insect shell. It broke itself out of the box, and dust billowed out around it. It's figure vaguely reminded Steve of one of Hitler's elite soldiers back in word war two, and the red sensors seemed to project the same amount of malice.

 **"Targets confirmed. Initiating wake up protocol."**

There was a much louder chorus of cracks and splintering wood as the few dozen or so boxes began to fall apart. Red beans of light focused in on the heavily outnumbered agents of SHIELD.

"Well crap." Natasha said, pressing her fists tighter. The electronic currents in her gloves engaged, and her suit glowed in its blue light dimly.

"You take the left, I've got the right. Cap, you've got the big guy, right?" Clint said, gesturing towards the much larger Hydrabot with the lapels of a senior officer. Steve nodded.

"Sure, old man. I'll even help you clean up the rest of yours afterwards." Steve said, trying to lighten the mood.

Clint looked over indignantly. "Old man? You're nearly one hundred!"

 **"Targets confirmed. Awaiting execution order."** The bots said in unison.

Suddenly a door opened on the floor above them and someone walked onto the catwalk. He spoke in a heavy, German accent. "Orders are confirmed. You may fire when ready." He said.

He was handsome in an artificial way, he looked more like a businessman than a highly trained agent in his suit and tie, but his voice sounded familiar to Steve.

"John Smith, you are under arrest by the authority of-"

"Ah, yes. My dear olt friend, the Captain. It seems fate has brought us back to fight once again, eh?" The man said. He was the one they'd been tailing. And, clearly, he was going under a fake name.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, John." Steve said. Clearly this man was a sociopath. His demeanor reminded Steve of the many Hydra officers he'd fought.

"You wouldn't, I suppose. Of course, the doors being forced open did not affect you, as much as they did for me. That is of no consequence now. What matters is that I have guests! And as a good host, I should keep them entertained." The man gave his brightest smile towards the three of them. "Commandant, you may begin."

And with that, he turned to run as the few dozen bots opened fire with the guns on their arms.

Clint was the first in action, ducking for cover behind one of the steel crates of to the side. He quickly found a pattern of fire and launched his volley.

Natasha went straight up, catching the chains above her and swinging towards the nearest bots. Many of them did not look up.

Steve was quick to cover as well, throwing his shield as he went, watching as it simply glanced off the shell, barely a dent noticeable. He cursed, and Natasha instantly reprimanded him from the ceiling.

"These things are in sync! Hawk, can you find the pattern? Which one leads them?"

"I think that's your bot, Cap! Now let me do my job!" Clint yelled firing arrow after arrow into the only noticeable kink between the neck and shoulders of the bot. One by one, the soldiers began to sag haphazardly to the one side. Oil leaked to the ground.

Natasha would catch the stragglers, landing on their shoulders and overloading their hardware with her gloves. Eventually, Steve saw her take the arm of one drone and point it at another. The unfortunate bots shredded each other to bolts.

 _"I believe this enough of this. Commandant, execute tracking orders ZH562. Captain, be advised that this will not be the last time we meet."_ John spoke over the intercom, then his voice crackled out. The bots stopped firing, and the largest bot pointed to the three Avengers.

 **"Destined units apply cover fire. Destined units, begin tracking orders ZH562."** In a nearly malicious, almost emotional way, the big guy glowered at the captain. **"We will meet you at a later date. New targets selected: Barton family."**

There was a noise like someone getting the wind knocked out of them, and Steve realized it was Clint.

The remaining bots split into two units, one applying cover fire while the second, the big guy in the lead, ran towards the exit, boots glowing with red heat. Steve desperately threw his shield, and watch with satisfaction as the commandant's 'helmet' fell from his head.

Natasha was quick to remove the remaining bots in the factory, even tossing one of her electrical grenades into the mix. Still, Steve distinctly heard the sound barrier being broken by what he guessed was the remaining drones.

The ones he guessed were heading towards Homestead.

"We have to move! Now!" Clint yelled, running for the exit, and the Quinjet beyond it. But when they got there, they found sparks shooting from the console. Clint cursed, but got to work. "They must've shot it up. Nat, go see if you can find anything from the remains of the bots. I think they've locked me out of the systems." He ordered.

"Steve, how the heck does this guy know about my family?" He nearly screamed, but never breaking focus. Steve shook his head.

"I really have no idea. John Smith appeared a year ago as a Hydra analyst. Fury wanted him caught. He wasn't supposed to know-"

"No one was supposed to know." Clint said through gritted teeth. Steve decided to change the subject.

"How long before she's back up?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm hotwiring a car."

"Just a jet this time."

"Steve? Shut up."

...

They were in the air fifteen minutes later, and they were using a Hydrabot head to steer.

Autopilot was destroyed, and it seemed these robots had some sort of GPS installed, so Natasha played a hunch and hooked it in. Now they were nearly home.

Clint had tried to call Laura to warn them, but the Hydrabot head didn't like that. It fried the phones circuitry, causing poor Clint even more angst than before.

Steve just hoped they were alright.

...

When they got there, it looked like a war zone.

Charred and scorched earth, the green summer grass burnt to dirt. The remains of a pickup truck doused with water. The house itself had no noticeable damage, but everything was covered in water. Everything. And by Steve's knowledge, it hasn't rained recently.

Bits of drone littered the ground as well, red sensors unlit, and gun arms sliced perfectly in half. The shells were dented and dulled, the black gleam no longer there. The 'helmets' were, oddly enough, stacked perfectly on top of a single drone's head, like he was trying them all on at once.

Clint ran for the house, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Laura? Cooper? Lila? Are you there?!"

The silence almost cut into Steve's soul, but then Laura ran from the house, cradling... TWO babies?

How long had Steve been gone?

"Thank goodness! Clint, you have to help him!" She yelled, going into hysterics. Both babies cried in her arms, and one reached towards the barn longingly.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked, still clinging to his kids tightly. The moment was sweet, but Natasha spoke up.

"Where's Percy?" She asked urgently. Steve frowned. Who was Percy?

"He lead them to the barn! We didn't see anything, but honey, the things that we heard..."

Natasha wasn't listening, instead running towards the barn at full speed. Steve followed after, seeing her worried expression. Anything getting her worried scared Steve.

As they neared the barn, they could hear the telltale sound of a drone. And, sadly, when they opened the barn they saw the big (and now ugly) guy standing, his back facing them.

"Why are you here, huh? Leave them alone!" Someone yelled behind the drone. With a heavy heart Steve realized it was a teenager, and he looked unprepared for the big guy. Only armed with a baseball bat and words, he threw insults at the drone.

 **"Curious. Half bloods were not noted on file as allies to the Avengers or Barton Family. Identify yourself."**

Steve didn't see how this kid could keep throwing insults (some in languages he couldn't understand) while the big guy stood stock still and sized up the teen. Suddenly the teen lunged, and Steve thought the kid was done for.

Big guy went to grab him, but the kid rolled _up his arm_ and sliced the drone's left arm off with his baseball bat.

Wait. What?

Steve's eyes didn't see wrong. A baseball bat cut off the drone's arm. The kid didn't even flinch, instead wiping off the oil he got on his face. "What even _are_ you? Who do you work for?" The kid asked.

There was another whirring sound and Steve heard a _pop._ He expected the kid, Percy, to fall down. Instead a holo screen popped out in front of him. **"Halfblood appears to have obtained hearing impairment. Switching to visual communication."**

On the screen, the words flashed.

 **Identify yourself, Halfblood.**

Maybe the kid was reading impaired as well, because he squinted at the words before understanding dawned on his face. He kept the bat up warily, but answered anyway.

"Percy Jackson."

The whirring stopped. So did any other sound besides Steve's heartbeat as it thumped in his chest. Finally, the drone spoke.

But he didn't sound like the drone. It was more like an echo coming from inside the shell, as if it were hollow. With a start, Steve realized it was laughing.

 _"You are the one? The one who escaped death itself, and eluded my master?"_ It echoed. Percy must've heard it, because he winced and covered his ears. The voice seemed to mull over this in his mind. Steve was suddenly sure it had one. _"Very well then! I shall be greatly rewarded, when your soul renters Tartarus and my master shall call you his champion!"_

Percy didn't waver. "I _know_ your voice... You're- you're the thing that was in my head! The one that... That tried to kill Jason." He suddenly sneered, and his sword lifted in challenge. "I'll kill you myself this time. Leo took my chance before." And many strange things happened at once.

The boy, Percy, jumped and vaulted towards the bot, bat raised. Only now it wasn't a bat. It was a glistening, bronze, leaf blade shaped sword. A deadly arc reaching towards his opponent. The drone pulled its right arm up, and the chatter of machine gun fire began. Natasha yelled in warning, but it was too late.

The robot's head was smashed on impact with the blade, cleaved in two. Percy's body was jerked backwards, and he flew all the way to the other end of the room. With a sickening crack, he hit the wall.

...

"We need him in medical! NOW!" Clint screamed, trying to keep the mask over Percy's face as they wheeled him in on a gurney.

Somehow, Percy was still breathing, if only a little. When they had picked him up off of the ground in the barn, he had a bullet in his side and was unconscious. Steve had picked them up, and then Clint had turned to his wife. She nodded, her face pale. "Go with him. We'll be alright." She'd said.

He tried to control his breathing when they got to the Quinjet. Natasha was already in the pilot's seat, cursing at the robot head hooked up to the dashboard. "He's going to die! Take us to Avenger's Tower in New York City, NOW!"

The robot didn't sound impressed. " **Cannot comply. All routes to New York have been wiped from my memory base."** He turned to face Clint. " **Emergency protocol is noncompliant unless furthering the cause of Hydra."**

Natasha cursed again. "Just take us to New York! The kid needs medical attention now!" She screamed. Steve had set Percy against one of the seats, and Clint noticed Percy putting his hand over the wound. His eyes were glazed over, but at least he was conscious.

"How you holding up?" Clint asked, as Steve watched from the sidelines. He seemed to be looking for something, anything, to help but coming up short. Clint felt the same way. Percy winced, but managed to smile anyway.

"W….Water." He said from far off. Steve stepped forward when Percy tried to stand.

"Kid, stay down. We're trying to help you right now." He turned to Clint. Grab some pain killers and help me sedate him. He won't last long if he keeps trying to move." Steve ordered, taking over as leader yet again. Clint nodded, hearing as Natasha still cursed out the robot head. Clint felt a heavy sense of dread overtake him. What was the point if the ship wouldn't take off?

 _One problem at a time_. He thought, bringing out the first aid kit. He and Steve filled a syringe as Percy struggled, asking for water. "I can't, okay Percy? We have to get you to the tower, and you won't make it while you're awake." He injected him. "Sleep, okay? You'll feel better when you're awake."

When Percy had stopped moving, he left Steve to take care of him. Natasha was still struggling with the Hydrabot head. " **The place you are describing has been set as the destination. Proof of compliance to Hydra's cause must be shown, then we will fly."** It said, and Natasha cursed again. Clint frowned and Natasha explained.

"He's asking what's in it for him!" She yelled, smacking the top of it's head. It made an indignant sound of protest, but then stayed silent. Clint grit his teeth.

"If _Percy Jackson_ doesn't survive, I will melt down your head and make a paperweight, you hear?!" He screamed.

There was a lot of whirring sounds, and then the eye shutters shrunk until there was only a pinprick of red light, then back to normal. Almost like it couldn't believe what it was hearing. Then it spoke, almost sounding like he didn't believe him. " **Perseus Jackson was pronounced dead. He is not on this ship."**

Clint blinked, wondering why the robot suddenly took an interest, but then decided to roll with it. He picked up the head, pointing it towards Percy in the back seat. "Well this is him, right here! And he's alive for now! If you want to keep him that way, take us to Avenger's tower!"

There was a lot more whirring, then a few clicks and the ship's engines began to whine. Miraculously, the ship took off, and they began to travel east. " **Proof has been applied. The bounty of a living halfblood shall suffice. Perseus Jackson has been sought after by my master for months now. But only alive."** It said, still studying Percy's face with it's sensors. Clint felt like they weren't talking about the master that the hollow sounding robot had been talking about. Was it just Clint, or were they suddenly going faster?

"Why does John Smith want Percy Jackson?" Steve demanded from the back seat. The Hydrabot focused on Steve, and spoke.

" **Perseus Jackson: Betrayed by Olympian family. Extremely skilled in sword combat, hand to hand, and horse riding. Hydrokinetic. Telekinetic, but only with equestrian species. If found, exercise extreme caution. He will not come quietly."** The robot recited, then Clint spoke up, almost blurting out his question.

"How do you know who he is? Why do you know this?" He demanded. The robot remained quiet, and only the noise of the engines whining from the strain could be heard. Finally, it spoke.

" **Cannot inform high command. Frequencies have been changed. In answer to your question, Avenger, The Halfblood files are not privileged to you."** It said.

"What can you tell me? What will you tell me about him?" Steve asked, and Clint suddenly felt sick. These were the questions he'd been asking for four months now, since he first met Percy. But now… This felt wrong. Too late, he was letting the robot speak.

" **Perseus Jackson: age seventeen. black hair, green eyes. Last recorded at 5'8. Correction made: 6'0. Family: Sally Jackson, mother. Deceased. Paul Blofis, stepfather. Deceased. Father: Information is not privileged. Hope Jackson-Blofis, sister. Deceased. Disabilities: ADHD, Dyslexia. Correction: 80% deaf."** He turned his head towards Clint. " **His juvenile hall file fills two hundred and fifty pages of incident reports since age seven. See Halfblood files for his adventures since age 12."**

Clint had to take a step back. What was a Halfblood? Clint wanted to ask, but suddenly he realized that they were almost to New York.

Thank you for supersonic air travel.

"We're almost there." Natasha said, and the robot hummed in what Clint assumed was agreement. As they approached, Clint could see the Tower already shining in the distance.

" **I have already informed the Artificial Intelligence known as Jarvis that Perseus Jackson requires medical attention. Agent Barton, please be informed that our commandant was not supposed to kill Jackson. That would have to be the infiltration spectre that resided within him. Know this: That will not be the last time you hear from him. Or me."** It said, and Clint didn't doubt his words. With that, the head popped and fizzled, then shut down completely.

There was an eerie silence that hung around Clint for a few seconds before Steve spoke up.

"So how did you meet Jackson?"

…

"How's the kid doing?"

They'd been in the tower for hours now, sitting just outside his room. Tony had met them when the jet landed with a gurney and the surgeons. They had immediately run to medical, and they quickly set to work.

When the surgeon had come out five hours later, they couldn't explain how Percy was still alive. Not to be rude, but that bullet had caused some real damage. They were baffled at how, when they had gone to clean the wound out, the water had done more than clean out blood.

"-and it just closed. Right after the bullet was out." He explained, taking a seat of his own. Natasha quickly excused herself, asking if she could be in the room now that Percy was going to be okay. Clint watched her retreating figure.

"So how long will he be in here? He's got a little sister halfway across the country, and he's going to try and leave as soon as possible." Clint reasoned. The surgeon shrugged.

"Could be a few weeks at the very least. He needs rest, and to build up strength again. I'm suggesting a few months of physical therapy." He said. After a few more discussions, the surgeon left. Clint sat alone for a few minutes before Steve sat beside him. They stayed in awkward silence before Clint broke it.

"You said Tony gathered as much information as he could on Percy?" Clint said, referring to what they'd been talking about before. Steve nodded.

"Did you know about the hydrokinesis? Or the fact he can apparently talk to horses?" Steve asked. They'd already discussed how Percy had stumbled on Homestead, and now needed to talk about the kids future.

"I didn't even suspect it. He was just a troubled kid and his baby sister running west without a plan." Clint looked over at the white, sterile wall across from him. "Laura and I realized that he was going to dump his sister off somewhere and then disappear. We expected for good. Instead, we gave him a home." He ran his hands over his tired eyes. "And it turns out Hydra wants him alive, so a robot head agreed to help save him."

"What do you think a halfblood is?" Steve asked no one in particular. Clint shrugged, but didn't offer an answer. He honestly didn't have one.

They waited for a few minutes, listening to the machines beeping in Percy's room. Finally, Clint stood. "I want to hear what Tony knows about him. If he's got red on his ledger, I want to know about it." He said. Steve nodded, standing with him and walking towards the labs.

 **LHG :)**


	8. Maybe He's Not Who We Thought He Was

**Hey Guys! Hope this is fixed, and I'm sorry about the mixup! I'm thinking it was weird that I was getting more comments about the problem then the story... Just saying, you could change that.**

 **I'm expendable! Not Joss!**

 **Tony:**

Percy Jackson was awesome.

His juvie record, inspiring. The whole manhunt stuff, beautiful. So maybe he wasn't too bright in school, or bright in general. Tony could work with that. He would love to get his hands on whatever that halfblood file was. He guessed it would explain why he could also control water and hold a conversation with horses.

Another thing, he could talk to horses. How cool is that?

"So you said you took this kid in four months ago?" Tony asked Clint after they'd arrived in his lab of awesomeness. He set aside the Hydrabot head he'd been tampering with and turned to his many holo screens. Clint nodded.

"Yeah. He broke into my house and tried to steal some food." He said, re telling the story about how they met. Tony shook his head and pointed at Clint mockingly.

"You got your butt handed to you by a teen, Mr. Agent." He teased. Clint rolled his eyes and Steve spoke up.

"Is there anything more you can tell us about him?" He asked.

And there was the captain, getting straight to the point as usual. Tony pouted. "Are you not happy to see me? No 'hey Tony'? Nothing?"

When Steve didn't speak, Tony shrugged. "I've got some newspaper articles and the kids blood work is coming in shortly." He said.

Clint looked at him in disbelief. "You took his blood work?" Tony nodded happily, and decided to justify himself.

"It was coming out anyway. I just took a bit for, you know, research.

"Anyway, I've got about five articles I'm absolutely sure are about him, but no names are dropped, no clear photos or anything. Still-" he brought the articles out. "-I think that I have a bro crush on this kid." He said. "First the initial car accident report of him getting slammed into the Hudson. I've got a car accident in Virginia, a mall explosion, two stolen cars, one of them a police car." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The last one?" Steve asked, suddenly more interested.

Tony grinned. "Glad you asked. As a final act in what I assume was him making a getaway, a hot air balloon was hijacked in Kansas and it flew into a tornado. They were calling it 'Off to See His Maker' on the news. Sick play on words if you ask me." He said, and then decided he was hungry. Thankfully, Pepper put a sandwich somewhere in his lab. He check his spare parts bin, where they usually end up.

"Are you saying he did all of this before he stumbled into Homestead?" Clint asked, suddenly understanding why Percy seemed a bit edgy everywhere he went.

"Maybe more." Tony said, then grinned triumphantly when he found his ham and turkey shoved behind a workbench. He took a bite and shrugged. "I mean, he's got experience. The cop car thing, he did that when he was sixteen, and he jumped off the St. Louis Arch when he was twelve after supposedly blowing it up." He said. Clint nodded, having heard this before.

"So, what? Are we supposed to arrest him now? I mean, if Hydra's after him, and we've never heard of him, he's gotta be bad news, right?" Tony asked.

"We can't legally, he's still a minor." Clint reasoned. "Besides, we're getting ahead of ourselves. I can't think for a second that Percy is the bad guy here. I haven't even heard him yell at anyone before." Clint said.

Steve shook his head. "Clint, you're being biased about this. He's been playing dead since December, and it's nearly September now. His juvie file-"

"I don't care what the file says. So what if he beats Tony out when it comes to juvenile practices-"

"Hey!"

"-this kid hasn't caused me an ounce of trouble. He's insistent upon being there for me and Laura! He's giving up part of his life to look after his sister! Does that sound like a villain to you?" Clint asked.

"He was already playing dead before, wasn't he?"

Tony noticed how Clint stiffened when he heard the voice, but wasn't surprised. Fury was always just around the corner when it came to these sort of things. He continued speaking. "I mean, the kids' good. Real good. The Hydrabot told you he's been trained-"

"In sword fighting."

"-and hand to hand! He beat you, didn't he?" Fury demanded. "Who's to say that he doesn't already work for Hydra?"

Tony took another bite of his sandwich, watching them verbally fight back and forth, like a tennis match.

"Oh, come off it, director." Clint said, obviously ticked. Classic Fury, demanding why they should trust anyone and throwing doubt into their plans.

"But really, Barton. The Hydrabot just _takes you here,_ after hearing that Perseus Jackson is wounded? Sounds like a ploy to get him into the building." He said.

Clint grit his teeth. "Percy Jackson is my responsibility. We already discussed this. And that means that I'm making the call here. If I say Percy is our friend, he is."

It was a quiet stare down between Clint and Fury until Steve had to stop what he figured would turn into a fight. "Guys, let's just see what happens when he wakes up, okay? Maybe... Maybe he'll just tell us. Then we can figure all this out." He suggested. Clint turned accusingly towards Steve.

"I thought you said he was the bad guy." Clint said suspiciously.

Steve shrugged. "I'm not going to judge him until I know him. Besides, the way he fought... I think even you're a little wary." He said.

Although Tony didn't voice it, even he agreed.

 **LHG :)**


	9. Interrogations

**Enjoy! Thanks for the critique!**

 **I'm a no one! Can't even find myself on Google!**

 **Natasha:**

Percy did really cool things in his sleep.

Natasha had first noticed the noise in the pipes, a sound like someone flushing a toilet and the water going down a bunch of pipes. She was annoyed at first, but then noticed that they seemed to match Percy's breathing. On a hunch she turned on the faucet.

Best. Decision. Ever.

The water immediately went horizontal, heading towards Percy. It morphed, changing shape and shifting. She was reminded of Thor's portraying of the Aether and its fluid like movement. It surrounded the lights, casting shadows as if she were underwater. Even Percy's face seemed to take on a more peaceful view.

And the water moved in such beautiful patterns. Seahorses moved around the room as if in a dance. Around her feet, Natasha noticed crabs wrestling. A swordfish sprang into liquid existence right in front of Nat, and quickly swam down the drain.

Natasha was awestruck with the beautiful display, and had to sit down. At one point, she had to laugh when the lyrics to ' _Under the Sea'_ took shape in front of her.

Then the girl appeared.

She was a shifting, amazing form of water. Hues of blue and white with lights shining through her. Long, curly hair that seemed to float around her head swayed to an imaginary undersea breeze. She seemed to emerge from the corner of the room, and Natasha watch in fascination as a school of fish swam around her.

She strode purposefully and meaningfully towards the bed, walking straight to Percy's side. When she was there, she reached a liquefied hand towards the boy, and ran it through the boy's hair. Percy mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, but leaned into the touch.

The water girl smiled, but dropped her hand to his cheek. Percy mumbled a bit louder, and Natasha heard a garbled 'nbeth'.

The girl smiled wider, then said in a hum, like a motorboat going through the water. _"Who else?"_

Percy began to stir in his sleep (which should've been impossible because of the painkillers and sedatives) and the water girl and all of the liquid creatures began to swim toward the drain, disappearing. Finally, when all the water was gone, Percy opened his eyes. He looked very old suddenly. Nearly wise beyond his years, reminding Nat of Fury.

Then he opened his mouth.

"I got shot, didn't I?"

Natasha let a ghost of a smile play on her lips, then stood, making herself known. Percy gazed at her for a second, then began to sit up and take his IV's out. Natasha panicked, jumping forward. "No! Percy, you just got out of surgery!" She yelped, trying to get him back down.

He swatted her hands away, and, although wincing, he managed to sit up. He still had on the gown, but part of it was cut away around the bullet wound.

Correction, the bandage that when he took off, only showed a scar as big as Natasha's pinky. She blinked twice, trying to form rational thought. Percy, for his part, shook his head like a dog, then looked Natasha in the eye. He seemed to catch on to what she was looking at. He looked at the scar as well. "Huh. Not even that big." He mumbled.

"H-how?" Natasha asked, completely bewildered. Then she came to the conclusion that only made sense. "It's the water, isn't it? It healed you?" She asked. Percy, who was looking for his pants, didn't catch her question. She decided to just assume she was right. "Percy, why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked when he was looking.

He blushed, embarrassed, then hung his head in shame. He got up, making sure the gown didn't fall off and accidentally flash Nat. He tried again to find his pants in the drawers around his room. "I'm used to being treated differently about it. Didn't want anyone to do that anymore." He explained. He smiled in victory, finding his clothes. He quickly darted around the curtain in the corner where the water girl had come from and changed.

When he came out, Natasha tried not to blanch. Although his jeans were on, he held his shirt, soaked in blood, in his hand. He was grimacing at the sight, and quickly threw it away. Now he was in his gown, but it was cut just below the belt. Then he turned to Nat, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Are you going to treat me differently now?" He asked.

Natasha found herself folding her arms. Even if Percy was her friend, she needed to know. "That depends, Percy... What exactly can you do?"

Percy gulped, but then he sighed. "I really, _really_ don't want to talk about this right now." He muttered, but then seeing Natasha raise her eyebrows, he sighed again. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. Okay, uh... How do I explain this?" He asked himself, then cursed.

Natasha frowned, then rolled her hand. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" She suggested. Percy nodded, then sat back on his bed, wincing slightly.

"So, I was twelve and there was this girl, Nancy..."

...

Percy was just telling her about the time he accidentally summoned a hurricane when Steve walked in with Fury.

He stopped mid sentence, and Natasha saw with satisfaction how Percy eyed Steve and Fury with caution. The two men took seats next to Natasha, and then Steve spoke. "I thought he was supposed to be asleep."

"Well I'm not. I can also read lips pretty well now, so don't talk like I'm not here." Percy said, then shifted uncomfortably in his jeans. "Um, where is here, exactly?"

"That's not for us to tell, Mr. Jackson." Fury said, pulling out a thick file. Natasha winced when she saw it, knowing that was Percy's. Fury started reading through it, flipping over the pages. "Funny, it says here you're dead."

Percy paled, but then looked at Fury. "Clint knows?" Percy asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. He does."

Percy sighed, then spoke. "Look, it's not that I don't trust him. I even trust him with keeping the water thing a secret. I'm not making excuses, but it's not my fault." He finished.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well who's fault is it?"

Percy remained silent.

After a while, Steve spoke up. "Kid, you're in a lot of trouble-"

"I usually am."

"-and we can all go home in a few hours of you just answer the questions. Just tell us: why don't you want anyone to know you're alive?" He asked, ignoring Percy's sass. Percy spoke calmly after listening fully to what Steve had said.

"Because I'll be killed."

"And who would do that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"They'd kill you, too." Percy finished. Steve was quiet and Fury stepped in.

"Percy, we can make this a whole lot more uncomfortable for you. This room is a courtesy. You don't cooperate, we can always move you." He said

Percy raised an eyebrow, but caught on. "You mean like... A prison?" He asked.

Fury exchanged a look with Natasha, and she stepped up. "Percy, why don't you just tell them what you were telling me about your powers? Then we can move from there."

Percy shook his head. "I can't. This one-" he pointed at Fury. "-won't trust me anyway. He's too busy trying to figure out why I'm not scared. I am, by the way, just not of you. If you knew who I had to deal with, you would be too. And he-" he pointed to Steve. "-doesn't think I'm worth the time." He said.

Steve looked taken aback, but quickly composed himself. "Why should I care? You won't give me anything to work with."

"And I _can't._ Because if I do, the people going after me will use all of you to get to me. That's a risk I'm not willing to take." He said.

Fury slammed his palm into the chair, but Percy didn't even blink. "And what if I tell the press that a seventeen year old who was pronounced dead turned up in New York, huh? Do you have anything for that?" He yelled.

Natasha noticed how quickly things were going downhill. Percy grabbed the wax paper on the bed. "Then I'll run. I'll run and you will never see me again." He warned. "That's not me assuming you're stupid, or even thinking I'm smart, because I'm not. It's a fact. I'll disappear forever."

"You mean kill yourself." Fury said in disgust. Percy matched Fury's gaze, unwavering. Natasha suddenly paled, because this was twisting in the wrong direction. Steve seemed to think so too.

"Woah, kid. We aren't gonna go down that road. We won't tell anyone you're alive.

"But we can't assume that you're the good guy here. You faked your death. Your file speaks volumes. A... _Member..._ Of Hydra told us to keep you alive. How are we supposed to trust you when everything points to you being guilty?" Steve asked. Percy threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Guilty of what?! _Faking_ my death? If I'd faked it, my mom would be alive! My sister would have her parents to take care of her, because I'm definitely in over my head! It was a legitimate attempt at my life, and my parents were killed! I was lucky that I had friends that I could count on pulling me out of the wreckage!" He screamed. "So don't talk to me about guilty! I'm a victim, and I have to deal with the fact that even with my amazing powers I can't protect my loved ones!"

Natasha stood and moved to sit beside Percy. Who cares if she should be unbiased? Her _friend needed her._ She put an arm around him as he struggled to control his breathing. "Percy, just tell us why you're innocent." She whispered.

He took a deep breath and tried again. He concentrated, and suddenly the sound of a hundred toilets echoed around the room. The faucet was blown off and water began to pool into the room. Fury and Steve went to knock out Percy, but he was already up. The water solidified in a barrier between Percy and the three agents. When it had settled, Percy spoke through it.

"I've been able to do stuff like this since I was twelve. To me, it isn't a superpower. It's a tool. And for six years I've been using it to _help people._ That's all I've wanted to do. And now you're saying that the best thing I can do is give up... I can't accept that. I don't care if you don't believe me. All I care about is keeping people safe. And the safest thing I can do is stay hidden." He said.

"Sounds like a load of bull to me." Fury said. "You're telling me that playing hide and go seek will keep you alive. What did _you_ have to leave behind? Huh, Percy? What did you sacrifice?"

Percy didn't respond, and Natasha took a chance. "Percy, who's Beth?"

There wasn't so much as a pin dropping in the whole room. Suddenly the wall of ice evaporated. Percy was kneeling on the floor, and his eyes were clouded. Finally he looked up at her. "H-how do you know about her?"

"She was important to you, wasn't she?" Nat asked, helping him to his feet and ignoring his questions. "Your girl troubles." She clarified.

Steve and Fury looked lost, but Percy didn't waver in nodding. "She... She was my whole world. I'd go through Hell and back for her again." He said. "I'd do anything just to see Hazel smile again. Or to hear Frank stutter. For Jason to call me 'bro'." He said, chuckling bitterly. "For Reyna to roll her eyes at me, or Piper to tell me to shut up. And if Leo were still here... I'd laugh at all his corny jokes."

Percy went on and on, talking about people he missed until he seemed to run out. When that had happened, he was wiping away tears that refused to go away. Finally, when he'd calmed down, he looked Fury in the eye.

"So no, I can't prove to you if I'm innocent. But I've had to throw every last one of those people from my life... Because I had to be there for my sister." He glared bitterly at the ground. "So don't ask me what I've had to sacrifice." Suddenly he began to pull off his paper shirt and even for Natasha it was a gruesome sight.

She thought that his only injury was his missing middle finger, but now she- they -knew the truth. Scars marred his body. Deformed flesh and burns that painted across his chest. His forearm had a strange burned in tattoo, and when Natasha saw his back, she wanted to run. Another, much deeper burn mark. An Omega etched into his skin, right in the small of his back.

"I've sacrificed _everything."_

 **LHG :)**


	10. Thor Meets an Idol

**Yes, its shorter today. I'm trying to finish up another story, so I've been leaning weight in that direction more than this one. I just thought that this was a good idea to put in. Also, I agree that Steve and Fury are going to be the hardest to convince, but its going to probably happen.**

 **I'm no one you've heard of. continue to watch Joss' masterpiece. Or go read the Mango Chee-, sorry, Magnus Chase exert over and over again.**

 **Thor:**

The Lady Jane was not happy.

Thor had been trying to spend as much time with her as possible, but everything seemed to... Conflict. Dinner was ruined by a Frost

Giant last night. Jane had a 'breakthrough' last week while in Asia and had to stay longer last week. The list went on and on.

Worst still, the Frost Giant had damaged one of Jane's many instruments for anomaly reading. She had taken it in stride, but Thor saw how her smile had been both weary and strained. So, as any semi-immortal boyfriend should do, he was going to fix the instrument.

Or, better yet, ask Friend Stark to help fix it.

As he landed on the 'pad' as the Midgardians call it, he noticed the damage done to the Quinjet. He frowned slightly, glad that he had been able to spend time with his woman, but sad that they had not informed him of their mighty quests.

Shrugging off the usual lust he'd felt for battle, he walked into the penthouse, using the elevator until he was in Stark's lab.

As he entered he was enthralled by the 'technology' that Stark kept close to hand. Most of his inventions were petty and of no use to Thor, but he did enjoy the sparring bots Stark kept handy and stocked for Thor's training. Those were fun. And should Tony ever wish for an ear, Thor would be there (at least now that Bruce was gone).

He saw what appeared to be a metal skull with a pot shaped helmet sitting on the main table, and his curiosity was piked. He was just about to touch it when a hand (and sandwich) smacked his wrist.

"No touchy, Point Break." Stark said through a full mouth. He quickly shoved the rest of the sandwich down his throat and picked up the head, hugging it close. "This one's mine."

Thor, although a bit annoyed at his antics, put on a smile that would've made babies in Asgard smile. "Friend Stark! So good it is to see you. How have you been?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and then held out his hand. "Gimme whatever you broke. I'll fix it quick." He said. Thor dropped his smile and handed the half frozen- half zapped device. Tony raised an eyebrow but otherwise got to work quickly.

"So, you've been missing all the action, Thor." He said, putting the machine in one of his 'halo' screens. Thor nodded politely, but otherwise stayed quiet. Tony raised another eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Thor shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "Lady Jane wishes this fixed quickly, so as to continue her research in Asia." He said, looking at the charred husk. "How long do you think it will take?"

Tony shrugged. "A few hours, maybe a day? Jarvis'll run some tests and try to copy the design."

Thor nodded, understanding most of what he'd said. "Thank you, Friend Stark."

"Anytime. Oh! You'll never guess who Fury is interrogating right now!" Tony said, smiling mischievously. He patted a box by the skull Thor hadn't seen, and Thor was sure the contents were fragile. He best stay away.

"Who?" He asked, trying to be a bit nice.

"This teenager, nearly eighteen, and he's a mutant or something like that. I don't know, but his juvie file? Rocks." Tony said.

Thor frowned. Teen years had been awkward for him, and the ones he'd met on Midgard were not very hospitable. But Thor enjoyed (fighting) mutants. "What power does he wield?"

"Eh? Oh right. Hydrokinesis- water with his mind kind of stuff, you know?- and apparently he talks to horses. Haven't seen that one yet, but it sounds cool."

Thor frowned. Horses and water. Where had he heard of that before? "Sounds like a worthy opponent. Should he join us it would be my privilege to spar with him."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Yeah. The kid was even using a sword when they brought him in. Maybe you guys could, like, fight elemental style. Sky vs. ocean."

 _Sky vs. ocean_.

Thor was certain this was familiar. Deja vu, maybe? It didn't feel like it, though.

"I'm kinda hoping he joins the team, actually, but don't tell Steve because I think he's thinking the same thing..."

Something clicked in Thor's head, but he knew that wasn't possible. Still... "What was his name?"

Tony kept fiddling with the head and Thor had to repeat his question. "Percy Jackson, I think. Something like that."

Thor was stunned for a moment, because it _wasn't_ possible.

But here was Tony, telling him it was true.

He stood quickly, running to the elevator and ignoring Tony's questioning look. Instead, he punched the button for interrogation level so hard it cracked.

He anxiously went down till he was on the correct floor, and he even turned sideways so as to get out of the elevator faster. "Percy? Is there a Percy on this floor?"

Someone popped their head out of an office door and Thor recognized Agent Hill. "Where is Percy Jackson?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know he's still in medical. Why do you-"

Thor ignored her (sorry!) and ran back to the elevator, getting in. He hit the button a bit more carefully, but then Agent Hill had entered with him.

This time when the door opened Thor could see the lights on at the end of the hallway alight. His pace quickened in anticipation. As he reached the door, he barely registered he'd torn it off its hinges before walking in.

He didn't regret it, though. Who ever regrets meeting their favorite story subject?

All doubt of this being a fares left his mind when he saw the scars. Gruesome, yes, but no one could fake that. His looks, build, posture... Just as described in the stories.

Thor vaguely recognized the others in the room staring at him, but his vision was tunneled.

And then he bowed.

"Great Warrior Perseus, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Thor, son of Odin, and I am a great admirer of your deeds." He said humbly.

Percy himself looked completely baffled, then scratched his head. "Er, hi? Are you here to interrogate me too?"

 **LHG :)**


	11. Matters of the Family and the Past

**Hope you Guys enjoy! It's a bit longer, a bit more crazy. Thanks for the support and all the comments. Guys... We passed a hundred! Keep up the good work please! I'll keep posting!**

 **I'm not Joss, Rick, Stan, Bill, Zeus, Percy, Annabeth, Clint, or anyone else. I'm my own human being *snaps fingers* and proud!**

 **Clint:**

It was a quiet fly back to Homestead.

Fury had agreed that Percy would be allowed back with Clint, but in exchange, he wanted to talk with Percy. It wasn't that long, but Clint still found himself drinking a few shots with Tony ant Nat. When Percy had come back, following behind Fury, he had this look in his eyes...

"We're almost there." Natasha said, as she piloted towards Homestead. Percy looked over, and even though he could hear them now, Clint saw that happy look in his eyes now that he could.

Tony had stopped them just before they left, handing Percy a box. He had wordlessly nodded towards the kid, then winked at Clint. Percy had opened the box and looked confused. Then he'd covered his mouth in shock and started to tear up. He chased after Tony and pulled him into a bear hug. When Clint saw the hearing aids, he'd done the same.

Percy ran his hand along the seats, maybe just to hear his fingers on the material. He hummed in response, then smiled at the noise he'd made. The noise he could hear. "Are you excited?" Clint asked, and Percy nodded vigorously.

"I haven't heard her in six months." He said, almost like his life was close to being complete. He kept himself busy, fidgeting and shifting around in his seat. Finally, he threw his head back and rested it against the cool metal of the Quinjet. "Do... Do you think she'll notice the difference? I mean, she's little and all..."

Natasha had the ghost of a smile on her lips, one that she usually reserved for when Clint reunited with his family. "She'll see how happy you are and understand." She assured him. He nodded to himself, then suddenly laughed. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny over there?" He asked, smiling for no reason. Percy shook his head no, but then started laughing again. "Seriously, what're you thinking?" He asked again.

Percy's laughing finally subsided. "It's just... You guys sound nothing like how I thought you would. I mean, Natasha, I thought you would sound like Katie, or maybe Clarisse, and you remind me so much of Reyna. And Clint," he said, turning to Clint, still grinning. "I thought you'd sound like Frank or Leo, but you sound just like Jason!" He continued laughing, then noticed that they weren't laughing.

"Er, I guess you really needed to know them..." He said, then suddenly frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant. "I wonder how they're doing..." He mouthed, probably more to himself than them. Clint still noticed, seeing as how he'd had to listen to Percy mumble so much.

They were quiet again for a long time, and Percy didn't offer any more information regarding his old friends.

Natasha warned them that they'd be landing in a few minutes, and Clint was suddenly as anxious as Percy. They both nearly sprinted towards the house when the back hatch opened.

Laura was the first one to come out, holding baby Nathaniel in her arms. Lila carried Hope, and when she saw her brother she shrieked with delight. Percy's eyes were suddenly misty when he grabbed her and spun her around in his arms. Her laughter was enough for Percy to break down completely as he muttered happily to her. "I can hear you, baby girl. I can _hear you."_

She still laughed in delight, tugging happily at his hair and sucking on her fist.

For some reason, that made Clint tear up as well.

Laura was dumbstruck by Percy's mumbled rant, but noticed the hearing aids in his ears. She covered her own mouth and Clint nodded. The Barton family went into a group hug, and when Percy and Nat stood to the side, Clint dragged them into it as well.

...

Percy had been acting very somber the past three days. Sure, he was happy as well, but Clint caught him frowning when he thought no one was looking. At first Clint wanted to confront him about it, but Nat and his wife had stopped him. "He's going to tell us something important." Nat insisted. "He just doesn't know if he should yet."

Clint didn't know what she meant by that, but his wife had nodded along and he trusted them to know the truth.

And on the fourth night, after the kids were in bed, he sat them all on the couch. He shifted his view around the room, almost as if waiting for something to jump out and grab him.

Satisfied in his safety, he looked them all in the eye. "You guys need to understand that what I'm about to tell you doesn't go beyond the four of us. I don't trust the others to not overreact. But all of you... You've dealt with the weird stuff first hand. You deserve to know."

Percy took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I never wanted to be a halfblood..."

...

When Percy finished about the the whole Greek god stuff, Clint had almost smiled and said 'okay, tell me what medication to get you.'

Then he'd pulled out his sword.

Percy demonstrated how he could be cut, but Clint couldn't. He explained that monsters were real, and how the mist worked. He talked about his friends and his camp, and gave a description of the battle of Manhattan. Something Clint wouldn't have believed if it wasn't for the actual incident reports. Clint wanted to believe he'd made it all up.

But Clint knew he wasn't lying.

He wasn't telling them the whole story, either. Clint was sure he was avoiding his own involvement in demigod affairs. He never mentioned anything about the manhunts, vandalism... Anything.

Percy paused before warning them. "Guys, the next stuff... It's not pretty. It's why I was running, how mom died... And if you want to just forget about all this, I can wipe it away with the mist." He said. They all leaned a bit closer in their chairs. Percy launched into it.

"After a... Traumatic experience, Annabeth was recalled to Olympus for some temple stuff. I had a panic attack while I was in school... People looked at me differently. I asked my mom if I could take time away from school. Like, maybe go back to camp and rest up. I thought it might help." He explained bitterly.

"I got there... And they still whispered. Even more so. I mean, Annabeth certainly looked healed, compared to me. No more attacks. No visions or flashbacks. So why was I still suffering? Why was it worse for me? I got angry, snapping at everyone. Then there was this Apollo kid, and he started hanging out with Annabeth... I freaked." He said. "I yelled at her, and then she started avoiding me. Next thing I know, she wants to give us a break..."

Percy paused. "Sorry. I don't want to sound like a stupid teenager. Anyway, suddenly a note appears in our sacrificial flame, and I'm the only one there. I read it, and I learn... That a few of my friends I thought were dead weren't. They were alive.

"I, being the idiot I am... I was going to throw the note away. How cruel is that? I mean, before being my friends they tried to hurt the gods, so why not? But just before I did, I decided to man up." He paused again and Clint caught on.

"You went after them, didn't you?"

Percy just nodded. "I stole some stuff from my dad, then followed the trail they left. It took what felt like a week, but was only four days. I... I told them to go live a good life. I thought they'd left. I'm glad they didn't.

"I realized what an idiot I'd been, so I was going to apologize to everyone. Next thing I know, I'm in the throne room, being accused for 'releasing enemies of Olympus'." He rolled his eyes. "Idiots. They voted, I was disowned. Powers were stripped. My title, everything. I flipped Zeus the bird-" he showed them the gap where his finger once was. "-didn't work out. They told me to leave New York, and be glad they were letting me live." He chuckled bitterly, looking down at the ground. Clint realized he was shaking.

"They knocked our car into the Hudson with a _lightning bolt._ Zeus' way of a final insult, I guess. Mom and Paul didn't have to drown, which I'll consider a blessing. They were killed by the voltage." His voice cracked, but continued anyway. "Me and Hope are stuck at the bottom of the Hudson. Water's coming in, and I'm powerless to keep us alive. I see something outside the car, certain something's coming to finish us off."

He laughed, still bitter. "Bob and Damasen pulled us out of the wreckage. They leave us on the banks of the Hudson, and we run as far as possible. They wished me luck, but I didn't have any left." He said. "I- was going to end it. Annabeth... Her dad lives in San Francisco. And I know it was a long shot, but I was going to leave her on the doorstep." He looked up with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Then, halfway across the country, I see this farmhouse and I see a baby carrier in the back seat of their pickup. I break in, and some idiot farmer had to stop me." He deadpanned. Clint grinned and Percy grinned back. He made a mental note to research Greek 'Bobs'.

"Clint, you're the reason I'm _not_ dead. When I had that talk with you... I realized I hadn't actually reached my limit. You got me back on my feet. When I started believing that I could get my powers back, they _came back._ And since then... I haven't looked back on it. I thought, just maybe I could make a difference still." He paused. "Just... I want to thank you. All three of you. You've helped me and Hope so much... And I'm sorry I never told you before."

There was a long pause, where no one really could think of anything to say.

"Percy, we're glad you trust us enough to tell us this. And I don't think anyone would believe us anyway. But for what it's worth... You're welcome." Clint said.

...

"What're you thinking about about?"

Clint had caught on to the fact Percy didn't sleep that much anymore. To realize that the monster under his kids bed could be real set him back a few steps as well. The Greek god stuff had been a whole leap backwards. Clint saw why nightmares might be a regular thing for him.

Percy was out on the patio, leaning against the post and looking up at the moon. When Clint spoke he didn't seem surprised that he was there.

The full impact of what Percy had been through hit Clint hard. It was hard not to look at the kid that had walked through life lying to others. Forget that he fought in wars. Clint was awestruck that Percy could be completely oblivious of how that girl, Annabeth, felt about him.

But when Percy threw a shy smile in his direction, Clint saw the same teen that would cook dinner and cut wood faster than Steve. He wasn't intimidated by him or scared. Percy was his friend.

"I'm just thinking." He said quietly, his gaze switching back to the moon. "I'm wondering what I should do now."

Clint leaned up against the other pole, facing Percy. The moon was full tonight, and Clint could hear something off in the distance howling. He shivered at the thought of it _not_ being a wolf. "You can stay in Homestead. Now that we know about your situation, we can help you." Clint suggested.

But Percy shook his head. "I've never done the easy thing, Clint. I never wanted to be the hero, and I was given plenty of chances to back out of it." He shook his head. "The problem is, it's all I've ever known."

The crickets began to chirp and a cool breeze swept over the house. Percy breathed it in deeply, smiling slightly when he could finally hear them again. "What did Fury talk to you about?" Clint asked.

It was quiet again, and Percy looked at his boots. "He asked if I wanted to join the Avengers."

Clint nodded. As suspected, Fury would be more than willing to ask a seventeen year old to risk his life for the greater good. Even if Percy had been doing it since he was twelve. "And you want to join?"

Percy began to scratch his fingernail against the post. He shrugged. "I guess I do." He said.

"And what about Hope?" Clint asked. Percy winced.

"That's why it's a hard decision. Even if I wanted to, I can't be there for her twenty four seven." He said. "I can't leave her here and go across the world to save people. I have to be there for her."

"But you'd rather be out there?"

Percy was silent for a long time. "Yeah. I guess I do."

Clint clapped his hands together. "Then do both." He said. Percy shook his head, trying to explain how it wasn't simple like that. Clint stopped him. "Percy, Laura and I were talking about this before, and we wanted to know if we could adopt Hope."

Percy shifted his gaze to Clint and instantly spoke. "I'm not going to ask you to do that." He said, although his mind was weighing the pros and cons.

"We'd be more than happy, Percy. She's already a part of the family. So are you." He said.

"But what if I can't see her as often as I'd like?"

"You won't. It's a part of the job. Saving people, it cuts into any personal time you have." Clint deadpanned. Percy laughed.

"So it won't change that much, I guess." He reasoned. He gave Clint a serious look. "I'd still have my sister?" He whispered.

Clint responded by wrapping Percy into an embrace. "You'd still have a _family_." Clint corrected.

When they broke away, Clint noticed that Percy didn't seem comfortable. Clint took a wild guess. "You didn't tell us everything, did you?" He asked.

Percy just nodded, but kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Are you going to tell us what you didn't?" He asked.

Percy nodded again. "I'll tell you when I know it's the right thing to do."

 **LHG :)**


	12. Percy Makes Some New Friends

**Thanks guys, for being patient. For those of you who's souls are shriveling, drink. Drink of the fruits of my labor. If that last sentence creeped you out, then good. Enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing it.**

 **Sam:**

Steve was there to break the news.

"A new teammate?" They all asked at the same time. Sam and James exchanged a look. They glanced over at Wanda. She was shaking her head in astonishment. Out of all the new team, she was the hardest to gain trust.

"Who are they? And what do they do?" Vision asked, hovering majestically over the rest of them. Sam nodded in agreement while Wanda began to shake.

"We are working well enough on our own. We do not need another member on the team." She said, which Sam rolled his eyes at. They were probably the most dysfunctional Avengers in the history of Avengers, besides maybe Tony and Steve.

Steve shook his head like ' _see? I knew it wouldn't work'._ Natasha rolled her eyes and stepped up. "Look, the decision isn't yours to make. He was invited into the team, and he accepted. A Team is full, you guys have enough for a few more."

Sam stepped up. "Look, we've got enough problems as it is trying to keep the warehouses secure. Ever since that Scott-"

"He kicked your butt pretty good." Steve whispered.

"-broke in we've been studying the ins and outs of everything around here. We don't have time to train another Avenger." Sam finished.

"Has he even been cleared? What's his name?" James asked.

Steve stepped forward. "His name is Percy, and as far as I've seen he might not need that much training."

"May I have his last name?" Vision asked.

"Not at this time." Natasha said.

"He hiding or something?" James asked, stepping out of the War Machine suit. "Or is that a fake name?"

Natasha and Steve exchanged a look. "Better we let him explain." She said.

The door at the other end of the gym opened and someone stepped in.

Sam watched as something big and lumbering entered the gym, the bright light from outside blinding the team to everything but his silhouette. With every step he got closer, and he let out grunt after grunt.

The new team was impressed. He was at least seven foot, and buff looking at that. His demeanor spoke volumes, and his back looked straight and disciplined. A military man, Sam thought in satisfaction.

Then the teenager put his duffle bag down as the door closed behind him and Sam could hear Steve's suppressed laughter. The team all sent glares towards Nat and Steve, but they were both smiling slightly and keeping their mouths shut. The teen realized he was being watched and turned to see the new team. He froze, then waved awkwardly. "Ummm, hi?" He tried.

"I hate you, Steve." Sam said in a conversational tone. Steve put a hand on Sam's shoulder in response and waved the teen over.

"Good to see you, Percy." He greeted as Percy ran up to him. He shook his hand firmly.

"Likewise, Rogers."

Natasha tapped Percy on the shoulder and he jumped slightly, still not used to how she could do that. He ended up hugging her anyway. "Hey." He said.

She replied in kind, then Steve introduced Percy to the team. He shook all of their hands, not even looking at Vision funny when he saw him. Sam figured he must've somehow gotten their files or something.

"And this is Sam. He's the unofficial leader here." Steve introduced. When Percy stuck out his hand, Sam noticed how firmly Percy gripped, and the way he made eye contact. Percy smiled and his green eyes shone.

"It's nice to meet you. I can't wait to start working with you." He said, as if this was a fast food job. Sam frowned, but kept his attitude in check.

"Nice to meet you too." He said politely. When introductions were over a silence hung over all of them, no one wanting to speak. Finally Steve clapped his hands like a first grade teacher.

"Alright! Why don't we leave you to demonstrate what you can do? Percy, there's a bathroom right outside these doors." He said, then left. Sam was left in confusion.

"Seventh grade all over again." Percy muttered.

After some debating they decided that they'd show him their stuff first, then he would go.

Sam demonstrated the wings, and showed him the micro Uzi's he carried around on his hips. He moved around the room and Percy simple watched in fascination.

Vision showed how he could phase through walls and the laser on his forehead. He explained his origins, and how he was the 'son' of Ultron. Percy took the news rather well, saying it explained the red skin. That might've gotten a smile out of Vision.

James hopped into the War Machine suit and flew around. They brought out a few fake targets to shoot at and he hit them flawlessly. Percy commented that he'd met Tony but never seen any of the suits.

Wanda destroyed a few dummies with her powers, letting her eyes get all red and scary in the way that unnerved Sam still. She flew around and explained her powers over the mind. Percy took it in surprisingly well.

Then he stepped up. He stood in the center of the gym, almost awkwardly. He wasn't fitted in a suit, instead wearing a blue sweatshirt and some jeans. He looked like a very inexperienced teenager standing next to some of the most powerful people on the planet.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Uh, can I get some dummies to work with?" He asked no one in particular. Sam had a brilliant idea to see if this kid was really worth the time.

He put a hand to the com in his ear. "Can someone send in a few drones to the combat room?" He asked. Sure enough, while Percy stood there waiting, three of the Iron Legion entered the room from the main doors. Percy's eyes bulged but otherwise he looked okay.

He took off his sweatshirt, throwing it to the side. Sam watched in amusement as he put the pen in both his hands, like he was wielding a sword. "Is there any chance I could get some music?" He asked evenly. He'd grown fond hearing any beat of music since his hearing was restored.

James took pity on him and put on a song with a steady beat. Sam realized vaguely it was 'Another One Bites The Dust' and wondered why James would pick that song. He started chuckling at the way the teen sized up the three bots as they circled around him on their repulsor boots. How was Percy even gonna get them up there?

Then he flicked the cap off the pen, and Sam wasn't smiling anymore. Percy didn't even hesitate in charging towards the first bot in front of him while carrying a bronze sword that came from nowhere. He let out a yell and jumped as high as he could... Grabbing onto the robot's leg.

The bot tried flying higher, but ended up dragging Percy along. Percy climbed up the leg until he was on its back. The two other bots tried to rush in and save their friend, but couldn't get in close enough. Percy grabbed his bots hand and aimed it at the nearest bot.

Maybe it was luck, but it hit the bot with a glancing blow. It crashed to the ground, it's right leg useless. Percy turned his attention to bot 3 when his bot shook him free and tried to crush him against a wall.

Sam watched in stunned silence as Percy leapt off just in time not to be smashed. He rolled onto the gym floor, his sword still in hand, and looked at what he'd caused. All three bots were still moving, but the one with the limp was closest. He reached out his hand as if he was using the force.

Then the gym doors burst open and water spilled into the room. The water moved like a single wave, crashing against the bot with a broken leg. Percy lifted his hand up, and the water followed. The bot was crushed against the ceiling so hard, it stuck there.

Bot 1 and bot 3 sent each other a look like ' _oh snap. We shouldn't mess with him'_ when Percy willed the water to come to him. Percy stood on his own wave, now very much able to handle the two remaining bots. He yelled, using the water to vault himself towards bot 1. He stabbed his sword all the way to the hilt into the robot, and after it fizzled and popped a few times, it crashed to the ground.

Percy was back on his feet in a second, and the final bot flew at him as fast as possible. Percy yelled in defiance, charging at the bot as it charged at him. Just before the collided, Percy baseball slid under the bot and kept his sword up, slicing its arm off in the process. The bot crashed, but soon stood.

Percy got up off the ground, then raised his hand again. Suddenly, the water began to shift and slide until it was all behind him. Percy threw a wall of water, but the bot was quick to jump up as high as it could with its repulsors. It knocked Percy to the ground and the sword skittered away.

It stood up, holding Percy by the collar and lifting him in the air. Percy struggle for a second and then reached into his pocket. Sam saw the pen, and when he checked- where was his sword?

It reappeared in his hand as he slashed through the middle of the bot with relative ease. He fell to the ground and the four Avengers checked the carnage. Three bots, a flooded gym, and a teenager with a sword standing in the middle of it all.

"So, when do I start?"

...

They were rude to him.

Man, he realized how harsh it sounded, but it was true. They put him through every test they had on the highest difficulty and then some, but he nearly beat them all. He broke Vision's record on the obstacle course, and Sam's record on the climbing wall. He even beat James' record on the pinball machine.

Percy took it with relative ease. Anything physical, he could overcome. He had a unique way of problem solving, and a strange sense of fighting. Even against guns, he seemed to have an advantage. He was a really good throw with his sword arm.

But Sam saw how he wasn't doing too well with anything remotely educational. Studying mission files was a vastly horrible experience when Percy was in the room. Clicking pens, drumming fingers... All of it.

Wanda made a comment about how he'd failed a simulation because he didn't read the file all the way through. He'd blushed, but they all made fun of it anyway. They felt insulted he was on the team, and how he wouldn't talk about himself that much.

Only Vision seemed impartial, not choosing sides, but giving Sam a disapproving stare every time Percy left the mess hall early. Other agents in the halls stared at him like he didn't belong, and Percy's hood started to dip lower and lower. Sam wasn't that impressed anymore by the powers. The kid just wasn't meant to fit.

And then there was the pit test.

A pit constructed of two wooden towers, and mud right below you. Everyone had difficulty getting across, but no one had ever fallen.

Until Percy, that is. He tried it every which way, but failed everytime. They laughed about that, too.

And Sam was laughing until he had to get a snack on August 17, ten minutes till midnight.

He, like everyone else there, had nightmares. Demons and ghosts that kept him up at night, giving him a cold sweat. Usually he had the focus groups every week to talk to, but now he usually just went to the mini fridge in the rec. room of their building. The caffeine kept him alert until he could pass out again.

But this time he wasn't alone in the rec. room.

He heard Percy before he saw him, some mumbling that bounced off the walls late at night. He almost mistook it for a ghost from his dreams, but quickly dismissed it. Still, he was careful to be quiet as he got to the door.

"Almost time, mom. Just another minute..." Percy said. Sam frowned, but kept his ear to the door. "And... Now!" He whispered. Sam heard the sound of a keyboard, then the click of a button. "It's on it's way, mom. Your book, your legacy... Finally going to where it belongs." He whispered.

Sam opened the door a crack, feeling quite silly, but still didn't disrupt the moment. Percy was sitting at the table, a blue cupcake in front of him and a candle sticking out of it. Percy tentatively ran his hand around the flame, staring deeply at it. "Happy Birthday to me." He whispered. He blew out the candle. "I know it's childish to wish on a pastry, but... Help me. It's not like I wasn't hated before, just... Help them understand that I need their help."

Sam didn't get to sleep that night, realizing that maybe, just maybe, he was being an idiot.

...

Only a week later, Percy was okay with sitting with his team at lunch. They started treating him better, especially Sam. They sympathized with him after learning about the ADHD and dyslexia. Sam was surprised to hear about the PTSD, but told him if he ever needed an ear, his was open.

Percy told them about his sister and his mother. He mentioned an 'Annabeth' once and they'd teased him, saying that it must be his girlfriend. They apologized when he'd gotten up and walked out of the mess hall because of it.

And when he went up to face the pit again, they gave him a water bottle and some rope, telling him to do his best and they'd help him get through it. Together.

When Percy commented that pastries had magical properties, Sam had to smile.

 **Next few chapters are my own characters, so I hope you enjoy it! Those of you who enjoy this story, you can make it better! Tell me what you like about it and what you don't! PM me. Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.**

 **LHG :)**


	13. A Failed Quest (Maybe)

**You Guys have been so good to me with this story! I'm still writing, and to be honest its getting harder to find the time to, but I'm going to finish it. Shout out to LiveWireEagle (I think thats his username). He got straight to the point with telling me what he feels I've done wrong, and I want him to know that his advice is really influencing me to do better. Maybe not in this chapter per say... But srsly, thank you.**

 **(PS: Jody Black, I wanted to tell you for sooooo long. His shadow and silhouette made him _look_ seven feet. He's actually six foot in this story.)**

 **I'm not Rick, I'm not Joss, and I'm no Stan.**

 **Five Years Later:**

 **Danny:**

They'd been away for a week now.

Danny couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed. She still felt like that drifter, the girl that flew from town to town looking for absolutely nothing from no one. It wasn't a simple life, but it was _hers._ Not the mother she left in Virginia. Not the father that left her at the hospital.

And certainly not the father that was an Olympian god.

She wished she hadn't stopped in Armpit, Nevada. She should've kept running.

But then Andrew had found her, and she chose to follow him.

Now there was all this crap thrown on her shoulders. 'She's the chosen one', 'she's going to save us all'. That's what Hypnos had said in his sleep in Idaho. Why did all the pressure suddenly get put on her shoulders?

How was she supposed to tell them she'd failed?

"Where do you think we are?" Andrew asked from next to her. She didn't speak, choosing instead to keep putting one foot in front of the other. She kicked lightly at the dirt road as she walked. Instead Terry looked towards the sky, but it was covered in clouds. She didn't shoot an insult at the son of Apollo like she usually would've.

"I don't know." She sighed. She pointed the hunter's knife she'd been twirling towards the trees. "Hades was kind enough to bring us above ground, but he never told us where he was putting us."

"Go figure. Even when they're helpful they stink." Danny muttered.

Terry ignored her, as usual. "But judging by the trees, we're somewhere in the western half of the U.S." She said.

"That narrows it down." Danny said sarcastically. "So are we hitchhiking to Long Island, or are we hitchhiking to the Berkeley Highway?" She asked.

Terry sighed again. "I do not know. New Rome seems like the likely choice, seeing as it's closer, but Chiron and Lady Artemis want us back at Camp as soon as possible."

"Why are we on a dirt road?" Andrew suddenly asked, as if realizing it for the first time. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Because the lord of the dead said he'd transport us to a road." She said slowly. Terry shook her head, muttering curses about men.

"That's not what I meant. Why aren't we on a paved road, or close to one? Why couldn't he put us back at camp?" He asked.

Terry paused for a second. "The gods are fickle beings. Hades must've not thought anything of droppings us where we desired. Just the closest place he could think of." She reasoned.

"Okay, but why this dirt road?" Andrew asked.

"What're you trying to say, Drew?" Danny asked. She was getting sick of hearing his voice. _Especially_ now that they'd be going home empty handed.

He thought about it for a second. "I- I don't know. Something just feels right about this. Déjà vu, I guess." He said. Danny frowned. Andrew's Déjà vu usually ended in explosions or a monster attack. She wondered if he even knew he could do that.

"You're right, though. We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight, and we aren't going to find anything walking along a dirt road." Terry said. Danny wasn't used to hearing Terry agree with Andrew.

"What happened to your box tent?" She asked, referring to the tent that they made Andrew sleep outside of for a week of hiking across country. Terry looked down at her shoes.

"Confiscated when we reached the doors to Euphris." She muttered. Danny flinched, remembering the burn that Terry must have on her arm from the whip the Fury had used on her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

They walked in silence for another few minutes before Terry stopped them. "Do you hear that?" She asked, immediately drawing her bow. Danny and Andrew tensed, now on high alert. Andrew pulled out his own bow, taking it off his back. Danny went for her sword, but only found the thigh bone she'd stolen from one of the guards in Hades palace.

They walked off the path, Terry switching her focus onto the other side of the road. A few moments later, Danny heard the thump. Then another. And another. The puddles from the rain they'd thankfully avoided trembled like a dinosaur was heading their way (her mother loved Jurassic Park).

"What do you think it is?" Danny asked, trusting Terry like she'd had to with the snake women. Terry gripped and un gripped her bow a few times.

"Big." She replied.

Then the Hyperborean burst from the trees.

Danny blinked a few times, not understanding what she was seeing. The guy was as big as the two story motel she'd snuck into in Tampa one time. It's skin was a deep, icy blue color, and his hair looked like it was glass, gelled down and growing icicles. It's face looked kindly, and he seemed to be looking around in confusion.

"What's he doing so far south in the summer?" Andrew whispered. "I thought they lived way north."

"They migrate, you idiot. From the arctic all the way to Alaska. It only happens every decade or so." Terry said. She frowned. "But never alone." She mumbled.

The blue boy was scratching his head, glancing around in growing annoyance. His breath came out in a huff of icy fresh breath and the nearest tree was deep freezed.

After a few minutes of waiting, the giant sat down, smack in the middle of the road. Terry cursed. "it could be hours until he moves." She whispered in exasperation.

Andrew frowned. "Can't we just go around him?" He asked.

Before Terry could call him an idiot, she paused, then turned. Danny heard it as well, a truck coming down the road. She cursed. "What're we going to do?"

"Wait it out." Andrew blurted before Terry could speak. Terry and Danny tried to protest, but he put his foot down. "I just... I have a feeling, guys, okay? Trust me."

Terry stomped her foot. "You are no Oracle!" She screeched loud enough for the blue giant to look towards them with a frown.

Then the truck appeared. Danny didn't know if it was ironic or tragic that the truck was nearly the same shade of blue as the hyperborean. She vaguely wondered if the giant would want the truck. Judging by how he was clapping, just a bit louder than artillery fire, she guessed he liked the color.

Terry was ready to intervene in case the mortal got himself into trouble, her bow steadied. Andrew just watched as the blue truck calmly parked in front of the giant. Danny guessed he saw a felled tree or a random rock slide.

"Hi there!" The guy yelled.

Now Danny had heard a bit about clear sighted mortals, including the camp oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She'd never met one, though. She'd only been at camp a week before she'd had to leave, and Rachel had been taking college courses over the summer.

But it appeared to be the case for this guy. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and black jeans. His dark hair was messily tucked under a baseball cap, and his eyes hidden by a pair of aviators. His demeanor screamed 'country boy'. "You lost, big guy?" He asked the giant, taking one step at a time towards him.

The giant followed his movements, then began to hum what Danny thought was 'it's a small world'. The boy chuckled. "Heading north, huh?" He asked, more so himself than the hyperborean. "It's that way." He said, pointing towards the mountains in the distance. The giant grunted, but otherwise stayed seated.

The guy sighed, then sat in front of the giant. "Big guy, any other time you'd have my full attention. But right now? Bad timing. I've got to get to New York ASAP." He said, as if explaining himself would help. The giant began picking stuff out of his teeth. He pulled out a whole branch and threw it aside after careful inspection.

The guy continued sitting there, and then suddenly let out a loud, taxicab whistle. It seemed to echo across the valley. "How about a playmate, huh? Just until you find your family." He said. There was a loud whiny and Terry gave her attention skyward. Danny looked up just in time to see a Pegasus fly over her.

The giant took interest into this. He stood quickly, putting his hands out carefully, like a child. He smiled when the Pegasus hovered cautiously over his hands.

Danny caught the guy saying something, but she couldn't hear it. The Pegasus suddenly took off and landed farther down the road. It whinnied urgently. "Guido needs some company, okay big guy? Would you mind keeping him occupied?" He asked. The giant didn't even acknowledge he'd spoken, instead chasing after the flying horse.

When the giant was out of sight, the guy stood and nodded in satisfaction. He stood quietly, then got back into his truck.

Andrew acted fast. He jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the idled truck. "Wait!" He called. Danny immediately face palmed, then ran after Andrew before he did something stupid. Terry remainder in the bushes, not trusting the man.

The truck ended up stopping, and Andrew rushed to catch up. When he reached the truck the man rolled down the window and looked out as the two teens rushed to the edge of the truck. "Hi there." He said cautiously. "Can I help you?"

Andrew nodded his head vigorously, as Danny caught up and began shaking her head. "No! I'm sorry, sir. My friend here is just being stupid." She apologized, smiling winningly.

Andrew shook his head. "Danny, you saw what he just did. He's either one of us, or he can see them. He can help us." He insisted. Danny tried playing it off with another smile while smashing her heel into Andrew's foot. He cursed, jumping up and down like an idiot.

The guy raised an eyebrow, but ended up shrugging. "I can't really offer you much besides a ride East. That where you're headed?" He asked.

Before Danny could say otherwise Andrew nodded. "That'd be great." He said, jumping in the back. Danny tried to protest, but ended up sighing. They were heading East anyways.

"Fine. But you have to sit next to Terry." She told Andrew. The look of fear in his eyes made her feel a little better. With a little coaxing they got Terry into the truck and Danny took the seat beside the stranger. Then they were off.

The man didn't seem all that interested in talking, and the silence was killing her. She tried the radio, but there wasn't a single channel that wasn't Spanish. Finally, she just turned off the radio and tried to get to sleep. Sadly, she was restless. She hoped the... Whatever he was didn't start asking questions.

"How long have you guys been on your quest?"

So much for being a mortal.

Danny sat up straighter in her seat, casting him a sly glance. He kept his eyes on the road, almost as if he'd asked a question about the weather.

"Are you a demigod?" She asked. He simply nodded, as if his life had been nice and simple.

"Talking to Hyperboreans should've tipped you off." He said, turning off of the dirt road and into pavement. "But yeah, I am."

Danny was quiet for a second. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Liam. Now will you answer my question?" He asked, not sounding too annoyed.

Danny didn't understand why, but she trusted this guy. He seemed to be pretty upfront with people. Something Danny liked in people. "We've been gone for a week now..."

She started to describe the adventure she'd had, from meeting Andrew in Nevada and going to Camp Halfblood with him. The way people in Hermes hadn't exactly given her a warm welcoming, pranking her. He laughed when she told him she'd pranked the Stolls back.

How Poseidon had warned the camps of a new threat, one that would wipe all demigods away. Liam was quiet when she said that. How she was supposed to lead a quest with the newest huntress and the cocky and stupid son of Apollo. Her. The fourteen year old with no 'saving the world' experience.

Liam listened intently, not stopping her but letting her know he was listening. Suddenly she wasn't talking about the quest. Instead she was venting her mother and talking about her life of running since she was nine. Her tact for thievery and burglary.

Liam mentioned how she hadn't even him what the quest _was,_ and she realized he was right. "We went into the Underworld, looking for someone." She explained. "He died a few years ago, but everyone kept telling us that he would be the one to help us."

She turned to him. "Have you ever heard of Percy Jackson?"

Liam didn't even flinch. "Yeah. A little bit, I guess. What about you?" He asked.

And there lies the problem.

No one would tell her. At the mere mention that Percy Jackson needed to be brought back to face some indescribable threat, everyone refused to speak. Even Clarisse, the tough senior camper for Ares cabin, paled and clammed up.

"I don't know. No one would tell us." She said.

Liam grunted, but didn't really respond. They hit a pothole and Danny could hear Terry curse in what she guessed was Latin.

"How much do you know about him?" She asked slyly. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, and she caught a glimpse of green under the shades. "Not to pry or anything. I mean, the counselors probably have a good reason they don't talk about him-"

"No no. It's fine. It's just a touchy subject. Did you at least know who his dad was?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Poseidon. One of the first children of the Big Three to be born in nearly half a century." He explained. "He was pretty strong. Controlled water and stuff." Liam shrugged off.

"Can you tell me anymore about him?" She asked tentatively.

He shook his head. "He had a nasty habit of getting into trouble. Supposedly the gods stripped him of his powers and killed him because they were scared of what would happen if he ever switched sides." He explained.

"Harsh."

"The gods usually are. Quick to punish, easy to forget."

Danny was silent for a few seconds. "Why would the gods ask for his help, then? Wouldn't he say no?" If she was dead and a few fourteen year olds showed up to tell him to suck up her pride and help, she would probably laugh at them and tell them to take a hike.

"I really can't say. But the way you spoke about your quest, I think it was a fool's errand." Liam said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He gave her a strange look. "The reason you failed was because the gods wanted you to. They don't want Percy Jackson back."

She contemplated what he'd said for a while in silence, then grit her teeth. He was right. Hades wouldn't cooperate. The storm in Utah that picked them up off the ground. The goddess Athena telling them it was necessary she not fail. All of it, a trick. "Then what was the point? To waste time?!" She yelled. "What do I do now?" She whispered to herself.

Liam answered her anyways. "You keep moving." He said, and when he spoke it reminded Danny of her mother's own words. "Besides, you've got a veteran Demigod with you now. I've got a trick or two hidden up my sleeve."

Danny found herself believing him.

...

They stayed in a motel that night.

It was modest, Danny guessed. One of those pay-by-the-hour places that Terry instantly refused to go into. Liam promised that she would live, to which the huntress scoffed. Still, she eventually went in anyway, refusing to share a room.

As she slammed the door Liam grunted and asked if he'd be able to sleep in the truck without worry about them doing anything. Blushing, Andrew and Danny stuttered through a response that just made Liam laugh. He told them goodnight and left them in their own room.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Andrew asked from the couch. Danny had just been thinking the same thing, trying to let the darkness clear her mind.

"I think we could. We just need... I don't know. We need a plan."

"How are we supposed to fight someone we don't know with someone who's dead?" Andrew asked. Danny smiled. He'd asked that question when they were first given the quest.

"Maybe we aren't supposed to. I don't know." She said.

They laid in silence long enough for Danny to hear the small snores coming from the couch. Then, after rolling her half shut eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

...

 _Danny was back at camp._

 _Only it didn't look like camp. Something was off. The strawberry fields in the distance, the lake, the mess hall, the cabins-_

 _They were missing._

 _Well, the huge, main god ones were there. But where was the Hypnos cabin? Hebe? Nike? Tyche? None of the minor god cabins were there._

 _She was sitting beside someone on Halfblood Hill, but she didn't know who. She felt a small, petite hand in her own, large, meaty..._

 _Why did she have guy hands?_

 _She didn't have control over her body, but she could tell that she was definitely in a guys body. How she knew, she didn't want to know. She watched as he lifted his arm and grabbed something off of his head._

 _"Here. I think you should keep the laurels this time around." Danny didn't say in a semi-pre-pubescent teenage boy voice. She watched as he turned his head and looked at who he was sitting next to._

 _Danny gasped. It was her. The woman that told her to be cautious when she met Percy. Younger, but still her. Annabeth Chase._

 _Young Annabeth grinned slightly as he placed a set of gold leaves, like a crown, crookedly on her head. She readjusted it, then leaned back against the tree- Thalia's tree -and gazed down at the camp with happiness. "As if you were going to take it." She mocked._

 _Danny felt not herself frown. "What're you talking about? I did most of the work!" He complained. Tiny Annabeth sat up straighter._

 _"As if! We would've crashed in the first few seconds if you'd been driving!" She argued._

 _"Yeah, but did you see how I handled that Greek fire? I mean, MVP move right there." He reasoned. She rolled her eyes._

 _"I nearly got sliced by Beckendorf." She deadpanned. "And the Greek Fire still would've gone off if you hadn't had your shield." She said._

 _He shrugged. "Whatever. I would've come up with something." He said. "Either way, thanks for racing with me on the chariots."_

 _She leaned against the tree again, closing her eyes. "No problem. Thanks for nearly letting me get sliced up."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."_

 **Guys, you rock. plz review and tell me if you like the new characters. Backstory will be filled in soon. To a point. I like making you guys think.**

 **-LHG :)**


	14. Nightmares and Midnight Talks

**Hey guys! Man, I'm bad at updating! Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Read and Review, and check out my new story!**

 **I'm a nobody.**

 **Andrew:**

When Andrew woke up, it was nearly two in the morning. He'd been doing this a lot lately, since they went on the quest. Maybe it was the irregular sleep pattern, or all the threats Terry made against him. Either way, he couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking back to when they'd met Hypnos in Idaho, resting on his lawn chair in the shade under the tree. How he'd felt the want, the need, to sleep all his problems away. Danny said he'd fallen face first and woke up three hours later. He'd felt horrible, yet also well rested.

Now he just couldn't sleep right. Usually he would walk around for a while, then he'd get really tired and head back to bed. So that's what he did.

He was careful getting out of the room, but a matter of stealth he was not. Luckily Danny was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't wake up when he biffed it tripping out the door.

He walked around the hotel a few times, trying to let the air clear his head but it wouldn't work. His head refused to cooperate with his body.

And the third time he rounded the corner to the front of his motel room, he ran into someone. "Woah, take it easy kid." Liam said as Andrew began busting out some serious ninja moves. "It's just me."

That didn't help Andrew feel any better. It was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing that convinced Andrew to ask Liam for help. He regretted it shortly after Terry had joined him in the back of the pickup. "Can't sleep." Liam guessed.

He turned away from Andrew and started walking away from the hotel. He waved after him. "C'mon. I've got just the thing."

Andrew reluctantly followed.

...

It seemed like the kind of place Liam would go. It wasn't exactly a bar, but it was open twenty four hours a day and sold some really good boneless buffalo wings. Liam said that the spice would knock Liam out as soon as he got back to the room, and Andrew was just happy to be eating something that wasn't healthy for once.

"You're a son of Apollo, aren't you?" Liam asked. Andrew raised an eyebrow and Liam blushed slightly. "Sorry. I get that it's hard, being a demigod. I'm not trying to fit you into a box." He said.

Andrew waved him off. "That's okay. You get used to it, I guess. I mean, you're still here." He said. Liam nodded.

"That's not to say I didn't have any close calls. Or some prejudice thrown my way." He said.

Andrew didn't respond, instead choosing to eat his food and keep quiet. After a few minutes a question popped into his mind. "How come I've never heard of you at camp? They usually talk about how lucky the demigods older than twenty are. So who are you?"

Liam smirked, taking a sip of his coke. He sighed in appreciation before answering. "I wasn't that important in the demigod stuff, you know? Not a counselor or a warrior. I'm a son of Demeter who doesn't even look like her." He said. "So when I inherited my dad's money when he died, I decided to get myself a job farming."

"Then why are you heading to New York?" Andrew asked.

"You mean besides giving a few misfit teenagers a ride east?" He jested. Andrew smiled a little. "I have friends who asked me to come over. They sometimes deal with mythological problems and I have to help." He explained.

Andrew frowned. "We're supposed to keep that hidden from mortals." He said.

Liam nodded. "Part of the job. I have to steer them away from the idea that the monster under their bed is real." He explained.

"What are they even doing that leads to monsters?" Andrew asked. Liam stayed silent. "Well?"

"Just some science crap that I wouldn't be able to explain if my life depended on it." He said. They were quiet after that, and Andrew had a sickening thought. What if Liam worked with mortals, hunting demigods? He shook the thought away. No, Danny trusted Liam. So could he. Besides, he didn't look like the type.

Liam paid for their food, nodding to the bartender. The place was empty, besides a few late night truckers.

Liam began walking slowly towards the motel, but stopped when he saw a bookstore. "I'll see you tomorrow, kid." He said, heading towards the bookstore. Andrew watched in confusion as Liam went in and started looking through them all.

When Andrew reentered his room, he was careful to not be so clumsy and wake Danny. He still stubbed his toe, but didn't curse or anything. When he got to his couch, he was out like a light.

...

 _He was standing in his room, but... It wasn't Andrews room. Why did he think it was? Shaking it off, Andrew realized that someone else was in the room, speaking to him._

 _"-Styx might be the only way you can stand a chance." The voice said. Andrew shuttered. He knew that voice... But from where? Andrew had been facing an open window, looking at a silvery flower that was blooming brightly under the moonlight._

 _"Percy? You hear me?" The voice said again._

 _Andrew spoke, but... He didn't. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He said._

 _"Think faster." The voice said, and Andrew's field of vision changed, and he nearly fainted. It was him. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. The outsider who spent most his days locked away in his cabin. He was younger, but definitely still Nico._

 _"And what if it doesn't work? Don't I, like, burn up or something?" Not Andrew said._

 _"Yes." Nico said. "There's a chance of that happening." He took a bite of (blue) cake, then sat on the dresser awkwardly. Andrew knew Nico was gay... Was Not-Andrew one of his crushes?_

 _"I... I need to think about it, okay? Give me some time."_

 _Nico shrugged, then stood. "I guess that's fair. But you need to start thinking about this now. One year, Percy. One year and you fight Kronos." Nico said. Not-Andrew and real Andrew shuddered at the the name. But... What was Nico talking about?_

 **Terry:**

Terry shot up out of her bed, gasping for air. She put a hand over her heart, trying to calm it down as much as possible. She'd just had a horrible nightmare about her- or maybe not her - _hugging a boy!_

Yes, a nightmare indeed.

She stood quickly, deciding to jump back into her jeans and hunter's jacket. It rubbed against her recent burn, and it hurt quite badly. She winced in annoyance. Most cuts and burns healed fast with the immortality Artemis gave her, but the whip mark didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

She opened the door quietly, and hid swiftly against the back wall. The only thing following her was her shadow as she began to explore the town she was in. It wasn't much to look at, but it was better than lying in her bed all night.

She found a few cool places among the buildings. A Starbucks nestled in the corner of the main roads intersection. A history museum and a few fast food places. A local pet shop (she spent a lot of time looking through the window) and even a steel mill.

But what really piked her interests was the book store.

It was a little two story brick building, with a young woman sitting at the front desk and four aisles of books. Terry went in quietly, nodding to the woman pulling a graveyard shift to be there. She smiled, nodding back.

Terry was good at telling the difference between fake and sincere, and although it saddened her, the young woman wasn't happy to see her. She probably really wanted to go home, to her father and mother, and her little brother...

Terry shut her eyes tight. No. She wasn't going to think about her... They didn't deserve the word. She straightened her own back and quickly gazed at the selection of books.

She was just about to pick up a really nice looking book (she judged by the cover) when she heard the bell chime, meaning another customer was in. Apparently this one attracted the interests of the counter girl. "Hi." She said shyly, and Terry rolled her eyes at the timid tone.

"Hello there." Said a friendly voice that made Terry scoff. A boy. Probably here to 'get some action'. She snorted at the thought.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the naïve girl, probably convinced that this 'prince charming' wasn't just here for a book.

"Oh, I'll just be looking around... Becky." He said, reading the name tag on her shirt. Terry narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not about just wanting a book. She tried to get back to the book she'd picked out but she couldn't. Something about that voice was familiar.

Then she realized: it was Liam. The strange demigod who was giving them a ride east. She didn't trust him. He was just another pathetic male, unworthy of her time. She decided that she'd make sure he didn't try anything on that poor girl at the front desk.

She snuck around the aisles, barely peeking out to look at him. He looked different in the lighting. His tan was more evident and his face hidden by his hat. She vaguely wondered what color his eyes were. She'd met all the gods before, and noted that they seemed to always pass down the colors to their offspring (spawn, really, when it came to men).

But the whole time she was watching him, he didn't try anything. He would pick up a book, read a few pages and the blurb, then put it back down. She caught him smiling while reading something, but she couldn't guess what.

Finally, he found a book he spent a full ten minutes reading before he nodded in satisfaction. Terry moved aside just in time. Any longer and he would've seen her. She watched carefully as he set the book in front of Becky and smiled winningly. She blushed but picked up the book. " _The Maze Runner_." She said, an eyebrow raised. "A little bit of a kids book, don't you think?"

"I never lost touch with my inner child, I guess." He said, smiling. Becky returned the smile and handed him the book after paying. He leaned in quickly and Terry thought he was going to kiss her! But instead he whispered something to her real quick and handed her something. When he walked out he said. "By the way, I love the shirt." He said. She smiled, looking at the logo on it. Terry vaguely recognized the trident on it as the symbol for that mortal upstart, Blue something.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. Come again soon!" She told him. As the door closed, Terry went to pay for her own book. She placed it on the counter and watched as Becky put it through the scanner, still smiling. When Terry went to buy her copy of ' _The Hunger Games',_ though, she waved off the payment. "Already paid for." She said.

"By who?" Terry frowned.

Becky kept smiling. "The man before you. He paid for your book."

...

She couldn't find Liam. She tried tracking his footprints, but they seemed disappear as soon as she reached the endless desert. She tried to see if any of Artemis' Hawks were flying around, as she'd promised, but still couldn't see them since the storm in Utah. She hoped they were alright.

It was just a lucky find when she saw something jumping around from building to building, making near impossible leaps and landing perfectly on the smallest of footholds. When she caught a good enough glimpse, she realized it was it was the demigod.

With great effort, and her three years of active service under Lady Artemis, she was able to follow him along, at a distance of course. She wanted to know what he was doing that he needed to parkour from one rooftop to the next.

She struggled slightly when jumping from a flagpole to a street lamp, but managed to catch herself just in time. She nearly lost him several times, but that instinct that came with being a hunter kicked in and she just thought of what direction her prey must've gone. She would always catch a glimpse of his dark hair or blue attire pretty quickly.

When he jumped down into an alley, she was hesitant to follow. Her bow would be next to useless in the confined space and her knife skills were lacking. And without knowing where he would be...

 _He's just a stupid boy._ She thought to herself. Then she jumped down.

Besides a few dumpsters and a startled cat, Terry didn't see anything. She cursed. She'd let Liam get away and now who knows what he could be doing?

"You know, hunters are kinda predictable. No offense."

Terry had her bow drawn and fired just as the last word left Liam's mouth. She saw him, the dark jeans and blue flannel blur, duck and avoid the arrow that nearly pierced his skull. He picked up the arrow, unimpressed. "And they still think that violence solves everything. Thalia's ideas, no less. I bet if I was a girl, you would've asked questions first." He said.

Terry pulled out another arrow and set the point to his chest. "It doesn't matter if you are a girl or not." She lied. "But the fact you're sneaking out late into the night concerns me. What are you doing out here? And how do you know my lieutenant?" She asked.

Liam shrugged, not trying to back away from the arrow. "Fair enough. I couldn't sleep, so I was going to call a friend in New York and see if I needed to get there sooner. Secondly, I briefly knew Thalia in passing, but I hear stories." He said, eyebrows raised. "Satisfied?" He asked.

She shook her head. "What were you doing to that girl in the bookstore?" She asked. "And no lies."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "You mean Becky? What about her?" He asked.

"You complimented her."

He paused for a moment. "Yes, yes I did."

"What's your game?" She asked.

Liam frowned. "What game? I liked her shirt, so what?" He suddenly formed his mouth into an 'o'. "I get it. The whole 'men are pigs' thing? You thought I was-"

"I saw what I saw." She said evenly.

"Yeah, well. Can't argue with someone who won't think she's wrong." He muttered. "Whatever. I don't really care one way or another what you think you saw. I'll always know the truth."

She hesitated before dropping her bow. She squinted at him, but couldn't see much in the darkened alleyway. Not his eyes, at least. "Who is your godly parent?" She asked.

"Demeter." He said. She scoffed.

"You look nothing like her. Don't lie to me." She warned. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm the black sheep of the family. One of the reasons I left camp." He said. "I didn't get her looks, or any powers."

"What did you get then?" She asked.

He smirked. "I became a farmer. I've got a sixth sense for crops." He replied easily. "And what about you? If I had to guess, you weren't a demigod..."

"None of your business." She snapped.

Liam nodded, the seriousness back. "Sorry. Didn't think it'd be a sore point." He apologized. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Liam put his hands down. "Listen, I get you're the tough hunter girl that needs to prove she's better than all guys, but I don't really care about that stuff. I'll toss my ego, okay? You're probably better than me." He said.

She let the smallest of smiles grace her lips. "Oh?" She asked.

She heard him grunt. "Please, don't make me repeat it. I think once is enough." He said. She put her bow down fully and he turned around towards the desert. "Do you mind if I make my call still? I mean, you can watch or something, but that's your choice..."

Without any further words Liam took out a cellphone and began to wander farther away from the buildings. Terry still found herself no less than ten feet behind him. The phone in his hand let out three long drones before finally being picked up.

"Steve? Why do you have Tony's phone?... Okay, never mind... Yes, I'm fine... Yes, I'm on my way... Listen, I have to make a quick stop on Long Island first, okay?... Just some stuff... No, it's not a girlfriend... Shut up, Rogers."

Terry listened to the steadily increasing banter until Liam cut it short. "Steve, you're sure it was bronze? Like my sword?... And it hasn't moved?... Okay, just... Call me if anything changes. Tell Sam and the others I'll be there in three days, tops... Yeah, thanks _mom."_ He jested into the phone, then hung up.

"What was that about?" Terry asked, unsure about how much the phone call connected with her. Liam ran a hand through his hair in relief, then sighed.

"Just some crap I've gotta deal with as soon as we get to New York." He muttered. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Liam began to walk along the outskirts of the town, sauntering around like he owned the place, but didn't know what to do with it. Terry rolled her eyes. Typical boy.

When they reached the apartment, Liam handed her something and she raised her eyebrows. "Melatonin?" She inquired.

He shrugged, turning away from her. "Nightmares suck. I've noticed they help me sleep a little easier." He reentered his truck, lying down and closing the door behind him.

Terry won't admit it, but her regular nightmares didn't return that night.

 **LHG :)**


	15. The Siege of Manhattan pt 1

**You Guys were** ** _killing it_** **in the comments, so I figured I'd publish again. For those of you who don't know who the bad guy is, I give a hint in previous chapters. Just saying. Anyways, I just hope you guys enjoy, I'm sick of doing Disclaimers, though :/.**

 **I'm not Rick or Joss or Stan. Happy?**

* * *

 **Danny:**

Monsters were still a regular thing, but at least they had another car. Liam bought an Accord second hand in exchange for his pickup, and Danny wasn't sure if he was using the Mist or not, but they got a pretty good deal. He drove away happily in the blue pickup. Danny wants to say into the sunset.

But yeah. They were a day away from New York when they heard it on the news radio.

 _"We are interrupting this program to bring you first hand knowledge of a terrorist threat in New York City."_ It began. Liam stiffened, then turned up the radio. _"Reporter Makenna Morgan is reporting live from Time Square."_

The sound of car horns and talking flooded through the radio, causing Danny to flinch. Liam didn't seem to mind. _"I'm Makenna Morgan reporting live from Time Square in New York City, where the largest confirmed Hydra attack is currently taking place. Reports of the Avengers are bouncing across the city, including a video of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit going through a building. Really, it's not sure who's going to win this time."_

Danny say in shock. "Hydra attack? But mortals shouldn't be able to see them!" She yelled.

Liam had his fists on the wheel, and his teeth gritted. Under his aviators his eyes flashed menacingly. "Wrong Hydra, kid. You ever heard of the Avengers? Or SHIELD?" He asked.

Terry spoke from the back. "Upstart mortals, trying to play gods." She recited. Liam scoffed.

"Not even close." He said. He paused before speaking. "Guys, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you have to get out." He said, pulling over. Danny did a double take.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I have friends in New York, Danny. They need my help." He replied, stopping the car. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some money. "This should be enough for bus fare, but not until New York is safe, you got it?"

Andrew, who had been silent till then, spoke up. "We have to come with you." He said. Liam raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to leave his car. "You don't understand. The Hydra dudes or whatever... _That's_ the threat. That's what we're supposed to face!"

"With Percy Jackson at your side! With a veteran Demigod who could wipe and army off the map with a single swipe of his hand!" He yelled. Terry pulled a knife out of nowhere.

"Stop yelling at him!" She urged.

"Andrew is right. Liam, please. We need to go with you. We need to help you." Danny said. "Our quest was a lie, yes. We were never supposed to find Percy. But we have a veteran- _you_."

Liam sighed. "It's not about what you can and can't handle. You're demigods. You're supposed to handle what mortals can't. But Hydra is another ballpark all together. They'll-"

"You've met them before?" Terry asked.

Liam laughed. "Sure. A bullet in the chest and a nice long chat. They're crazy, and they've nearly discovered what demigods are on multiple occasions." He said bitterly.

"So they mess with us."

"Pretty much." Liam admitted. "But you can't-"

"We can and we _will."_ Andrew said. "I don't know about you guys, but I started having these feelings since the underworld. And every last piece of me is saying that if I don't get to New York, we die anyways." He gave Liam a look through the rearview mirror. "We're going to help."

Liam was quiet for a long time. Finally he spoke, his voice leaking dread. "You're going to need supplies, and I've got just the place to get them."

...

"A VCR repair store? Really?" Danny said. She would've laughed if the sight wasn't so sad. It was a brick and mortar building with boarded up windows and vines growing up the sides. They had to take four backroads before finding it.

Liam nodded, then pulled out a key from nowhere. He opened the door for them, then led them through the maze of empty racks. He reached another door (steel) and put his hand on the knob. Danny was wondering why he didn't need a key when she heard a whirring sound and a click of a disengaging lock. Liam walked in.

The rest followed, and then their jaws dropped.

Talk about supplies. A bunch of backpacks labeled **Extra Space** and containers of nectar and ambrosia. 9mm pistols mixed with swords of all sizes. There was a storage of clothes and armor, both bronze and Kevlar. Grenades and Greek Fire. Bronze bullets and steel cables. A box laid on a workbench labeled **Magic Items: Keep Hidden**.

Liam went through the the room, picking up a backpack and browsing through his selection. "Okay, bronze plated Kevlar... First aid kit... Nectar..." He went on and on, and then noticed the others weren't doing the same. "Greek weapons are in the back."

Terry tried to look like she knew it all along, stomping to the back. Andrew openly gawked. "What is this place?" He asked.

Liam picked up a Kevlar breastplate, checking its condition. Satisfied, he put it to the side. "I'm not entirely sure. I just find an old building and look for the door."

"You mean it's not _just_ here?" Danny asked, imagining the possibilities. She could keep all her stolen goodies here...

"Yeah. I got it from a friend for my birthday." He said simply. He handed the first backpack to Andrew. He held it like it weighed nothing, even though Liam has been loading up. "Magic." He said simply.

Andrew went to check out the bows while Liam beckoned Danny over. He handed her the breastplate. "Hydra isn't just about supernatural. Technology is important to them, and they do a lot of... Mixing." He began. "My friend found an automaton in Central Park. That's how he knew it was Hydra.

"They have the basic idea of taking over the world, and anyone standing in there way is killed." He said, going through the magic items box. "I've noticed that when they fight with fire, fire is the best solution."

He held up a charm bracelet, something that wasn't exactly her... But she decided that if he was going to give it to get it must be important. "One of Aphrodite's rarest objects." He held it out like he was a jewelry salesman. "An item with both function... And fashion." He said, putting it on her wrist. She looked closer at the charms. A bow, a sword, a dagger, a spear, and a panda bear.

"Tap one." He said. Then he panicked. "Not the panda!" He said in a rush. Danny did as he said and tapped the spear (but she was so tempted to tap the panda). She watched as the charm began to glow uncomfortably warm. Then _BAM!_ a spear was in her hand. And unlike all the other weapons at camp, this one felt balanced. "Daughters of Hermes are 'Jack of all trades' kind of people. They like having multiple options in life."

As Danny examined the spear she couldn't help but wonder where he got it from. He said Aphrodite, but... She didn't think that was the whole truth. On a hunch she tapped the shaft to her wrist and it shrunk back.

When Danny looked back at Liam he was wearing black cargo pants, a blue t-shirt, and a Kevlar vest. His wild raven hair stood on his head, tousled in different directions. His aviators were planted firmly to his face, as if that's where they were meant to be. He was wearing a backpack, a sword and suppressed pistol at his side. He was checking the clips and waiting for Terry and Andrew.

Only then did Danny realize the radio in the corner was on, playing updates on what was being called 'The Invasion of Manhattan'. He was chewing his bottom lip worriedly. "We don't have much time." He muttered.

...

When they were all ready, they looked like characters out of Greek _Call of Duty._ Terry had replaced her hunter jacket and wore black leggings with combat boots. She refused the Kevlar, saying it would slow her down. Her bow and a strange mechanical quiver were strapped to her back, and two knives hung at her belt.

Andrew wasn't 'Mr. Sunshine' anymore. He replaced yellow with black, even streaking his hair with it. His cargo pants and Kevlar fit well, and Danny had to try hard not to stare (stupid hormones). His bow and that same strange set of quivers hung on his back.

Danny was wearing her own backpack, along with her hair down in a ponytail. The leggings fit well, as did the Kevlar. Her boots fit a little snug but she was sure she could make it alright in them. The charm bracelet hung on her wrist.

Liam brought up a map of New York, then zoomed in street by street for them to see. He pointed out specific things to them. "We're starting here." He said, pointing at a building uptown. "This bunker is magic. If I know where I'm going, I can hopefully drop us off there. That's not the problem."

Suddenly they were looking at a grid of uptown. Three bright red rings appeared. "These are lines of Hydrabots. In a word: smart. They can tell a Halfblood apart from anyone else, so keep sharp. Now, from what my friend could tell me before everything went dark, celestial bronze has been unearthing itself in Central Park for a little over a week. Hydra's planning something. Something that has to do with the gods.

"They've locked down two buildings in New York. The Empire State- which I'm guessing where the big show will be -and Avengers tower." He said.

"Why the Avengers?" Andrew asked.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "As big a hot mess Tony Stark is, he's smart. Little known fact about the place: under the sub basement is a storage of self-working Iron Legion suits. It's an army big enough to contain small riots, but with almost no firepower. Bark, no bite." He explained.

"We're going to the Empire State Building. That's where this is going down. When we get there, we find this guy." A picture of a tall man in a dark leather trench coat and spectacles came up. His eyes were that of a mad man, and Danny wanted to shrink away. "No one knows his real name, but he goes by John Smith. He's, as far as we know, the leader of the new Hydra. He's the target." Liam said.

The computer screen went blank. Liam turned to all them. "Any questions?"

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **LHG :)**


	16. The Siege of Manhattan pt 2

**Hey Guys! So, I need to clear away a few things before starting this next chapter:**

 **Firstly, Percy is 6'0. The whole 'seven feet high' was supposed to be a joke so the B team would be impressed for half a second. Jody, I'm sorry for confusing you.**

 **Secondly, I'm thinking of doing a series about Percy being thrown into the _Arkham Asylum_ games, so plz help me with that, I want to know if its a good idea or not. **

**Thirdly, this is a Percabeth. People are concerned its not, it is. Ship it or ship out.**

 **Fourthly, This isn't just Avengers anymore. Welcome to the PJO/MARVEL MOVIES Crossover! Woooo!**

 **Fifthly, I want to thank you all soooo much for the support and love you have for this story! If any of you have heard of National Novel Writers Month, I've been actively writing my first full length novel! I can't wait to see it published (Crossing my fingers right now)!**

 **Sixthly, shout out to Winter Wolf, MAL, Meg, Panda (I will free him), FavFan, Aviendhaphiragon** **,** **Cooljoanna15** **and all those who have been reviewing _Heroes & Ghosts _for so long! I wish you guys to know I follow your stories intently!**

 **Now, enough of this mushy and lengthy stuff! We have a story to read!**

 **I am not Marvel, Rick, etc.**

* * *

 **Terry:**

Terry had many questions.

Many were answered a few minutes after walking out the door.

When they exited their bunker, they were enclosed in darkness. Some sort of basement, or maybe it was just dark out. Either way, she wasn't happy.

"Where are we?" She asked carefully.

"What just a second, I've got a flashlight." Liam said, and Terry could hear him searching his stuff.

"I got it." Andrew said. There was the sound of a heavy inhale, then a tiny yellow light began to glow above Terry's head.

She had the foresight to duck, remembering the last time Andrew had made a tiny sun. Her old hunters jacket had melted right off her body in a tiny version of an imploding sun.

But after a while the sun began to drift around the room, like a big, shiny lightning bug. Only then did she see where they were. "Is this a clothing store?!" She asked in horror. Liam only nodded, making his way to the front door. The blinds were shut and he peek through them.

Danny was twitching slightly and picked up a pen from one of the clothing counters. Terry almost bit her nails as she snuck up next to Liam and looked through.

Terry had fought automatons before. In fact, she'd even witnessed two of the brutes fighting each other. But nothing prepared her for this.

Seven feet tall, bronze and steel. She remembered learning about Hitler, and seeing his S.S. Officers in heavy trench coats and steel pot helmets. That's what she saw. Their faces reminded Terry of a death mask, in the likeness of a skull. Two red, glowing eyes stared blankly into the distance. Worse, there were dozens of them.

"Hydra bots." Liam said, pulling out his pistol. He took a step away from the window. "We should be able to go from roof to roof if we're careful, but they might have them covered." He suggested. Terry nodded, already making her way towards the stairs.

...

They made it a block from the Empire State Building before it appeared.

There _had_ been Hydrabots on the roofs, but Liam displayed a sense of knowledge about them, sneaking up behind them and stabbing their skull like faces. He shot one between the eyes, and he fell like a tree. Luckily they hadn't been spotted.

Now they were hiding behind an air conditioning unit, bows drawn, including one that Terry saw spring from a charm bracelet on Danny's wrist. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

Liam took his time observing the situation, finally he grunted. "The doors are guarded. No surprise there, but... It's definitely a trap." He said.

Andrew frowned. "What do we do then?" He asked.

Liam got this look in his eyes right then. Even through his aviators Terry could see he had a plan.

"You said that Poseidon sent you on this quest, right?" He asked. Danny, the somewhat disputed leader of this quest nodded, still not seeing where this was going. "Pray for a wave." He said.

Without any warning he drew his sword and ran to the edge of the building.

The three of them all stared in shock, but watched as Liam landed on his feet. His sword was drawn, but dipped downwards. He didn't even try to hide himself, instead walking right up to the two Hydrabots.

The trap was sprung.

 **"Halt, enemy Halfblood. State your name."** The bot said.

Suddenly a few dozen or so bots began coming out. Whether it was from the buildings, or from under the road itself, they were quick to surround Liam. **"State your name."** It demanded. As if those boys weren't bad enough, Terry had to grab Danny and Andrew from behind and pull them under cover when the megabot showed.

Terry had no idea what else to call it. It reminded her of the robot from War of the World's. A skull shaped head, painted a dark, nearly black red. It's undercarriage was simply dozens of robotic legs and tentacles that swayed from side to side. Even on the six story building, it was eye level with them.

In a more human like voice, it spoke. _"Cease disturbing us, Halfblood, and maybe you will live another day."_ It said. Liam seemed unaffected, even bringing his sword up a little bit. As if in reaction, the Hydrabots began to raise their arms, as if they were going to punch Liam. Instead, three foot long blades shot out of their fists like claws.

Terry knew that Liam had been lying. That he was a fighter. One of the best she'd ever seen. Certainly no ordinary farm boy. Even when they'd fought minor monsters on their way east, he'd stuck behind, or only swung his sword once.

Now his blade cut through the Hydrabots like butter. Skulls went flying, evenly sliced at the neck. He parred a blade before it pierced his back, then cut the offender in half. At one point a Gatling gun began to chatter from the megabot, and Liam ducked behind a car.

When Terry went to look at her friends reactions, she realized Andrew was praying, eyes skyward.

Terry decided to not interrupt him, choosing to talk to Danny. "We need to help." She said, and Danny agreed. So, almost in sync, they stood and began firing arrows at any bot trying to hurt their friend.

 _Because they are my friends._ Terry thought.

The megabot began turning towards Terry and Danny, but with a loud cry and a flash of bronze, a sword severed the gun from the craft, along with half a dozen legs. Liam was still pinned behind the car, weaponless, the chattering of gunfire still in the air. The Hydrabots advanced while a whole other squad was keeping Liam pinned.

"Go! Now!" He yelled, grabbing a Hydrabot and somehow picking it up. He tossed it like a rag doll towards the other bots and they fell like bowling pins.

Terry realized that the door to the Empire State Building was now unguarded. Liam had actually done it, distracting the robots and giving them a chance!

"C'mon." She said, ceasing fire and dragging her _friends_ over the edge of the building.

The two demigods were lucky, tucking and rolling just in time. They were bruised, of course. But lucky still. As they ran to the doors, she could hear a _whooshing_ noise somewhere far off. "Liam!" Danny yelled. "We need to go!" She said.

Currently he was struggling with a much larger bot, with the lapels of some sort of commander. Still swordless, he was dueling with a knife and gun, trying to get under his guard. Sadly he was bleeding, and judging by the way his gun hand was glued to his hip, Terry guessed it was bad.

"Go! Before the wave hits!" He said. _"KEEP FIGHTING!"_ Terry was going to ask what he meant, but then saw it herself.

A wall of water, only noticeable by the way it hit and splashed upwards off of the buildings. She didn't have to be told twice. "We need to go." She said.

"But Liam-"

Terry dragged them both inside, all the way to the elevator until the roaring of water was evident outside of the doors. Then, wordlessly, she thanked Liam's last act of courage. There was no way he could've survived.

* * *

 **Again, I want some serious input on a Batman/PJO crossover. The idea has been stuck in my head for weeks now, since _Arkham Knight_ made it's DLC releases. Read and Review!**

 **(Brief side note: Can I just say that reading thru reviews is hilarious? Half of them are serious imput, the stuff that shows up above, and the rest is like FEELS FEELS FEELS OMG OMG MY GOSH WHY YOU DO DAT? JHFJDHFAHFWJKAEHFWAHKJ;B)**

 **LHG :)**


	17. A Villain Unmasked, Some Heroes Revealed

**Hey Guys! You guys really want a PJO/Batman story, and I can't wait to deliver! I figure that I'll start after I've finished _writing_ this story, so still a long ways off. You were killing it in the comments again, so I decided a sooner and bigger update than usual was in order. Can't wait for more comments! Also, I hope you guys know how much I love that you guys are such good followers. Truly, I only keep writing to keep you guys happy some days. Hope you guys enjoyed the wait, and enjoy the next chapter of _Heroes & Ghosts!_**

 **(But first a disclaimer) Hi, I am not involved in any, way, shape, or form in Marvel or Rick's dealings. There, I said it. Lemme go cry now.**

* * *

 **Andrew:**

A brief recap of the Invasion of Manhattan:

They _did_ end up uptown. They _did_ make it all the way to the Empire State. They _did_ pray to Poseidon and a wave of water _did_ flood Manhattan, leaving a wake of damage, Hydrabots, and hotdog carts. They _did_ lose Liam in the wave, because he was wrestling with a Hydrabot. That one hit Andrew hard. He didn't want to be the reason someone was dead.

Still, his last request had been for them to keep fighting. Danny and Terry had steeled themselves. Even as the elevator began taking them to the observation deck of the ESB. Only Andrew felt in way over his head. He didn't have years of bow experience like Terry, or the 'Jack of all trades' stuff like Danny.

He had déjà vu and a superiority complex given to him by his dad. He wasn't meant for this. He's been a burden this whole quest, with Terry reminding him each time he made a mistake.

He wasn't a demigod, worthy of heroic glory.

Suddenly Danny spoke up from behind him. "For what it's worth, thanks for following me down the rabbit hole."

"It was worth it." Terry said evenly.

Andrew felt the sudden need to speak. "We're gonna die." He said. There was silence until Danny spoke up.

"Is that a feeling, or déjà vu?"

"No, no. Just an observation." He commented offhandedly.

There was another silence until suddenly Terry _laughed_. A fit of giggles that exploded until she was nearly on the floor. "You know what? Who cares! Guys, we went to the _Underworld_. We ended the lives of a dozen monsters and robots with _bows._ If I had one last day to live, I'm glad it was at the side of my sister-" she turned to Andrew and he almost thought he saw ... _Fondness._ "And this idiotic brother."

Suddenly Andrew felt better. When their laughter subsided, the elevator began to open.

...

How to explain it? Andrew thought for sure it was a chicken automaton. Just the shape of it alone! It pointed skyward, towards Olympus above.

Then there were the Avengers.

Captain America, chained. Black Widow and Hawkeye, tied together. Thor, unconscious. Was that charred hunk of metal supposed to be Iron Man? The hawk dude, the red cyborg, the witch woman, the War Machine- detained in their own unique ways. It was like the worst superhero get together ever. How was Andrew supposed to defeat a guy who beat the Avengers?

Captain America saw them and tried to choke out. "Run." He said.

Andrew wanted to. He wanted to really, really badly.

Then he saw John Smith.

But it wasn't John Smith.

Imagine Voldemort with a horrible sunburn and a leather coat. That's what Andrew was reminded of. His skin was cherry red, like the cow that used to follow him around when he was first claimed (thanks dad, for that blessing). He was busy typing away at the computers to see them yet, and Andrew wondered if shooting him in the back would be a good idea.

Too late, Terry already tried.

The arrow flew towards him and Andrew was sure he was done for. But then he turned faster than the coat should've let him, and he _caught_ the arrow.

For what felt like forever, there was silence. Only the storm clouds and thunder really broke it. The red dude began to examine the point with his finger tip. He gave the huntress a regarding look.

"A good try. Using superior metals... Well, I must say it is refreshing. Sadly I have long surpassed the ability to be spoiled by such... Trivial weapons." He said. He smirked, clenching and I clenching his fists. "Going through the Doors… Never was I more wrong. Strength _and_ speed! I'm as powerful as before!"

Danny began to sprint forward, yelling in defiance and raising her new sword. But by the time she was ten feet from him, he flicked his wrist and a wall of black slammed into her, tossing her like a rag doll, smoke curling off of her clothing.

"Danny!" Terry yelled, moving to help her friend. Andrew was frozen, switching between his friend and the red Voldemort.

"You are too late, I'm afraid. Even now, my goals are to be reached. I once held the powers of the gods in my hand, and with it I had the ability to crush others beneath my boots. Now, I shall have this power again." He said, pulling out a jagged edged dagger.

He started to advance on Andrew, and his fear subsided. Instead, panic replaced it. He drew his bow back, firing an arrow. It missed, hitting an invisible black force around him. Andrew began to back away, again failing at a second shot. He panicked, drawing his own knife.

Andrew blocked the man's swipe just in time, but the strike jarred his wrist. This time, the swipe grazed his arm. Andrew winced as the man grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Face to face. His breath was like... Dead cow. Something that Andrew sadly had experience with. "Is this all they could send to stop me?" He cast a glance at the girls. His eyes were that of a mad man. "Two little demigods, and a huntress?" He said in disgust.

Andrew was thrown across the room like a ragdoll, something _else_ he'd sadly had experience with. He overshot the girls, actually. Instead he hit the back wall, in between Hawkeye and Black Widow. Considering they were chained together, it was quite the toss. The two adults grunted, and Andrew stood, speaking without thought. "Sorry, um... Demigod business."

He face palmed.

He just told two Avengers he was a demigod! Idiot!

But when the two simply nodded at him, he was quite confused. One of them muttered from under their gag. " _Go"._

Andrew decided to think about that later. He turned to see that the storm clouds above New York... It was like they were being _sucked_ into his machine. There was a jar like structure in the back, and now it was being filled with the storm. Vibrations rattled it like thunder. Vaporous clouds, like black smoke, filled it. Bits of lights flashed, like lightning.

This man, John Smith... Was trying to harness the power of the gods.

He wasn't just trying. He was doing it.

And Andrew had a revelation. That tingly bit of déjà vu. He could see _exactly_ what would happen to him and his friends.

Lain out on a table, doctors and scalpels... Vans moving towards Long Island sound... The Berkeley Hills... Megabots, laying waste to New Rome, Camp Halfblood, the White House... Olympus, a mountain in the sky, falling back to earth... A sinkhole opening in New York, armies of monsters marching under a single banner...

Andrew had to cradle his head, just to keep it from exploding. Andrew never wanted to admit it, but he thought his father had given him more than a cherry red cow for his troubles. The gift of prophecy... He was sure of it.

Andrew didn't have his bow anymore, not knowing where it had gone. Instead, he reached for the nearest weapon: Danny's sword. He hefted it, trying to lift it in his arms. He hated swords, choosing to use the bow instead, but... He had to try.

The _monster_ cast him a small glance, but paid little attention, instead turning back to his machine. Terry and Danny were both stuck in place, unmoving. With a gulp, Andrew raised the sword. "I'm not going to let you do this." He said, trying to summon any courage he could get.

The red man laughed, a long, evil laugh that you usually only hear in cartoons. "You? You are beaten, little godling. There is no way you can win." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Besides, I've seen my ending and prevented it. You have no one to so much as give you aid."

And then Andrew heard something that, only by luck, passed through the roaring in his ears. The sounds of people...

Andrew nearly got whiplash the way he went to check below the deck. What he saw was... Impossible. People. Mortals, hundreds of them, marching towards the Empire State Building. Shoulder to shoulder, they were carrying a strange assortment of weapons: from plungers to bags of scrap metal. Andrew wanted to scream at them to run. They couldn't survive this!

"Foolish, aren't they? To think they can best the power of gods." The red man said. He hit a few buttons on the console. "Control that crowd. I want them dispersed before my triumph." He said.

Andrew watched as Hydrabots began to form lines in front of the people. They spoke in a collective voice, loud as a crowd in Madison Square Garden. **"Disperse."**

No one backed down. They kept their pace, some even began to run. The sounds of yelling was thick in the noise of the storm. "Fire." The red man said.

And then there was the sound of gunshots... And Hydrabots began to fall like pins.

Andrew watched as what looked like embers of flame began to appear. Blue and silver... Flying men.

 _The Iron Legion_ , he thought idly.

Andrew saw them, dozens of them, appearing in the sky. He could see Stark Tower in the distance, the Legion protecting it. One by one, the bots began to fall. A few of those huge skull-robot things began to rush onto the streets, and Andrew thought that this was the end.

But still the mob began to advance, moving towards the building and yelling in defiance. A few of the robots began to shoot the Iron Legion out of the sky.

And, just before the first robot started firing on the crowd, the sound of every toilet in the city being used at once blotted out every other sound, the storm included.

The sewers exploded, water flooding New York like never before. Andrew thought the wave was impressive... This filled every street, every alley and road. And the mob? The waves carried them, dropping them on top of buildings. No one was even hurt. The robots... Gone.

"You know, people who try to prevent their endings usually end up dying. The. Exact. Way. They saw it."

Andrew wanted to cry in relief. When he turned, he expected to see Liam.

But he knew the truth now.

Percy Jackson was dressed to impress. He'd replaced the Kevlar with a strange grey muscle chest plate, a blue trident engraved in the groove. He wore combat pants tucked into a pair of heavy duty, knee length boots, and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a grey hood. A pair of gauntlets on his wrists and hands. His sword was at his side, along with two very nasty looking pistols. His aviators gone, the green of his eyes were bright.

"Johan Schmidt, right? Or should I say _Red Skull?_ " He asked.

The man in question snarled, but his eyes were that of a cornered bull. His fists clenched at there sides.

"Perseus Jackson. Come to die for those who betray you so many years ago?" He said, measuring his words. With a start, Andrew realized... This guy might be _afraid_ of Percy. Danny and Terry both gasped in realization, shooting 'Liam' a strange look.

Percy simply smirked, taking a bow. "You caught me. I'm going to die today, you're going to destroy Olympus, and then Tartarus will learn to tap dance." He said sarcastically. He straightened up. "I'm here to stop you, Red. From taking over my city, hurting my friends... And even if that means letting the gods live another few millennia... Yes, I'm here to stop you." He said.

Johan grit his teeth in what Andrew believed to be annoyance. "You wish them dead, don't you? Vengeance, for killing your mother? Your own father, drowning her?" He asked. Percy's expression became cold, but only for a moment. He drew his pistol.

"Perhaps another day."

His aim was perfect, and his reflexes as fast as a snake. Andrew didn't know if it was him being an archer, or just his own mind playing tricks on him. It went right through Red Skull, causing a grunt of obvious pain.

But after the shot, he stood. The wound was already healing. No blood, just a hole in his coat. "I am beyond killing, even with the use of celestial bronze bullets." He said smugly.

Percy spun the gun on his finger, smoke curling from the barrel. "Wasn't aiming at ya, Red."

And then the machine exploded.

 **Steve:**

They were idiots, but also completely misinformed.

It started a week ago, metals unearthing themselves in Central Park. Just little bits and pieces that Steve helped the police collect. When they figured out they didn't know what metal it was, Fury stepped in. When they figured out it was the same type of metal as Percy's sword, Tony got involved.

Percy wouldn't tell them what his sword was made of, but he did demonstrate how it couldn't kill a human, not even touch one. Fury was less than optimistic, but he was always trying to figure out what did what and how to kill who, so Percy couldn't be surprised.

They called Percy, whom had been in California looking up a lead (shhh) and he'd told them to be careful. He told them that anyone messing with that stuff wasn't looking to host a party.

And then the Hydrabots had started appearing in drones from warehouses in the meatpacking district.

Steve compared every fight the Avengers faced with the fight against Ultron. Not much can come close, but the second invasion of Manhattan was close. The Iron Legion was shut down. They were captured one by one, brought to the Empire State Building to face defeat.

And it was Red Skull. But wasn't it always? 'Old friend' is what he'd called him. Why hasn't he seen the signs from five years ago?

And now his friends had to pay the price of his idiocy.

He'd rubbed it in their faces, too. Saying he was going to topple gods from their thrones and transcend. Steve had been tied to one of the fence posts to the Empire State Building as if he couldn't break through it. They'd watched the machine get hauled up one bit at a time, and Johan smirk grew larger and larger.

Thor had come in then, saying he was going to destroy it, but then Johan turned it on. Thor fell like a ragdoll, and he'd been that way since.

"Please tell me that's Percy. Cause we need a miracle."

Tony's voice was echoing from inside the lead-encased suit. Steve wince, remembering that his friend was still stuck in that stuff. Red Skull had left him to burn himself out. Tony was currently trying, a red-orange glow from his arch reactor burning, trying to melt through the lead.

Steve coughed a few times. "Yeah. He just destroyed whatever that thing was."

"Sounds good. Any chance he's gonna help get me out?" Tony asked. Steve had to look through squinted, swollen eyes, but he could tell that this wasn't going to end soon.

"I doubt it. How much longer till you're out?" Steve asked.

"Maybe an hour, at this rate? Ugh, Netflix isn't even working in the suit right now. I'm bored."

As bad as a joke it was (at least he assumed it was a joke) Steve had to smile. "Better than facing this. I think Percy has it under control."

"Of course he does. Kid eats supernatural, back-from-the-dead people all the time. I have complete faith." Tony said. Judging by the way the lead began to grow hotter, Steve figured that was probably a lie.

Steve was about to comment on how three teens had shown up as well when he felt the unmistakeable tap of a hand on his shoulder. Steve rolled his head to the side, looking behind him. The mask he saw made him want to do a double take, but sadly his neck wouldn't allow that. "What're you doing here?"

If the mask weren't there, Steve was betting he was smiling. His tone was giving it away. "Saving your sorry behind, fellow Avenger."

Steve bit his top lip, try to alleviate the pain in his head. "You aren't an Avenger."

"Actually, our mutual friend up there-" he gestured a red and blue hand in Percy's direction "-signed me up in exchange for this." He said. Suddenly the chains around Steve fell away and he was free. He stretched his sore, stiff arms. "You're welcome." the Arachnid said, then began freeing the others.

"Was that-"

"Spider-Man? Yeah." Steve said. Tony sighed, causing a humming noise from inside the lead marshmallow.

"Where does he meet these guys?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. He had no idea.

 **Peter:**

Peter was getting his butt handed to him when he got the call.

Fighting Hydrabots in the sewers was tough. When all the Avengers were captured, Peter relied on his knowledge of New York to keep himself going. He wasn't the only one. He'd swung over Hell's Kitchen to see the devil dancing with an impressive number of bots.

When his cell had gone off- the one Percy had given him -he picked up immediately. _"Hey, you busy right now?"_

Peter rolled his eyes, then checked the webs holding a squad of bots in place. "As a matter of fact, I'm off work." He said, shooting a wad of web into a Hydrabot gun.

 _"Great! Listen, I need a favor."_ Percy asked over the phone. Peter snorted, but otherwise was unsurprised. How was he getting this call in the sewers?

"I'm actually kind of busy right now. What do you need?" He asked, starting to jog towards the nearest maintenance shaft. He started climbing back towards the surface. He vaguely wondered what he'd find up there.

 _"Empire State Building, asap. I'm currently on my way there now, but would love if you'd help me untie the other Avengers."_ He said. Judging by the interference, he was already doing his 'cable swinging' thing. Peter reached the top of the shaft, jumping out of the manhole. No Hydrabots, but the ground was wet. Huh.

"Yeah, sure. This mean I'm an Avenger now, or-?"

 _"If we live through the day, grab a drink from the tower. I'll meet you there."_

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Peter said, hanging up. He cracked his sore neck, then looked towards the Empire State Building. There were clouds swirling, and the air felt electric. Lightning flashed. Peter shook his head in exasperation.

"It's always Jackson, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Read and Review! I would like some input on the PJO/Arkham series ASAP, if you would like to contribute!**

 **LHG :)**


	18. The Red Hydra

**Hey Guys! Been working real hard on writing the rest of this story, and although it's slow going I'm having fun. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and plz feel free to tell me what you guys want to see, or give my your best guess to how the story is going to go.**

 **Disclaimer: It's right here. You know who I'm not.**

* * *

 **Danny:**

He fought like a madman.

His sword, maybe a foot and a half of glowing bronze, was a blur of movement. He kept a pistol in his left hand, but that didn't seem to bother him. Instead, whenever Red would get any gripping with his knives made of shadow, Percy would put a bullet into his forehead.

But Percy was running out of bullets, and Danny could see the sweat glistening on his skin. His breathing was getting shallower.

"He's not going to win." Terry said next to her. She had leaned Danny up against the railing, and she was currently trying to keep anyone from being killed.

Danny shook her head, and it instantly began to hurt. She grimaced. "Not without our help, no." She said. She straightened up in her position, checking her charm bracelet. Miraculously, it seemed entirely undamaged. She set her wrist down, wincing at the slight movement.

She saw a blur moving between the (day job) heroes, red and blue. Danny shook off her sense of nausea, standing despite her friend's protests. "W-we need to kill him." She said. She pulled the bow charm off her bracelet, then readied an unsteady arm. "We need to help Percy."

"He's an enemy of the gods." Terry reminded her.

"He saved all our lives." Andrew insisted. "Besides, Apollo _and_ Poseidon said we _needed_ him. We have to help him."

Terry looked conflicted, but sighed. "What do we do to help?"

Danny looked around, noticing all the Avengers were untied. The redhead and archer were already helping the others to the elevator. Percy and Skull were breaking the top of the Empire State Building. As Skull was bearing down at Percy, the Son of Poseidon jumped up. His combat boots sprouted wings, two black wings like a crow's. He took off, sword in hand and pointed his closed fist at Red Skull.

His gauntlet whirled and spun, lighting up with a blue hue. Suddenly a long cable shot out with a strange, three-pad ended hook. It grappled onto Red's arm, dragging him up with him. "Danny, I need the panda!"

"Apparently he needs a panda?! What's he talking about, Danny?" Andrew asked her. His eyes rested on her wrist, and his mouth formed an 'O'. "How do we get it too him?"

Terry pulled it off the bracelet, inspecting it. Finally she handed it to Andrew. "You have the best pitch here." She stated simply. Danny hid a smirk. Only Terry, paying a compliment during a fight. Even to Andrew.

The look on Andrew's face spoke volumes about his level of confidence right then. "Danny, it's your quest. you deserve to be the hero." He said, the sound of Nazi getting smashed against steel playing in the background. Danny shook her head.

"Terry's right. Besides, as acting quest leader, I'm pretty sure you have to follow my instructions anyway."

Andrew took the charm in his hand, closing his fist around it. "Guys... Thanks for taking me with you."

"We had a choice?" Terry asked.

Andrew laughed loudly, the only bit of sunshine in the storm around them. He began to walk towards the fighting pair, the wind picking up around them. The last of the Avengers disappeared down the stairwell. The two had disappeared behind the buildings spire, but were coming back around. As Danny saw Andrew take each step closer, she could he was in terrified awe at what he saw.

The Red Skull wasn't there anymore. In his place was a creature that disney producers would've screamed at. It stood twenty feet high, easily. The black trench coat had morphed into black, scaly armor. Nearer to the limbs and at its long, snake like necks were blood red. But just to make sure the image was burned entirely into their memories, three heads- elongated skulls -sprouted from each necks.

The Red Hydra landed not even ten feet from Danny, but she didn't flinch. Instead, she began to pray to her dad, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades (just in case) and anyone else who might possibly be listening to help them survive and not lose any limbs.

Red Hydra's heads spoke in unison as each head gazed in a different direction: one on Terry and Danny, one at Andrew, and one at Percy, hovering above them all in sweat covered clothes. "To think, you still believe that the gods will lead you to salvation. Only Jackson-" add column of flame for emphasis "-understands their true nature. They are as self destructing as the human race."

A long, scythe like claw reached out, gently (and very much creepily) tucked a strand of hair behind Danny's head. The other two kept their prey out of reach. Danny's hydra head gave her a pitied look. "I wish to reconstruct their power. Surely I cannot do this myself. Join me, young godling. Help me build a new- _better_ world."

The yellow, lamp like eye focused on Danny, getting closer and closer. Those knifelike teeth were looking very well brushed, shining like steel.

Danny tapped the spear on her charm bracelet, shoving it forward in the same movement.

At the same time, Andrew let the panda fly.

Percy's shoes dive bombed towards the charm in a blur of blue movement.

All three Hydra heads lunged.

 **Terry:**

Danny would've been killed had Terry not intervened.

Danny's spear had scored a clean hit, passing through the Hydra's eye and earning a glass-breaking shriek. Terry had jumped and dragged Danny out of the way, just in time. Where she once sat was crushed in the jaw of the Hydra.

No- _drakon hydra._

Terry couldn't imagine this thing being just a hydra. She'd fought Hydras. This was Maleficent meets the grey sisters. The drakon like body was a giveaway. _He's somehow forged his body with the beasts,_ she thought.

She pulled out her knife, setting her jaw into a determined line as she sized up the Hydra head. A spear still through his eye, he was trying to look at them with what little vision he had left. He hissed in pain. "Foolish girl." His tail, barbed in several places, flickered into view. "You could've had your own piece of the worlt." His tail launched toward Terry.

It was as quick as hitting a lightswitch.

Terry remembered the first time she'd discovered it, when that stupid bully on the playground had kept pushing her. She'd stood up then, telling herself she could be immovable.

He could never push her down after that.

And now, as her skin tensed into a material harder than steel, she couldn't be moved.

The tail shattered when it connected with her face. The Hydra screamed out in agony, it's head immediately going skyward.

Terry moved then, picking up a dumbstruck Danny and running between the creature's legs. She ignored the look her friend was giving her.

Terry vaguely had an idea what was going on with Percy and Andrew. She caught glimpses, but otherwise was focused on keeping her sister in arms alive.

Finally, Terry rounded a corner farthest from the Red Hydra. She set Danny down, then kept her knife ready, just in case.

 **Andrew:**

He didn't see if the panda charm had reached Percy or not. Quite frankly, he was trying to stay alive, thank you very much.

Those claws and teeth were razor sharp, and a sword was not his weapon of choice. He barely dodged each swipe. Worse still, his ADHD chose now to act up. He kept looking towards Danny and Terry, making sure they were alright.

And he did a double take when he realized that Terry was standing her ground.

At that same moment, his hydra head took a chunk out of his shoulder.

His scream echoed in his own head as he collapsed. His vision was switching between blurry and red, and that didn't comfort him in the slightest. Sweat trickled in his eye, and blood wetted his sword hand.

 _So this is it,_ he thought. _You lost in the end._

A hissing noise entered his ears, but he didn't have the strength to push the hydra head away. It rested itself sideways, facing him. It's lamp like eye consumed his vision. "You haven't lost yet, little godling." Red Hydra crooned, as if reading his mind. "I see potential in you. You could do many things, Andrew Magaliger, and I hate wasting potential. My offer stands until you bleed out."

Andrew had never been told he had such potential before. It almost made him smile that the enemy was giving him compliments. Still, he had an answer planned out. "I'll die for what I think is right. Thanks, but no thanks."

The head retreated, moving in and out of his vision. When it had settled, it's head was sneering. "Foolish, to refuse power that is placed in front of you." Its mouth opened wider, and Andrew could feel the heat coming off of the creature's mouth. This really was the end. He closed his eyes.

 _At least I won't have to worry about the wound anymore._

But as suddenly as the heat was there, it was gone. Andrew risked a glance and saw that, yes, the Red Hydra was currently facing Percy.

Andrew's last thought echoed in his head, leaving him to be confused until he'd woken up.

 _Is Percy fighting a hydra with a pillow pet?_

* * *

 **PJO/ _Arkham_ is gaining some beef. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to throw in your input! I'd love your input! PM me!**

 **LHG :)**


	19. The Good, The Bad, And The Panda

**Hey guys! I can't stop watching the Suicide Squad trailer, and can you blame me? I LOVE IT. I can't wait to go see it, and Deadpool! I wait for censored stuff, because that's just who I am, but I was more than tempted to break that rule. Marvel and DC are really bringing the heat! If all these new Rick Riordan books don't empty my wallet, the movies coming out will. The struggles of a minimum wage job, I guess. I'm sure you guys can relate.**

 **I've been discussing PJO/Arkham crossover stuff with people, and I've gotten so many good ideas! I'll be giving people credit as I go along, though, so if you want to be a part if it, then PM me!**

 **This was a fun chapter to write, and I hope that you know that the next chapter is going to blow your mind. I'm talking reunions with a few of the seven. Whether they know they're meeting Percy or not... hehehe.**

 **Also, just real quick, I hope you guys understand the side jokes. I'm a _huge_ fan of parallels, so if you find a coincidence, or perhaps a pillow pet, then its usually me connecting two world together, like a crossover should be used for.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Danny:**

Danny had to crawl, but she eventually got to the edge of the wall. She peaked out while Terry took stock of her arrows. She was breathing heavily against the wall, trying to slow her racing heart.

 _Andrew._

She saw him first, collapsed on the ground with a chunk of his shoulder missing. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. Shakily, she started to stand.

A hand immediately shoved her down. "What are you doing?" Terry asking in a voice higher than usual. Danny took another breath. She tried to stand again.

"Andrew…"

Terry turned and saw the boy's still figure. She sighed and stared Danny in the eye. "I'll get him, but you need to stay."

Before Danny could make a smart remark, Terry ran from cover, dodged a flailing tail and picked up the wounded boy.

Meanwhile, Danny went for the sword.

"Danny? No!" Terry screamed. Too late, she shoved the weapon into the Hydra's rump.

 **Percy:**

He was running on empty.

Percy had had a lot of close calls in his life. Too many. Too many to count and too many to consider it as luck. So many, in fact, Percy's perception on fate had spun into a web of theories. A web of thoughts that went past and transcended the Fates themselves.

Clint Barton had been a good teacher. Chiron had been a good teacher. His mother, Annabeth, The Avengers- all, great teachers willing to help him learn.

But time was the ultimate teacher. And he'd had five years to listen to what it had to offer for him. He'd trained to fight monsters, assassins, spies, and- to a point -aliens. Now, it was all coming down to this moment.

He held in one hand his sword, Riptide, the blade he'd kept after all these years because it was the only thing that stayed _his._ In his other, he held the weapon of Red Hydra's doom: the Panda Pillow Pet.

The moment the charm had entered his hand, he'd kept it there, ready to play his hand when the opportune moment presented itself. When his energy had really started failing him, he'd pulled it out in hopes of getting a reaction.

Judging by the two and a half sets of eyes pointed at him, he knew it had worked.

Red Hydra snarled as Percy hovered over his head on his shoes. He'd kept himself a good ten feet above, but he guessed his enemy could jump just as high if need be. "I see that you truly saw the future as I did." Red Hydra said, trying to keep his mouth shut tight, but still speak. He reminded Percy of a pouty child.

"You visited the Python himself for the future, of that I was sure. You learned a lot, waiting in the Underworld for an escape." Percy said, trying to unnerve his opponent. Fear tactics were a necessary part of his war. "I was just waiting for the right moment to strike."

Red Hydra's reptilian eyes narrowed. "Then how-?"

"The Panda? The tower? Red, these things lined up for a _reason_. I _don't_ see the future. You _can't_ prevent it. I did exactly what I knew needed to be done." Percy admitted.

Red looked genuinely confused for a moment. "But, the stuffed animal? How did you know?"

Percy shrugged. "I didn't." He opened the top of the plush critter, pulling out the hidden pipe bomb within. "I just needed somewhere to put this."

Red Hydra snarled, ready to make a move-

-and then he let out a mighty roar of pain.

 _Moment of opportunity,_ Percy thought, then dived toward the main head. He landed perfectly, a foot on each jaw, keeping them open. Then, he looked the Red Hydra in the eye.

There was a rare moment in Percy's life when taking the life of a monster meant nothing to him. Now, this human-hybrid life in his hands, Percy felt the power of mercy in his grasp as well.

But he couldn't choose it.

He threw the armed bomb deep into the gullet of the beast, then dived out of the way.

He tried for flying, but his boot's wings had been shredded by the teeth of that enormous beast. He began to fall. Briefly, he saw his three teenage companions huddled together behind the wall, and tried steering towards them.

When he hit the ground, he twisted his ankle. Still, he made it over to them, throwing himself over top of them as the explosion began.

His backplate was specially crafted to withstand harsh environments, especially battle. So while he grunted at the force of was enough to jostle him around, he remained poised over his fellow demigods. The heat of the explosion washed over him first, followed by the shrapnel. The pipe bomb had been fitted specially with celestial bronze, so even though it tore through his Kevlar, the layer of bronze plating beneath kept him safe.

When the noise returned to him, he examined the world around him.

The observation deck of the Empire State Building was aflame. Shattered stone and concrete, twisted metal, and a large crater where a Hydra had been standing before. Smoke curled from not only their roof, but looking out over the New York skyline many others. He saw Avengers Tower being put out by Tony's suits, and the rest of the Iron Legion was spreading out over the city. Dare Enterprises was smoking, as was Oscorp.

Percy nodded to himself though, because he could already hear people in the streets singing and cheering. A deafening screech echoed around him, and Percy caught a glimpse of jets flying by.

 _All in a good days work,_ he thought humorously.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

The looks on their faces… It hurt. Percy hadn't meant to, of course, but these three had _bonded_ with him. How could he _not_ have become friends with them? They reminded him so much of his demigod days.

"So, you're Percy Jackson." Danny said, her expression one of complete concentration. Percy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, because _wow,_ was this really happening? He took a step forward.

Terry, so much like Thalia, stepped forward first. She pulled out a knife and threw it at his feet, where it stuck in the stone. "Not another step, Jackson." She said bitterly.

Percy put his hands up in a gesture of goodwill, but still kept his hand close to Riptide's hidden sheath. "Calm down guys. I'm not expecting a happy ending right now." He said, keeping his voice low and tone passive. He pulled a large stack of cash (slowly) from his pocket, dropping it at his feet and kicking it towards them. "That's enough for a taxi ride back to Long Island, and then some. Consider it the only compensation you're getting from this quest."

He began backing towards the ledge, ready to jump off if need be. The second knife in Terry's hand didn't scare him, but the look in her eyes was familiar. He'd crossed a line, lying to her like that. _Just like Thalia,_ Percy remembered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Andrew asked. He took a step forward, past Terry's defense. "Why not tell us from the beginning?"

Percy shrugged. "I wasn't lying about why the gods tried to kill me." Percy said. "They needed me gone, and a quest wasn't going to bring me back. But if I'd shown up to give you a ride East, we wouldn't have made it. They would've at the very least killed me." He took another step back. The void behind him was tempting…

"The Avengers… They're your friends?" Danny asked, trying to stand. She grit her teeth as she placed weight on her ankle. "That's why you were heading East? To help them?"

"I'll admit, the two demigods and a huntress threw me off a bit…" Percy said. "But the plan was to get to them. I figured that you might be a part of it, so yeah. I gave you a ride East." Another step…

"Not another inch." Terry said, her knife poised to throw. "How do you know them?"

Percy smiled a bit, gesturing to the trident in the center of his armor plate. "I _am_ an Avenger. Five years now."

Andrew gasped. Although he had a missing bit of his shoulder, he seemed pretty chill. _Apollo's work,_ Percy thought. "That's why they…"

Percy caught on. Perhaps he'd somehow spilled the beans to Nat and Clint… Well, they knew the dangers. They knew some teens rode bikes while others slayed monsters. "The redhead and the blond know, yes. I trust them."

Danny took another shaky step forward, grabbing Andrews shoulder for support. She looked Percy dead in the eye, and he could see the resemblance between her and her father. The brown hair was a misdirect, but the _eyes…_ His. For sure. "But how can we trust you?"

The city that never slept was as silent as a tomb up on the Empire State Building. Percy took a deep breath before moving forward a few steps. Terry didn't put her knife down, but she didn't throw it either. When he was right up to Danny, he knelt down. He looked her dead in the eye as well. "Truthfully? I'm not sure. I trust you guys. I know that you'll tell the gods when they call for an audience. I know that Chiron will be able to see it in your eyes.

"But I'm not expecting you to be friends with me. Tell the world, if you want. It's not like I'll be able to hide any longer." He said, standing. This time, he turned his back on them, walking towards the ledge again.

When he was stopped physically, his instincts almost had Andrew hanging by his ankles over the ledge. But he stopped first, understanding that he was being hugged from behind. He turned slowly, seeing that Andrew was looking up at him.

Percy hugged back, albeit awkwardly, before getting side hugged by Danny as well. Finally, with a resigned sigh, Terry joined in (for a half second, before backing away). "Be careful." Danny said.

Percy barked out a laugh. "We're demigods. I'm an Avenger on top of that. I'm _lucky,_ not careful." He said.

Andrew looked about ready to reply, but a sudden roaring of repulsors cut him off. Percy sighed, turning to see the serious face of an Iron Legion suit.

" _Sir, I was told to inform you of a Hydra gathering in the Berkeley Hills by Agent Barton. He said it was urgent."_

Percy's good mood deflated. The demigods behind him were the same. He clenched his fist. "Schmidt. Jarvis, is Blackjack ready?"

" _Tony has just finished repairs. It will be ready to fly upon your arrival."_

Percy nodded, and the suit flew back to who knows where. Percy looked back towards his demigod companions.

"I'll see you again. I promise." Percy said.

He jumped off the ledge, feeling the wind against his skin. The helmet that collapsed into his armor fitted itself onto his face, displaying a hud. He aimed his wrist at the nearest building, firing a length of hydro wire.

 _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever Percy Jackson does…_

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **LHG :)**


	20. Romans vs Hydra (And The Third Guy)

**Hey Guys! Happy Friday, Saturday, Sunday, etc... whatever day you're reading this on! So, Just want to say how proud I am that we're almost to 300 reviews and over 300 followers! Guys, thank you so much! We're getting into the real stuff now, with a few chapters from the PJO side of things! That isn't to say that the Avengers won't be back... They'll be back soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Hi. I'm not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Hazel:**

"Hold the line!"

Frank was yelling to the Legion somewhere off to her left as she tried desperately to keep on top of her game. Another explosion rocked the forum far off, and a dozen Legionnaires flew into the air. Now, they were in what was left of the Senate House main, cavernous room, looking over the maps of the subterranean catacombs that went under New Rome.

It was an outrage that they were even _in_ the boundaries of New Rome, but seeing as the fields and the _Via Principalis_ had been taken, they really had no choice. Their regular boundary god, Terminus, had openly told them that a Legion in the open was less acceptable than a destroyed New Rome. Hazel had _never_ been given permission to even bring in a semi-sharp precious stone. Now, an array of weapons was behind lines.

And behind them was the entire population of New Rome, ready to fight to the last man. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

She remembered the smuggled books that Sammy used to bring into school for her. Among his favorites was H.G. Wells _War of the Worlds._ He'd been enthralled by the mechanical monstrosities that could walk on three legs and shoot beams of light at their enemies. He had this squeaky fake evil laugh that usually left Hazel giggling.

But now, she could understand the terror those book characters felt.

There were at least two dozen of them still, out of the original thirty that had appeared an hour ago. The Legion had been instantly alerted and had formed over in the fields of Mars. They'd had their faces set in stone, ready to hack these things from the bottom up.

They had to scatter when the guns began to chatter.

"Regroup on me! Regroup on me!" Frank yelled, his Praetor badge identical to hers gleaming on his armour. The few Legionaries that were able to hear him began to follow him down whatever side street he took them on. The open approach hadn't been working in the slightest, seeing as the Legion had been stomped on before.

Now, it was street by street demolition.

Another explosion sounded, but this time it was much farther off than the forum. Greek fire and the green smoke with it engulfed the tripod in a huge _KABOOM!_ When the smoke cleared, the machine stood stiff on three legs, with a burnt husk of a skull standing on top. Then, the machine crumpled. Cheers from all corners of city exploded from the Legion when it fell. Hannibal, the true hero that took out three before collapsing, let out a weary trumpet of satisfaction that could be heard everywhere in the valley.

But these things weren't stopping. They relentlessly roamed the valley of New Rome unopposed, and that _really_ ticked Hazel off.

"Hail, Preator!"

Hazel let a weary smile appear on her face as Reyna appeared from the crowd of Legionaries around her. She strode in with her _aegis_ around her shoulders and dogs on her heels, her helmet tucked under her arm and a cut just above her forehead. The _probitos_ around her backed away when they saw that scary, focused expression on her face. They never even _met_ her, and they were clearly okay that she was on their side.

"At ease, soldier." Hazel said, perfectly okay with being Reyna's superior now. It had been touch and go before, but it had gotten better over the years. "How are we doing?"

Reyna was in charge of veteran and retired Legionnaires, like herself. Behind her was a group of burly men and women, more experienced than the new members surrounding Hazel. Reyna nodded curtly and stood beside Hazel, flattening the map and pointing out a few streets. "We've lost the first three blocks of New Rome, including most of the apartments on the West side-" She pointed into the forum. "-They're pushing towards the forum, for what reason I don't know, but I can bet you we _do not_ want them to pass the Senate House."

Another explosion sounded, followed by dust settling onto their map and the soldiers. There was a grim silence that settled over the group. Hazel knew she needed to be the one to break it. "The Cohorts are being scattered faster than we can bring them back together. How is Dakota and the standard?" She asked, referring to the Eagle that shot lightning. That could be helpful, right about now.

Reyna's grim face make Hazel wish she'd never asked. "Dakota is nowhere to be found. Someone spotted him running between alleys on the Eastern streets, but we can't seem to find him."

Hazel nodded. Dakota was a friend, and an experienced Legionnaire. He might be fine, but they _needed_ that Standard.

"The Greek students? How are they doing?" Hazel asked.

Just at that moment the shadows warped and stretched until two solid figures stood in front of the Legion.

Nico sat down hard, panting. His aviator jacket (the new one Hazel got for him) was smudged with grease and oil. His hair was a mess and his jeans looked like a monster had been chewing on them. "Let's never do that again." He wheezed, holding a hand to his heart like it was going to leap out of his chest. Hazel could hear it from the table three feet away.

Annabeth Chase, however, seemed much more in her element. She wore an orange and purple shirt, along with her regular jean shorts. Sweat covered her forehead, along with a small trickle of blood. "It worked, didn't it?" She told her friend.

Hazel didn't have to hear the next explosion to know that they'd destroyed another Tripod.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, inspecting her older brother with concern. He scowled, standing with Annabeth's outstretched hand. She knew he secretly enjoyed the doting, but not when she was surrounded by burly Legionnaires.

"He'll be fine." Annabeth said, touching the cut on her forehead carefully. Hazel repeated her question, this time to Annabeth. She inspected the blood with a frown on her face as she spoke. "The exchange students are as scattered as the Legion, but I noticed a few groups here and there, rallying. These… _Things_ are trying to keep us separated."

There was a brief moment of murmuring, but Hazel put her hand up for silence. She once again spoke to Annabeth. "Do they have any weaknesses? Anything we can press on?" Hazel asked, truly hoping for a good answer. When she shook her head, Hazel wanted to run.

"I'm sorry Hazel. This kind of engineering isn't anything close to what I know about." Annabeth said, annoyance clear in her voice. Hazel knew how much Annabeth hated not knowing about something.

A dove flew in from the cracked roof, landing on the table, it's leg wrapped in a purple bow. Hazel untied it quickly, reading the messy scrawl. "Frank says that they're getting closer. We need to consider evacuating."

Annabeth shook her head. "Hazel, we should-"

She was cut off by the deafening noise of machine gun slicing through marble. She saw Nico and Annabeth duck while her Legionnaires tried to find cover where they could. Hazel felt a thin material cover her, then heard Reyna yelling right beside her. "The nearest catacomb entrance is in the forum! Get there _now!"_

When the guns stopped, Hazel stood as Reyna took the _aegis_ away from their bodies, running towards the sagging stone entrance with their friends and troops behind them.

As they exited the building, each Legionnaire gripped their _pila_ like a lifeline, eyeing the buildings for possible danger.

The sounds weren't as muffled, nor was the city so quiet all at the same time.

Explosions rang in the distance one second, then they were right behind her the next. It was nerve racking, knowing her boyfriend was out there. He could be dead right now, and she might not even know.

She shook her head because, _no,_ she wasn't going to be thinking like that. Frank was okay. He would always be okay. _He promised he'd be okay_.

" _Halt!"_

Hazel and the Legionnaires were already in a tight circle, but now they got even closer, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Three of those _things_ had stepped out from behind buildings, hollow eye sockets and guns trained. The nearly black glint of their shells reflected cruelly in the sunlight.

" _On behalf of Hydra we order you to stand down! Put down your weapons and call off your Halfbreeds, Praetor!"_

Hazel was about to respond with a few choice words, but was cut off by the chattering of gunfire. A deafening screech passed by overhead.

The tripod covering their left was sizzling. It's head like shape pointed skyward, tentacle like legs swinging haphazardly in the breeze. Hazel had just enough time to see the back of its skull implode, then watched it fall backwards.

Although Hazel was thoroughly and completely confused, the other two robots seemed much more alert and knowledgeable towards the situation. Both had guns trained on the sky.

" _Alert: hostile aircraft has entered the fight. Set all scanners for radar."_

Hazel understood maybe half of that statement. The other half was answered shortly after.

It was a gleaming black and green underbelly that descended faster than you could say _peekaboo._ It's wings were in the shape of a 'W', and it's engine propped downwards.

She got maybe a second more to look before it hovered eye level with the robot on the right before firing. The chatter of machine gun fire roared louder than before in Hazel's ears, causing a flurry of sparks and fire to erupt from the wrecked machine. Then, before Hazel could get a closer look, it veered off and flew gods know where.

"Convenient." Reyna muttered. The Legionnaires looked on in awe.

"Hey!" Hazel looked toward the familiar voice, and wanted to cry out in joy. Frank was above them, on top of the remains of the Senate House, his bow in his hand. His face was serious. "You guys are going to want to see this."

…

"What is it?" Hazel asked, watching as it made another pass. Another Tripod was bombarded with bullets. Gatling guns chattered, trying in vain to destroy the plane.

As she spoke, she watched it climb higher and higher until it had disappeared with a trail of vapor following close behind. But in the split second it had disappeared, it was back again, diving impossibly fast towards the Tripods. More bullets and screeching engines occupied the air.

Frank was gritting his teeth, his hand clenching and unclenching his bow. He stood beside Hazel, looking at this new player that had entered the fight. "I have no clue. It's a supersonic jet, and it's already taken out most of the whatever-you-call them." He said.

Annabeth, who was beside the two of them, was already looking through a pair of field glasses (binoculars) at their (undetermined) new friend. She bit her lip carefully when the pilot banked hard right and nearly turned on a dime. The nearest Tripod was shredded. "He's skilled. I've never seen anything, even in movies, like this before."

Hazel knew that Annabeth's father was a WWI buff, especially when it came to planes. Annabeth knew what she was talking about. Still, with each broken machine another cheer erupted from the streets.

Frank suddenly grinned. "Hazel, we need to act. I'm grabbing the rest of the Legion where I can. Maybe we can rally in the forum."

Hazel smiled, nodding because, yes, even when he was excited about war tactics he was cute. She shook her head to clear her thoughts because _that_ was not the priority at hand. Separation from her personal and work life was hard, but necessary. Especially in battle. She turned to Nico. "I'm going to need help gathering the Legion. Could you-"

An explosion echoed louder than a thundercloud and Hazel snapped back to attention. Over the broken scenery that New Rome had become, the jet was climbing again.

This time trailing fire.

"His engine is failing. He's about to stall." Annabeth said, watching through her field glasses. Hazel didn't need them to see the second explosion. This time, a wing was torn away. She could only imagine the ripping noise of metal tearing away from metal. Something split off from the wreckage. however, and the white, cloud like material of a parachute appeared.

Hazel looked at Frank, and his eyes were following the pilot's descent as well. "I'm going to go meet him." She said, already moving towards the rope ladder at the base of the roof. Frank stopped her by gripping her arm.

"It's too dangerous." He said, looking her in the eye, his own eyes were full of concern. "We don't know if he's an ally, or a monster, or maybe-"

Hazel understood what he was really saying. _I can't lose another close friend. Especially not my girlfriend. Don't leave me to do this alone._ She broke character for a second, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She watched the jet falling out of the sky, and the pilot moving much slower towards the ground. "I'll be careful. I promise." She said.

Hazel remembered when they were first told he was dead. That his family had been killed with him, and that they didn't even have a body left to burn with a shroud. That bright green shroud, that had curled up into the sky like a writhing snake…

She understood why Frank had been so protective of her afterwards. She felt the same about him.

Reyna fell in step with her, squaring her shoulders. "You take Arion. I'll take Guido." She said, not taking no for an answer. Reyna, covered in debris and exhausted, was not going to let Hazel go alone. Hazel smiled, whistling. Almost immediately a beige blur ran through the streets of New Rome, rearing in front of her with a defiant whinny. Like, _it took you long enough, girl!_

"Fine." She said over her shoulder to Reyna. She grabbed Arion's muzzle, stroking it lightly to calm him. Her eyes never left her horse. "But be careful for gunfire. I don't want to hear you got your sorry rear shot out of the sky."

The question caught her off guard slightly. _When have we ever had to deal with guns?_ She thought, horrified. Being a demigod… guns had never been an issue before. WWII was a long time ago, but that had been the last time she'd ever seen anything remotely resembling a firearm.

But she'd just been shot at today, and not by a demigod pranking her. A flesh and blood killer had threatened to take her life.

As she it her heels into Arion's flank, she understood that something big was about to change.

…

A smoking crater wasn't unusual on the fields of Mars. War games led to destruction, and therefore training was a bit brutal. Hazel could actually wave her hand and flatten the ground out if she wanted to.

But she had to inspect the wreckage, though there wasn't much left. Twisted steel and charred controls. Every once in awhile a spark would jump off the carnage with a crack, like a miniature gunshot.

Arion nickered quietly at her side, his flank twitching. She patted down his mane, shushing him. Her horse was a bit of a scaredy pants when it came right down to it (and as someone once told her, 'he had a mouth on him').

She didn't touch the metal. Too hot anyways, and the crater was too deep to see far down into. She wouldn't learn anything from it yet, and even then she had no knowledge on plane mechanics. Maybe she'd send a son or daughter of Vulcan to look closer at it.

Instead she looked skyward, where the pilot was just about to touch the ground.

She began to walk.

…

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

Hazel took another careful step forward, towards a guy whose whole demeanor screamed ' _I'm having a rough day.'_ He was sitting down, face skyward, shaking his head.

And that was without a description.

Hazel had never seen a stranger set of armor in her life. His whole entire head was covered in some sort of glassy, head shaped dome. It wasn't even see through. He wore a strange breastplate that looked charred and burned, and pants that tucked into combat boots. A leather jacket covered his back, and he wore some sort of gauntlet on each wrist. His hands and neck were covered as well, not even giving Hazel a skin tone to go off of.

The helmet turned in her direction, and she couldn't tell if this figure was even able to see her. He didn't speak, instead choosing to look back towards the sky.

She got a little closer, until she was standing right in front of him. She had her _spatha_ by her side, ready to draw in case he was hostile.

The figure sighed, standing up when she blocked his sunlight. He began to stuff his parachute back into the backpack without even regarding her.

Hazel felt a nerve get struck. Maybe it was the Roman side of her leaking out, or maybe being treated without respect just made her angry. Either way, this mortal in his silly costume was making her want to punch something, preferably his glass-covered face.

She drew her _spatha_ with a ring of metal on leather, then put the blade on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She said.

He didn't so much as turn his head.

He continued to pack up the parachute, shoving it calmly and methodically into the backpack he'd fallen with. Hazel's _spatha_ slid up and down on his shoulder pad, making a small scraping noise. Hazel was baffled.

When the parachute was packed away, he stood up quietly, shouldering it.

Then he ran.

"Hey!" Hazel yelled, beginning to chase after him. It was hard, though, in her Praetor armor. The Imperial Gold was heavy, and after all her time in the Legion, she _knew_ you couldn't run in armor. He was going at a jog, heading East towards the Berkeley Highway. If he got there, Hazel wouldn't be able to catch up.

She tore on the leather strap of her breastplate, frantically trying to lose the excess weight that it was giving her, but he must've been a natural runner. As the breastplate fell away (and she began going significantly faster) he began to speed his gait, moving faster towards the highway. "Stop!" Hazel commanded, throwing off her purple cape off as well.

By the time she was only in her SPQR shirt and some jeans, he was still ahead of her. She kept her _spatha_ ready at her side for when she caught up with him.

Then, like a bird of prey swooping down for the kill, Reyna fell out of the sky right in front of him. Guido planted all four hooves in front of him, throwing his head back and whinnied in what Hazel guessed was a threatening way. It was enough to make the masked man stop in his tracks.

 _Of course he would stop,_ Hazel thought. _Who knows what this mortal is seeing, and how he might react to it?_ She could only imagine the repercussions that a flying horse might have on a mortal mind.

Then, what he did next discredited her assumption of just being a mortal.

The metallic spine that wrapped around the back of his suit gave way the tiniest bit at the base of the pilot's neck. At first Hazel was confused as he reached for something attached to it. It reflected off the sun briefly before his gloved hand wrapped around it and pulled it upwards.

Hazel almost did a double take when he stood like a true professional, sword in hand. Hazel's grip on her sword tightened slightly. Reyna's face gave nothing away when he pulled out the hidden weapon.

Hazel was still to his back, but then he turned himself sideways, switching his gaze between Hazel and Reyna, both their weapons drawn.

 _I took off all my armor,_ she thought bitterly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Stand down." Hazel said, commanding his attention. "As Praetor of New Rome, I order you to _stand down now."_ She warned slowly.

The helmet never left Hazel's face, and it was beginning to unnerve her a little. She'd never faced an enemy she didn't know the name of, much less a faceless threat. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that mask. The fact he was so still made him seem like a statue.

Reyna and Guido kept the enemy from escaping, but Hazel had to act. He didn't appear impressed by her rank. _He might be a demigod,_ she thought to herself, _but he might not know what I'm talking about._

Reyna took a step forward, her _gladius_ seining in a golden arc of deathly accuracy. It went right toward their challenger's shoulder, and surely it would've scored a clean hit.

Would've. Had he not gotten under Reyna's guard. As her sword had began its descent, he stepped towards her, elbow coming up and deflecting the blow, it's energy not at its peak. Then, his sword arm moved backwards in a blur of motion, slamming and _denting_ Reyna's breastplate. The ex-Praetor exhaled loudly as he stepped away. Now, the only thing standing in his way was the pegasus.

Hazel charged forward, her _spatha_ raised to slice down his spine. Yet, as she began to let her blade go down, her assailant took a step to the side. Her blade hit nothing but air, throwing her off balance. He took advantage, pushing her down as she went by. Her war cry died in her throat.

As she turned to get up, she found the point of his sword at her nose. She had to contain herself from crossing her eyes to see the point.

He stood over her for a moment, as still as a statue. No doubt in her mind, this warrior was a master in the art of swordsmanship, and he was going to kill her.

Hazel was glad all her assumptions about this guy so far were wrong. He let his sword rest at his side, his grip on it anything but relaxed. Hazel could see Reyna watching this from behind him, ready to jump in if need be.

" **I cannot stay here any longer, Praetor."**

His voice was deep and distorted, no doubt being caused by the mask he was wearing. " **I have my own superiors to report to, and my services here are no longer required."** He gestured to the remains of New Rome, where already the cheering was audible from this far away. _Frank will coming looking for me,_ she thought.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, and why help us?" She asked.

If she could see his expression, she would imagine it to be sassy. He put his sword so it was resting on his shoulder, much more relaxed looking. Then, he began to circle around Hazel, so his back was to the Berkeley Highway. She guessed he glanced at Reyna. " **I was kind of hoping for a 'thank you so much! Let's have a party!'"** He said, shrugging. " **But I guess that was a bit too much to hope for."**

Hazel stood slowly, retrieving her _spatha_ as she did. Reyna stood by her side, _gladius_ drawn. The presence of a more experienced officer, and a friend at that, was comforting against a faceless fly-by-night. "We need to take you in, and I'm going to have to ask you to take that mask off as well." She said, leveling her sword. Reyna did the same, and both girls began to side step until they were both facing his sides.

He sighed, then his sword arm came around to his left gauntlet. At the tap of a button, a portion of his gauntlet popped out and expanded until he was wearing a three -foot wide, round shield. " **I don't want to fight you, Hazel Levesque. But you leave me no choice."** He said evenly, no emotion leaking into his words. Hazel felt a shiver down her spine as he said her name.

Reyna narrowed her eyes, going in for the first strike. He countered easily, but Hazel moved in as well. He spun, sword parrying sword, metal against metal, and his left foot hit the ground roughly. He hissed in pain.

The girls noticed.

Hazel took a step forward, her sword cutting upwards while Reyna went to the side. He caught Hazel's strike with the shield, and he caught Reyna's with his sword. Still, Reyna's strike was strong, and the force of her blow had her sword graze his right shoulder.

He broke away for a moment, looking at his shoulder. Then, his gaze returned to the two of them. He spun his sword on his wrist, switching weight experimentally. " **You're making it hard to hold back, ladies. I'd hate to see anyone get hurt."**

Reyna smirked a truly war-goddess smile. Her expression was as fierce as Hazel had ever seen it before. "That's my goal, actually." She said, taking another jab towards his ribs.

Hazel felt like she was in a game of tag, the way that they constantly darted in and out of his reach. They were blocking the way of his escape, and no matter how hard he tried, Hazel and Reyna kept him where he was.

But if he was frustrated, he wasn't showing it. All his movements were smooth and precise, every block near perfect. Reyna and Hazel were relentlessly trying to batter him down while he kept looking for a moment to escape.

Hazel knew he was running out of time. Already, far across the fields, she could see the Legion beginning to swarm towards them in groups of up to ten. She stepped back from a swipe that nearly caught her ribs. "The Legion is coming. You lose. There's no changing that."

He took a step towards them, his left ankle exposed slightly. That's all it took. While Hazel faked right, Reyna put all her force in slamming the flat of her blade into his Achilles' tendon.

He cried out in pain, dropping to his right knee. His sword supported his weight, but now it was obvious he was in excruciating pain. She imagined him gritting his teeth.

Hazel and Reyna leveled their blades at his neck. "Yield." Hazel commanded.

Maybe it was desperation, or maybe it was just him trying to look as dignified as possible while the Legion began to surround him. Either way, while trying to stand Reyna slammed the butt of her _gladius_ into his mask. It didn't seem to cause even the smallest of damage, but it did leave him sprawled on the ground.

"Hazel!" Frank appeared, pushing through the ring of Legionnaires that had gathered. He was completely focused on her, and therefore not on the job. When he saw her, he nearly tackled her in a hug. "Oh, thank gods!" He muttered into her hair.

Hazel would've been content with staying like that for a while, but duty had to come first. She left his embrace, turning her attention to the Legion behind her. "I want the first, second, and third cohorts fixing the streets as soon as possible. Cohorts four and five are in charge of the _Principalis._ Go." She said, and the respective Centurions began to lead their troops away.

Still, a few veterans remained behind, along with Reyna's forces. Hazel directed her gaze to the man on the ground. "Lock him up in my offices. We'll figure out what to do with him later." She said. Reyna nodded as two ex-Legionnaires began to hold the prisoner between them. She began to March her troops back towards the _Principalis._

Soon enough, it was only Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Annabeth standing in an open field. "Who was he?" Frank asked softly, his hands still on her shoulders. She sighed, reaching out and picking up the helmet she'd left on the muddy ground. She looked at it, pretending to see a face she wished was there. The face of one of her best friends.

"I don't know. He knows who we are, though." She said. She began to pick up her armor bit by bit, walking to get it. The others followed behind her. She told them what he'd said, and described the fight. "I don't think he wanted to kill me."

"That's a relief." Frank said under his breath, and maybe Hazel's lips twitched. "But who could he be?"

Hazel shrugged, biting her lip. "I… I want to say he's familiar. Something about him…"

Annabeth looked just as conflicted. She kept reaching for her ring finger, even though it was bare now. She shook her head. "I think you're right. Something about him isn't right. Nico, could you tell us?"

The son of Hades was twisting his skull ring, and Hazel realized that _all_ of them were deep in thought. All of them were confused. "He's a demigod, yeah. I can sense that much. And I think he's familiar… But guys, I haven't felt power like that, well, _ever._ The only one who comes close is dead."

He didn't have to say his name. They all knew it well enough.

"I'll do the interrogation myself." Frank volunteered. "Maybe we can have a meeting in the Senate afterwards, but we need to know how much this guy knows and where he's from."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll sit in. I want to figure out who he is."

"Later, maybe." Hazel said. She gazed towards New Rome, where already the Tripods were being set on fire. Cheering was coming from the forum. "I think we should get something to eat and a good night's sleep before we ruin a good party."

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **LHG :)**


	21. Like an Old Married Couple

**Hey Guys! So... What happened? I switched POV to Hazel, and I got, like, thirty reviews?! That's kinda crazy, don't you think? I haven't been checking reviews, though I kinda judge how good my story is _because of_ reviews, but then I get on and see _325..._**

 **I actually did a spit take. My parents were right there, and they had no idea 'what was so funny'. Srsly, I was so surprised. So, in lieu of this awesome discovery, I'm going to give this to you earlier than I ever thought I would.**

 **I want you to know that after this, there is going to be a few more Avengers POV, then switching back to the PJO crew, and then I'm debating that it goes specifically goes between Percy and Annabeth, strictly for the purpose of healing relationships and such.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

* * *

 **Frank:**

Frank would always be awestruck by how fast the Legion could rebuild. The _Via Principalis_ was completely reconstructed in just under twelve hours, which no mortal engineer could ever hope to do. Still, the Legion had the gods on their side. Frank doubted a regular engineer asked Vulcan for help.

But it was _under_ the _Via Principalis_ were everything really was.

One of Frank's friends had asked him where the stairs leading down from the Praetor's chambers went, and at the time Frank hadn't been able to answer. Now, he had to memorize the complex maze of corridors and that seemed to never end (to which he got lost over a dozen times, with Hazel having to find him). Armories, forges, sleeping rooms, etc.

And prisons. Frank didn't even know they _had_ prisons.

But here he was with Annabeth, a flashlight in his hand as he led them down _another_ staircase. Really, how did they even get the prisoner down here? He took another left in the dark of the stone walls, and thankfully saw that they had reached the prison block. Annabeth stayed silent at his side. She was always quieter now, since the breakup.

He shook his head, trying to think of the less dark times in his messed up life. Their weren't many.

"He hasn't said anything?" Frank asked, looking at the Legionnaire that had been left outside the cell. The guard, a burly son of Mars, shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"He asked for a bag of ice, Praetor. For his ankle. But besides that, he hasn't so much as moved." Again, the Legionnaire shifted, his gaze shooting towards the cell. Frank frowned.

"What about weapons? Did he have any on him?"

This time, the Legionnaire pulled out a tray from the wall. On it sat two pistols, black with suppressors and extended clips. Frank took one in his hand, checking the weapon. The grip felt funny and uneven, and the stock was as straight as an arrow. Personalized for his hand, probably.

Annabeth, who had been silent, took the other, coming to the same conclusion. Frank put them back on the tray.

"Thank you, soldier. We'll be talking with him for a moment." He said, stepping to go past the Legionnaire.

But the Legionnaire put a warning hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, sir. He's… He's not like us. That mask won't come off..." He said, eyes looking towards the cell furthest from where he was. Frank realized that the soldier was nervous of the _prisoner,_ not of Frank or the haunted rooms below the _Principalis._

He shivered, nodding to the guard.

…

When they got to his cell, he was very much asleep. His feet were propped up on the table in front of him, and his arms were crossed on his chest. He had a bag of ice resting lightly on his left ankle, his combat boot placed off to the side. Frank feared breathing through his nose, because this guy had been through a battle and still hadn't changed his socks. His snores were like a bug buzzing, a constant sound that was going through the helmet's voice synthesizer and making Tom Hardy proud. Sound asleep.

How, Frank could relate to. When you're out of a battle, physically or psychologically (Read: senate meetings) you need that sleep. No matter where you are when your body tells you to pass out. Still, interrogation rooms were not a place to be sleeping.

Frank was debating on how he should wake up the prisoner when Annabeth roughly shoved his feet off the table, letting the bag of ice crash against the floor.

The man's snoring was abruptly cut off as Frank and Annabeth took their seats across from him. His faceless mask gave next to nothing away as he rolled his shoulders, and the leather jacket along with it. One of the shoulders had a deep cut, courtesy of Reyna.

"Gooood morning." Frank said cheerlessly, getting himself comfortable in the splintery chair. It was anything but easy. "How was your night?"

Surprisingly, the man chuckled lightly. When he spoke, his voice was full of humor. " **I slept like a baby. That is, up every hour."** He said, still chuckling. He cracked his neck, then back, releasing the tension in his shoulders.

Frank didn't like it. Hazel had said he was next to silent while facing her. This didn't seem right. Still, he pressed his advantage. Perhaps his prisoner was just in a good mood. "Well, Mr…?"

" **Please, call me Liam."** He said easily.

"Sounds like a fake name." Annabeth said.

Frank gave Annabeth an incredulous look, because a prisoner who spoke didn't like being called out. Annabeth just shrugged back at him.

Again, this stranger surprised him. " **Oh, it's a real name. Not my own, but still a name. For all purposes, I'll still go by Liam."**

Frank just nodded, after a second of pondering the name. "Okay, Liam. My name is Frank, my friend here is Annabeth."

" **Nice to meet you, Praetor."**

A shiver went down Frank's spine. "You already know us?"

He shrugged, but the action seemed a bit tense. " **You could say that, I suppose. I get around. Hear stories."**

"What about Roman mythology? Ever hear those stories?" Annabeth asked, not too nicely.

The faceless mask stared directly at Annabeth. He didn't speak for a moment. " **Yes, Daughter of Athena, I have heard them. In fact, sometimes it's like I'm** _ **living**_ **in them. Of course, I assume you feel the same, too?"**

"So, you're a demigod?" She asked in challenge.

" **Yes."**

"Godly parent?"

" **Irrelevant."**

" _Real_ parent, then?"

" **Deceased."**

"Are you Greek or Roman?"

" **Greek, Ms. Chase."**

"What's your real name?"

" **Unnecessary."**

"It's necessary to me."

" **I'm afraid that's off the table."**

"It doesn't seem fair, you knowing all about us while we're in the dark."

" **I was once told that fairness is what you** _ **need,**_ **not what you want. Therefore, I don't see the point of you knowing my name."** His voice rose a bit higher. His fist clenched at his side.

Annabeth grit her teeth in kind. "Something to hide, maybe? Or are you scared that someone might hurt that pretty little mask of yours?"

" **I'd like to say right now I'm looking through Internet information, and I've got some photos in front of my face that prove this mask isn't the worst fashion statement you've worn. In fact, I'd say it'd be an improvement."** He said.

"Bucket head." She spat.

" **Wow. So original."**

"ENOUGH!" Frank yelled, massaging his temples slowly. "Annabeth, let me take point." He leveled his gaze at the blonde, and eventually she sighed, looking at the floor with folded arms.

"Why were you helping us? What were those things attacking us?" He asked, cutting through the small talk. Annabeth 'humphed' like a toddler.

The masked man's gaze, that had been stuck on Annabeth, looked back at Frank. " **Demigods help one another, Frank Zhang. As for the robots… That's a much longer story."**

Frank leaned back in his chair. "Shoot."

The masked man cleared his throat, the synthesizers making a static burst. " **In WWII, a sect of Nazis formed a group known as Hydra. Among other things, they were a deep weapons division. Biological, chemical… Even supernatural.**

 **The short version, they went underground after the Allies won, but still kept working in the shadows. Did you ever hear about the civil unrest in D.C.? With the Helicarriers crashing into the SHIELD building?"**

Frank nodded. Yes, he knew about it. No, it wasn't just because Captain America had been there (shut up).

" **That was Hydra making a reappearance."**

"You sound like you've met them before." Frank said, shrugging slightly.

" **It comes with trying to stop them from enslaving humanity, I suppose."** He said.

"Is that in the official job description?" Annabeth asked, her face as blank as his mask.

The masked man laughed suddenly, hugging his gut as his chuckling subsided. " **Actually, it is. And, while we're on that subject, I need to get back to work. I'm sure you're caught up with the situation in New York, but I was** _ **there**_ **yesterday. If my superiors don't hear from me soon, they start looking. And if they do that… Well, Hydra isn't the only one looking for a supernatural advantage."**

Frank was quiet for a moment. He had to digest the fact that this guy was supposedly a Superhero by day and Demigod by night. It seemed a bit far fetched.

But then again, a floating mountain over New York was far fetched as well.

"You're a superhero. You're a demigod. Anything else to add to that list?" Frank asked, his headache coming back.

" **I wouldn't mind 'ruggedly handsome' added to that description."** He deadpanned.

Annabeth snorted, muttering something Frank couldn't hear. Liam, however, could hear her just fine. " **Ms. Chase, I'll have to ask you to leave my mother out of this. I'm here because of courtesy, not pleasure."**

"What, you let yourself get captured? You let yourself get beaten?" She scoffed. "How am I supposed to believe that you're the good guy when I can't even see your face, huh? What kind of trust is that?"

" **The kind I don't expect you to believe right away, Ms. Chase. But I need to warn you: the secret is bursting through the mist. Hydra isn't going to stop coming, and people will never stop trying to investigate. Demigods, gods, monsters- I'm afraid that I'm not enough. Someone is going to find out sooner or later."**

There was a stillness around them, amplified by the stone walls around them. Frank kept hearing the words echoing in his ears, telling him over and over. Warning him.

He coughed into his fist, then stood slowly. "Thank you for your time, Liam. Annabeth." She stood as well, although she kept her eyes trained on Liam. As they left, she checked the door to make sure it was locked.

"Well?" Frank asked Annabeth.

She had her bottom lip in her teeth, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She nodded her head slowly. "Hazel was right. I _know_ that guy."

Frank nodded. "There's something familiar about him, but I can't place it." Frank admitted, scratching his scalp.

Annabeth shook her head. "Frank, it's him. It _has_ to be him."

Frank sighed, but wasn't all that surprised. "Annabeth, I get that you miss him. We all do, really. But every time you went after a lead, we had to watch you break up a little more over it each time it fell short. It's not-"

"Percy Jackson is _not_ dead, Frank. If Nico didn't feel anything when they say he died, then he _didn't die."_ She said. She gestured to the door. "And did you see us fighting? The way he spoke, or how he called me out when I mentioned his mother? Tell me that we didn't sound like us fighting before."

"Annabeth, please! Don't go down this road again. We don't want to see you get hurt." Frank warned. He had to admit, Liam fighting with Annabeth sounded more than familiar, but they buried the hatched a long time ago.

After he'd turned sides.

Annabeth shook her head, refusing to listen. "Ten minutes, Frank. Gimme ten minutes with him alone, and I'll prove to you it's him."

Frank didn't like putting his foot down, but he did so now. "No! And if you suggest it again, I'll have you put in the cell beside his!" He warned.

Annabeth didn't cower. Her chin tilted a little higher, actually. "Frank-"

"I want you out of here, now." When she didn't move, he crossed his arms. "That's an order, soldier!" He said.

She stood her ground for five, ten, fifteen seconds before she began to step down the stone corridor. As she turned to corner, Frank felt his anger leave him, and his shoulders sagged. He _hated_ getting into arguments with any of his friends, _especially_ Annabeth. Nico held grudges, yes, but Annabeth would push them _all_ away because of this. And the more she secluded herself, the longer she'd hand on her theory of Liam's true identity.

Speaking of which, he wasn't done yet.

He turned back to the door, letting it open on its rusty hinges. He readjusted his Praetor helmet, along with his emotions until he was back in a comfortable expression. He sat back in his seat across from the man with the burned chest plate.

Before he could even say anything, Liam spoke. His voice was surprisingly calm and quiet against the coolness of the stone walls, echoing. " **Don't worry, Frank."** He said. " **Family finds a way of making its way back to each other."**

"Shut it." Frank warned. He sat up straighter in his chair. He prided himself on how when he's first started as a Praetor, that he'd promised himself he wouldn't let other people away his morals. But almost instantaneously, the problems of New Rome had swamped him. He couldn't be biased. The people had to decide.

"We'll have a Senate Meeting tomorrow. We'll decide what to do then."

 **Reyna:**

She personally requested escorting the prisoner herself.

It wasn't all her choice, but she knew it was the right one. Annabeth would've had she not, and even Reyna could sense the inner conflict one of her best friends was facing.

"Keep moving." She said, prodding his back with her pilà. Two of her troops stood in front and another two behind her, barring his escape should he attempt. They were on the road to the Senate House, and already she could see the senators in their togas, making way towards the same location.

Even though the fight had been horrible, already it felt like New Rome was healing. Fountains still spewed water, roads still kept swept. Even now, Reyna could see a few children playing and laughing in the streets.

As they got even closer, she turned her attention back towards her prisoner. Surprisingly enough, that faceless mask was already looking at the city. " **Beautiful, isn't it?"** He muttered under his breath.

Any other prisoner, Reyna would've slammed her steel booted foot into their behind. But, as surprising as him admiring the city, she couldn't find herself thinking of the comment as a perversion towards her city. Instead, she found it oddly… Familiar.

But that was a word everyone had used for him, right? This guy, whoever he was, knew them.

And Reyna knew there was no point in denying it. Because she wasn't tied down by other people's opinions, with Praetorship passed down to Hazel. All she needed was her own.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Percy?" She said barely above a whisper.

He didn't miss a beat. He nodded his head along, whispering back. " **Finally. I was wondering who would come to the obvious conclusion first."** He said, rolling his shoulders lightly.

"Oh, Annabeth knows for sure." She muttered back.

" **What gave me away?"** He asked, true curiosity making its way into his tone. They were nearing the border, and the first Terminus statue was appearing.

"You can't hide your personality, Jackson. Annabeth knows because she's known you for forever. I made the assumption, which you proved." She admitted.

Percy Jackson, the man in the mask (that now had an obvious blue tint to it) was silent for a long time. When he spoke, his words were softer than before. " **And the rumors? The story the gods gave you?"** He asked.

Reyna shook her head slightly. "No proof to them, or against them. I haven't decided if I believe them or not." She said.

Percy nodded lightly. " **You'll have to turn me in, you know. Traitor or not, I'm a risk. Best bet is I'm killed by the gods. Worse, I'll be executed right in the Senate Building."**

Reyna didn't hesitate. "You'll have to escape, if that's the case. And how do I know if Percy Jackson is even alive? For all I know, he's dead."

There was a soft, robotic chuckle from the masked man. Then, he was silent as they reached the border.

"Alright, Marcus- yes, that wood has been whittled too sharp. No! Darius, this horsehair helmet is unacceptable! Two inches too long on one end, too short on the other! I'll let it slide this time. Next!"

" **Oh gods, I forgot about this guy."**

Reyna held back a grin as they approached the living bust.

Terminus was in a regular OCD mood, and if his tray was anything to go by, he was being more strict than usual. When Reyna approached, his gaze became more serious. "Miss Arevillo! So good to see you! Go right on ahe- hold it! Who's the chain gang over here?"

Percy took a step forward, his wrist cuffs behind him. " **Mr. Terminus. Am I clear to enter your city?"** He asked calmly.

Judging by the way the bust pretended to exert force towards the prisoner, Terminus was trying to slap him. Reyna looked on, serious faced. "You feel that, prisoner? That was a heavy hit I hope you never forget! Let it be a lesson to you: speak when you're spoken to!"

Percy just shrugged, about to step into city limits. "Uh-uh. Cough up the contraband, you scum."

Percy shrugged again, then casually broke his wrist cuffs.

When his guards went to spring into action, Reyna stopped them from tackling him. Calmly, he removed the gauntlets on each wrist. Then he pulled the sword he once had before off his back ( _Riptide,_ Reyna thought) which surprised most bystanders.

A hidden pistol, two knives, and some sort of explosive disc removed later, Terminus nodded. "He's clean, I hope. He's all yours, captain."

Reyna nodded, replacing the cuffs with a much heavier set. As she put them on, he grunted loudly. " **Easy, captain. All my weapons are gone."** He said.

"Shut it." She warned, now remembering the annoying crap the son of Poseidon could be. As she began to walk, her escorts fell back in line. The Senate building cast a huge, ominous shadow in the afternoon sun.

...

When they entered the building, Reyna expected everyone to burst into outrageous yelling and shouting, because that seemed to be the Roman way. It was a full house, as well, with Lares and veterans (herself included) watching as they stood their masked prisoner in the middle of the room.

So she wasn't surprised when someone, on of the centurions, spoke up first. "Why is he wearing a mask?"

One of the other centurions, way over on the other side of the room, answered. "It's magnetically locked. We _can't_ take it off." He explained.

"This is an outrage!" One of the Lares said, shaking his glowing purple fist. "Make him take it off! Let us see the face of the accused!" He demanded.

Eventually the room was as loud as any Senate meeting ever was, and Frank stood up. "QUIET!"

Reyna had to give it to the son of Mars. He could shut the Senate up quicker than she could sometimes. "We've assembled because our prisoner wants to plead his case. _Then_ we can argue about why he's wearing a mask."

Frank sat back down, and Reyna noticed Hazel take his hand in hers. She nodded to herself. She wasn't much for couples, but they made a good pair.

Hazel stood, approaching the prisoner. "You go by Liam, correct?" She asked.

He nodded, bowing slightly to her. " **Yes, Praetor."**

"And you _are_ a demigod, correct?" She asked.

" **Greek, ma'am. Yes, I'm a demigod."**

Reyna shifted her gaze to the two greyhounds that flanked the entrances for the Senate chambers. They sat attentively, ears pricked.

Hazel nodded. "And you wish to plead your case?"

Again, Liam nodded.

Hazel nodded again. "Very well." She said, going back to her seat. She waved her hand. "Please, speak."

The assembly was silent as he drew in a breath.

" **You're safe here."** He began, confusing many of the Senators. He faced them. " **You're safe in New Rome. You're safe in New York. From monsters, mortals… But there are people, organizations like the one that sent the attack on New Rome, who are getting curious.**

" **I've been in contact with many of these government organizations. I've fought them, kept them blindly grasping at straws- and in severe cases, I make myself known to the world to draw attention away from the godly side of the family."** He began to turn his gaze on each individual member of the Senate. Reyna didn't miss how his gaze lingered on Annabeth.

" **The organization known as Hydra, a sect of Nazis that broke away after the Second World War ended, launched a terrorist attack on New York in an attempt to overthrow the gods. I personally helped two demigods and a huntress in retaking the Empire State Building, and thanks to the group known to the world as the Avengers, New York was reclaimed by the people.**

" **But Hydra got close. Closer than any other mortal organization has ever gotten to exposing the gods to the world."** He said. He paused, letting the words sink in. " **SHIELD, another organization charged with facing global threats, hired me as an asset. I was in charge of keeping the world safe.**

" **But I had a second, more important objective. One that SHIELD has no idea exists. One that even the gods don't know exist. I'm in charge of the protection and preservation of demigods in the mortal world.**

" **For a number of years, I've kept this secret, and right now, as a whole, you are jeopardizing this mission."** He said. " **I have exactly one hour to report to my superiors before they come looking for me, and the first place they'll check is the last reported signal from my jet."**

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, pandemonium ensued.

"Kill him now!"

"Send him back!"

"Tear that mask off his face so I can scold him!" The Lare from before yelled.

Frank stood again. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed louder than before. When everyone was calm again, he stared down at the prisoner.

 _Uh oh_ , Reyna thought.

Frank walked from his seat all the way to the prisoner himself, until they were facing one another. When he spoke, his voice was loud enough to echo. "What makes you think you can threaten us like this, Liam? How are we supposed to trust you?"

" **I didn't** _ **do**_ **anything wrong!"** Liam yelled back. " **I personally took time** _ **away**_ **from my own life, like** _ **every single Legionnaire does,**_ **to help New Rome destroy a threat to its people! If I'm not trusted because of that, then really, I have no more reason to be here."**

Reyna could tell what was going to happen before it did.

It was almost like slow motion, the way Percy brought his knee up at the same time as he threw his hands down. The cuffs that held him there exploded in a hail of sparks, falling away from him and leaving him unbound.

Reyna's greyhounds leapt into action, jumping towards the prisoner with teeth bared. But when they did, Percy caught Aurum by the neck and tossed him like a rag doll, then kicked Argentum with his combat boot hard enough to let a metal _ding!_ echo around the Senate House.

Frank went to tackle him, and Reyna could see Annabeth's mind taking the same path when Percy's glove opened, exposing a sphere no bigger than a marble. He threw it on the ground with all his might, then stomped on the remains.

Darkness.

Reyna couldn't see her hand in front of her face, nor the light that had been leaking through the partially cracked roof. Only Nico's shadow travel compared.

"He's here! He's here! I've got him!" Someone yelled off to her left.

"That's me, you idiot!" Someone else said.

"If we don't find him in the next ten minutes, I will whip all of your _podex's!"_ Reyna recognized the Lare again.

While everyone was going through a collective panic attack Reyna remained perfectly still. She focused on the sound of combat boots moving off to her left, towards the exit. Soon enough, she couldn't hear them again. She nodded to herself.

 _Maybe the gods can't be with you, Percy,_ she thought, _but I hope you know you've still got your friends._

* * *

 **I'm going to set a goal for once... Can we go for thirty five reviews? I'm kinda testing the waters here, so I'd like it if you'd help...**

 **LHG :)**


	22. The Truth Comes To Light

**What.**

 _ **WHAT?**_

 _ **How am I at... holy... Wow. Just wow**_ **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the love and support of this story! I've never gotten this much love from anyone from any story I've ever done before... Really, thank you. I appreciate it all so much. I think its the PJO POV, to be honest... But I'm 100% fine with that. Things in Stark Tower, however, are about to heat up. The Avengers are about to get a wake up call to who Percy used to be. Keep in mind, I wasn't going to print the whole book down, so... yeah.**

 **Enjoy! Lets go for 40 reviews, even though you doubled the last goal! I hope you know I read all of the comments, and sometimes its a real ego boost.**

 **I just want to make something clear tho: I'm a guy, for those of you who always put boy/girl in the comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

* * *

 **Wanda:**

She had been sitting in the same uncomfortable chair for the past two hours, but it was better than any bed she'd been in for the past day. Especially since they had Perseus Jackson's location.

Everyone had been bedridden for a full day, under the watchful eye of Marie Hill. It'd taken twelve hours for them to break Tony Stark out of his molten metal cocoon, and everyone was treated for at least ten or so separate injuries.

Wanda winced, rubbing the still sore bruise on her left temple. Her doctor had cleared her of any serious injury, including concussion, but she'd been having headaches since waking up. Metal fists crashing into her head were going to haunt her nightmares for more than a few nights.

And the man in red, or how she'd looked into his head… He had to be delusional. He _had_ to be. The thinks she saw couldn't be true. Even the ideas he had… They were baseless. He was just a madman.

Gods didn't exist.

The Vision, one of the few friends she had here, came from around the corner with a cup in his hands. His voice was calm and neutral when he spoke. "Drink." He said, handing her the cup.

The styrofoam was warm in her cold hands, and the first sip of hot chocolate was heavenly. Vision had systems for _everything._ Really, he was as predictable as the sunrise. If he was sad, he would be alone. If he was happy, he'd be with Wanda. If he saw his friends in distress, he was there to reassure with hot chocolate he could make to perfection.

Emotions weren't his strong point, understanding or displaying, that is, but Wanda liked to think the son of Ultron was as normal as the rest of them.

So, not at all.

"Thank you." She said, taking another sip. "It's been awhile since you've made this." She commented.

"Since Percy's first disappearance." He admitted.

Wanda instantly regretted speaking. Those three months thinking his life had been lost… Not even a body to bury. It had shaken them all. "He's fine. He'll be fine this time, too." She said.

The red skinned, synthetic human was looking straight ahead, but turned as she spoke. He had a strange expression on his face. The one Stark would describe as 'buffering'. "He's surprised me. Since we first met him, in fact." He admitted. "He holds a certain power I cannot place in anyone else. Even my father."

Wanda took another sip. Vision referred to Ultron as his father often enough that it wasn't a surprise anymore. For a brief period of time, she thought the same way about the automaton.

Then he'd tried to destroy all human life on earth, of course. She'd lost her brother to that… that scoundrel. He was nothing to her.

The fact though that Percy was stronger than Ultron wasn't new to her, either. She'd seen him take on robots, mutants, mercenaries, marines, and even the Avengers as a whole (friendly sparring matches, of course). She'd never had to get into his head to know what he was thinking about. People over analyzing him was normal, while all he seemed to be was a collection of simple thoughts. _Stab,_ and, _destroy_ seemed to be his most basic functions.

"Who's to say that he isn't more powerful?" She jested, knocking her elbow slightly against Vision. He didn't appear to have noticed.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence where neither of them spoke, then Vision broke it. He stood, looking towards the door. "They're back. He's with them."

Not even a second later, a voice popped in from the ceiling.

" _Ms. Maximoff, Vision, the team has returned. Percy is with them."_

Wanda stood as well, throwing out the cup Vision had given her. "Thank you, Jarvis. C'mon." She said to her companion. They both made their way towards the elevator.

…

She first took stock of his injuries, which wasn't abnormal after him getting back from a mission. She treated Percy like a brother, and after growing up the way she had, family was everything.

He was across the room in Stark's main lounge, a three story masterpiece of metal and comfort, and with an elevator leading straight from the jet hangar. He'd just gotten off, apparently, and had just forced away the concerned faces of his friends and doctors who were hovering around him.

 _He's walking funny. Sprained ankle. His chestplate is burned. I can't see the markings it usually has. Cut on his jacket shoulder, possibly from a long knife…_ He'd taken his helmet off, revealing a black eye that had turned a sickly shade of yellow and the rat nest he called hair. As she watched, he pushed past Tony and Thor, who also hadn't been part of the rescue mission. "Guys, I'm fine. Really."

He sat down on one of the sofas, but everyone else managed to take a seat around him. Natasha and Clint flank each side, along with Sam, James, and Tony right in front of him. Thor and Steve had taken to his left, and Vision and her soon joined them. The one that really didn't seem to fit in was Spider Man, who was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling. No one really asked why he was there, after he'd brought them all in.

She pulled Percy into a hug first, though, because, _really,_ this boy was going to be the death of them. "I'm glad you're alright." She whispered into his ear. He pulled away, nodding.

"Well, if it isn't the MIA himself." They all looked toward the balcony, where Nick Fury stood in his normal leather attire. His face was in a serious line, and his arms folded leisurely in front of him. He began to descend the staircase towards them, his arms now spread open, as if waiting for an embrace (which was highly unlikely). "Care to explain where you've been since I can't seem to find your jet anywhere?"

"Hey Fury." Percy said, putting a hand up in casual greeting. "It's so good to see you're alive, too. I was wondering where you were during the Invasion."

"Don't you start." Fury warned, taking his place on his own recliner (It was like he owned it sometimes). "I _know_ that wasn't a dragon I saw you fighting, so unless you'd like to start with who or what that really was, then we can talk about the three teenagers you took up onto the Empire State Building with you." He said. He spread his hands. "Really, this is a story I'd like explained from the very _beginning_."

There was a tense silence that usually followed Fury asking Percy about his past. In all actuality, No one, besides maybe Clint and Natasha, ever got an answer regarding Perseus Jackson's past. Mentioning the name 'Annabeth' was still somehow a major insult to him, and you might as well be asking him to kill his little sister.

So Wanda couldn't really comprehend when he answered right away.

"Tony, Please notify Jarvis he needs a reboot. And I want this floor on security lockdown for this." He said, seriousness lacing his expression.

Tony nodded. "Jarvis, you heard the kid. Time to power down for a few hours."

Wanda didn't even have time to blink before the metal shutters collapsed over the windows, completely cutting of any outside sunlight. The artificial lighting dimmed until all they could see were silhouettes of each other. Percy stood out among the rest of them.

…

"What I am about to tell you is beyond any clearance you have ever received. It isn't something you blurt out when the press or the world council or even the president himself ask you to, you hear me? This stays in this room." Wanda could tell that he was searching each and every one of their faces before nodding to himself.

He pulled something out of his pocket, though Wanda couldn't really tell what it was. Percy strode calmly to the nearest computer, setting whatever it was onto the computer console. The room itself began to hum, and a soft golden light illuminated the room they were in until they could all see one another. "Daedalus, run security protocol ten."

A voice of an old man played through the hidden speakers, and Wanda could tell that Tony was baffled that it wasn't his AI that was speaking.

" _Sure thing, Percy."_

A dull blue glow began to scan the room, sweeping over everything and everyone. The only one who didn't seem confused was Thor. Wanda could hear him mutter something under his breath, and she was pretty sure it was the word 'finally' repeated over and over again.

There was a metallic buzz, followed by the lights blinking green. The voice spoke up again.

" _No bugs. Are you sure this is a good idea, Percy? They aren't the most functional of families."_

"Hey!" Tony said, looking towards the ceiling. "Who do you think you are, saying I'm not trustworthy?"

" _You kept Percy's blood work a secret, Mr. Stark. It's not trust I'm worried about."_

Everyone was suddenly looking at Tony, and Fury had an eyebrow raised. Meanwhile, Percy had a grin that covered his face. Tony was red. "Thank you, stupid AI, for ratting me out."

" _Don't mention it."_

"Ahem." Percy coughed, demanding everyone's attention. He still had this smile on his face. "Was our first family ever really functional, Daedelus?" The AI paused.

" _Too true. Let the mortals know, I suppose."_

Percy nodded. He turned his attention back to his friends. "So, who here has ever heard about the Ancient Greeks?'

…

Wanda's synopsis:

The Demigod file, so rightfully named, explained and answered many questions she had about Percy. Some she didn't even think to ask.

The Lightning Thief, sub file one, was more than gripping. He had a supply of news articles that supported each statement, and he detailed a map of where everything was. Very carefully and methodically, he explained his lineage, the mist, his sword, what satyrs were, where the Underworld was… Really informative.

The Sea of Monsters, sub file two, explained so much more. Cyclops's, Sirens, Circe, Pegasi… Wanda felt like a five year old again, and her mother and father were telling her and Petrovich bedtime stories.

The Titan's Curse, sub file three, caught Clint's attention. Wanda noticed that he was enthralled by the hunters of Artemis, and everyone was confused about who Nico and Bianca could be. By the end, there was a silence that no one wanted to break.

The Battle of the Labyrinth… Wanda could hear the AI Percy had brought holding it's breath. He told them about the arena, mortals that could see through the mist, and even Tony Stark was caught more than once glancing in the direction of Dare Enterprises. They all were awestruck that Percy had caused a volcano to explode, and that he was even powerful enough to do such a thing. His description of Camp Halfblood and the battle itself were to a T, and he had everyone's attention when he described the rise of Kronos.

The Last Olympian, sub file five, was a complete description of the carnage of New York, and even Fury had to stand and pace the room at one point. He described the plan Nico di Angelo had proposed to him, and the final battle he fought on Olympus. The rising of a new Great Prophecy, and how he was sure it would be way after he'd died.

They'd taken a break, after that. It had been a six hour briefing, and it wasn't even over.

The Lost Hero described new people, and a few old ones. The Son of Neptune was mind blowing, but he told it accurately. The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades (they would never wonder where his scars had come from ever again) and finally, the Blood of Olympus.

Thor and Clint kept him honest, though Thor seemed to be quite the fan. No wonder he volunteered to go with Percy every chance he got. Wanda was beginning to think Thor had a crush.

He told a few shorter stories about Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, and Annabeth Chase. Especially Annabeth. He had this _look_ in his eyes when he said something about her, like he might cry if he said anything else. He barely described her and how he'd come to be banished from the Olympians and almost killed.

And Magicians. Don't get Wanda started on the Magicians.

But the real kicker, he hadn't even explained what had happened just two days prior!

When he finally did finish, he told them to try and get some sleep.

None of them did.

* * *

 **LHG :)**


	23. Nightmares and More Nightmares

**Hey Guys! Soooo, I'm sensing a pattern here. You enjoy PJO crew more than Avengers, and to be honest that's a fair point. I'm trying really hard to not mess their POV's up because I respect the characters and don't want them to be super OOC. I just want to let you know that I've decided that we're going to be seeing a bit more from the Avengers, followed by almost all PJO crew. Of course, the Avengers won't just disappear, so understand when we switch to them from time to time to get their take on the situation.**

 **Yes, I'm going to start working on incorporating Hope into the story! Play nice comment section! And Annabeth is getting ready to make her debut, so be ready for that...**

 **I'm going to try and take a reasonable, Marvel-esque approach on the situation, what with Percy being in the public's eye now, so get ready to face my worst subject in school: Politics.**

 **Enjoy! I'll update sooner, hopefully! Depends on the comments, really. The more of an ego boost I get, the more I post!**

* * *

 **James:**

He was standing in the kitchen, head in the fridge. There was something about the fridge that was always comforting to James. Maybe it was the coolness coming off the fridge, or that little lightbulb that he could just make out in the back, drawing him to keep the fridge open just a little longer.

Or maybe it was just his indecision on what to eat tonight. Sleep wasn't going to be an option, but his appetite was always intact.

"You waste electricity doing that."

James reached in and pulled out a few sandwich things. It was never too late for a sandwich. "It's your arch reactor."

Tony stepped forward, grabbing his own sandwich things. Then, he took out the cheese cutter and a knife for the mayo. "Doesn't mean it'll last forever."

James heard a little bit of a heavier meaning in that comment, but chose to ignore it for a later day. Him and Tony began making their respective sandwiches.

"I walked past his room on the way down, and he was asleep. How could he be asleep?" James asked Tony, not looking away from his sandwich. Tony remained silent. "Everything is going to change. Everything."

"We aren't telling anyone." Tony said. "We promised the kid we wouldn't tell anyone." Tony slathered some mayo onto the bread, then handed the knife to James.

"It's not that, even though I think we _should_ get the military to take this." He admitted. "It's just… He was my friend, Tony. He's saved my life so many times over the years, and we had each other's backs-"

"When I came out as Iron Man, what was your first thought?" Tony asked.

"Besides what an idiot you were?" James asked. Tony smeared a glob of mustard onto James cheek, and James cursed. "Okay, I thought that it was brave, knowing the crap that everyone was going to give you for it."

"How's is this any different?" Tony asked.

"It isn't the same-"

"It really is. Just replace the fact he was hiding a whole race of people from all of us." Tony said. "The kid didn't want us to know, which isn't something I'm usually okay with, but this time…" He trailed off, putting the ham and lettuce on.

"It's cruel to think he's been lying to us for all these years, isn't it?" James asked. "Isn't it?"

"I'm not saying that he's a saint, 'cause he isn't. I'm only saying that a secret like that is like an atomic bomb. I mean, we only learned that we weren't alone in the universe a few years ago. What happens when the world sees that gods are more than religiously based?" Tony argued.

"I get that the world isn't ready, either. We're a team, though. I thought he had more trust in us than that." James said. He thought of all the times that fought terrorist cells, or all the times the two of them had gone out to get food for the others? All the movie nights, sparring matches, and just talks they'd had. They weren't just a team. They were a family. And in this family, Percy was the baby brother that they all wanted to keep protected. To keep safe. He'd been lying to them this whole time.

"You know, there's a reason my family doesn't know who I am."

James had to do a doubletake from the counter he was cleaning up. Tony didn't so much as flinch when they both looked towards the ceiling.

The red and blue arachnid was hanging by what certainly looked like spider silk, but after a lot of investigating, James knew that it was some sort of biocable. They couldn't even get a good look at him, with the lights so dim. He wasn't even looking at them when he spoke again. "I mean, imagine them worrying, day in and out, that the kid they've been looking after all these years is swinging between skyscrapers and beating up criminals."

"You got a point to this, web head?"

"Oh, so original. Yes, I do. Ever stop and think that Percy had a reason for hiding it? I mean, family worries. What if Percy was worried that by giving you that knowledge, you'd get pulled into the trouble?" Spider Man said.

"I'd have taken that any day of the week." Tony said. He took a big bite of his sandwich, speaking while eating. James wrinkled his nose. "The kids' family now. We don't let him fight his own battles."

"Yeah." James agreed. "I wouldn't mind fighting monsters, either. Just something to beef up the resume with." James took a bite of his own sandwich as well, excusing himself from speaking.

"But- what did Percy say? 'Once you know, they know, and they won't let you get off easy'? I mean, I had a plan after this hero stuff has run it's course. Didn't sound like Percy got much of a say in the matter." He said.

James was about to speak, but then stopped himself. Percy _had_ said that. It had been one of the _first_ things he'd said, actually. A kid like him deserved a good life, but…

Had he ever been given the chance?

"He didn't."

Clint stood at the top of the balcony, where Fury had appeared from earlier. He was in some of the plain silk pajamas Tony had customized for everyone. (James had the original War Machine on the front of his) Clint's purple arrow was standing out in the darkness.

"I suppose he told you right off the bat, when he first got into your house, huh?" Tony said, sitting down in (Fury's) recliner. "Or was that the first you heard of this?"

Clint shook his head. "He was still a scared little kid when I met him, Tony. Just a boy looking out for his little sister. After Fury invited him into the Avengers, Percy told me what Demigods _were,_ but he never explained who he was. Not then, at least."

James, having finished wiping down the counter, leaned up against the bar stool. He took a half hearted bite of his sandwich. "So, you knew?"

Clint shrugged. "He told me the rest after he got back from his… Absence." _Oh._ James shifted uncomfortably. "What he's telling us though… Percy isn't even explaining the worst of it. The Tartarus stuff? Percy still gets flashbacks, you know. I was told into his twelfth week of training he woke up screaming?" Clint looked to James for confirmation.

James felt a chill go up his spine. That horrible, _horrible_ night… Those haunted screams… "Yeah." James voice was barely above a whisper. "That was when he started mentioning that girl again. Annabeth."

Clint nodded. "Percy doesn't talk about his past because the gods- his own family -tried to kill him. That's the big secret. When I met him, it was because he was running from them."

James heard Tony swear under his breath and Spider Man swing over to a wall, resting his head against it. "The car crash that killed his parents-" Tony began.

"It was an assassination attempt." Clint said. "Percy cut ties after that, with all his past friends. Annabeth, from what little I actually gathered from him, was more than a girlfriend. Her betrayal set him over the edge."

The room was as quiet as a tomb, and James set the rest of his sandwich down. Clint made eye contact with Tony and James, his confidence unwavering. "Percy _does_ regret his past, and I'd bet my right arm he regrets not telling us sooner, but he had his reasons. The same reasons Tony hid his blood work, or why Thor never said anything no matter how often we asked."

His tone softened. "Guys, we're his second chance. He hates seeing us fight because it reminds him of _them._ The last thing I want to hear is that you lost faith in him because he was trying to protect you."

James frowned, looking down at his hands like a scolded child. Tony spoke up. "We could've handled it, Clint. He's our family, too."

Clint nodded. "Which was _why_ he was trying to keep us out of it. What if a monster kills one of us to get to him, huh?"

James sighed. "I just wish he'd told us. That kind of secret can't be healthy. And from what I remember from high school mythology, meaning not much, demigods rarely got a happy ending."

Clint looked down solemnly. "Percy once told me the life expectancy for demigods is twenty years."

Tony shook his head. "Kid probably lost a lot of people he knew. Friends."

"He mentioned a Beckendorf during the briefing." Spider Man said.

Clint nodded again. "Ask him about Leo, if you want proof. But… Just don't judge family too harshly." Clint turned on his heel, his footsteps receding to his room. They didn't even hear the door close.

James left his sandwich on the counter. He didn't have an appetite anymore.

…

The next morning was dead silence.

Everyone had already been awake, too conflicted to sleep, with the exception of Thor, Vision, and Percy himself. James wondered if Fury had, but the bags under his eyes gave him away.

They'd all filtered out of their rooms near nine, moving slowly towards the kitchen. Breakfast was a solemn affair, with next to no interaction besides requests to pass something. James, after returning to his room, had tossed and turned until light had begun to filter in through the window.

He watched each Avenger closely, wondering what they were thinking right now, or how they were reacting to this sudden earth shattering revelation. Because James didn't have a clue how to react himself.

Thor had the biggest grin on his face, by far. He seemed completely at ease with where he was, and he even greeted everyone with a hearty 'Good Morning!' He would often grin at Percy, who he sat beside.

Clint and Natasha gave nothing away besides the furtive glances they would sneak at Percy while they sat across from him. They were all close, sometimes closer than Percy was with B team. James understood that Percy thought of Clint and Natasha as family. An older sister and brother who had taken him and his sister in.

Tony, Vision, and Wanda were almost passive sitting beside James, but James _knew_ something itched at Tony. He had said the night before he hadn't minded Percy lying to them before, but… James wasn't so sure. Vision and Wanda would look at each other, almost like having a silent conversation. They had always been close.

Steve was frowning at his food beside Clint, and James could tell he was conflicted. He would set his fork down just to pick it back up, then drop it again. At one point he scowled, but covered it quickly.

James looked at Sam, sitting next to Nat. He thought that Sam was closest to what he himself was thinking. They were both military men, through and through, even if Sam had a wild streak in him. They knew that the full picture was always out of reach. James knew that Percy had been doing it to protect them.

Fury sat across from James, barely eating, giving nothing away.

Spider Man had left when breakfast began, claiming he needed to make sure his family was okay. James guessed their conflicted emotions had intimidated the kid.

"Anyone want seconds?" Percy asked, stacking another pancake onto his plate. A few muttered 'no' while others just continued to eat what they had. James didn't bother looking up, knowing that Percy would take that as his answer.

It was nearly silent again when Percy spoke up, addressing the elephant in the room. "It gets easier, I swear. I can't promise everything will be the same-"

"It won't." Steve said, this time letting his fork rest on the table. He paused for a minute, everyone continuing they they hadn't heard him. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

This got everyone's attention. Even James glanced at everyone, looking up from his plate. Steve looked more than a bit distressed. Percy spoke, his voice strained. "I didn't want you involved."

"We were already involved." Tony said. "You're a part of this team. We stick beside one another."

"It was never about if I trusted you to keep a secret like that. I- I don't want to be part of that family again. I was out, and I was hoping I was out for good." Percy said. James kept his head down.

Steve spoke up again. "We all figured, with the scars and everything, it was just a sensitive topic. The secret you kept from us, though-"

"It _is_ a sensitive topic, Steve." Percy said, his voice even. "But that wasn't the issue, either. You all gave me your background, but mine is… It's…" James looked up, catching Percy's hands go up into the air. "I can't even explain the pain I feel when I think about them. Steve, they all moved on. They pretended I never existed-"

"But _we_ care, Percy." Wanda said. "We love you. How could you keep this from us? What could you possibly think you'd lose?"

Percy was silent. James kept his gaze focused on his obscured view of Percy. All he could see were his hands, tapping nervously on the table. Steve's expression was full of hurt. "You think they never cared?" Percy whispered. "I _know_ they cared, as certain as I am that my father cared for my mother. But things change. Times change. Imagine if I died, and then you have to shoulder this alone? No, I was doing the right thing."

Wanda's hand curled into a fist. "We would never do that to you."

"You can't know that." Percy said. "They couldn't know that, either. I- I didn't tell you because… Because I don't want you to know who they are. I'm worried… I'm worried you'll become them."

"That's not a good enough reason. Percy, we're not like them-" Steve began.

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque. All three are from the forties." He said to Steve. "Frank Zhang and Thalia Grace, two of the best archers I know. Sound familiar? Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez. If you ever saw how they acted, it's exactly like Tony, and both of them are dead. Steve, if you knew Jason you'd be best buds. You guys don't even know… Even the way Wanda does magic reminds me of Hazel." He said. He put his head in his hands.

"You're trying to connect us, Percy. It's all in your head." Tony said.

 _All in your head…_

James could see the realization dawning on Wanda's face at the exact moment the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

James knew, to Wanda, the answers were accessible.

He put his hand up, trying to stop Wanda. "Wait!"

Too late, Wanda began to weave her fingers toward Percy. He stiffened, and his face reflected horror. In a last ditch attempt, James grabbed Wanda's shirt sleeve.

He was pulled in…

…

" _I am Calypso."_

" _Bianca Di Angelo."_

" _Beckendorf. Not Charles."_

" _My name is Tyson!"_

" _Grover. Grover Underwood."_

" _Selina Beauregard."_

" _Who you looking at, punk?"_

" _Peter Johnson, is it?"_

" _Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico Di Angelo."_

" _Yo, boss!"_

 _Hundreds of greetings, and dozens of unsaid goodbyes. Pain filtered in and out of James- No,_ Percy's _body. His vision was a cloud of faces. Experiences. He was fighting one hundred monsters, a thousand, a million creatures that wouldn't leave him alone._

 _He was sitting on a beach, and a woman sat beside him. The water was too cold to swim in, if the surf lapping at his heels was any indication. The wind was whistling past his ears, and the sky was a dull, overcast grey color. Still, these two seemed to be having a good time. James/Percy looked closer at the woman he was beside. Her kindly smile was familiar, and James recognized her._

 _This was Mrs. Jackson._

 _Before he could even speak, the image was replaced. Not the woman, but everything else. The background shifted rapidly and was blurred, and James realized they were in a car now. Everything was muddled, as if they were underwater. The only thing that was clear was his emotions: Fear. Pain. Percy's entire focus and devotion was on the woman in front of him._

 _James didn't sense the change, but Percy did. It was some sort of animalistic instinct, and it came a moment too late. His scream echoed in his own mind. "MOM!"_

 _There was a blinding flash of light and a boom that shattered James' eardrums. He felt weightless, but not like he was in the War Machine suit. This was violent, like being torn from the car and thrown into the air._

 _Then he hit the water._

 _..._

" _PERSEUS JACKSON! You're the Avenger they all talk about nowadays?"_ James felt like his skin was being melted off and his flesh flayed alive, and a scream erupted from his throat. It was like radiation was washing over his mind and killing him slowly. It was a long, painful, lingering death that only lasted a millisecond. This voice was of Hell himself.

' _Tartarus'_ James thought through his scream.

" _I'm coming for you, hero. And when I do, you will have wished I'd killed you the first time we met."_ The voice whispered evilly.

James mind suddenly went blank. His last thought wasn't his own, merely a whisper from a past voice.

" _You drool when you sleep."_

…

James sat up fast.

This vision was blurred and the harsh lighting around him made it worse. Something was shining directly in his face, so he swatted it aside. Judging by the way it gave, it was some sort of lamp.

He felt a hand being placed gently on his bicep and almost jerked it away when Tony spoke. "Take it easy, heavy hitter. You've been out of it for a few hours." A cup was placed in his hand, and James drank from it gratefully. "What did you see?" Tony asked gently.

James shook his head because he could never explain the rush of emotion he felt. He could never describe the experience that he'd just had. He could never understand what it was like to go through that and stay sane.

But now James knew someone who had.

"Where is Percy?" He asked urgently.

Tony frowned and James realized how pale his friend was. Now here he was, talking about the guy they had all treated like an enemy at the breakfast table? It wasn't right.

Unless you saw what he'd seen. Felt what he'd felt. Understood what even he couldn't begin to understand.

"Tony, I'm dropping it. Now where is Percy Jackson?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet, okay? He's not awake, and neither is Wanda. We already decided that _Percy_ gets to make the next speech, so wait your turn, okay?"

James shook his head, though his eyelids were already trying to close. Those… Those _images_ were not rest, but he had to go and ask what those visions meant. "Tony, I need to…"

"Shut up and sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

This times, James slept soundly.

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **LHG :)**


	24. Broken Trusts and Dark Pasts

**Shout out to LittleManY2K, because I just saw his comment and realized that** ** _YES, I stole his metaphor!_** **I'm really sorry, bro. I had no idea, so here is your shout out.**

 **Okay, that's out of the way now. I had to put a sticky note on my forehead as a reminder last night.**

 **Hey Guys! So, I was in a depressed mood when I wrote the last portion of this chapter. A friend of mine going through family stuff right now... anyways, I am currently struggling with grades, performing arts practice, and a job! Yay! So I struggled to write, and when I finally did, This was the product. Tough times ahead with College resumes (or are they applications?) and stuff, and I don't think they'll let me use my Fanfic account as a skill! Can't wait though, so yeah, enough about me.**

 **Now, more about me as I completely disregard everything from the above contents! (Except for you, LittleManY2K) I was looking at the stats for this story, which led me to realize I know nothing about statistics, but still I compared the reviews to current ongoing stories on the PJO/Avenger crossover page.**

 **I nearly did a spit take.**

 **This story is the seventh most reviewed story on the whole incomplete PJO/Avengers crossover page.**

 **(Pause so I can scream internally)**

 **Guys... We're in seventh.** ** _Seventh_** **. That's amazing! That's beyond anything I'd ever hoped for! You guys literally made my day, and I was having a rotten day today. But the thing is, I'm a greedy guy.**

 **So I propose that we keep going until we hit first. I know, crazy. But the leading story is at 900-something (and for good reason. I read it and loved it) but I know that we can do better. more PJO is just around the corner, along with the questions that no one has asked yet: Where is Hydra in all of this? What is Annabeth going to do? Is Tartarus involved? Has Percy's identity been compromised by Danny, Andrew, and Terry?**

 **All of this will be revealed! (Flailing my arms wildly) Ooooooohhhhh!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick, or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Steve:**

He was bedridden, and Steve was too conflicted to know if he should care or not.

All this information being thrown at him, all this talk of Greeks and Romans and Egyptians… The Norse stuff, he could deal with. Thor was a good guy, and everything he said made sense, one way or another. _His_ Norse was science.

But Thor had taken him aside last night and told him the truth that even _Percy_ might not have known about. Thor had told him: Norse mythological gods existed as well. " _I cannot explain it. After we left Midgard, the people formed their own beliefs… They recreated us, and now they exist as well_." He'd gripped his shoulder tightly, keeping his steady gaze level with Steve's.

" _Percy Jackson is your friend, Steve. I urge you to be open and ask yourself: why would he not tell you. Was he doing so out of spite towards you, or spite towards his own family?"_

Thor had left Steve to ponder overnight, and ponder he did. It wasn't like anyone had gotten any sleep the night before. Steve could feel the tension like a knot he couldn't reach in his back.

But he knew he didn't have this tension like the others around him had. His wasn't so crushing, or painful. It was a minor discomfort, and it was setting him on edge, if anything.

Steve had been given a culture shock before, when he was thawed and entered the 21st century. He'd discovered so much, and found that his personal loss had not entirely been in vain. WWII was over, but he could still fight the wars he was meant to.

But he also knew that with progress came evil, looking to corrupt and soil what time took so much care to build. He knew, looking at the boy in the recovery bed, that Percy's second life would prove to be destructive. Even more so than the 21st century.

And Steve couldn't handle that again. He couldn't go through another dramatic change like that.

James and Wanda had to be moved to the recovery ward, and Tony had volunteered to stay by their sides (even if Wanda didn't like Tony that much). Clint and Natasha had been requested back to Homestead, and really Steve guessed it was because Percy was going to sit them all down, one at a time, like he'd do when they all fought like the dysfunctional family they were.

The others were scattered all over the building, waiting to be called to Percy's bedroom.

Percy hadn't been as bad off as the other two, and so Steve had taken him to his own room instead of the recovery room. Now, he was on guard duty.

His own thought process shocked him a little. A week ago, he'd say he was a babysitter, taking care of his little brother. Now, he was a guard, watching over a convict.

He put his head in his hands. Everything was so messed up.

 _Why?_ Steve thought. _Why does this have to happen?_

He was seriously debating whether or not he even wanted to be in the room with Percy when Percy woke up. It started as him jerking up in his bed, followed by him gasping and clutching at his head. Steve helped Percy settle back down on his pillow. "Take it easy, champ. You had a bad dream, I take it?" Steve offered Percy a cup of water from the nightstand.

Percy took it and sipped slowly, savoring the wetness against his parched throat. When he set the glass back down, he wouldn't meet Steve's eyes. "I wish it was all a bad dream, Steve. But it isn't anymore."

Steve looked down at his hands clasped together, because he knew what was coming. "Oh?"

He waited for the lecture to start. For Percy to go off about how he didn't want to lie to them, and how he was sorry, and all the other bull crap Steve would have to take with a spoonful of sugar.

But Percy never ceased to surprise him.

"Oh, cut the crap, Rogers. I get you're pissed, but holding a grudge isn't going to make it any better."

Steve's eyebrows raised. Percy snorted, then winced like movement hurt. He took another sip of water. "If you think for even a _second_ I regret not telling you about all the crap my life is, then you'd be wrong." He said.

Now Steve was looking Percy in the eye. "And man, you have the _worst_ attitude about all this. You know, the reason I don't tell anyone about my family is because what huge _dicks_ they were. It's embarrassing, and frankly, I cut ties with them because they tried to _kill me,_ Rogers. It wasn't by choice.

"Suuuure, I'm Mr. _Big, Bad Avenger._ I get to fight off invaders and pose for the camera." His look became more fierce. "I was doing that before the Avengers existed, Steve. And I didn't have a camera slowing me down, either."

Steve was glad his hands rested under his jaw, because it would've dropped had it not been propped closed. "Percy, you lied to me."

Percy rolled his eyes. "As if you _never lie to us._ I know about the Barnes file, Steve. Every time you and Sam flew off for no reason? Did you even _think_ about what you were doing?" Percy searched Steve's eyes. "Of course you did, Steve. You didn't want to deal with telling us if you ever found Bucky. I get that.

"It's the exact opposite with my family." Percy said bitterly. "I didn't even want Clint to know, but he _had to._ He had to know what he was getting into when he was letting my sister live under his roof. If it were up to me, you guys would have never even heard the word 'Demigod' come out of my mouth." Percy admitted.

Steve was completely awestruck. No one ever spoke to him like this, besides maybe Tony.

When Percy spoke again, his voice was softer. "You had to go through a reality check in your twenties, Steve. I learned when I was _twelve._ I saved the world before I was twenty, _twice._ When I got out, I had _nothing_ left but the scars and the pain and the promise of me starving to death by the time I was nineteen."

Percy shook his head. "Steve, you're looking at me like I'm that seventeen year old kid that you interrogated the first day we met. Do me a favor? Don't come back in here until you can remember that we're still a family." Percy finished, then he stood up from the bed on shaky feet. Leaving a jaw-dropped Captain America sitting by his bed, he went into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

…

"He said that?" Tony said, awestruck.

When Steve nodded, Tony nodded in satisfaction. "I taught him well."

Steve was dead serious, and Tony's easygoing humor wasn't helping him. "Tony, should we really be trusting him now? What if he just decides that he should leave us? That he'd be better off?"

Tony shook his head, returning his attention to the jet engine he was making. Blackjack was going to need to be replaced, and Percy wasn't there to help him this time. Steve could tell Tony was struggling. "The way you talk about him now, I want to leave too."

Steve shook his head. "Not this time, Tony. I want you on my side here. Percy should've told us, should he?"

Tony slammed a wrench back onto the bench, and Steve was startled. Tony was always very careful with his tools, treating them like a part of the team sometimes. "Rogers, get your head out of that dark cloud _Right. Now_. Percy's past is _his business,_ just like how we don't bring up _my_ dad, or Bucky, or whoever. Yes, I was pissed he didn't say anything before. Now? I get it."

Steve frowned. Tony had seemed conflicted at the table this morning. Half mad at Percy, half sympathetic. The only thing that had happened between then and now… "When did James wake up? What did he say? Is Wanda awake yet?" He started asking rapid-fire.

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Slow down, grandpa. You'll heart might give out. Yes, James is awake. Wanda isn't, though, and that concerns me a little."

Steve chose to ignore the age jab, seeing as they were a regular thing. He was acting like an excited kid, he knew, but he needed to know. "But what did he say?"

Tony shook his head, turning back to his tools and the jet engine. Steve might've just been imagining it, but he thinks Tony might've whispered an apology to his wrench. "He didn't need to say anything. James was shaking and screaming for an hour before he woke up, Steve. Wanda was in a cold sweat when Vision took my place, and… This is what the kid's memories are doing to them. You remember when she got into _our_ heads." He reminded.

Steve was back in another time, with _her_. She's taking his hand and putting it on her hip and the other in hers. She's guiding him through the waltz, her smile as bright as her eyes. She tilted her head back, laughing… Never, _never_ , had Steve been so happy and devastated all at the same time.

"He told us that he fell into Hell, remember? Sam told me about the diagnosed PTSD, and add a downhill relationship… Steve, it doesn't matter how we should think about him now. The Kid has flaws, so what? They're bigger than most people, but we're the Avengers! Earth's mightiest hot messes! If you can't get over it, then I think you need to leave." Tony said seriously. He gestured with his wrench to the door. "Steve, I'm serious. If you can't get over it, then leave."

Steve was awestruck. Tony always used jokes to get everything to Steve. The serious talks didn't exist when the two of them were in the same room, unless they were yelling at one another.

But now Steve understood.

Tony had to pound it into his head, but now it was making sense.

A lot of thoughts shot through his head, but when he really thought it all through, one thought summed it all up in twenty hours of knowing gods existed.

 _I am an idiot._

 **Wanda:**

Her screams echoed in her head and through the room.

She sat up, her vision a blur that wouldn't focus right, like a broken camera lens. Her whole body was coated in sweat, and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Never had she ever felt so guilty about the powers she'd been gifted with. Never.

She'd seen… She'd seen _horrors._ She'd seen two beautiful, majestic homes. Two camps that glittered in the sunlight and gave Wanda a rush of pure joy she'd never, not once felt in her entire life. Little cabins and white city streets. A home away from home.

Then she'd seen them burning.

She'd heard the screams of children, of adults and teenagers. She watched unicorns and pegasi trampling one another in the process of trying to escape the carnage. She saw buildings crumble, forests flattened, and lightning exploding in her face.

She'd stood on two hills at the same time, watching two cultures completely wiped off the face of the Earth.

But then the bodies had appeared.

When Wanda had control of herself, she'd tried to look away. She'd tried to cover her ears and cry that this would stop.

Behind her, corpses had begun to appear. Names flew into her mind to accommodate the information.

 _Beckendorf._

 _Selina._

 _Grover._

 _Hope._

 _Zoë._

 _Hazel._

 _Leo._

 _Jason._

 _Juniper._

 _Reyna._

 _Hedge._

 _Luke._

 _Ethan._

 _Mom._

 _Piper._

 _Bianca._

 _Frank._

 _Annabeth… Annabeth… ANNABETH!_

Wanda screamed, trying to look away from the blonde corpse in front of her face, but she couldn't. A sense of grief and pain and complete and utter anguish overcame her. It wasn't her own emotion, but a tie to Percy she had looped for herself. She was stuck.

To make matters worse, Annabeth Chase wasn't dead yet.

 _Annabeth Chase._ How long had they searched for a last name? How long had they questioned and pondered what she might've looked like. How she might've acted. Her face, eyes, hair color… This forbidden individual that the very mention of the name sent their friend into silence.

Now Wanda knew. Oh, how horrible knowing was.

...

She was above him, speaking. " _He's the one, Chiron. He has to be."_

He was in a room, and she was spoon feeding him, asking questions rapid-fire.

He was in the lake, and she was smirking at him.

He was in a the back of a truck full of circus animals, and she was messing with a ring on her bead necklace.

He was on a beach, and she was telling him she was on his side.

She was calling him her best friend, and an idiot, and his heart was soaring.

She was punching a bully, telling him to lay off.

She was on an island, telling him what a cute Guinea pig he made.

She was cry in his arms, deep under water. He'd just seen her laid before her, all her dreams and ambitions around them.

She put a sneaker in his face, but apologized afterwards.

He kissed her cheek, calling her a genius.

She was kissing _his_ cheek, and the crowd was going wild.

She was dancing with him, and he felt awkward being so short compared to her. Still, her smile was radiant, and directed at him.

She was _missing,_ and he couldn't get her out of his head. His nightmares were getting worse.

She was dancing with him again, and she ran a hand through his hair softly, picking at the grey that had appeared.

They were fighting, side by side against scorpions, contemplating how unlucky they could be.

She was crying again, into his chest as they stood in her cabin. He didn't know how he could help her.

He was certain she was going to punch him. But then their lips had connected instead, and everything else, even the volcano around them, didn't matter.

He was back. She looked like she wanted to punch him again. No kiss, just _her._ That was enough, even if she was angry.

She was telling him she'd loved Luke. He doesn't know what to believe. He wants it all to _end._ He doesn't _want this._

She's screaming at him, calling him a coward. He screams back. She walks away.

He's in the water, but it feels like acid. He's burning, and there she is, smiling above him. " _You aren't getting away from me that easily."_ She says, reaching out. He takes her hand, like he always wanted to. He vaguely wonders if this is Elysium.

He's beside her on Olympus. She looks so depressed, so sad and alone. But he doesn't think he can help.

They're fighting, and he feels as invincible as he was promised. But she screams, and Ethan has the knife…

He's in the hotel, and invincibility doesn't work for his emotions. She looks so pale… He's scared.

They're defending Olympus. She reminds Luke of who he is. Luke asks if she loved him. The vice crushing his heart loosens when she says no.

They're kissing. Full-on make out, and he's a mess. He's in the lake, she's laughing, and it's not so bad anymore.

She's in a dress, they're in Paris, he feels golden. They're in love, he's sure of it.

He's waking up in a strange place. She's all he has left.

He's with Reyna, but it's not right, what she's asking. He says no.

He's in a library with his new friends. He's so _angry,_ because _why can't he remember?!_

He remembers. Everything. He comes to the realization of why she was still in his head. She _wasn't._ Annabeth Chase had a place in his heart, and that would never change.

Ella has a prophecy, and he frowns. He _knows_ that Annabeth is the key. He just wants to help.

She's in front of him. They're kissing. Now he's on the ground. She's yelling, he's laughing, and it's _soooo_ them it hurts.

They're in the stables. They talk like the old times, and they get in trouble. Percy wouldn't have it any other way.

She has to go, and he's worried, but it's Annabeth. She'll make it. She always does.

They're falling, and they're both crying. He has one objective: keep her alive. Keep her safe.

They're in Hell. He doesn't know what to do. All he wants is to keep _her_ safe.

He nearly killed a goddess, and Annabeth is looking at him in horror. He _never_ wants to see her look at him like that ever again.

The river Acheron is in front of him. It's whispering that he's killed so many, and that Annabeth is next. He'd cause _her_ death next. But he keeps going, because she needs his help, and he can give what's left of him if she survives.

They're out, and she comes to him that night for comfort. He greets her with open arms. Nothing will be the same.

He fights Polybotes. He deserves to die. He doesn't deserve Annabeth. Jason tries to help, but he doesn't understand.

They kiss where the rivalry started. He feels something break, but something else fixing itself. He wants to say it's their relationship, but he doesn't know which action it's doing.

The battle was won. He has her, she has him. A promise is made to continue on to New Rome. To be together as long as fate allows.

They fight with Carter and Sadie. They have this new information that weighs them down, but they're together. That's what matters.

She was called away, and Percy breaks. In the middle of Ancient Word Civ, they mention the name Tartarus. That's all it takes for him to snap. He runs back to Camp Halfblood, feeling so alone.

She's back. Apparently she was sent to recruit a demigod. His name is Mark, and he's a son of Apollo. Percy doesn't respond, because Annabeth is _never_ this ecstatic about a new camper.

He sees her on occasion, but she teaches archery more than often, and praises Mark as her star pupil. She doesn't have nightmares or flashbacks anymore. Percy doesn't know what's wrong with him.

He ventures out one night, all the way past the campfire and onto the beach. In the ocean, he prays to his father. He gets no answer. On his way back, he sees Mark and Annabeth on the beach. Their position is intimate, and something in Percy shatters at the way they smile at one another. He sneaks away before they catch him.

She visits him, shattering his isolation and solitude. He yells at her when she says they need a break. He admits he saw them, and demands she leave.

That's it. He never saw her again. Until a few days ago.

...

Wanda feels every moment between the two demigods, both good and bad, from Percy's perspective. She feels every emotion, whether that be love, friendship, loss, hope, hate, and everything in between. This is _nothing_ she had ever felt before. Ever.

Wanda sees Annabeth on the hill, surrounded by the bodies of Percy's friends and family. She has a wound in her shoulder, gushing red and staining the orange and purple shirt she wears. Her face is paler than her time in Tartarus, and her mouth is speckled with blood.

Her hair is as thin and tangled as straw, her vein sticking out on her face. Her once beautiful, intelligent grey eyes are dimming. As Percy walks calmly to her side, he looks totally impassive. He looks down at the girl he once knew. His emotions are cold. Wanda doesn't know what he'll do.

" _Percy."_ She whispers feebly.

He stands straight. He doesn't react.

He doesn't react.

He doesn't react…

He falls to his knees at her side in what feels like slow motion. Fire and storm surround them all, engulfing the hillside around them. Wanda knows this is his greatest fear. This isn't _his_ end.

It's theirs.

He cradles her head in his hands, and leans over until their foreheads are touching. She puts a weak, shaky arm around his neck, the other cradles his jaw like it's made of glass.

She smiles. It's the weakest, smallest gesture Wanda has ever seen, and the blood on the edges of her mouth is a gruesome reminder of her state. Her teeth are stained, and her mouth opens.

" _I-ah, I… I lo…"_ She tries to form the words, but they won't leave her mouth properly. Percy sits up, cradling her fully into his arms. The fire edges closer. The wind is picking up, and lightning strikes dangerously close.

"Shhh." He says, putting his lips to her forehead. "Shhh." He repeats.

Her final breath is cut off violently, and when she is perfectly still in his arms Percy sets her down on the charred Earth. He has to use his right middle and pointer fingers to close her eyes.

Then, almost silently, he lays beside her and cries.

The fire and lightning end his tormented moans of complete anguish.

* * *

 **Soooo... That ending was sad. Even for me, I reread it and did a double take cause that is _dark,_ especially for me.**

 **Remember: we're shooting for first place! Can I get forty reviews for this chapter? Maybe Fifty? If you get me sixty reviews by the end of the day, I'll update tomorrow.**

 **Read, Review, _Follow, & Favorite!_ New expectations there.**

 **LHG :)**


	25. They Made it Bleed Blue

**Hey Guys! You did it! I can't believe it, really. I'm just really, really happy.**

 **So, I have to go and do something, like _right now,_ but I just wanted to let you guys know that your support is what keeps this story going sometimes. I usually write from my Iphone, but suddenly the Google Docs app is wigging out on me... So stupid. Anyways, I'm trying to fix that as well, but updates might be coming in a bit slower, I'm sorry to say.**

 **But, I made this chapter longer, and I'm still writing up what I want to do and where I want this story to go, and I've used the comments section as a treasure trove of ideas (where you will all get your shout outs), so I'm happy to say that this is going on schedule.**

 **With _Civil War_ coming out in May, I'm going to try and end the story in late April, maybe. Early May? Either way, then I can continue this story as an arch of sorts, with Percy showing up sometime during Civil War.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think about that, and as always enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Vision:**

He didn't need the heart monitor to know she was having a nightmare.

Her skin was as pale as the moon. Her gown was soaked in sweat, and tears were pouring from her eyes like water from faucets. She thrashed around like an animal, and she was crying out.

He sat by her side, her hand in his. In all reality, he felt very much in control of the situation. His mind was a complex matrix, as his father had wanted. He could connect to the Internet faster than Jarvis, and he found the serious sources that were supposed to tell the truth.

But the internet is full of liars. Truth is the hardest commodity to come by.

All he has are opinions and folk remedies. He combs through every single scrap of information, biased or not, about how to keep people from experiencing nightmares. The information isn't lacking, but the truth seems far from it. Besides, Wanda would dismember him if she woke with honeydew all over her face.

His hand still gripped tightly around hers, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he let go. He took to humming, and he wasn't too bad at mimicking the masterpiece that was Beethoven's fourth concerto, but Wanda didn't respond. Her brain waves were in insurmountable turmoil.

When Vision had heard that Wanda had these powers, and that she'd used them on his father's consciousness, he'd become insistent on knowing what caused them, and how they became so grossly mutated by the Hydra scientists. She described his actions as 'pestering'.

But when she'd told him that it was a curse, and explained, _in detail,_ exactly what Ultron had been planning, and from a human perspective, he'd understood. She'd told him that her days of using it were over, and that power would never be used again.

She'd lied to herself. She'd done something she'd said she'd never do, and the irony was not unfounded by Vision. Percy had said that they couldn't know if they'd ever betray him. Wanda just did this morning.

So he sat beside her, hoping she'd wake soon and that Percy would accept her apology.

…

When she woke, it was with tears.

She'd calmed considerably, her heart rate becoming less unstable and more controlled, albeit still thundering in her chest. Her breath had become less erratic, and she had stopped sweating. Vision's analysis: She'd need real rest after a quick stroll around the tower so that her nerves did not keep her awake.

He noticed that her brain waves were evening out when she'd hit the tenth hour of her restless slumber. Vision debated a sedative be placed in her vein, but decided against it. For the record, this was not because she could dismember him.

When she was fully conscious, her eyes shot open like adrenaline was running through her veins. The look in her eyes, compared to the various image searches his own mind made, were that of a cornered animal. But something deeper, more instinctive inside of Vision said there was a weariness behind her eyes. A burden she was just starting to bear.

But what really got Vision's mind in overdrive was that it resembled Percy's own expression, nearly to perfection.

And then she'd seen James in the bed beside her, and understood on some level that was her fault as well. She'd examined every inch of the room around her, as if making sure her nightmare was over.

Then, she burst into tears.

Vision watched for a few moments, mesmerized by this human breaking down before his eyes. There was something beautiful about it, the way her emotion rushed out of her in such a way. Still, the human, _normal_ side was uncomfortable. He wanted her to stop.

So he placed his free hand over the one she was still clasping onto. His red skin clashed with her pale complexion, but be liked to think of that as being normal. At least, for them it could be.

"Wanda." He said, his tone flat, but warm. His accent was evident.

She sniffled for a few moments, staring down at their interlocking hands. She's shaking, and scanning her brain waves doesn't explain why she might be like this. Trauma, most likely. Liquids, something cool should h-

She's hugging him.

Vision had been given hugs before, but never so abruptly. It was… Warm, and not rushed like any of the other hugs had been. Wanda was bent over at the waist, her arms wrapped around him tightly. She's not sobbing, but he can feel the dampness of tears going into his suit.

He had to run three programs and simultaneously Google 'how to hug properly', but he managed to wrap his own arms around his friend. It was… It was strange. He was undergoing some sort of chemical change, and his dopamine levels were spiking upwards the longer that they stayed in this position. He observed that his own concern grew every time she sobbed loud enough for him to hear.

"What have I done?" She whispered into the fabric of his suit. The vibrations against his skin was both easily recognizable, but also… New. It… ' _Tickled'._

" _What have I done?"_ She repeat in horror.

Vision stopped pondering the thoughts he was having about this new discovery in his emotion receptors. His attention needed to be turned towards Wanda.

In a rhythmic and hypnotic way, he began to rub her back with his free hand, as if she were an infant that had woken from a nightmare.

It didn't feel so far from the truth.

It stayed like that for a few minutes, and Vision's knowledge of the situation was sudden cut off. This was human emotion, for which he was not entirely prepared. The basic knowledge clicked into his mind that this position was not comfortable for her, therefore he should let go.

His mind said yes, but something deeper inside of him said no.

She eventually had to break the hug, quickly sitting up straight and wiping the stray tear or two that appeared in her eye. She sniffled a little, then lightly coughed into her closed fist. Her voice still cracked as she spoke. "I need to go see Percy."

Vision had to blink a few times to regain any connection to his logical side. Tony would call it 'buffering'.

 _Liquids,_ he remembered. _Her throat must be parched._

He took the cup off of the bedside table, handing it to her. When he noticed the shaking in her hands, he helped her bring the cup to her lips. He spoke as she drank. "Percy is resting, as is James. I suggest that you follow their wise example."

Wanda put the cup back, though it was nearly drained. She shook her head, and her voice was much clearer. "You and I both know he must be restless. Please, let me go see him."

Vision shook his head, choosing to play the stubborn friend. He crossed his arms in front of him, like Clint would do when he's scolding one of the other Avengers. Vision understood that Wanda thought of Clint as a role model. "Be that as it may, in your condition, I cannot recommend you leave the bed."

She scowled, folding her own arms. "I'd rather not have to go through you to get to him. Just- give me ten minutes." She bargained.

Vision weighed the options in his mind. She was as strong as he was, though not nearly as intelligent. She was clever, and had the abilities to warp minds and manipulate objects around her. He could phase through solid objects and shoot his crystal's beam at her, but figured that that wasn't an option. He enjoyed Wanda in one piece.

Each spar they'd had ended in a defeat for Vision. Her illusions fooled even his computer like mind, and she always found a way past his complex plans and algorithms.

His odds were not for him, in usual circumstances.

But… Were they facing normal circumstances? All these deities aside, Wanda was incapacitated. He chose to hold his ground. "I'm sorry, but you need to sleep. At least for another hour."

Wand as scowl turned into a challenging look. Vision almost phased out of there at the face she was making. Her irises tinged red, like The Aether.

And then the spark died and crackled, fizzing out like a blown fuse. She winced, pressing a palm to her apparently aching forehead. He felt a sudden fluctuation in her brain waves, equal to pain. Vision's gaze softened, and he reach out to feel her temperature.

She grabbed his hand and twisted it hard. A tendril of pain began to inch its way up her arm and he grunted. He briefly wondered why she had switch from pain to aggression so quickly.

 _Right,_ he remembered. _She's a woman. Clint has warned me I'd never truly understand what they're thinking._

He was tossed to the ground, his body incapacitated in his present state, his muscles and nerves pinched tightly. Red swam at the edge of his vision, and he didn't need to be a synthetic life form to know that her power was the reason he wasn't able to move.

She stood on shaky legs, padding her way to the curtain, her hand alternating between her head and objects for stability. It only took her a moment before she stood in front of Vision, her paper nightgown replaced with her familiar jacket and jeans. Her face was absent of makeup, though her expressions were well read. Vision could judge through facial expression, brain patterns, and intuition ( they were best friends, after all).

Regret. Physical and emotional pain. Sorrow. She kneeled beside him carefully, reaching forward and tapping the yellow stone in his forehead.

This he'd felt before. Her ability to relay certain brain functions into his own mind. She was trying to get him to fall asleep, as she'd done during many sparring sessions. He fought internally for consciousness, going still and trying to reserve energy to divert towards his mind.

But then her voice was in his mind, and her mouth by his ear. Her voice was soft, full of caring and love that he would not of thought possible from Wanda Maximoff. "Sleep, little Vision. I'll be back in ten minutes. Thirty, tops." She assured. Perhaps he was already asleep, but he felt a pair of lips press quickly to his cheek.

His eyes began to close on their own accord, lulled to sleep by the promise of a safe return.

His last coherent thought before Morpheus (might as well embrace Percy's father's side, eh?) took him into his realm was that Wanda would never go easy on him.

He could get used to that, he supposed.

 **Sam:**

He'd been standing next to the door, wondering if knocking was out of the question or not.

He'd been arguing with himself for nearly ten minutes, turning away and towards the door several times. He would put his closed fist inches from the door, then Sam would drop it again.

 _What if he doesn't want to talk?_

 _He's Percy. He wants this out of the way._

 _What if he tells me to leave?_

 _Then you give it a day._

 _But I have to tell him. He needs to know._

 _Then for goodness sakes, soldier! Tell the boy!_

He lifted his fist again, because _yeah,_ Percy needed to know what was about to happen.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to knock.

 _Okay, this time for sure._ He took a deep breath, about to knock, _for real_ this time.

Then the lock disengaged and the door swung open.

Percy stood inside, wrapped up in a blue comforter and a serious case of bedhead. His hair was a mess of black, sticking up in odd directions, like when Sam used to fly with a full head of hair (it only happened once). His skin was paler than normal, and he blinked slowly a few times, like he'd just woken up.

He sighed. "I could hear your indecision from across the room, Wilson." He held the door open, the hinges opening silently. Percy didn't wait for Sam to follow, choosing instead to turn back towards his room. He waved a hand back distractedly. "And I know that you can somehow make split second choices on the battlefield, but you'd have been out there for another twenty minutes if I'd let you."

Sam went in quietly, closing the door behind him as well. The room was as big as Sam's first apartment, which wasn't much, but still impressive. Tony Stark wouldn't of had it any other way, flaunting his money the way he did. "It was a tough decision. I wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me at all." He admitted.

Percy let out a dry chuckle, taking off the comforter. He was in a blue t-shirt and some pajama pants, and Sam could believe Percy was the college student he should be. Fighting off student loans and starvation instead of monsters and mercenaries. Sam felt a pang in his stomach. "I've got to admit, I expected the cold shoulder from everyone, Sam. Even you. Still hurts, though."

Sam's eyebrows raised, and he took a step towards the pictures around the room. Their weren't many, but the few that were there had every one of the Avengers, and a few of just him and Hope. Sam had only met the girl a few times, but she might as well have been Sam's sister as well. "It's not the… Family stuff that's getting to me. I can handle aliens, I can handle robots, I can handle gods." He said. "I just figured you could use some space."

Percy ran a hand slowly through his head, his gaze landing on a picture by his bed. Sam recognized Hope, smiling up at the camera. "Huh." Percy said, tracing the frame with his finger. The gap where his missing finger was stood out beside the rest of his fingers. "That's what they thought, too. Isolation doesn't solve anything, Sam. I don't want another prison. I'd like my friends back, please." He said. When he turned, Sam was struck again by just how old the kid looked. Hunched over, bags under his eyes… He looked fifty, not twenty three.

Sam took a step forward, shaking his head. "You act like we aren't still your friends."

Percy seemed to be contemplating this before he nodded. "With all the lying and secrets I've been keeping, I'd think you weren't anymore."

Sam shook his head. "Are you going to stop being our friend because the secret is out?" He asked.

Percy shook his head, waving his hand absentmindedly again. "No, no. Steve seems to have that state of mind, though. And I can't really blame him, can I? My mistakes causing this." He took a seat at the foot of his bed.

Sam shrugged, jumping up slightly to sit on the dresser. "You said it yourself, though. If it were up to you, we would have never known. How could you have known you were going to get dragged back into your family stuff?"

Percy let out a single bark of laughter. "With my history, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, really. My luck doesn't ever last, Sam. I'm lucky if I reach twenty five."

Sam shook his head. He'd been in so many focus groups trying to help ex military personnel back into normal society, getting over PTSD among other things, and Percy was just like them, but a step further. He was stepping from 'kick-butt demigod hero' to regular, dangerous 'kick-butt hero'.

"How can you talk like that? You know that the next time you don't call in for over a day, we're wrapping you in bubble wrap until you're thirty, right?" He jested. "Besides, you're stuck with us Percy. Till after death, apparently, if this Underworld stuff exists."

Percy got really quiet, looking down at his hands that were clutched together. It looked like he might be praying, but to which god Sam had no clue. "Yeah. The Underworld." He said quietly.

Sam wants to inquire what has Percy so worried, but then someone turns the knob on the door.

Sam expected that it might've been Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, or possibly Thor, seeing as they were all best buds. Steve might've been a long shot, but Sam could dream, right? He hated it when they all fought.

But it wasn't them. It wasn't Fury or Vision or James, either. Sam would've been okay with the Hulk, or that ' _Hi, I'm Scott'_ guy instead of who actually stood there.

Wanda looked like a mess. Her hair was a rats nest, her clothing sitting awkwardly on her frame. her makeup was smudged horribly, and although Sam knew she wasn't a girly-girl, she made sure that her makeup was done to her version of perfection. Even her breathing seemed labored, and Sam was instantly worried.

"Wanda, are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't appear to hear him, and when he looked closer he could she the smallest bit of red flickering light around her. Her irises had turned a volcanic red, making her look every bit as much the sorceress she made her enemies believe she was. When her aura flickered around her, she put a hand on the doorframe for support. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Her gaze was focused entirely on Percy, sitting on the corner of his bed. His gaze was locked on her as well.

Sam only watched as she staggered into the room, her feet dragging behind her. Her vision must've been tunneled directly onto Percy because she didn't even glance at Sam.

She was teen feet from Percy, and Sam noticed how his fists were clenched at his side in barely controlled anger. The closer she stepped, the whiter his knuckles turned.

Eight feet.

Five feet.

Three feet.

She was right in front of him, and she wasn't moving. Percy was sitting on his hands like a child, and Sam was wondering what the heck was going on.

She was perfectly still for a moment.

Then she fell to her knees in front of him. " _Percy."_ She said sadly. Her hands reached out carefully and cupped both of his cheeks. " _Percy, I'm_ so, so _sorry."_

Percy didn't react, didn't even twitch. Sam watched as his friend seemed to go lifeless in less than a second.

Percy didn't move.

Percy didn't react…

…

He reached a hand out tentatively, brushing her hair out of her face carefully. He used his other hand to remove her hands from his face.

Sam watched as Wanda and Percy both sat, face to face with one another. Sam hadn't seen Wanda since breakfast, but she looked so pale…

And Percy's greatest fears had inspired her terror.

Wanda began to tear up as well, and a sob escaped her as she tried to conceal it. Sam slid off the dresser, taking a step towards his distressed friends.

Percy lifted a hand, calling Sam off. He froze, unsure of what to do.

Percy carefully took her head in his hands, mimicking what she was doing to him. Sam could barely hear what was being said, but he caught a few lucky phrases. That's all it appeared to be, repeated phrases between them.

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_ Wanda said. " _I didn't know. I didn't know about her."_

Percy placed his forehead to hers. " _Shhh. Hey, it'll be fine. It'll all be fine."_

Honestly, Sam would've left had he not yet delivered the news Fury had sent him to give. Sam wasn't much for this level of intimacy, and frankly he usually made fun of people in relationships. Now, he knew that Percy would be single forever, and Wanda and Vision were basically an item, so this was weird.

Sam debated whether or not to fake cough and end this very emotional display of coming to terms with being in someone else's head, but then someone _else_ knocked on the door.

"Hey, Percy, listen are you- wait, is someone _crying?"_

The star spangled man with the plan (lacking good timing) opened the door and stepped into what must've been a very intimate moment had Sam or Steve never been there. Percy and Wanda, trapped in an embrace, hugging it out and crying.

Steve stopped in the doorframe, dumbfounded. When he looked to Sam for guidance, he shrugged in bewilderment. ' _As if I know what's going on'._

Percy must've noticed, because he quickly stood Wanda up, using his already shaky balance to support her. Then, ever so gently, he had her sit on his bed. "I'll be back later, and we can talk then, okay?" He whispered. She nodded, and Percy in turn nodded to Sam. They both left the room, and Wanda, behind.

Steve seemed to know about as much of the situation as Sam did. None at all.

Percy, still in his PJ's, began to lead them down a separate hallway and towards the elevator. He snapped his fingers impatiently. "Okay, you both want to tell me something. Who wants to go first?" He asked, all business again. Percy had a tendency to slip into a completely serious state when he was nervous.

If there was any time to be serious. It was now. Sam was sure of it.

Steve began first, and Sam was okay with that. Really, the slower Sam's news was delivered, the better.

"I'm an idiot." Steve said. They all got into the elevator, and Percy pressed the luxury floor. Whether for the food or spa, Sam didn't know.

Percy waved his hand up, but Sam caught a glimpse of Percy's raised eyebrow. "Go on, Rogers. Tell me the exact reasonings behind your miraculous conclusion." He said, pretending to be bored.

Steve ignored him. "I'm an idiot. I was so busy focusing on the fact you lied to us that I wasn't thinking seriously about _why_ you lied to us. Percy, I get it now, I think. I'm upset you didn't tell us sooner, yeah, but I understand."

Sam saw Percy's mouth open for him to speak, but Steve cut him off. "And I know that I won't ever fully understand this new part of you, er, _old_ part, I guess. But I want you to know that it doesn't change that you're my friend, and that we're still a family. Or that you can talk to us about it because we want what's best for you."

When Steve stopped for a moment, Percy tried again to interject but Steve _still_ wasn't done. He ran a hand through his hair out of nervousness, a trait they'd all picked up from Percy. "And I get that it's scary talking about it because your old family wasn't always there for you, but-"

Percy put his hand over Steve's mouth, effectively shutting him up. He rolled his eyes, giving Captain America an annoyed look.

Then Percy drew him into a bone crushing hug. Sam could hear Steve wheezing from lack of air. "Knew you'd come around, Steve."

Sam wasn't complaining that he wasn't getting any physical interaction with Percy, so to speak. Still, when he coughed it wasn't on the quiet side. When he had both their attention, he nodded to himself.

The door opened to the luxury floor and Sam figured he better tell Percy fast. They began to walk and speak at the same time. "Okay, so beyond all this amazing 'family bonding', we need to get back to reality beyond the tower. Someone high up is calling you out, Perce."

Percy, although his pace didn't change, frowned. "What happened?"

Sam kept even pace, with Cap right behind them. "The media. There's a committee already being formed as we speak, and Fury wanted me to tell you you're being summoned for an interview with the press."

Percy visibly paled and Sam understood why. Sure, they'd all gone through some sort of public bashing, but not Percy. He preferred low key. He'd never been brought before so much as a reporter, and now he was going in front of the public. "When is the meeting? How long do I have? It's months, right? Please tell me I have months." Percy said.

Sam shook his head. "Next week, Percy. They found a spot just for you." Sam suddenly knew where they were heading in the maze that Stark Towers was. He let a grin settle over his face for a moment. Percy didn't stop until they were where he was leading them to.

On the outside, it was a regular looking vending machine.

Because that's what it was.

Really, it was.

Percy had dubbed it 'special', however, when it was the first 'normal' machine he'd ever found in the building. Tony had them done something quite amazing. Percy always used the machine as a place to think.

Percy took a dollar from his pocket and smoothed it out on the edge. Then, careful not to fold the corners, inserted the bill. He hit 'F1', and the Coke popped out.

A Blue Coke.

Percy popped the tab, then took a strong sip of the stuff. He closed his eyes, and Sam knew he was getting his game face ready. Percy had always had a saying his mother and him had lived by.

 _If food can be blue, anything can be possible._

"Okay!" Percy said, opening his eyes and clapping his hands. "So, who wants to help me practice for my interview, then?"

Sam smiled, clasping a hand on Percy's shoulder. This was all the touching they needed anyways.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	26. Political Encounters (Why To Avoid Them)

**Hey Guys! I've been writing this as fast as possible, while also trying to keep the story form imploding. I've been taking people's advice, focusing on school and such... But I really, _really_ wanna finish this before _Civil War_.**

 **I still want you guys to help me with writing ideas, and I really want you to tell me what you like and don't like, you know? You guys are good at leaving reviews, but they don't really... help me creative wise. I'm not saying every idea will be implemented, but some will be, and I promise to give those who get in a shout out.**

 **So, I want you guys to know that Percy's interview is based almost entirely on the debate from _Iron Man II_ , so know that it's going to be like that.**

 **This is a longer chapter, of course, along with a bonus at the end... Hehehe...**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marvel or Rick.**

* * *

 **Percy:**

It was a really good day for the politicians to bash him.

He felt really weird, being in DC with his helmet on. He preferred blending in with the crowds, after nearly six years from running from them. It was… Strange. He liked the solitude. He liked the solo angles he'd played during his Avenger career. It was why he never tied himself to them. It was why he didn't let anyone know he was an Avenger, among other reasons partaking to monsters and the like.

But someone had made him. Someone in New York had seen him and blabbed to the press, and it wasn't Fury (he was sure of it). Someone knew that the Avengers were his friends, or perhaps this was just Hydra, messing with him again.

The weather was nice in the Capital. The sun was bright, the clouds nonexistent, which really was saying something. Sam and Steve had given him a list of places he should visit, and where all the best food vendors were (they knew him so well). He took a deep breath of semi-polluted air.

Of course, he'd been to the Smithsonian before. He'd been fourteen, on a quest for Annabeth. Sadly, they hadn't had any time for sightseeing, but now Percy had the time.

He'd been insistent that he go in the way he would come out of DC, so that meant with his helmet on. Natasha and Clint had worried about it, but when Percy had said he was flying Upstate in the Quinjet they consented. People would've noticed eventually that Percy Jackson went in but came out as the 'Mysterious hero'. Avengers tower would be going through major surveillance issues till the people knew.

He was still visiting all the Capital buildings, even walking outside the president's house at one point (albeit the guards had tightened their holds on their weapons). He avoid the Smithsonian, however. He'd seen enough of that.

The buildings did send a chill down his spine, but not a totally uncomfortable one. The style and architecture were magnificent, though the designs were so old. He had to disconnect the fact that they were Ancient Greek designs, though. Just to keep from punching a wall too hard.

He had to make contact with the senators who had called for him to be a part of the press meeting. You'd think they'd drop everything to pick up the phone for the guy they were trying to contact, but _nooooo…_ They made him wait a full hour, not even giving him music to listen to like the elevator in the Empire State Building would. He had debated hanging up, or letting Tony hack into the communications services they had there, but he'd decided against it. Finally, he'd been patched through to Senator Douglas, the big guy in charge.

Now, he was sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, trying to overcome eating a falafel with his helmet on.

It turns out that the person who had made the helmet had lied about the bottom half coming off (thanks Tony). He was stuck looking like an idiot, staring down his meal. People walked past and gawked, of course. They were looking at the guy who had saved New York, and thanks to a group of Senators, about a hundred eye witnesses, and a YouTube video somehow caught from an adjacent building, his picture was all over social media, and he was trending on Twitter.

So here he was, on the famous steps of his favorite president's Memorial, and people were openly gawking him. Yippee.

He had a good view of the Washington Monument, though. The weather was cooperating, the city was sparkling, and the traffic reminded him of the better days, before the Avengers, before the gods… even before Gabe. Him and his mom, listening to the traffic from their little apartment.

Where had those years gone? He kept looking at the falafel for answers, but the unattainable nourishment gave no advice. (That was probably for the best.)

He looked down at his wrist, checking the time and ignoring the fact his glove was missing a finger. His watch told him that he had an hour to get to the Supreme Court building, otherwise he'd be denied entry.

 _If only,_ he thought longingly.

He stood and picked his skateboard up as well, moving towards where he needed to be. On his left side, he saw a few tourists, phones out, muttering excitedly about this 'publicity stunt' and how they 'couldn't wait to see who was pulling this prank'. His right though, up on the monument, a guy that looked to be close the twenty was on his laptop. Percy stopped in front of him.

" **Hey, do you like falafel?"** He asked, still getting that tickle in his throat when the voice synthesizer made him sound like Bane. The guy in question barely looked up, the sun in his eyes. His squinted eyes went from Percy's face, to the food in his hand.

"Uh, yeah." He said, blinking rapidly behind his glasses.

Percy shrugged, handing the guy the food. " **All yours, man."**

He began to walk away, ready to put his skateboard down when the guy spoke up from behind him. "That's really you in there, huh?" He asked.

Percy didn't answer, getting a running start before jumping on his skateboard.

…

Percy felt like he was being assaulted.

Flashing lights, a red carpet in front of him, a billion questions being thrown in his direction from the people with press badges. He would either describe this as being assaulted, or on a red carpet movie debut, and those old dudes at the end of the carpet were not gracious hosts. Hosts maybe, but not gracious.

He ignored the lights, walking confidently into the room. A thousand eyes followed him, and somewhere cameras were broadcasting him to millions…

For just a moment he was tempted with turning off his hearing aids. Tony had built in a lip reading function into the helmet (but what _hadn't_ Tony put in?) and he could easily clear his head with some peace and quiet. But his words tended to slur and he _knew_ these old dudes were gonna throw in some smart remarks against him.

He was lucky the suit had a cooling system, otherwise the summer heat would've done him in.

"Excuse me, sir? Can we get a name?!"

"What's you're opinion on the attack of New York? Who is to blame?"

"Why have we never formally heard of you? Are you afraid?"

"Sir, are you a mutant? Was the wave in New York caused by you?"

Percy took a seat at the longest table he'd seen, polished mahogany and beautifully carved. He tried to focus on the little details like that, drawing himself into them and out of reach of the press.

But he still had to be here. He had to show them that he was their friend, or not their enemy, at least.

"Settle down. Settle down." Directly across from him, and a bit above sat a semi-old guy. Mid forties, lower fifties maybe? Percy pretended he hadn't done his homework on Senator Douglas, even though he knew next to everything about the guy. He always thought first impressions were best done clueless. You get to know a person better that way.

Percy wasn't liking what he was seeing.

Jet black, slicked back hair. A suit that seemed tailored to perfection, as grey as a cadaver. His beady eyes shifted around the room, locking eyes with the press members that hadn't gone quiet at his command. Percy was reminded of many of his past teachers, and if that wasn't a red flag, he wasn't sure what was. When Douglas's gaze landed on Percy, he felt like those eyes could see past the glass dome over his head.

"Now, we will begin." He said. A few of the fellow Senators nodded. Stenographers poised over their keyboards, ready to catch stray words like hawks. "If you would stand please, and give us your name." He said, his voice a bit on the snooty side.

Percy sat there like an idiot for a moment before remembering, _oh, that's me._

He managed to stand without falling over, though he seemed a bit excited at the speed he was going. His chair flew back, and the sound of it scratching against the floor felt deafening. He heard someone chuckle lightly behind him.

" **Good afternoon, Senators. I'm afraid I do not have a name to give you."** He said, then proceeded to sit back down. He was suddenly glad that no one could see his face. He took a deep, slow breath to calm himself down.

The Senators looked anything but impressed. Percy saw several eye rolls and Douglas himself flourished his hand while looking towards his fellow Senators, as if saying: _what did I tell you?_

"And how can we trust anyone without a title?" He asked. And really, _wow,_ Percy was actually taken back. He figured they'd go through boring introductions, then spend an hour discussing why they were there. The political stuff.

Percy shifted in his chair uncomfortably. This… This wasn't what he'd expected. " **I suppose you have faith that it's in everyone's best interest that I remain-"**

"And why would that be? Our best interests today is to find the truth about who you are, and if you are a threat to the American people. Faith will get you nowhere today." He said matter-of-factly. Percy felt his fist clench at his side. The press began to murmur, and a camera went off somewhere to his left.

" **Maybe I don't trust easily, Senator. Maybe I don't feel okay with sharing that information at this time."** He said. It was a safe answer, he felt. Something he could feel okay with giving.

"Will there ever be a time? Or should we wait until you feel safe being around the American people? Are you an American citizen? Are you even here to give us information or make excuses?"

Percy could feel his blood beginning to boil. His vision clouded a little, and he shook his head to clear it. He was back in middle school, the counselor telling him to count backwards from ten…

… When the bullies started to pick on him.

And that was all this guy was, right? A bully. _How do we deal with bullies?_ He thought to himself. A grin started to appear on his face.

Sarcasm. Sarcasm was always an answer.

" **No sir, I believe that's your job."** He said, the humor leaking into his voice. The room was utterly quiet. " **And, if it's all the same with you, you can go onto most Social Media sites, where I'm told there is a poll as to what my 'Superhero' name is."** Percy said, putting air quotes around the word 'superhero'. " **As for your questions, I will be as honest as I can be. Bluntly, if you like, seeing as that must be a rarity in your line of work. Yes, I am an American citizen."** He answered smoothly.

Senator Douglas looked thoroughly unimpressed with his answer. "Very well then. Please, explain to us _why_ you are not a threat to the American people." He said. He flourished his hand again, as if telling Percy to bring it on.

Percy remained seated, measuring every word and not bothering in thinking every answer all the way through. " **Well, that seems fair. I'd like to start off with the fact that, with the help of the other Avengers and company, I successfully ended a terrorist attack on the great city of Manhattan."** He deadpanned. This time he heard a few laughs over the snapping of camera shutters.

The Senators rolled their eyes, but he continued. " **I am currently here because I'd like to earn the trust of the American people, and had it been any lesser reason I would've gladly shrugged off the invitation I was given to be here."** Percy made a show of glancing at the people around him. " **For which I did not receive the memo that we'd be going from a guerilla warfare event to business formal."** He joked. More laughter. His confidence boosted a little.

" **In all seriousness though, I'm a family guy. I'd much rather be at home with my closest friends and family than be standing here before you. But when I saw New York needed a hero, for lack of a better term, I decided that I would step up. Unless you'd also like to bring in the 2.3 million New Yorkers that fought in the street that day, I respect you do not question if I had any motives besides what I've mentioned."** Percy nodded to himself, satisfied with his own answer.

The Senators and press began to stir. More camera flashes. Douglas shushed them. "And what about the mysterious wave that all 2.3 million New Yorkers claimed to have picked them up off the streets? Are you, in any way possible, able to give me an explanation for that?" Percy felt like he was in a tennis match. He _hated_ tennis.

" **I would be happy to show you, if you'd like a demonstration?"**

Everyone was quiet. He looked around, finally spotting a water bottle in the hands of a young news reporter. Percy let his gut tug towards the water.

The young reporter yelped, dropping the now empty plastic bottle. Percy kept his trick simple, just letting a ball of water come to rest in his hand. People watched in awe as he placed on the table. It stayed in ball form, perfectly spinning like a globe. " **I've had this power, scientifically known as hydrokinesis, all my life. I personally summoned the wave that picked up the rioters in New York, to which only three basements were reported flooded, which I will settle personally with the homeowners, and no, I do not entertain at parties."** He said. A few nervous chuckles went from around him, and Percy knew why.

The question was expected, as was the smug grin on Senator Douglas's face. "Are you a mutant?"

Percy wanted to shake his head in disappointment, because really? Mutants got a bad rep because of a few bad apples. And public opinion was almost never for them. The guards in Percy's peripherals were subconsciously reaching for their tasers. " **I proudly say that I am, Senator. I also ask that we get back on track. The ongoing debate on mutants being menaces to society is not the focus of this meeting. Please, do not make this a grudge match."**

Percy picked up the ball and shoved it into his pocket. Too many people were staring at it. Senator Douglas himself seemed indecisive. Percy knew they could literally waste all day discussing his powers and only stir resentment, and he wouldn't want that, either. "Very well. Moving on, what is your connection to the group known as the Avengers?" The Senator asked.

Percy smiled. " **I consider them family, Senator. Just as you consider your wife and child family. On a side note, Tony Stark personally coached me before I came to DC for this."** This time there was a hum of laughter that went all the way across the room, the mutant topic forgotten for the time being. Everyone remembered Tony's appearances at press conferences.

"Let's not make this personal. Please, adjust your statement." The Senator asked, cold toned. Percy shook his head.

" **I'm sorry, sir. But I'm being bluntly honest while trying to make you understand: I am not a threat to the American people. Or any other, for that matter. Only those who think of me as an enemy."** Percy said.

"And should the American people consider you a threat if that were the case?" Douglas challenged.

" **The American people won't be going after me, Senator. I'll have aggressors, yes. I'll make enemies- one of the reasons I stay out of politics -but that is to be expected. But so long as there is a single person who thinks that I'm doing the right thing, then I will continue to move forward, America's interests before my own."**

This time, Percy was surprised by something that wasn't laughter. _Clapping._ The people were clapping for him. He felt a chill go down his spine. He'd never had public opinion in his favor before.

The Senator shushed them all again. He turned his withering gaze back to Percy. "And when the public shuns you? When America's best interest for you is to retire?"

Percy shrugged. " **The key word there is 'retire'. It's either service to the people, or I drift back into the shadows and forever remain anonymous. That was the plan before I was called here. If you want me to disappear, I will leave and never be heard from again. But that has dependence that goes beyond any of us."** Percy said.

"Enlighten me." Douglas said.

" **Natasha Romanoff said it best when her past was put all over the Internet. When there isn't anyone else to protect the world from destruction, the Avengers will give it their best shot. That now includes me as well."** He said. " **And if that day should come, if I need to step up, then I guess I'll have to."**

…

There were at least a dozen other questions, and the press around him wasn't helping.  
They were like a wall of flashing lights and noise, constantly trying to dominate the other. If he hadn't already been to Tartarus, this would be Hell.

But Douglas had run out of questions, and Percy could tell that he was about to go free. Really, for once Tony hadn't been exaggerating. This was reason to lock himself in his room and not come back out until dinner tonight.

Douglas, who had been whispering frantically with his fellow Senators, finally began to quiet down the crowd behind Percy. Percy had to find out the trick for that, because he couldn't get a five year old to stop yelling most days.

And this was it. The final question. The make or break moment, and Percy couldn't see the low blow coming. Douglas had the ghost of a smirk on his face before it disappeared. "What you call a family, the Avengers, have always been labelled a threat to security. Who said that they could put you on the team? How were you given access, and why did you choose the life of a vigilante? Was it because you wanted the attention? Or was it because you might be ashamed of your family? Please, tell us the blunt truth." He said, throwing Percy's own words back into his face.

 _Because you wanted the attention…_ Percy felt his vision tunnel red. The ball of water in his pocket quivered and spasmed. He had the sudden urge to throw it into the Senator's smug face.

Who was this guy, to tell Percy that the Avengers were a menace? Who was he to judge Percy? This was the senate meeting in New Rome all over again. No respect or trust or even so much as a 'thank you' for saving Manhattan or the gods from certain destruction. Senator Douglas had _no right_ to question Percy about being a threat to the American people when a dozen senators were exposed as being members of Hydra all those years ago.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't okay. This wasn't what he deserved.

" _Percy, the hardest part of being a Hero is being the bigger man."_ The words of advice sent a shock down his spine. He hadn't thought of the centaur's last words to him in years… " _It's hard to let go of the past grudges you may have, but necessary. You have to show them you aren't afraid."_

Percy took a deep breath, but that nagging Senator's voice was in the back of his head, taunting him. Finally, he spoke. " **The group you call vigilante's have saved your life on two known occasions, and a level of respect should be given to them. As for how I met them, they recruited me because I wanted to help make sure that the world would continue to spin."** He said, disgust still lacing his voice. " **And attention? I avoided the so called 'attention' because that** _ **wasn't what I wanted**_ **. I avoided the press for all these years, didn't I?"** He pointed his finger accusingly at the politician. " **And never,** _ **never**_ **say anything bad about my friends, you hear me? Unless you can honestly say that the Senate is perfect, which it isn't. I am not ashamed of who I am, or what I've done in my brief career. I am proud to be working next to the Avengers, and I'm going to forever regret talking to a man who only seemed interested in leading a campaign to slander my name, or rather lack thereof."**

Silence. Percy had to take another long breath before speaking. " **I have done my part by showing up and playing the question game. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and repair a few flooded basements."**

Percy wished that he'd left them all awestruck, without any way of speaking to him. That his exit could be silent and he could sneak away and back to Homestead (after repairing the basements, of course). Instead, the reporters quickly swarmed him, shoving microphones into his face and asking questions in hopes of getting answers. He gave none, even going as far as to make his helmet soundproof. He could hear the dull echoes and see flashes of cameras, but it was if they were underwater. He felt calmer.

…

As the Quinjet made it's final approach to Stark Tower, Percy took a deep breath in preparation for whatever might be there. He suspected he'd be debriefed by Fury, skip dinner and then maybe go through a restless night before hearing the news report tomorrow.

Ugh.

Still, when the jet landed, and he'd thanked the pilot for taking him, Percy dragged himself to the elevator, ready to at least try and sleep his problems away. As he began his ascent towards the main areas of Stark Tower, his shoulders slumped.

" _Perhaps you're ashamed of your family…"_

Ouch.

He wouldn't let it get to him. He couldn't. Besides, they had disowned him. Technically, he wasn't family anymore. Danny, Terry, and Andrew had confirmed it: he was nearly twenty four, and it'd been close to six years of him being away from them, and no one knew his name.

He didn't have anything to be ashamed of. His family was here, in this building. Clint and Nat and Steve and Tony and and and- all of them. He'd fall back into Tartarus for them, if he had to. And they wouldn't rest until he was better. They would help him through it.

Annabeth had called him weak. She'd said that if she could get over Tartarus, but he couldn't, then he wasn't fit to be in a relationship. He wasn't fit to be with her.

He'd had to lie to his mother the night of her death. He'd had to tell her that Annabeth might not be around for a while. Here was Percy, finally starting to feel better since he'd rescued Bob and Damasen, and the gods call him a traitor. A traitor that let two innocent monsters out of Hell.

… It was better than it sounded.

But you know what? Who needed her! She'd made her choice and left, and in doing so Percy became stronger. He stood up for him and his sister, rescued his friends. He was an _Avenger,_ for goodness sake. He was a hero.

He was his sister's hero. That counted more than any praise they could give him.

As the doors to the elevators began to open, Percy hoisted his skateboard onto his back and removed the helmet. He looked up…

… Just in time to see the explosives hurtling towards his face.

Percy reacted faster than he would've thought he could six years ago, pulling the pen part of his sword out of the cap that was still in his neck sheath. The blade expanded and Percy sidestepped, slicing at the brightly colored lights heading past him. His sword cleaved the miniature firework in two and the halves bounced off the wall landed at his feet with a _Pffff…_

He heard a sigh come from inside the penthouse, and a feminine voice spoke up. "I told you we shouldn't have shot something at him first."

Percy took a cautious step into the penthouse, seeing all of the Avengers spread out, including a few other familiar faces, like the woman who had just scolded Tony, who had a firecracker gun in his hand. "Pepper?" He asked tentatively.

She was in a nice dress, diamond earrings and heels. Dressed just like a CEO should be. She and Tony sat side by side, a glass in each hand. Judging by Tony's posture and his untucked dress shirt, this was not his first drink.

She wasn't the only second half there. Jane Foster, in a somewhat fancy dress and sneakers. Darcy and Ian were taking selfies by the bar, and Percy noticed her snatching some sort of cracker from one of the perfectly laid out plates. Thor was talking with Dr. Selvick, but he raised his glass as Percy entered. "Hail! The Hero of Olympus has returned successful!"

Percy ignored the comment because he wasn't sure if he wanted that title, instead stepping forward and into Ms. Potts hug.

When she stepped back, her smile was beaming. "I watched the whole thing, and I'm glad you stuck them with the truth." She said.

Percy nodded, feeling just a bit better. Pepper was always such a level headed, serious person. The first time Percy had to work on her security detail, he'd wondered what could've gotten Tony Stark and Pepper Potts to become a couple. He realized later on, however, that they had such conflicting personalities, like him and Annabeth.

He liked them as a couple. No envy or jealousy, just happiness.

His grin got bigger as he asked the question that was on his mind. "What about Tony?"

Hearing his name, he stood in his semi-sober state, sauntering over to Percy until he had clasped his hand over the boy's shoulder. Percy could smell whatever he'd put into his body, and it smelled awful. His words weren't slurred, however. Tony always seemed like he was half-drunk. He was like a friendlier Mr. D.

Wow, today was just a day for memories, wasn't it?

"Proud." Tony said, smirking. "All those hours of sarcasm lessons has taught you well. I'm ranking you up from sloppy to adequate." He said. Pepper put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry Percy, but I think Tony needs to sleep off his wine. But you'll still be here tomorrow?" She asked. Percy nodded, shifting from one foot to the next.

"That's the plan. I'll be heading back to Homestead in a few days, though. I feel like I've been gone too long already." He said. Suddenly another hand was on his shoulder, and judging by the firm and fatherly grip, he didn't have to guess.

Percy wrapped Clint into a tight embrace, feeling just a bit overwhelmed already, after his first public appearance. When they separated, Clint was grinning. "Knew you could do it, son." He said. Percy's grin was wider than he thought possible.

And really, Poseidon didn't even compare to Clint.

"Thanks. What do you think is going to happen now?" Percy asked. "Do you think he's going to back off?" He asked, hopeful of a positive answer.

Clint gave Percy a sad smile. "I told you, this job has huge disadvantages. Count yourself lucky that you're only getting involved in the political side of things now." He said. Percy's shoulders fell. Steve spoke up from where he was on the couch.

"At least you didn't let them turn you into a political monkey. I let that happen to me when I first joined the Super Soldier program." He reassured. "You did great out there, Perce. I can't see public opinion going against you anytime soon." He said.

Percy nodded, then noticed that not everyone was there,excluding Pepper and Tony, who had begun the journey up the stairs. "Where's James?" He asked.

Among the small group of people that were there, Wanda stepped forward. She was in a nice dress, and her hair was done up in a messy bun. She held a glass in her hand, and it still trembled slightly. Percy worried that maybe he had somehow accidentally given her ADHD.

He knew what she was going to say before she actually did. "He wasn't feeling too well, so we sent him to bed early." She explained. Percy nodded. He knew better than anyone what the two had seen when they'd entered his mind.

But James had seen a bit more than Wanda. James had accidentally seen something else entirely. Percy understood that he'd need a few weeks to get over it. Percy would be there to help.

A silence had fallen over the group as he'd pondered if he should visit James or not, and he quickly extinguished it. He clapped his hands together, loud enough to cause everyone to blink. "Okay! Well, I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing, so who wants to fill me in?"

Steve stepped forward, handing Percy a blue Coke. Steve himself was drinking a vanilla cola, his childhood love. As Percy took his drink, Thor spoke up. "The people of the Online word have spoken! I believe your name is somewhere on there." He said, motioning towards the holo screen that floated in the middle of the room. Percy could see the lines of code and chatter running along the screens, all forming towards Tony's social media. Seeing as he had the most followers, it had made sense.

"I still can't believe I let you guys talk me into letting random people vote on my name. I'm twenty four, you know."

Steve smiled, putting his hand Percy's shoulder. "That's next month, Percy. You still have a few weeks."

Percy crossed his arms, grumbling like a toddler. "Is'not fair."

Thor, who still had Jane standing beside him, motioned to the holo screen. "It is only fair that if you serve the people, and wish for them to trust you, you must trust them not to give you a horrid name." He said, nodding curtly. ' _Easy for him to say',_ Percy though. ' _Thor is an awesome name.'_

"He's right. I mean, Tony got his name from the newspapers. I had a bunch of politicians decide what I should be called. We were all given our names by the people." Steve said. "Just trust that they'll give you a name that gets taken seriously."

"I don't trust easy." Percy replied, rubbing up and down his arms, bunching up the sleeves. The gap his missing finger had left left a cold trail down his arm.

"Shhh! Voting just ended! Quiet people!" Darcy said.

Sam frowned. "You're the only one talking."

"Shh!" She emphasized, putting a finger to her lips.

The holoscreens flickered, then each social media site displayed the winner.

Percy read through all the names Tony had put into the poll, and he hadn't really approved of any of them. They were tacky, party names. His jobs for the Avengers, when he did get out of the house, usually led to mortals catching glimpses of him. He'd actually once held the title 'Blue Trident' for a full year, even a newspaper had printed it in Iraq. But it had lost its flame and followers (thank goodness). The name was thoroughly and utterly stupid.

Still, he would've accepted that over the #1 most popular name on the list.

"You've got to be kidding me." Percy said aloud, his eyes glued to the screen. He re-read all the possible candidates, and then noticed that this one had been a write in. Someone had suggested it and it had gotten popular.

Thor have out a long and hearty laugh, slapping his knee and doubling over. He pointed at Percy as if he were the funniest person alive. ' _Maybe it's because my life is a joke.'_ He thought.

"You _would_ have that bad of luck!" He said, tears in his eyes. Jane was shaking with laughter, hiding a smile as she tried to be polite. No one else had her tact, it seemed. Sam, Wanda, Steve, Natasha, Clint… They were all laughing lightly. The only two who _weren't_ laughing were Ian and Darcy. They both squinted at the name, unknowing.

"I don't get it." She admitted.

Percy shook his head, wishing _he_ didn't get it. The problem was, it made sense. The name fit his powers, and that's what people would know him by _._ He should've seen it coming. "Please, please tell me that that isn't really the winner." He said.

Clint squeezed Percy's shoulder, nodding to himself. "I think it sings. Don't you?" He said.

"I _hate_ people calling me that. How-"

Clint shook his head, stopping Percy. "It's a fine name. One the people gave you. Now, the people just want you to use it."

Natasha sauntered over in a black cocktail dress, then ran a hand through Percy's untamable hair. He frowned harder, trying to bat her hand away. She simply shrugged, continuing to mess up and fix his hair over and over again. "Look on the bright side. If We call you Perseus _or **Theseus**_ , it'll always mean you're in trouble."

Percy shook his head, seeing that people were already liking the winning name in the comments. Over forty million had seen the results. There was no turning back. His past was linked with his superhero name.

Theseus was the unfaithful son of Poseidon, who cheated on his girlfriend. Why would _anyone_ name a hero that?

"The Fates suck."

 **Annabeth:**

It had been a while since she'd last visited Camp Halfblood.

Maybe that was why it was so easy for her to convince them all that she just needed a break. After all, her regular college counselor had suggested she avoid the stress of her education and actually live for a change. Frank and Hazel had heard this, and when she told them she'd be back before summer was over they were ecstatic. They had wished her luck, even taking time out of their packed schedules to wish her goodbye at the airport.

But as she sat in her coach seat that wouldn't lie back, and the toddler two rows ahead wouldn't stop crying, she thought of her real reasoning behind it. It certainly wasn't for Mark. It was never going to be for Mark. Never again.

She was on her own quest.

As she looked out at the clouds below her, she couldn't help but imagine the blues that used to swirl in his eyes, constantly shifting…

Her head snapped away from the window, and she closed her eyes tight. Too late, a migraine was beginning to form at the base of her skull, moving like a snake to coil around her brain. She _had to stop thinking about him._

A stewardess walked by and asked Annabeth if she was feeling alright, and she assured the kindly old woman she was. Still, when she was offered the Tylenol she didn't refuse it.

She looked down at the glass of water in her hand, swirling it around as if it were an exotic drink. Really, she didn't understand why even the _water_ was reminding her of him. He just… He just had a way with sticking into her. With her always wanting him there beside her. It was a drug, and she was an addict.

And when she'd tried to rehabilitate herself, she'd only fallen further.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in JFK international airport within the next few minutes, so please be ready to leave when the stewardess escorts you out. Thank you for flying with us, and have a nice day in the beautiful state of New York."_

She waited patiently as the plane descended, her fingers tapping against her armrest relentlessly. When she noticed this she tried to stop it, but succeeded in only agitating herself more. Her leg began to bounce against her will and she gave up trying to control her impulses altogether. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

When the plane touched down and the toddler behind her began to sob once again, Annabeth grit her teeth. She could feel her heart leaping, trying to leave her chest.

Five years. Five years since she'd left New York. Five years since _he'd_ left her life.

Five years, deprived of him. If she could've just remembered the good instead of the guilt, she would have been able to control herself.

The same kindly stewardess helped Annabeth remove her bag from the overhead compartment, though she was perfectly fine in doing that herself. Still, Annabeth gave the woman a big smile, taking her bag with a quiet "Thank you".

As she began the walk back onto New York soil, and her foot connected with the sidewalk thirty minutes later, she examined the grey, cloudy sky above her and the endless black of road around her. She forced a knot down her throat, shouldering her bag and hailing a taxi.

She had one goal for her week long escapade: find Perseus Jackson. She'd figure out the rest from there.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **(Just to be clear: his name is Theseus)**

 **LHG :)**


	27. The Rude Awakening

**Hey Guys! So, I've been focusing a little bit less on this story, because I've been neglecting another story of mine, which is not cool. On top of that, I've started writing another story, and I'm loosely writing the PJO/Arkham story, even though I said I wouldn't... Ugh, its all a mess, really. I kinda stretched myself a bit thin, didn't I? Anyways, I've got a bad migraine, a short temper, and my homework assignments sitting upstairs.**

 **UGH!**

 **So, in better, happier news, I attended TABC yesterday! If any of you know what that is, then good for you! To those who don't, I have a mission for you...** **Learn about what it is! It's every year, its an awesome learning experience, and I literally have friends from all over the country because of it. Please, if you aspire to be an author, this is the place to go! If any of you went, give me a shout out in the comments! PM me! I want to fanboy for a few minutes with someone!**

 **Anyways, the story progresses! The PJO crew is about to get a rude awakening, and another bonus to end off this chapter! Yes, its a bit short. Sorry about that, but I promise the long awaited Percy/Annabeth reunion... Within the next two-three chapters! ARE YOU READY?!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick, Joss, Marvel. Preach it like a sermon.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

It was strange, sleeping as the big spoon.

It was even stranger that that was his first thought as the morning light began to fill his bedroom in the Big House. Really, just a strange thought in general.

The thing is, Piper was a very spontaneous individual. She liked pumpkin spice coffee any time of the year besides when it was sold, listened to rock and classical music, believed 'Eminem Lullabies' was were the best things ever, and enjoyed it when _her_ arms were wrapped around _his_ waist. Really, Jason had to admit that she kept him on his toes.

Their room was pretty nice, though a bit small for the two of them. The problem was, since they had outgrown most of the other campers, they'd needed a place to stay that _wasn't_ a cabin. The apartment in the city Mr. McLean had bought them was nice and all…

It just wasn't Camp Halfblood.

It came with responsibilities, of course. He was in charge of teaching sword fighting, and when he wasn't doing that he was making sure the gods were satisfied with their temples and offerings and and and-

Really, he should get up.

But here he was, his arms around his wife and hands resting on the bump in her stomach instead. He couldn't say that this wasn't where he wanted to be.

Still, when she began to shift in his arms slightly, he knew she would berate him for not waking her up sooner. After all, she still needed to be up earlier than usual if she wanted to work her way around their son. Twenty weeks along and they couldn't catch a break, or in some cases, sleep.

Jason could tell she was awake when she lay perfectly still. The only noise he could hear was her steady breathing mixing with his, and the satyrs playing pipes in the strawberry fields. Jason could practically taste the fresh air… for just a minute everything was perfect.

Piper jerked up from where she was in bed, tearing herself out of his grip. She ran barefoot all the way to the conjoined bathroom and Jason could hear her retching over the toilet bowl.

Jason sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. When his bare feet hit the warm, smooth wood planks beneath his feet, he counted it as a positive note towards the morning.

That didn't stop him from grabbing his slippers the Stolls had gotten him for the wedding (lighting bolts for him, pink bunnies for Piper) and slipping them on. It was a warm morning, and clad in only boxer shorts and an undershirt he made his way to his tormented wife.

Mornings like these, Jason had the privilege to hold her hair back from getting vomited on while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He used to hum as well, but Piper would always snap at how cheery he was in the morning.

When Piper paused in her dry heaving, Jason continued to patiently rub down her bare arms. She was in one of his purple t-shirts and some loose shorts, and when she rested a hand on her abdomen she sighed. "This is Hell." She murmured crankily.

Jason simply hummed in agreement, then, just so she thought he hadn't slept as soundly as he had, he yawned. When she was sure she was done he helped her back to the edge of their bed. There, he inspected her feet. They'd been swelling considerably over the past few days and his jo- _privilege_ was to rub them until she felt better about herself.

Anything for Jason Jr.

"Ready to take on the day?" He asked cheerfully, and she gave him a weak glare. Still, Jason shuddered. She had these bags under her eyes, like a mask. It reminded him of the raccoon that had interrupted them during their Honeymoon in Oklahoma.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. Jason simply smiled, standing up and moving towards the closet. What to wear that he wouldn't mind getting slash marks on…

…

"Better. Okay, I want you each to grab a different sparring partner. No- Reggie, you can't stay with Tanner. Find someone else." Jason paced circles around his pupils, checking each form, technique, style, and weakness that they might have. The sound of swords ringing against swords echoed across the arena, and with each shifted foot another cloud of dust rose into the air, disturbed from its resting state.

He was in his orange and purple t-shirt, with the laurels of the Romans and the Pegasus from the original CHB t-shirt. He wore khaki shorts and well fitted sandals, trying to make sure that everyone was fully participating.

He would jump in every once in awhile, showing off a new technique or correcting someone else's form. Really, his job could be worse. "Okay, now lean back on your back leg at first, then adjust your weight so that it's evenly balanced. Sword fighting is all about using the reach you have with the blade, and not letting your enemy get close enough to make that reach useless." He instructed everyone. His eye caught a glimpse of movement by the entrance to the arena, and he switched his gaze.

Chiron stood off to the side, his arms crossed and face blank. He had his massive longbow on his back, along with a quiver of arrows, meaning he must have just gotten out of teaching archery practice. When Chiron had his attention, he beckoned Jason over to him.

"Run drills three and four, then take a break. Garry, no wrestling, you hear me?" He said, walking between some of the fourteen to fifteen year olds he was teaching. A few of them that had been drenched in sweat immediately collapsed dramatically, breathing heavily. Jason rolled his eyes. _Aphrodite kids,_ he thought.

When he reached the centaur, Jason rubbed his hands together in anticipation for whatever he was about to be told.

"Follow me. I'm afraid that you won't be coming back to teach today, but Connor has already agreed to take the rest of your shift." He said. Jason raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He wondered what was so important that he'd be missing the next two hours of his day.

They walked past the stables, pavilion, lake, and finally got to the Big House. Jason had to admire the view he could get from the porch. He could see some of the Hephaestus kids running laps on the chariot track. The Aphrodite kids were on the docks, gossiping with the naids and bartering for waterproof makeup. The Hermes kids were picking the lock to the camp store, the Nike kids trying to beat the Athena kids in the volleyball court.

All in all, it was paradise.

But you know what they say. Trouble in paradise…

Chiron got into his wheelchair until it was just his Camp shirt visible. He rolled into the Big House, Jason in tow. As Jason entered, Argus, the surfer dude with a hundred eyes and their head of security, nodded, locking the door behind him.

Jason's mind was suddenly buzzing with a million questions, but still Chiron gave no answers. Seymour, the disembodied leopard head, huffed in apparent annoyance. His neck hairs stood on end, and Jason felt the same.

Chiron began to work furiously at hooking up the television that sat in the corner of the room, moving an Atari and some crayon drawings their youngest camper had made, seeing as she was too young to learn to fight.

"The Romans, as you know, were attacked nearly a week ago by the same people who attacked New York." Chiron began, still plugging the DVR into the TV. They rarely used the television for cable, seeing as how that had agitated monsters in the past. Apparently, it was now worth the risk.

"Right. Is this about the guy that saved New Rome? The one that got away?" Jason guessed.

Chiron grabbed the remote. "The three heroes that came back from New York claim they didn't know who he was, but I'm sure that they're not giving us the full truth. Either way, it doesn't matter what they said. But this man-" He turned on the TV, and it was already on the news.

" _\- Whose name, decided as Theseus over four different Social Media platforms, has won this debate. Current sympathy towards the Avengers, and Mutants as well, has gone up by an even fifteen percent each, along with-"_

Chiron paused the screen when they showed a picture of the man in question. "-is the key." He finished. Jason had to admit, the suit was kick-A.

He was in black cargo pants and combat boots from the waist down, two pistol holsters at his hips. From the waist to the neck he wore what appeared to be a muscle plate, also black with a strap that wrapped around his stomach area. Between both pectorals, a Blue Trident was engraved. His sleeves were long and had some sort of shoulder plate on his left shoulder, but not his right. He wore gloves on his hands, and as Jason squinted… The guy was missing a finger. He had gauntlets of some sort on, and Jason knew that they had to conceal some other form of weapon.

Jason wished he had a face to match to the impressive armor in front of him, but it was covered by what looked like some sort of one-way-glass helmet, tinted the slightest bit blue. Jason whistled.

"Frank told me that he escaped during a senate meeting. I thought they were exaggerating what he looked like." He admitted.

Chiron shook his head gravely. "This man was caught by the Legion after his plane crashed into the Fields of Mars. Praetor Frank already informed me that during an interrogation with him, he admitted to being a Demigod." He said.

Jason let out a sharp breath. This was new to him. "Okay, so I assume whatever problem he's in is our problem now as well?"

Chiron frowned. "Normally, no. When a Demigod ventures out into the mortal world, it's his job to stay out of trouble. This, though… This is a special case." He said. "He claimed to be family to the mortal heroes known as the Avengers."

Jason did not scream internally. He did not think of his homemade Captain America costume he'd worn last Halloween. Or the Hawkeye costume he was making for Frank. Nope. Not at all.

"That's so cool!"

Jason immediately covered his mouth, but Chiron was already frowning slightly.

"They are… An effective group, yes. Though they could have left New York in better condition than us…" Chiron shook his head, as if clearing his head. "But that's beside the point. What we need to know is this: has he compromised the gods? Do the Avengers know what he is, or even who he could be, for that matter?"

Chiron didn't wait for an answer, pulling out a plastic bag from off the coffee table: the morning newspaper. They didn't even _get_ newspaper. The headline read: _**New Hero Here To Stay.**_ "Fourth paragraph down."

Jason skimmed through the story, finally reaching the paragraph that had been pointed out. He read each word carefully, pushing his glasses up higher on his face.

 _-among his Arsenal of weapons: Mutant powers? Theseus demonstrated a power he claims to have had from birth known as hydrokinesis, the ability to control water with your mind. Nearly every account from the people of New York agree: the wave that saved their city was not a natural occurrence…_

Jason had to read it through a few times before he felt his heart stop.

He wanted to immediately shove the thoughts he was having out of his head, but the idea festered at the back of his mind.

… It would explain a lot.

Nico, not sending his soul's passing.

His body never being recovered.

The reason the three teens were being so elusive. (And the fact they were supposed to find _him_ didn't boost Jason's confidence)

After the sixth time of reading through the whole article, he still shook his head in disbelief. "No. No, Chiron, this isn't him." He threw the paper back onto the coffee table. "He's dead, and… And… Percy Jackson _isn't_ living anymore. The gods…" _Put him down,_ he thought sadly.

Chiron lowered his head, and Jason felt like he was back in the amphitheater, hugging a crying Piper to his chest. People were sobbing, and even Clarisse she'd a tear or two. Grover had laid the torch onto the blue and green shroud…

"Chiron, please tell me this isn't the case." Jason begged.

Chiron was quiet for a long time before looking up. His eyes held an ancient look, as if he was remembering something terrible from a long, long time ago. "Their quest was to find Percy Jackson and bring him back to fight against a new threat. They succeeded in their quest." He said.

Jason shook his head, sitting down in the sofa. He just… He couldn't wrap his head around it. "From the Underworld. From _Hades._ We… We all knew it wasn't possible." He said.

Chiron shook his head. "According to the article, he's been with the Avengers for years now, and considers them family. It was never confirmed if he was dead or not." He whispered. Jason shook his head, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic in the confined space of the Big House main room.

"What're the odds he really is a mutant? Or maybe he's just… Knows what a Demigod is?" Jason guessed, hoping for a good answer.

Chiron didn't seem optimistic. "I see no reason why that couldn't be a possibility, but until then we must proceed as if Percy has returned from the dead. I want a guard posted on the hill every night from now until the threat passes. Coordinate with Clarisse, but don't let anyone know what's going on. I don't want a panic started because of this."

 _Now feels like a good time to panic,_ Jason thought, tugging on his shirt sleeves. "And if it is Percy? If he really did come back?" Jason asked, not sure what he meant by the question. Jason supposed it was all about which Percy Jackson came back.

Chiron's eyes softened. "If Percy comes back, I do not believe he will harm any of us intentionally. But be wary: Percy betrayed the gods for a reason. We were never told to what extent that reason was. Should he come back, we need to assume that he will be hostile." Chiron said, seeming to age as he spoke. Jason could suddenly imagine the guy without immortality, older than some of the gods.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. "I'll go talk with Clarisse and get the campers together. We'll explain that we're worried about Hydra, or whatever organization could be coming after us." He said.

Chiron nodded, rolling his way towards the door. He held it open for Jason as he walked out. "Jason? Know that Percy wasn't the same when he came out of Tartarus. We can't rely on the fact that the Percy we knew could still be there. If he attempts to contact you, or Piper, or anyone else associated with his past- let me know." Chiron said.

Jason nodded again, stepping out of the cold cabin and back into the warmth of the outside world. The birds were chirping, the campers working, and there were even a few wild pegasi flying out over Long Island Sound.

 _Trouble in paradise…_

 **Annabeth:**

She really did debate about going into camp.

She stood on the hill with Peleus, gently rubbing behind the dragon's scaly ears as she stayed by Thalia's tree.

The population in the camp had grown exponentially, nearly tripling over the last three years. No one understood why that was, really, but no one complained, either. The problem was: the cabins were filling up. Hermes cabin from nearly ten years ago, when no one was claimed, wasn't even comparable to this sudden influx of campers.

Annabeth had helped redesign new, larger cabins, including a new place for Roman visitors to stay as well. She was even creating the first few buildings for her greatest project yet. One even bigger than Olympus, in her opinion.

New Athens. A home for Greek Demigods going into retirement. They'd already commissioned to buy the next valley over from the farmer that owned it, and the date was set. Annabeth had felt so proud.

But still, she never went back to Camp Halfblood.

He was always there. In the walls, in the beaches, in the cabins, in the forest… She had lasted three months before breaking and attending early admission at the University of New Rome. She even graduated high school early, insistent on leaving her old life behind.

But here she stood, twenty four and almost graduated from college with her masters.

She watched from a distance, seeing the valley below her, the grass swaying in the sea breeze. She could smell the strawberries, the sweet aroma lifting away from the fields. Her mind was overcome with childhood nostalgia, and when her eyes began to water she quickly wiped the tears away.

Mark was probably down there, too. Teaching archery, or helping Will Solace in the infirmary. Her hand went to her ring finger instinctively, reaching for a band of silver that wasn't there anymore. She didn't get a single butterfly fluttering in her stomach, but a rock that rested at the bottom of her throat.

Peleus didn't argue when she put his head back on the grass instead of her lap. He barely even lifted his head, his warm breath blowing onto her feet. His eyes were half lidded, and he fell asleep immediately.

She stood back up, casting one more glance at her childhood home.

She began to make her way back to the road.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	28. The Plots and the People Behind Them

**Hey Guys! So, new chapter a bit sooner than I anticipated, but for good reason. I'm starting to write more, what with third term coming to a close in school, and my grades are decent(ish). I'm actually about to attend Ballroom Nationals at BYU in Utah, so that's kinda cool. I've already attended in previous years and know that when I'm not dancing, I can write. This is basically a week long ballroom/writing expedition, so writing is top priority. Or, second that is.**

 **I had this crazy subplot idea... and I want people guessing what it is or not... Huge hints in this chapter, and then later the long-awaited Percabeth reunion! Ha, so much fun! If sleep deprivation doesn't get me, I'll be sure to post the next chapter sometime next week!**

 **We still have a goal, guys: Fifty reviews by the end of the week. I check the reviews offline regularly, so if you guys hit... 675 by Sunday, I'll post the next chapter sooner. If you hit the goal before Sunday, I might post _two_ chapters! Again, if you want to review and tell me what you like and don't like, then do it! I read them all, and I give credit to the ones who deserve it. I want you guys asking questions and giving me advice and suggestions. I'm planning a Percy/Hope chapter, and I know you've all been waiting for that as well.**

 **People have been asking in reviews: _I hate it when Percy just forgives Annabeth. I hate it when she cheats, because she would never do that to him. Why would you write them like that?_**

 **Okay, time for a rant.**

 **When I was younger, I hated reading (Gasps). And then my teacher suggested Percy Jackson, and... I loved it. Like, this was the book series that I was going to become a super fan of. I saw the way that the characters spoke with one another, and the relationships formed, and I instantly decided that Percabeth was going to be my OTP. So, I remember that _yes,_ Percy is loyal to a fault (a fatal fault) and Annabeth can confuse matters of the heart with logic. So... this it that story. Finding each other after they'd made mistakes. I want you to know that in the next chapter, Annabeth reveals her motives behind the breakup. I hope that your minds are blown and faces melt into tears and squealing. **

**Okay, rant over.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter, and really give me some good feedback, please. I love you all, and hope that your days are as bright as mine seem to be this fine day.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, Marvel, or Joss. I'm me, and I'm proud.**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

 **Tony:**

The room was cold and dark, the tinted windows on at full max, and Tony was both peeved and worried.

Worried that his best friend was going to be a depressed mess, peeved that his friend was suddenly acting like a moody teenager.

"Rhodey, seriously, I get that trauma doesn't disappear in a day, but two weeks is pushing it." Tony said, sitting in a chair facing the wall as he threw a foam ball against the wall and caught it as it came back. He'd been in the room every day since the 'accident', sitting down in the same chair and making smart remarks to his friend.

James sat in his bed, a book in his hands and the bed lamp, the only source of light in the room, shining brightly onto the pages. When James spoke, his voice was totally relaxed, ignoring the jab. "You know, you're gonna put a hole through that wall if you keep doing that."

Tony should've been thrilled at the normal banter between him and James, but instead the knot in his stomach wound tighter.

Of course, in the beginning Tony had been thrilled and relieved to see his best bud getting back to normal. But, then he realized James wasn't acting like his old self.

He'd get tired easily, opting to stay in bed later than get up. He'd stopped going to breakfast with them. He'd be completely unresponsive one moment, then would suddenly jump into whatever discussion was going on around him.

He was getting mood swings worse than Tony had had as a teenager. And the really problem… James still was the same. He still cracked jokes, told boring stories about fighting armies, and took two showers a day like the OCD weirdo he was. He still attended military meetings, and still reported to his superiors on time.

But Tony wasn't so sure.

When he'd brought the matter up with Wanda and Percy, the only two who could understand what was going on, Percy had taken Tony aside, saying: " _I went through something similar when I got out of Tartarus. Just keep visiting him, letting him know you're there… Tartarus isn't just a place, it becomes a state of mind. Treat him the same way you always have. He'll get better."_

"Doesn't matter. I can replace a wall. Or you can hang a picture to cover it up." Tony said. "Are you hungry? Because it's past lunch and I haven't had food since, like, third breakfast." Tony noticed how James grinned from where he sat.

"You can go grab something if you want, mom. Maybe I can get a few pages in without you constantly annoying me." James said.

Tony, however, heard an underlying meaning. He was sure that Rhodey was trying to get rid of him, offering food as bait (how diabolical). Tony didn't bite. "Nah, I'll be fine. But do you want anything? Something to snack on, or, like, some water?"

James raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book. "Are you offering to grab something from the kitchen for me?" He asked incredibly.

Tony snorted. "Of course not! Who do you think I am?" He asked.

James rolled his eyes, going back to his Tom Clancy book.

" _But._ I know that our amazing secretary would love to cook us up something to eat." Tony said, already pulling out his phone. James frowned.

"Secretary? Who're you-?" James put his book down with a slam, his eyes nearly popping out of their skull. "Tony, no! Not her! She isn't even-!"

Too late, Anthony Stark sealed his fate when he brought his phone up to his mouth. The PA system somewhere three stories beneath them crackled to life. James face contorted in horror as Tony spoke. "Will secretary Hill please report to the War Machine's man cave, please? Thank you, and step to it."

Tony put his phone back into his pocket, then stood up, moving towards the door. James did a double take. " _NOW YOU'RE LEAVING!?"_

"Have fun! Don't do anything I would do!" He said, leaving James in the capable hands and harsh glare of Ex- SHIELD Agent Hill. He smiled to himself, heading in the direction of the elevator, and more importantly his workshop.

He didn't realize his mistake until he was at the end of the hall as elevator doors began to open with a soft _ding!_

Tony only had time to realize that he'd been walking towards the elevator she was bound to be on as it opened, and she made eye contact with him.

Maria Hill looked pissed. Her hair was done up in a professional bun, with a few stray hairs sticking out here and there and the holo pad under her arm. Her dark eyes were pointed straight ahead, as they usually were, always ready to take notes or stomp faces, whichever came first. Tony didn't voice it, but she was the best secretary they could have. She got everything done, digging into a case like a pro and getting the exact information Tony needed. Fury had taught her well.

After SHIELD was gone, and the CIA decided that she was too loyal to an unknown third party (Fury) they couldn't hire her on. Of course, Tony knew that Fury would still keep in contact with her (they were pretty close) and therefore she'd keep an ear to the ground when the Avengers were trying to keep things a secret from him.

In turn, Tony kept an eye on Fury using Maria. Not that she knew, of course.

But now the agent, dressed in a plain black synthetic jumpsuit (her old SHIELD uniform) was angry. At _him._

Tony was frozen in place as Maria Hill got in his face, toe to toe with him. She wasn't taller than him, but Tony felt a full foot shorter in her presence. And she was angry, did he mention that?

She, unlike so many other employees, had no fear of her boss.

That was one of the many reason she was in charge.

"If you _ever_ call me _secretary Hill_ EVER again, I will personally flay you alive." She informed him, her teeth bared and her eyes burning with malice.

Tony had to blink a few times, because _dang,_ that lady knew how to scare a guy away. No wonder she was still single. He stuttered through a comeback. "Y-yes si- I mean ma'am! Yes ma'am. I was just on my way to the kitchen to make something for Rhodey and I didn't want him to be alone for too long."

Maria didn't seem convinced. "And you thought, by getting me angry and sending me to his room, he'd be better off how?"

Tony didn't make eye contact. "Percy said to be as normal around him as possible, and to act like everything's A-Okay, right? So, I just thought-"

"That by treating me like your magician's assistant you'd get a free pass?" She finished exasperatedly.

Tony blinked again. He was silent for a few moments, wondering what he'd been thinking. "... It sounds worse than it really is."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, almost dropping her Holopad. "You imbecile." She muttered, and Tony was so used to the insults he didn't care.

"Just- just make sure James is okay. He's been acting weird for the past few days, and I can't figure out what's so different-"

Maria smacked the open palm of her hand against his forehead, effectively shutting him up. Then she took her holopad out from under her arm, clicking between a few files. "Well, you wouldn't be wrong." She muttered under her breath. Her anger seemed momentarily replaced with work, and Tony almost saw an opening of escape.

But he chose not to take it. Miria had piked his interests.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what? Is there actually something wrong with Rhodey?" He asked quietly.

Maria, who had been messing around on her pad, gave Tony another serious glare. When she spoke, her voice was laced in anger. "Percy explained to me that dreams for a Demigod could mean anything, from hallucinations and nightmares to targeted attacks on the mind. Visions intended to hurt others. Cause paranoia and-" Tony stopped her, earning him another glare.

"What's up? What's happening to him?" Tony asked.

Maria frowned. "What's happening to _them_. That's the better question." She showed him a chart on her pad. "Percy, James and Wanda have been experiencing the same patterns of brain activity since the incident. But if you look closer-" she zoomed in, showing Tony the readings. "-James has been experiencing something a bit more… Extreme."

Tony frowned, not completely understanding and just a tad bit frustrated that he couldn't seem to help. "And what, is he going to keep getting tired faster? Is he going to get better? What do you mean by 'extreme'?"

Maria shook her head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Percy couldn't explain to me the science behind Demigod dreams, but he did explain that you could experience strange encounters- meeting gods, seeing the future, the past… Percy would be better suited in explaining this to you."

Tony shook his head. Percy had his own problems, and Tony wasn't going to add to the list. "What's your prediction?"

Maria seemed… Disturbed. As if Tony never asked for other's opinions.

So what if he didn't…

"Okay, wow. I'm guessing that we keep an eye on James. We monitor his vitals, have him take a few tests… His eating habits are going down, and that isn't healthy. The fact he's in bed more often isn't a good thing either." She thought about it for a moment. "I'll have to run him through a few mental drills if I want a better idea of whatever effects being in Percy's head has caused." She reasoned.

Tony nodded, satisfied but still worried. He began to step around Agent Hill, poker faced. "Well, I'll just go make him that sandwich like I said I would."

Her arm shot out catching his upper arm. When their eyes met, Tony wanted to cower a little. Just a little. Her dark eyes stayed connected to his. "We are not done here, _boss._ You tell me to 'step to it' again, and Pepper isn't going to be seeing a whole lot of action anymore, you hear me?"

Tony tore himself away, coughing into his fist and trying not to let _those_ mental images invade his nightmares.

 _No wonder she's single…_

 **Maria:**

She wanted to strangle her employer almost every time that she saw him.

This was a long line of half-insults towards her that Stark _excelled_ at giving. She still considered him a… 'friend', what with hiring her when she was in a tough spot, even knowing that she'd be reporting Fury every time he made a move to do anything. (He'd even sent her a drunken email one night, saying that he didn't care all that much.) And that wasn't to say any of the other Avengers were like him. In fact, Steve and Clint were like family, somedays.

She had Percy to thank for that, of course.

But Stark was a piece of work. If he spent half the time he had curing cancer instead of pranking her and Fury, he'd have cracked it by now.

She realized she was still looking towards the elevator with malice, so she chose to make her way towards her intended destination: James Rhodes' room.

As she began to walk towards the room, she thought about her first impressions of Stark when she'd met him. Cocky and arrogant. Intelligent, but always acting uncaring towards others. He acted a lot, she knew. If Steve knew how much time Stark put into keeping the Avengers Initiative afloat they would probably get along better, _without_ Percy having to step into the same room as them to cooperate.

Really, she could just leave a file laying around… Somewhere Steve would see.. But no. Her mission was to observe. Not to stop the childish acts and squabbles that made them a family. Even if they might be a closer family if they actually opened up to one another.

Tony Stark wouldn't share his protective feelings with anyone, because he felt the need to play the bad boy. Steve apparently needed to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he expected everyone to at least act like friends.

Natasha and Clint were reclusive, Thor was disconnected from the reality they lived in, Bruce Banner hadn't even been _seen_ for three years, or however long Percy claimed to have met him. James and Sam were trying to juggle keeping their respective military superiors happy (though Sam was more than happy to avoid those responsibilities), Wanda and Vision were riddled with insecurity, and Vision wasn't able to help Wanda through anything emotion wise.

Agent Hill had seen their self-destructive tendencies since the Ultron incident. She'd witnessed every fight, saw team members break down, and the inevitable silence that followed every argument. They should've destroyed themselves by now. Fury had voiced on more than one occasion why they had gotten better.

Percy Jackson was the glue that held them together. He was so innocent looking some days, making them all sit down and watch a movie together or the cooking their own meals (so many failed pizzas). Even Hill had to admit: Percy Jackson was a goof. He had all this power, and this secret, tragic past, and still he went out of his way to make everyone else happy.

Add the few days he'd bring Hope to the tower. Agent Hill had even _cooed_ when she'd hugged Thor's leg. Who wouldn't have, really? And the way Percy would look at his sister… Agent Hill wished she could've had a brother like Percy.

She wished she could've had an _anyone_ like Percy.

He was just- the Avengers Initiative was supposed to bring extraordinary people together and make them something more. They were there to be a team. Percy had taken them a step further- they weren't just a team anymore. They were a family.

Hill almost, _almost_ regretted not taking Percy's offer when he'd given it.

" _I'm not saying you leave Fury alone in the dark, because I won't ask you to do that. He's got enough problems to go around."_ He'd said, nearly a year ago. " _I wish he could be more open to the idea of joining up too, actually. What I'm trying to say is… You're as much a part of this family as I am. If you really want to, be a part of the family, I mean… well, I'll be there to put in a good word."_

She reached the War Machine's 'man cave'.

Again, her thoughts turned to the charts on her holopad. The data she'd gathered, and the abnormal brain activity displayed by James was unique, yes, but something about it seemed familiar. Hill couldn't place it, but decided not to shrug it off either. Fury had taught her how to follow a lead until she'd either find a conclusion or ram full speed into a dead end.

She didn't knock. She had to be herself around James, if what Percy was saying was correct. Demigod dream mechanics didn't sound like a science, so she'd researched it like a history lesson: find every available resource she could. Percy was the most reliable. She'd talk with him later.

The door didn't creak, and maybe that would've been less offsetting than the silence that James kept himself surrounded in. The room was dark, besides the lamp that sat right beside James' bed. The tinted windows left no natural light into the room, and the warm glow of the lamp was all that was left. It was the only warmth in the room, it seemed. Hill felt that if she deliberately let out a hot breath, she would see the vaporous trail wisping away from her lips.

James looked… Normal. Sure, he was a bit skinnier, but Maria wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been keeping track of his well being. His skin was a bit lighter, from a rich coffee color to milk chocolate brown. It was just barely noticeable that he had bags under his eyes.

His casualness was what really sold it. He read slowly from whatever paperback he had in his hands, turning each page every few minutes. His eyes squinted at the page, and although it tickled the back of her mind, she didn't linger on the details.

"Stark said to report here. What is it that you need?" She asked, keeping her tone flat.

James jumped lightly where he laid, his eyes widening when he saw her. "Oh, sorry! I didn't hear you come in…" He apologized awkwardly. Maria frowned, waving her wrist in an annoyed motion.

"It's fine. What is it that you needed, though?" She asked.

James coughed into a closed fist awkwardly, then turned back to his book. "Oh, nothing. It was just Tony playing a stupid prank, you know? I'm sure you have more important things to do than babysit the sick Avenger." He said, continuing to squint down at the pages in his book.

Maria crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. James was being a bit _too_ casual. His pursed lips and slack face, and the way his hands were completely still while still being on the book. "I'm sure you can think of something. Besides, I ran into Stark in the hall. He said he would be making you a sandwich, and I'll make sure that it gets here." She said.

"But what about work downstairs? I'd think, with all this stuff about Percy being Demigod, Fury would have you spilling over Mythology." He said, shrugging the comforter farther up his t-shirt clad stomach.

"My research isn't for Fury. It's for the team." She lied flatly, not putting much effort into it. It wasn't as if they'd intercepted a few dozen emails, or heard the same excuse that ' _He was just checking up on you'_ before. James rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. But I'm not wrong when I say you've been doing your research?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Of course." She said.

James kept his nose in his book. "Good, good." He muttered, flipping a page further into his book. Maria frowned, unsure of what he meant, because wouldn't _everybody_ on the team be doing research on this new topic? It didn't make sense. She was about to further ask what he meant when he dropped his book.

He suddenly winced and a hand came up to his head, clutching at his temple as if to alleviate the pain. Maria stood up straighter, taking a few steps towards him. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?" She asked.

His face contorted into a very un-James-like scowl. It reminded Agent Hill of the War Machine mask: dark and brooding, sinister. His hand wrapped around her wrist and threw it away from himself. When he spoke, it didn't sound so much as feel like another voice was layered over top of his own. " _Don't. Touch. Me."_ He said threateningly.

Maria felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and she took a step back, slowly examining James.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times, then winced again and put his hand to his temple. He hissed quietly, gritting his teeth. He reached out for his book, violently throwing it into the corner of the room.

Maria's hand twitched for her taser, just in case something went wrong. She would have to replay every heartbeat and brainwave when she got back to her desk. "James, what's wrong?" She asked.

The question reminded her of a kindergarten teacher, and she wondered if that was what she would have to think of him as. A poor, näive little boy with no answer to give.

"I can't see." He muttered sadly, just loud enough for Maria to hear him. He looked at her, his large, brown eyes glistening. "I can't see the words anymore." He whispered.

Maria didn't know what to say. She wasn't the comforting type, and that seemed to be what James needed. She was a realist. She could give facts. That's what she chose to do. "Your mind could just be readjusting still, James. Maybe this is temporary-"

"Wanda tested positive for ADHD when she couldn't focus like before. Percy has Dyslexia… What if the dreams, vision, whatever you want to call it… What if Percy somehow gave me Dyslexia? The same way Wanda has ADHD now?" He asked.

Maria… Didn't know what to think. "I'll run a scan, okay? In the meantime, I'm sure Percy can-"

James shook his head, his hands now fisting into his comforter like a scared child. "He has enough that he's going through, and he doesn't- no, he _can't_ know about this." His right hand suddenly reached forward, grabbing her wrist once again. She wanted to grab her taser still, but his pleading eyes made her pause. "Promise me, please. Percy _can't_ know. He'll blame himself, or start to worry about…" He trailed off, going silent.

Maria had to report this. James didn't act like this. He used sarcasm and humor to deal with his problems, not promises that she wasn't able to keep. He'd been acting so strange, being bedridden and still trying to _act_ like everything was alright… No, he wasn't stable.

"I want you to eat whatever Tony brings up for you. Then, after a few hours of sleep and some tests, I'll have a doctor diagnose if you even _have_ Dyslexia." She paused. "And… I won't tell Percy. At least until he isn't as busy as he is currently." She said.

James took a deep breath, sighing in relief. His half lidded eyes fell the rest of the way, closing in what appeared to be bliss. "Thank you." He breathed.

She nodded curtly, then went and picked his book off of the floor. She straightened the pages, running her hand over the cover and noticing that it was written by Tom Clancy. She felt an odd thrill of satisfaction, seeing the book. Tom Clancy was a great author.

She put the book on his bedside table, then sat down and waited for Tony to reappear with his sandwich. Her eyes never left the man in the bed, running the disturbing scene in her mind over and over again. Those dark eyes and ominous tone…

Percy was the best person to ask about this weird behavior. He could help, and her hollow promise would end up helping James further along the road to recovery.

But until then...

James had to be reported to Fury, and if he failed whatever test Fury put him up to, he'd be suspended from the Avengers.

 **Annabeth:**

She stood on one or the busiest streets in New York, looking up at the glimmering glass and steel structure just a block away. The cars going past her, including the taxi that she'd just paid for. Vendors sold newspapers and magazines from their stalls, including the articles of the newest 'hero' in the Avengers team. He was making headlines on every newspaper, she was sure. People walked past, hundreds of faces and thousands of noises. She'd expect nothing less from, what was in her opinion, the greatest city on Earth.

She bit her lip for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twelve hours. The sunny day around her and the cloudless sky wasn't matching her conflicted mood. If anything, it added another layer of frustration and doubt of what she had to do.

No, not _had_ to do. That sounded like a chore.

She _needed_ to do this. Percy Jackson wasn't a chore. He was a danger. Possibly even to her.

She shook that assumption out of her head. Casting another gaze skyward. She… She couldn't believe that. Percy Jackson wouldn't- _couldn't_ hurt her. She _had_ to believe that.

It was the only thing keeping her going.

She tried distracting herself, thinking about _anything_ besides him, and her greatest distraction was right in front of her.

Eighty stories, thirty offices, fifteen conference rooms, ten care centers, three ballrooms, twenty suites, two garages, two swimming pools, twenty kitchens, a personalized gymnasium, plane hangar, and bathrooms that supposedly put the Romans to shame. All self powered by an ARC reactor, personally made by the inventor himself, Tony Stark. It was Annabeth's ambition to build something like Stark Tower, though most called it the 'Avengers Tower'.

She'd been lucky enough to get her hands on the blueprints, though they had been under lock and key. Lucky for her, Malcolm had received a week long internship to one of the many assistants or something like that. He'd investigated the building like a bloodhound, drawing everything he remembered. Then, he'd mailed them to her.

She'd spent two weeks in an overpriced hotel, pouring over the sketches and drawings her dear brother had made. They were… Good, yes, but accuracy was the real problem. Annabeth had no idea if Malcolm was right or not, but she had to trust him. Even if trust could lead to disappointment.

She shouldered her backpack, took a deep breath, and started walking.

* * *

 **Give me feedback in the reviews, plz!**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	29. Annabeth's Break In The Case

**Hey Guys! So, you've really stepped up in reviewing! Not enough for that extra chapter (thank goodness, I wasn't entirely ready) but it was awesome! I've gone through earlier this week and wrote down who to thank and such for the support and who gave me good ideas for this story or asked a good question, or what reviews in general made me laugh. I want to say that this story is slowly climbing up towards a better placement (at least sixth) and I can't wait for you guys to crush us into the top three!**

 **I had this idea a while back, and when the _Civil War_ trailer came out I only got more excited about it: To continue the story after _Civil War_ has ended, as an arc of sorts. I've brought that up before, but no one really commented on it... If you want it, I'd like to do it. And not just for _Civil War,_ but the entire expanded Marvel Cinematic Universe. An AU to end all other AUs!**

 **I love the conspiracy theories circulating! I'm going to answer a few of them in later chapters, but here's one that I want to make clear right away.**

 **1.) None of the Avengers are direct descendants of gods, nor have Wanda or James become Demigods. They somehow received ADHD and Dyslexia when Wanda invaded his memories. It's because Demigods seem to be the exception to even Wanda's rules, like how James entered her vision as well.**

 **2.) We will have chapters including my OC's, but probably not from their perspectives. I haven't decided yet. That includes Hope, Danny, Andrew, and Terry.**

 **Shout outs:**

 ** _imagination-running_ : I'm glad someone else has gone back to reread, because I keep feeling like I'm forgetting stuff or not doing something right. If you want to actually give me some advice, seeing as you're so up to date on the story and might see stuff I casually miss, PM me. I'd love some help.**

 _ **Guest84:**_ **I hope I answered your question above. Conspiracy theories... Love'em.**

 ** _Guest_ right below _Guest84:_ I love your question, but the answer lies somewhere else: _The Mark of Athena._ :)**

 _ **Catie Cat:**_ **I was watching _Ghost Protocol_ while writing... :P**

 _ **limegreenarcher:**_ **Thank you for telling me about the spelling errors. I often have trouble finding mistakes while proofreading, and betas are few and far between.**

 ** _ImaGuest_ : It has been too long since I last heard the phrase 'Holy Guacamole!' I'm glad you enjoyed the Jason chapter, and I want to let you know that there will be another, along with a chapter from Piper, Grover (hopefully), and more of the Seven and Co.**

 **Someone who guessed James was a demigod: Your shout out will come, I assure you. Perhaps the Avengers are tied to the godly side of the family in some way... Thank you, random guest, for that subplot guess.**

 _ **Guest 1013:**_ **Yes. Mrs. O'Leary is still Percy's. I will explain that in later chapters, and thank you for asking!**

 _ **Achievement:**_ **I was having such a hard time finding him a Superhero name, but then my sister was like 'Oh, are you reading Theseus Jackson again?' and it stuck. :P**

 _ **anaisntonfire:**_ **On the right track, I feel.**

 _ **a person d:**_ **Chocolate. Cinnamon. Bears.**

 _ **ColdMilkLover:**_ **Thank you, for noticing Maria's involvement. And I never thought about the idea of _Percy_ getting some changes from Wanda or James... hmmm...**

 **Happy Birthday to Peccati! It's been about a week, but they commented first, saying it was their birthday! Hope you had a good one!**

* * *

 **This is it, ladies and gents. The Percabeth reunion. Is it going to be happy... Well, you know me. Always trying to improve my Angst writing...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, I'm not Marvel.**

* * *

 **Annabeth:**

Reporters. Reporters everywhere.

They stood just outside, patrolling the street better than any of the harpies at camp ever could. They were spread out unevenly, carrying an Arsenal of cameras, phones, press badges, microphones, and coffee cups. Some spoke with each other, some played idly with their hands, looking intently at the points of entry. It was an army. An army of mercenaries with cameras instead of guns, but still looking for a good shot to claim as their own.

Annabeth was thoroughly annoyed, mostly at herself. ' _Well, duh. Of course they would be there.'_ She thought to herself. How could she have been so stupid as to think they would've given up hunting for the new Avenger's identity?

She briefly thought of the repercussions of walking up to the press and giving them Percy Jackson's name. Now _that_ would get his attention fast. She'd probably see him within the hour, or the day at most. She dismissed it, though. The last thing she wanted was Percy to hate her more. He wouldn't want the publicity, if he was still who she knew.

She'd watched his interview through almost ten times, falling asleep during her tenth viewing. She would be… Angry if it really wasn't Percy up in that tower. No other person could wear a trident on their chest, control water, _and_ be a Demigod, right?

Or the fact that _no one_ could text her back, huh? Like the gods _wanted_ everyone to still think Perseus Jackson was dead? Chiron would know, of course. _Someone_ in New Rome would find the headline, surely. But until then, the world would continue to spin without Percy being a part of it.

She had to eliminate all doubt. She had to fix this. She had to know if Percy Jackson was alive.

But she couldn't sneak past the reporters. Her invisibility cap didn't prevent people from bumping into her, and with the number of reporters there, it would be risky. Going in by air wasn't an option (Percy would spot her on a pegasus from a mile away), and tunnels… She shivered at the thought. No, that wasn't an option, either.

The front door was the only option. She needed a distraction, and it sat in her backpack.

…

Leo Valdez would never stop looking out for her.

Even in death, nearly six years since his passing, Annabeth would forever be surprised by what he left for the seven.

It was in the wreckage of the _Argo II_ that they'd found the bronze chest, completely undamaged and scratchless. A few of the Apollo kids had been scavenging the wreckage, looking for any… Remains of one of the bravest Heroes she'd ever known. It had been inscribed, in Greek:

' _For the 7: One Last Gift From The Repair Boy.'_

Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper and herself had been the only ones present to get what he'd left them: Archimedes spheres. The letter had been vague, but Annabeth had five years working with it. She knew what it could do.

' _They work like a genie in a bottle. Ask what you need, and these babies will give it to you.'_

She took it out of her backpack, eyeing the reporters across the street. They were lazily sitting around, half asleep, but waiting for action. She judged the distances, working the angles… She had a plan, if Leo's sphere would work. It hadn't ever failed her before.

She put the warm, smooth metal in her hands, running her hands over the inscriptions and Greek alphabet that littered the shell. She knew that she needed to rotate the two halves away from one another, but how much would this job need?

She couldn't see it taking more than a half rotation, maybe a full one. Annabeth had figured out: the bigger the task, the more rotations, the longer the cool down time afterwards.

She brought the sphere up to her mouth, whispering into the device. "Distract. Don't hurt anyone."

She placed the sphere on the ground, then reached for her Yankees cap in her back pocket.

The centerline of the sphere began to glow a dull orange, then it began to move. Annabeth watched, her hands gripping her hat, as the bronze sphere began to roll towards the reporters. Miraculously, it avoided the semi-fast traffic around it, then stopped right on the sidewalk, defying gravity and climbing the out of the rain gutter.

Annabeth saw the three legs pop out and prop itself up. She saw the top open slightly. Her breath caught, really hoping that this worked.

The noise was sharp, like a car backfiring or the bark that Mrs. O'Leary would make when Tyson would stop by to say hello. It had people jumping in place, cameras being dropped by accident. At the same time, orange dust exploded outwards, engulfing the street.

Annabeth put her cap on, rushing through the surprised crowd and past the reporters. She slyly put the sphere back into her pocket, getting her own hand covered in orange dust. Then, she rushed into the building, without so much as a fly seeing the doors open.

…

"Hello?"

Annabeth wasn't surprised by the fact there was a secretary in the lobby, because all good buildings needed wardens. She _was_ surprised how big the lobby was, though. _They must've hollowed out the first three stories to fit that chandelier that high... and look at those beautiful-_ She shook her head, effectively clearing it of all thoughts besides her old boyfriend. He was here, wandering the building for all she knew. She had to find him.

 _When in doubt, start at the pool._ She thought to herself.

"Hello?" The secretary repeated. Annabeth switched her gaze to the woman who sat at the desk at the furthest end of the room. Annabeth was at the other end, still standing by the doors. The elevators were beside the secretary's desk. "Is somebody there?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, not even moving. This mortal couldn't know she was there. She couldn't be spotted prematurely, because if Percy even had the slightest suspicion she was in the building, he'd vanish before she could sneeze. Reluctantly, Annabeth heard the woman begin to type on her computer again.

Slowly, so as not to avoid detection, she began to walk towards the secretary's desk.

It was like an old fashioned line at a bank or movie theater, and with the extra space and blue carpet it felt that way. She would be going to buy her popcorn, and she'd pick up a packet of blue jelly beans for-

She tripped over herself.

Like the complete mess she was whenever he swam at the edge of her consciousness, she tripped over her own two feet, smacking into the ground. Her body met the floor with a tremendous ' _Whumpf!'_ and she grit her teeth, hoping that secretary had an earpiece so far up her ear canal she would be deaf.

Instead, the clicking of nails on keyboards ceased and the same voice, much more insistent this time, spoke up. "Show yourself, before I have to call security!" She squeaked.

Annabeth cursed under her breath, then stood back up. Screw stealth, she could cover her tracks.

She whipped her hat off so fast her curls flew into her face, but she was already on the move. Ms. Secretary- a petite brunette with wide blue eyes -opened her mouth in shock. Annabeth was already walking towards the woman, raising her hand up to the woman's face. The secretary tried in vain to press at the device in her ear.

Annabeth was right in the woman's face, her height dominating the secretary with a good four inches. Her hand reached forward…

The snap echoed across the lobby. Annabeth Chase's middle finger and thumb stood at attention, ready to try again if the mist had been uncooperative the first time. Judging by the secretary's blank stare, Annabeth believed she'd finally mastered the parlor trick.

' _Don't mess up',_ she thought to herself. ' _Speak with confidence. Don't let your voice waver'._ She took a steady breath, looking the woman in her eye. "I'm an intern, personally chosen by Mr. Stark to oversee a possible pool extension. You were instructed I would be here early, and to give me full access to the building." She said, keeping her voice as monotonous and unemotional as she could.

She waited, the secretary was unmoving. Five seconds. Ten seconds.

She finally blinked, and Annabeth lowered her hand quickly. The secretary shook her head, then nodded, as if dispelling a headache. Her professional bun dipped up and down, nodding along. Finally, the woman composed herself, smiling brightly at Annabeth. "You must be the new intern! My name is Melanie, and I was instructed to give you full access to Avengers Tower!" She recited cheerfully, fining Annabeth a warm handshake.

Annabeth nodded along, smiling a semi-gleeful smile. She hadn't been able to get that trick down before, and in the moment she'd needed it she'd done it. "That's me." She replied sweetly. Melanie nodded, her bun bobbing again, and pulled Annabeth towards her desk. She pulled out a pin or metal broach of some kind, shaped like a dark rectangle.

"This is your security badge, and it should give you access to the whole tower! I must inform you that the penthouse is off limits, as the Avengers keep to their privacy. If you need access to the penthouse, inform Mr. Stark or Ms. Hill on floor seventy eight. They can escort you to whichever part of the penthouse you see fit! I was told you would be working in the pool?" Annabeth nodded. Melanie's smile stretched wider.

"Excellent! That will be floor seventy, so I don't see you needing to use the penthouse anytime soon! Is there anything else I can help you with? Anyone I can call to help you navigate?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head, smiling tightly. "No, thank you! I believe I can find my own way. Should I be concerned about running into security, or getting searched in the hallways?" She asked, both joking and not. Melanie laughed an annoying, high pitched squeak.

"Nothing like that! Mr. Stark's AI is constantly monitoring the building for threats, so as long as you don't have anything illegal on your person!" She quipped, laughing at her own joke. Annabeth had no choice but to laugh along.

"Thank you, again! I'll be sure to report to Mr. Stark as soon as possible!" Annabeth said, turning towards the elevator. She shared one more beaming smile with Melanie before the doors closed and she began to ascend.

The moment the doors closed fully, her face fell and her mouth hurt from smiling so much.

 _I_ HATE _people like that._

…

Annabeth arrived at floor seventy un-opposed, the elevator doors opening without so much as a word. She quickly hurried down the hallway, shoving her Yankees cap back on with full force. She didn't know what kind of system this AI might be, but she could assume she only had minutes before that kind secretary reported she'd arrived, and the machine couldn't find her.

She rushed to the end of the hall, which was really just a long corridor with a full glass view of the swimming pool, and finally reached the door. She wondered briefly if the badge would do its job while she was invisible, but quickly learned that it was possible. The door to the pool opened with a metallic _click._

She stepped in quickly, her tennis shoes squeaking lightly on the tiled floor and sending a dagger through her heart. The smell of chlorine and wet towels, the water lapping against the poolsides… So familiar, so comforting, so… It was just really nice and hurt all at the same time. She typically avoided water since he'd left. Not even the ocean helped.

She quickly wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, building up a wall to keep the dagger from penetrating too deeply into her. She didn't want to be standing here too long. Quietly listened to the water for a few moments, her eyes skimming over the water in search of anyone. Sadly, and with a great deal of disappointment, she found no one in the water.

' _Stupid',_ she scolded herself, already walking back towards the glass door. ' _He could be anywhere in the building right now! How am I supposed to find him-'_

Her thoughts were cut off when another door, adjacent to the pool, opened slowly.

It must've been some sort of changing room, or perhaps a sauna or gym. Either way, the two figures who walk out, a red headed woman and a lithe man with close-cropped blond hair entered the pool area, a thin layer of perspiration on their brows and towels over their shoulders. Annabeth froze, glad for the sudden ability to be invisible.

They both wore dark grey tank tops, though he wore sweat pants and she wore yoga pants. The hand wraps suggested that Annabeth had been right: some sort of gym or arena connected to the pool. They began to walk towards Annabeth. Towards the door.

"- just saying, I _taught you_ that move, so really I won." The blond man argued, toweling himself off while walking towards the glass door. The redhead smiled, shaking her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, Barton. Maybe three years ago, and without the pre-teens running around at home, you could've beat me. I'm afraid old age is catching up to you, though." She said, jostling his shoulder with her own. He frowned, pushing her away.

"Just wait till your body starts aching _without_ having to fight someone else." He muttered, just loud enough for Annabeth to hear. "Then, start talking to me about the disadvantages of growing old." He said.

The redhead smiled. "Deal. But when that day comes, I expect my room on the farm ready." She said. They got even closer to Annabeth, then they walked right past her, continuing on with their conversation as if nothing were watching them. He held the door open for her, and Annabeth saw the slight smirk that told the redhead he wasn't annoyed. _That_ didn't remind her of any past relationships.

She realized though: These two were _Avengers._ These two were her ticket to wherever Percy might be, if he was in the building at all. And maybe they could give her a clue as to where Percy Jackson could _actually_ be.

Her hands shook, and the idea of stealthily hiding behind these two master spies seemed daunting, but she was Annabeth Chase. Besides, she'd fought monsters, Titans, Giants… Five years ago, but it was kinda like riding a bicycle, right? Instinct never disappeared, and that was proven when she'd gotten Nico to Shadow travel them inside of one of the Hydra Walkers, or whatever they were called (Forget the fact they were remote operated, and they'd nearly been eaten by an engine).

She snaked out of the closing door, trying to be as light footed as possible as she snuck behind them. She really, _really_ hoped that she'd be able to remain undetected. They continued in the opposite direction of the hall, towards another set of elevators. The blond and the redhead spoke animately with one another, oblivious of Annabeth following behind them.

"-he doing with all of this?" Annabeth's ears pricked up when the redhead spoke in a much more serious tone than before. Whatever they were talking about had just hit a sensitive subject, and if the Percy Jackson situation was anything, it was sensitive. The blond looked towards his friend, frowning slightly.

"He's taking the bashing better than I thought he would. Douglas is a jerk, attacking the identity he doesn't really have, but he's kind of just… Laughing it off." The blond said. "He spent the weekend at home, though, with Hope. He's always in a better mood when she's around." He said.

For just a minor second, Annabeth's brain didn't connect some of the facts. If Percy were Theseus, then who was this _Hope?_ Were they even talking about Percy? Was he with this woman now, or possibly dating? They'd mentioned he'd been at home with her… Could they be married?

Gods, she was a mess.

Then she remembered: Yes, they were talking about Theseus because he was receiving the most political bashing. And Hope was the name of Percy's sister. Could she be alive? Could Sally and Paul be alive, too? Annabeth's head buzzed with unanswered questions, and she was tempted to choke out the two that held the answers.

The elevator arrived shortly after her mind stopped spazzing, and Annabeth had to be very careful entering the elevator. She was lucky it was larger than an average sized elevator, because she wasn't sure if she would be caught breathing down their necks or not. But the elevator was big enough to hold another eight people and still not be awkward. She'd seen pictures of Thor, so she kind of understood the need for a larger elevator. If it had been her, she would've-

' _Focus, Annabeth. No geeking out on a quest for the ex.'_ She reminded herself.

Meanwhile, the two heroes still spoke in serious tones. The redhead scoffed lightly. "Funny. Usually Tony's the one with his face on the news. Maybe all those years of not caring rubbed off on Percy."

 _PERCY. THEY SAID HIS NAME._

A thrill and a shiver simultaneously went down her spine, meeting in the small of her back and leaving her lightheaded and her heart trying to beat out of her chest and- _she had been right._

So many false leads, so many times she'd run from her apartment in Camp Jupiter and chased down the slightest whiff of the name 'Percy Jackson'. From the moment that Nico confided in her, saying that he hadn't felt his soul leave his body, hadn't felt a miniscule piece of his presence as he stood at the edge of Tartarus itself, she _knew_ he had somehow survived. If anyone could, Percy Jackson could.

After _five years,_ of _worrying_ and _crying_ and _wondering where he could be,_ she had almost given up hope that the boy was alive.

Mark had tried, oh he'd tried to step in. After all, it was his job to keep her happy. His job to keep her from waking up in tears, or looking off into nothing when she thought no one was watching. She had _seen_ the way he'd looked at her, and it was selfish and wrong and-

She thought she'd been doing the right thing. She was certain, because he had told her.

 _She_ was the source of Percy Jackson's worst nightmares. _She_ was the reason that he'd wake up blubbering and crying, and a little piece of her died everytime. He would wake up, and she would coax out of him the reason he clung to her so tightly. He admitted it, he told her that he would see her killed in sick, twisted and demented ways. That she'd be maimed past the point of recognition, and then delivered onto his doorstep.

And it was that day, one week before she cheated on him, that he woke and cried, but didn't make any noise. The day he wouldn't talk to her, or go to school, or even leave his room. It took her the full day of _begging_ to know what tortured him. What new twisted plot his imagination picked up.

He'd explained, in detail, that Tartarus had left her alive, but in such pain and anguish and-

" _I had to do it. You begged me to do it. You said- you said that if I didn't, you'd never love me again. And it felt so real-"_ He'd explained, choking up on his own words. " _I pulled the plug, Annabeth. I had to kill you, and I had to live with it."_

Annabeth hadn't slept that night. She'd cradled him close, whispered soothing things into his ear as he slept, and pondered what he'd said.

She didn't know why her boyfriend was plagued with these nightmares, and she was spared. They'd ended for her on his eighteenth birthday, when he'd pulled her closer than normal and promised, after his own nightmare had woken him, that _she_ would get better. That _she_ would heal. He'd told her, and she'd believed him. It's just… When she'd replied back, it hadn't worked.

She'd hatched a plan, because she thought… she thought she knew what the problem was.

They were too dependant on one another. They slept beside one another, comforted one another, went to school with one another… It wasn't healthy. Instead of the relationship getting stronger, it was killing them both, slowly. Her real punishment was watching Percy waste away beside her. As if he couldn't live with her, she would _die_ before she let that happen. She had to gain her independence back, and had to make sure he got his back as well. That was the only way, in her mind. His nightmare only strengthened her theory.

And she did the stupidest thing…

Mark was charming, though she didn't think on it. He was brave, saving her life. He was in love with her, and she didn't like that, either.

But then she'd been sitting up at night, and she'd looked at Mark, and she knew that he could fix the problem.

She started a relationship in hopes Percy would find out. She'd break his heart and he'd move on. Those first few weeks were like reliving Tartarus, but Mark would find her and his voice would at least ground her. He wasn't Percy, but she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Percy.

She had to break up with him, or he would get worse. Before _she_ would have to pull the plug on _him._

He saw her with him, she was sure. So she confronted him, and he yelled and she yelled back and they broke it off. Her plan worked.

She felt like schist, but it had worked. He'd sort himself out, and maybe he never looked at her again but he'd be happy. That's what mattered.

And then her plan had gone to Tartarus. Literally, weeks after seeing him moping and looking too thin and too pale to be healthy, she'd decided that she needed to bail out. He was still too fragile, and she was losing her mind with worry and Mark couldn't help. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't alleviate the pressure _._ She went to his cabin, ready to apologize and get back to the way things were, even if that meant years of unending pain.

He wasn't there. Instead, he had a note stabbed into the wall by his Minotaur horn. She'd read it with shaking hands, then kept rereading it.

 _Gone on a quest. Hopefully I get back. I'll explain later._

He never got the chance.

The gods told her that he jumped into Tartarus, and that when he started coming out, he had an army at his back, ready to help him overthrow the Olympians. Everyone was in shock, everyone called the gods liars, and no one believed them. Annabeth knew that wasn't an answer.

Then, months later, no one cared. People accepted it. Percy had been a recluse, rude to his friends, and displaying all the telltale signs of a traitor. Clarisse compared it to Luke, and Chris compared it to himself. They both agreed: Percy Jackson, however unlikely, could have betrayed the gods.

Annabeth had almost agreed as well, because she knew that, to Percy, the Olympians were like a political campaign: It's choosing the lesser of evils. He wouldn't dare risk killing the human race, or the demigods, even if the Olympians could be replaced. He didn't trust anyone taking their power, especially himself.

So, while everyone reluctantly accepted the god's answer as the truth, Annabeth silently conducted her own investigation.

She figured out about the fact the Blofis' had disappeared off the face of the Earth, found the report of a car getting tossed into the water… and kept it to herself.

There was no argument of who would believe her. All the demigods who knew him would. But there was no telling what the gods would do, and the last thing she wanted was to have her memories of him erased by the mist.

She waited. Nearly six years of waiting, and here she finally found him.

…

She realized the elevator had stopped on what appeared to be the penthouse, and as her escorts left, she chose to as well, laughing loudly as they did.

She ignored the beautiful room that might or might not have a direct effect on what her dream home schematics looked like, and began to sneak around the floor. She'd start here, find her way around. He must've had a room here, or a place he hangs out. She'd scout out the whole tower if she had to. Every last inch, if need be. Every. Last. _Inch._

"Keep it down, you two. I'm trying to watch the Senator roast me without even knowing who I am."

AS IF HER HEART HADN'T NEARLY GIVEN OUT A FEW SECONDS AGO.

Her head snapped to the source of the noise, and she thought it was completely possible that her neck had made enough noise to alert them to her presence. She felt as if she was tunneling out everything _besides_ his voice, but still hearing everything around her. Her ears were ringing, her breath felt like it was speeding up, but in slow motion at the same time.

She had to calm herself down enough to function properly. She had to work this out one bit at a time. She had a plan. She had a plan.

She pulled the sphere out of her pocket, checking if the symbols matched up yet. She'd started with ten minutes, and now… It was like a little timer you put over the oven. She had thirty seconds before she could put it into action.

"Well, if you want to make some popcorn and join me, I'd be happy to give you the highlights of his speech. I recorded this." He said, his voice perfectly melodious in her ears. She must've missed whatever the other Avengers had been talking about, but she didn't care. He was _right there._

She approached slowly, past the kitchen, till the wooden floor met carpet. That would be the best place to set up the-

Oh gods, she saw him.

He was on a huge couch, his arms splayed outwards over the top of it and his feet resting on the coffee table adjacent. His clothing was casual, with blue jeans and black converse and a white shirt… And it was just so familiar and it was really him and Annabeth needed the sphere to go faster!

"I swear son, you're the only one who looks specifically for a HD TV just so you can hear yourself get bashed by the media." The blond said, putting stuff out for a smoothie. Annabeth felt the sphere click back into place. It was ready.

"Tony would do it. He's made DVDs with his interviews on them." Percy joked, laughing to himself. _Oh,_ how she missed that laugh. She rotated the sphere twice. Twenty minutes of talking to Percy. Twenty minutes for a six year absence.

She brought the circle up to her mouth. "Wall." She said, setting the bronze sphere at her feet.

Whatever the other Avengers were about to say was cut off when the ball suddenly opened. Bronze and steel cables interwove until not a single bit of the kitchen was visible. Percy yelped on his side, standing quickly and pounding on the wall. When that didn't work, he pulled a pen out of his pocket, and even the sight of the blade made her feel nostalgic.

"Clint! Natasha! Can you hear me?" He yelled, still keeping his blade at the ready. He tried to hack at the wall, but Leo was a master. Even Riptide didn't leave a scratch. "Someone? Is anyone there?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, stood in the middle of the room, and removed her Yankees cap.

Percy immediately zeroed in on her, and his face contorted into shock. He paled, and if Annabeth could see her own face she probably would, too. She could give Thalia's shield a run for her money some days. "Anyone but her? Is there anyone at all?" He yelled, hacking with renewed effort. Sparks flew off the wall, but it did nothing.

Annabeth wanted to smack him. She wanted to punch him, cry, hug him, cry some more and then maybe even kiss him.

Because, yeah, maybe she still loves him. And maybe that 'maybe' meant 'definitely'.

Instead, she calmly reached into her back pocket, removing the contents. She held in front of herself, letting him see what it said. Letting him know what it was. He froze at the sight of it.

It was the note. The note he left behind in his cabin. The one she'd found, six years ago.

"I got your message. You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

 **If anyone is currently screaming at their phones, tablets, computers, or otherwise... I must be doing something right! Hope you like the Percabeth Reunion... Pt. 1!**

 **So, yeah. If anyone wants to learn a big secret about this story, read the Author's note at the top.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **LHG :)**


	30. The Question Game, And How To Play It

**Hey Guys! So, I heard you liked the last chapter.**

 **I also noticed that we've hit 700. (Internal screaming) Guys... Really, I'm exploding on the inside. You people are the best! I actually _did_ scream in the hallways at school, then I instantly covered my mouth. Still, I bet there were more than a few looks sent my way! I've recently hit a rough snag in my writing, and anyone who follows my other story, _The Marauding Demigods,_ know that I haven't been updating recently. That's because, my dear readers, is I need a break from writing.**

 **It might only be a few days, it might be a week or two, possibly a month, or maybe I'll just get right back onto the horse (I doubt the last one though). I know that a lot of you guys like my story because of how often I update, and I truly am sorry. I want to make this perfectly clear: THIS IS NOT A HIATUS! This is a short break, that I hope will benefit my writing. I've noticed what I've been writing is getting a little flat, and I _hate it_ when that happens. I'm getting slower, and I didn't have my heart in it.**

 **I'm going to take a break. For this stories sake, and my own. don't lose faith in me, because I will be back. I just need to focus on something else for now, such as fourth term grades and maybe actually trying to get a girlfriend, because I would enjoy having someone like that in my life. Maybe I can bring back good news hopefully? Again, this story is still going to be ongoing, I just need a break and to dive back into reality. College is around the corner, and I'm planning on attending community college for a year or so before going to a different place.**

 **Okay, sad moment over. Shout outs:**

 ** _Flint247:_ You are asking all the right questions. I plan on answering them all in time, just keep reading.**

 ** _IamaGuest:_ I do plan on putting all those characters back in the story, and I can't wait for people to write them.**

 ** _PISSED:_ Are you okay? I'm sorry if you don't like the way this story is turning, but I want to tell you right now: They're both still virgins in this story. I will be elaborating on that later. If you have any problems though, if you want to make an account and PM me, I'll listen. I promise.**

 ** _Lizaloves:_ I'm glad you're so enthusiastic. Plz, read on to see what happens!**

 ** _sangmswetank0:_ So, Antman will be making an appearance, definitely. No DC characters, sadly, but maybe some mentions. I am planning on an Arkham/PJO crossover, though. I mention it in earlier chapters.**

 _ **Acheivement:**_ **I know a bit about Epic Fantasy, but haven't had the time (another thing I plan on catching up on). I'll be sure to give those recommendations a chance. Thank you.**

 _ **dagger:**_ **Yes, of course Blackjack will make an appearance! He's the awesomest!**

 _ **Imagination_running:**_ **So, I want you to know that this idea is amazing, and Annabeth will be making further reappearances, so not this chapter but later ones. Thank you, and everyone can find his (or her) idea in the reviews. It's a good one.**

 _ **Catie Cat:**_ **So Annabeth is working on her own, not with the camps or gods. That's part of the reason she had those previous short chapter endings. I need to explain things better... ugh.**

 _ **jodyowl11:**_ **Yes! Someone knows my joy! And embarrassment! I can't wait for the arc to start, but I need to finish this first, eh?**

 _ **hi:**_ **You are seeing Annabeth in a way I didn't plan on it, but if I use your POV for Percy, would you get mad? Feel free to answer in the reviews, plz.**

 _ **Aviendhaphiragon:**_ **I'm glad that I've got a big fan like you. I don't think Annabeth is stupid enough to not see what she has, but to let it go so they can both get better? Yep.**

 _ **ColdMilkLover:**_ **So Percy is eighteen when he meets Clint, and I now see my mistake. I plan on correcting that soon, so plz be patient! Thank you for finding that! And I decided to make Annabeth's hat a bit more overpowered than it probably should be... hehe.**

 _ **yinstark:**_ **The question I keep asking myself: would he join _either_ side? **

**_Berrybluexd:_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope part 2 is everything you wanted.**

 _ **Daughter of Ironman06:**_ **So, I just wanted to let you know I'm a dude. You're not the first to call me a woman, but I do enjoy that you think I'm cruel. Plz, continue enjoying this story.**

 _ **JISLIN:**_ **I've saved your comment for last, because this is the one I most appreciated. I understand your concern, and agree that a 'happy' Percabeth reunion will only ruin this story, and want to make something perfectly clear for you: Forgiveness is not the same as letting someone back into your life. It's the lesson I want to teach this chapter, as I do with most of my chapters. I thank you for the support you've shown, since the beginning. Your comment isn't what told me I should take a break, but I hope that you will understand why it is necessary. That spark, the magic in my writing, is starting to flatline, and I'm going revive it before things get out of hand. Thank you for the luck, because I feel like I need it right about now.**

 **Everyone wanted a new chapter, and I'm glad that you all enjoy this story so much. Please, keep reading and enjoying. If you didn't get a shout out, then i'm sorry. I prioritized the ones I thought were most important, and if you didn't get in then I am sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rick, though the person that commented asking if I was sure seemed convinced I was. I take that as a complement. Not Marvel, either...**

* * *

 **Percy:**

Man, he was scared.

Six years later, and that glare had only become worse. Her hair was still curled to perfection, her steel grey eyes sharp, and her face in general perfect.

Why were the crazy ones hot? Why were they always demigods?

It was weird, though, taking her appearance in without the hud inside of his helmet making things distorted and blurry. If felt more real, more dangerous. He wished that he hadn't seen her barely three weeks ago in New Rome. When she'd baited him out with her arguing. For just a minute, everything felt _normal._ Just them, arguing over something stupid.

Gods above, she was still beautiful.

But beautiful things can be deadly, too. They usually were.

Looks did nothing for him now, even hers. She was now a threat to his safety, and he had to treat her like one. With Riptide still in hand, he levelled his sword at her. "Ms. Chase." He said evenly, hoping that the steely look on his face didn't give him away.

"Percy." She said, just as roughly, as if she'd eaten gravel before coming up the elevator, or however she got into the building. She still stood unarmed, and Percy checked his opponent for weapons. It didn't seem like she had any on her, but he counted her mind as a weapon. She was as smart as Jarvis.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still keeping his blade poised to strike.

A conflicted look crossed over her face for a moment, and Percy noticed the bags under her eyes, and the paleness to her skin. It was below a California tan, almost as pale as James was getting. Her eyes flickered to his sword, then back to his face. "I'm not here to hurt you, I hope." She said. "But if you don't put your sword back, I'm going to have to."

Percy let out a single bark of laughter, then scowled. "You can't hurt me anymore, Annabeth. But if you try, then I might have to hurt _you_." He warned. He brought his blade up just the slightest bit. "Did Zeus send you to kill me? Hera, Athena, Ares? No, strike him off the list. You'd never take orders from Ares." He contemplated to himself, gauging her reactions. She didn't so much as bat an eye.

"Which god then? Or goddess? Maybe it was just a unanimous vote?" He asked. Still no reaction. "Who sent you to kill me? Who do I get to disappoint today?" He asked sarcastically. She flinched this time at his voice, as if it physically burned her.

"I was hoping we could just talk, Percy. No swords, no gods- just two adults talking out their problems with one another." _Like old times._

It didn't have to be said. She knew he knew what she meant, and he shook his head. "You need to leave, Annabeth. You need to get out of here, because if you thought the gods could get angry, you haven't met the Avengers." He warned, letting just a small inkling of satisfaction leak into his voice.

She nodded, and for just a second he thought she was agreeing with him. "Okay, that's a good place to start. How… How do they treat you?" She asked carefully.

Percy was genuinely confused, but didn't show it. Instead, he remained silent. Annabeth rolled her eyes, then continued questioning him. "Are you happy here? Is Hope here with you, or Sally or Paul? Does anyone else know you're alive that you know of, or-" She suddenly stomped in frustration. "Dang it, Jackson, ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" She screamed.

Percy remained silent, and Annabeth rolled her eyes again. She began to walk towards him, and when he kept his sword level she didn't react. In fact, he felt nearly frozen as she stood not even a foot in front of him, inside the reach of his sword. She was… she was shorter than him now, by at least a few inches.

It would be so easy. He could flick his wrist and end things. He could block her from getting closer, or stop her from trying to speak to him ever again.

Or he could kiss her. That was an option that appeared in his head.

Before he could react, she grabbed his wrist slightly, lowering his sword to his side. She cupped his cheek with her other hand, and he wouldn't lie when he said that the touch sent his breath to come out in a sharp gasp. He had all these conflicting emotions that hadn't gone through his head in so long, and it confused and hurt and- Gah.

"Look at me, please." She asked quietly, her voice coming out as barely a whisper. Percy's brain complied, short circuiting when he realized that she even smelled the same. Strawberries and Lemons, with just a little vanilla. It was truly intoxicating. Her grey eyes met his, and the bags under her eyes were easily noticeable.

"I just want you to answer a few questions. I want honest answers. I swear on the river Styx, this is _me_ talking. Not the gods, not the Camps… It's just me here." She said, and thunder met her oath. "How do they treat you here?"

He searched her eyes, looking for any sign of deception. He couldn't tell. He had to go by her oath. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to be able to confide in her.

But his career taught him the truth about life. It was unfair, and full of liars. He wasn't sure how, but these questions could compromise himself, the Avengers, and maybe even Homestead.

But the Styx was a hard oath to break…

"They're a family here." He muttered. "We look out for one another." He whispered.

She nodded, then asked quietly. "Can we sit down?"

He tried to find any ulterior motive, but came up short when he saw that she really just wanted to sit. Maybe she was tired, or sleep deprived or- He nodded, and he took a seat on the coffee table while she sat on the couch. She coughed lightly before asking her next question.

"Are you happy here? Do these guys… make you happy?" She asked.

He nodded. "We get along fine."

She nodded, biting her lower lip worriedly. "Okay, um, that's good. That's good. What about Sally, and Paul? Are they still alive as well, or do you know where they-"

"Dead." He said flatly. "Assassinated. The car got blasted into the river. They fried instantly."

Annabeth nodded, as if unsurprised. When she spoke again, her voice was wobbly. "I was afraid you'd say that." She explained, then rubbed her eyes quickly, sitting up straighter.

"And Hope? They never found her body, either." She said.

Percy nodded. "She's safe." He assured. He noticed her let out a shaky, relieved breath.

They continued their game of twenty questions, her occasionally asking if he had any questions for her. He answered no, saying that he didn't have anything he needed answering. Finally, Annabeth opened up her note. "I know it's a lot to ask, but you said in this note that you would explain later, and it's been six years now…"

He thought about it for a moment, about the repercussions of telling her the truth. About letting her know why he was where he was. He wondered… what would be the harm?

But then his instincts kicked in. "I can't." He said.

Her once calm, composed face flashed annoyance for the first time. She closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

Percy didn't like her tone. In fact, it maybe annoyed him a little. "I don't want to tell you."

She looked him dead in the eye, her rage building higher than the tower. "So it's not that you can't, it's that you won't?" She clarified.

He nodded, still wondering why he said no but going along with the thought anyway. He had to own what he said. "Okay, if you want to take it there, then yes. I don't want you to know why I left." He said sternly.

Her mouth dropped open, and her face turned red. Her hand came forward, and before Percy could react she flicked his forehead. "Six years, Percy! I've been waiting for an answer for six years! This is the _one answer_ you owe me!"

Percy felt his own face redden. Before he could speak up though, Jarvis' voice spoke from the ceiling. " _Master Percy, Mr. Stark wishes to know why a wall currently separates his kitchen and living room."_

Percy looked upwards. "Tell Tony to wait a few minutes, and I'll handle it!"

"Oh, you'll _handle it,_ huh Percy? You're going to tell me off? Or are you going to explain to me why I don't get to know why you left us?" She screamed. "Why you left _me?"_

Percy felt his vision go red on the sides, and his fists clenched. They were both standing now, and he was right in her face. Meanwhile, Percy could hear some sort of banging on the other side of the cable wall. " _I_ left _you?_ You broke it off with me so you could be with Mr. Sunshine, Annabeth! You left me in the dark, and I had to find my own way back! _That's_ where I was, okay? Do you understand?"

Her face was turning a dark purple, a vein in her forehead throbbing. "NO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND, PERSEUS! I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LEFT, AND I WANT YOU TO COME BACK!" She screamed, shoving him roughly. His legs hit the coffee table and he fell down hard, leaving a crack in the glass. She was nearly on top of him, her forearm at his neck and her other hand poised to punch him in the face. They were face to face, and Percy realized that something hot was falling onto his face.

"Come back, Percy. Please, please come back." She begged, tears falling down her face and onto his. Her closed fist rested against his chest lightly, and she tried to blink back the tears threatening to spill down her eyes but they kept falling onto him. "I'll put in a good word for you. We can explain to the gods that you weren't hurting anyone, or that you've changed. I don't care. Just- Just don't leave again."

Percy almost... almost took her up on the offer.

But he couldn't explain, for some reason. The gods would kill him without a second thought. Zeus would finish the job, killing him and finding Hope and… No. No one was going to hurt his baby sister.

He'd finish Kronos' promise to Luke before Zeus could put a hand on Hope. He'd tear Olympus down _brick by brick_ if he had to. Whatever it took to keep his sister safe.

"I can't, Annabeth. I won't. The gods are going to kill me, and I have to make sure that my family doesn't get hurt." He said. "I have to go." He said.

A new round of sobbing sprung out of Annabeth, echoing in the quietness of the living room. The banging of whatever was hitting the wall grew louder, and Percy knew that the Avengers were trying to get in.

"I'm your family, too." Annabeth insisted. "I made a huge mistake because I thought I was helping, but all it did was make things worse and then I thought you were dead and I thought I got you killed and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." She said, suddenly pulling herself closer and burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Percy stood slowly, kind of half hugging her and making sure that she didn't fall over. He kept her half tucked under his arm, and when he finally had the right angle he helped her sit back onto the couch. Percy looked towards the wall, seeing that whatever they were doing on the other side was working. They were burning a hole through the wall.

 _Can't wait to point out they could've used the window._

He shook all the jokes out of his head, looking back at Annabeth. There were so many reasons he didn't seek out his past life. So many times that Annabeth popped into his head, or that Natasha would make a joke that sounded as bad as Leo's. But here she was, and she just kept confusing him. He felt angry, because it was suddenly her, dumping all her problems onto him. They weren't even in a relationship anymore, and he was _still_ playing boyfriend?

"What are you talking about, making a mistake? Annabeth, you broke it off. You wanted to be with someone else, and I get that you feel guilty about it. But you know what? You're forgiven! I made peace with that, and I'm going to live out the rest of my short, miserable life the way I want to. But you have the future here! Go, finish your degree! Marry that ray of sunshine before he slips out of your life, too! I really, really could not care less! Just… Just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, the slightest bit of sarcasm leaking his voice.

She went from sobbing to silent tears in the time it took for him to finish yelling, and the face she made was enough to make Percy feel a stab of regret touch his own heart. It hurt him, yes, but it still had to be said. "You don't mean that. You _don't mean that."_ She said.

"Go home, Annabeth. I'll send you a postcard when I hit Tartarus." He said, turning away from her. He knew that the object that created the wall must've been one of Leo's toys, so all Percy had to do was-

Something really heavy, and really angry smashed into his back, sending Percy on a short trip to the carpeted floor with a loud ' _OOMPH!'._ His arms were pinned at his side and he felt a series of punches smash into his back with as much force as the blonde could muster. "You IDIOT! You selfish, little, conniving jerk! I don't _want_ to be with him, and I never wanted to! It was always you! Only you, Percy! Now get out of your pity party and-"

He roared, standing up with her still on his back and launching her onto the couch. He jumped so that he hovered over her, pinning her legs and arms to her body and looking her directly in the face. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my family, and when the time comes, stay out of my afterlife." He hissed into her ear. She was incredibly still underneath him, but when he made eye contact with her all he saw was the burning hatred that took over her face.

She leaned her neck up as far as she could, until her eyes stared right into his, her lips almost, _almost_ pressing against his. Her hot breath washed over his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. Her eyes searched his, and he tried desperately to not let her see through him, because he wasn't even sure what he was thinking.

So, did she still love him? Had she ever stopped? Had _he_ ever stopped loving _her?_ He avoided answering that question. After six years, and he never truly answered that question for himself. He had a family with the Avengers, and with the Bartons. He might as well have been a father, considering Hope was always in the picture.

Before he could figure out his feelings, let alone hide them, Annabeth whispered into his ear. "No. You're a liar, Percy Jackson. And I won't leave until you're honest with yourself." She seethed, her voice a hiss.

At that exact moment when Percy knew Annabeth wasn't going to rest until he admitted he needed her _(as if_ he _was sure)_ , there was a whirring sound, followed by a _Pop!,_ and the wall began to retract back into Leo's sphere.

"Ha! That did it!" Tony's voice said, but Percy didn't trust Annabeth to not pull something. He did hear about a dozen people entering the living room. And Percy was covering his ex-girlfriend. With his body.

… Tony was never going to let Percy forget this.

Annabeth suddenly forced a her knees upwards, driving a wedge between his own, but luckily not going _too_ far upwards. Then, her hips rolled and they both ended up on the ground instead of the couch, but she was on top, straddling his waist. She put her forearm back on his throat. "When you're truthful with yourself, you'll see, Percy." Her eyes suddenly got really, really sad looking. "You'll see what an idiot I really am."

Before Percy could react, and before the Avengers could fully understand what was going on, Annabeth stood up and off of him, then stretched as far as she could, grabbing Leo's sphere from off the ground. She lifted her arms, as if giving up. "I surrender. You can take me prisoner now." She said, her voice even. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and her clothing was disheveled, but she held herself like a goddess.

Percy heard Wanda's gasp. As he stood, not taking his eyes off of Annabeth, he could just _feel_ Clint and Natasha's gazes falling onto him, as if in question. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her, in case of whatever she planned on doing.

Maria, ever the first to react, stepped forward and cuffed Annabeth, forcing his ex girlfriend's arms behind her back. Annabeth didn't react when the metal slid onto her wrists, and instead held his gaze, as if daring him to speak up.

As Maria began to take her away, Percy held up a hand to stop her. "Wait." He said. Maria reluctantly stood still, trying to look at both Percy and Annabeth, though they were entirely focused on one another.

Percy stepped closer to her, and the fact he had at least two inches on her made him feel the slightest bit better. Still, as he stood at her toes, he felt as if they still were eye to eye.

He took Leo's sphere out of her hand, and her hat out of her back pocket, putting it into his own. As his own sphere felt, it was uneven in his mutilated hand. The gap his extra finger left sagged, and he saw Annabeth's eyes flicker to the missing digit for the first time.

Shock. Horror. Anger. Pity. Then, she wasn't looking at him anymore. He stepped back, though, her sphere in his grip. "Keep her in my room, under guard until I say otherwise. We'll talk about this later." He said.

Maria nodded, escorting Annabeth out of the room and towards the penthouse rooms. As soon as the two were out of sight, Percy felt himself slump over. His shoulders sagged, and a weariness he hadn't felt in a long time settled into his bones. When Clint put a hand on his shoulder, Percy wanted to drop.

All the while, Thor was bug eyed with his mouth hanging open. Finally, he spoke up. His voice reminded Percy of a Hope at Disney World. "Was that the lady Annabeth Chase?"

…

He let Clint and Natasha explain his past relationship while he ate blue ice cream on the sofa.

It wasn't his idea, actually. But when Percy uttered the word 'ex girlfriend', the room exploded into pandemonium. Tony (still in his Iron Man suit from trying to get through the wall) had joked that he'd been through worse encounters with ex's, Steve had tried to stutter through an apology that wasn't necessary, Wanda had instantly looked towards the hallway with contempt, and Clint and Natasha sat Percy down on the couch while they, the experts in his nonexistent love life, explained who she was.

The blue ice cream was a nice touch, though. Even though his appetite was gone.

So, like the younger brother they thought he was, he decided that he needed to work out his own problems while they caught each other up to date.

He retreated into his own thoughts, trying not to look as shaken up he felt, but boy was it a hard act to keep. He had to think about Annabeth and make sure he didn't make any weird faces. He tried to remain passive looking while they spoke about Annabeth.

Clint and Natasha were experts, of course. He'd told them everything her knew about her. Everything he knew about the breakup.

Or, at least what he understood.

" _I made a huge mistake because I thought I was helping."_

" _It's was always you, Percy!"_

" _When you're truthful with yourself, you'll see what a real idiot I am."_

What could that mean? Why was Annabeth talking like that, saying that it was a mistake to breakup with him? How would breaking up help him, or was that even what she was talking about? Was there just another layer to this, confusing him further? Worse still, was this a one time thing, or were other Demigods going to start showing up? When would it end?

"Percy?"

Percy's thoughts dissipated as he realized that he'd started making a face, and Steve had noticed. Now, everyone was looking at him. All of them looked concerned, as if just noticing him. "Hmmm?" He hummed in question, trying make it seem like he'd been caught not paying attention during a briefing.

Steve didn't look convinced by his fake cheery attitude. "Are you okay? I know that this girl was important to you, and it can't be easy seeing her again." He said, and everyone waited for Percy's answer. Maria, who had joined them, seemed a bit _too_ interested, and Percy wasn't sure what that could mean.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just- I'm worried what this could mean, _beyond_ the fact my ex knows I'm still alive." He explained, giving half of the truth. He wanted to think about Annabeth without their stares, and now he had to mention what else was bothering.

Natasha seemed to tense at his side, and Percy knew what she was thinking. Sam frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Percy shrugged. "I know Annabeth came in here alone, and without telling anyone what she was doing." He explained. "But Annabeth isn't going to be the only one. She's… She's only going to be the first."

Tony put up a hand, squinting his eyes and cocking his head to the side. "Hold up. Are you saying that we're suddenly going to be swarmed by Demigods?"

"And monsters. Gods, goddesses… I'm back on the grid." He said, making eye contact with each and every one of them. He didn't disguise the fact he was a little scared. He knew they wouldn't judge him for that.

Wanda visibly paled, still able to understand more than anyone else. Her leg began to bounce involuntarily. "How soon, do you think?" She asked.

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth knows, but that's to be expected. I can't imagine the gods being too far behind. Chiron probably knows, and the praetors… Gossip spreads fast in the camps. I bet by the end of the week, they all know." He said gravely. He felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder.

They were all quiet, and the silence felt final. Endless. No one was going to break it, and no one tried to.

Steve and Tony understood. Clint, Wanda, Sam, Vision, Natasha, Maria… They knew what Percy was going to say.

Percy Jackson was no longer safe in Avengers Tower. He wasn't safe as an Avenger.

Percy Jackson had to leave the Avengers.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite & Follow!**

 **Again, just a short break. I promise, I'll be back soon.**

 **To anyone who thinks that Percy forgiving Annabeth is the same as letting her back into his life, then you're wrong... But if she forcibly inserts herself back into his life, that's another matter altogether. Maybe in later chapters.**

 **LHG :)**


	31. A Different Kind Of Interrogation

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, if this chapter has been posted, it means that I'm off of my break!**

 **In fact, it also means that I've written at least another three or so chapters in advance! I wanted to do that because you never know if I might snap. I actually started another story... Just a regular Percy Jackson fanfic, but I tried to make it a bit more angsty, romance-ish. I actually starting writing it while I was asleep...** **Anyways, I started it over spring break, and I can't wait to finish it. A bit of a shorter story, but I'm working on making details in stories more _vivid._  
**

 **Okay, so the actual story at hand.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick, the R Bros, or Marvel. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Clint:**

He was sent in with Natasha and Maria for the interview.

Percy had insisted that only Natasha and Clint go in at first and nobody else, but then Maria had called Fury and gave Percy orders to allow her to sit in and record it.

That led to an hour long argument between Fury and Percy. Clint, who'd been with Natasha and Maria awaiting the final verdict by Percy's room, could hear Percy's angry yells about how they needed to keep Demigods off record and that the world's security agencies, SHIELD included, could not get even a smiggen of evidence suggesting the existence of Greek, Norse, and Egyptian deities. Fury kept himself in check, not yelling, but still arguing that Percy let Maria in.

From his perch on the top of the doorframe, he listened intently to what was going on inside of Percy's room.

He knew who Annabeth was. Clint had seen photos and researched her through the SHIELD database at least a dozen times. From the first moment Clint heard the name, he understood this girl was special. Not just to the Demigods, and not just to Percy. He knew that Percy believed she could change the world for the better.

Actually seeing her up close, the blonde had impressed Clint. She must've been in the elevator with them, tailing him and Natasha up the into the penthouse, without making a sound. He caught this look that she gave Percy, and he was reminded of Natasha, or Maria. Stone-cold killers with a lot more to them than meets the eye.

Natasha and Maria spoke to one another in hushed tones, probably discussing a game plan when they interrogated- interviewed her. He had decided to simply play the intimidation game, stand in the corner and make sure everything went smoothly. He could learn more if they asked the questions, anyways.

Still, after a full hour and Percy still not leaving the conference room a floor above them, Clint wondered if he'd get to meet the girl at all. He had his heels on the edge of the doorframe, trying to let his keen eyesight look into the halls and his ears pick up any noise inside of Percy's room. Somehow, it was silent.

"Fury wouldn't take this long." Natasha finally said, running her hands up and down her legs. "He's want the information as soon as possible. Not for us to let her gather her thoughts behind a closed door." She argued, and Clint could see her nervous energy trying to rationalize going into the room earlier than Percy might want her to.

"I agree. Even Percy wouldn't want her sitting in there for too long. He's the one always saying she's the smartest Demigod alive." Maria pointed out.

Clint barely switched his gaze. "I think he actually said 'person', not 'demigod'." He said, still straining to hear anything from the other side of the wall. "And Percy wouldn't want us to interview her without his say so. Last thing I want him to see is us talking with his ex without his permission." He reasoned.

"Relationship status doesn't matter to Percy, Barton. What Percy would want is results." Maria argued.

"If you didn't see the way he looked at her, then I don't think you should be making the decisions about it. We wait for Percy to give the green light when Annabeth is involved." He said.

Suddenly, the elevator down the hall opened and Percy Jackson began to stomp his way to them, a scowl still on his face. He looked like a college junior, stressing over exams and what he was studying. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. When he reached them, his gaze drifted towards the door. His shoulders slumped.

"Maria is allowed in, but no recording. Natasha takes point, Clint makes sure she doesn't run, which is likely to happen if you say the wrong things." There was a sudden gleam in his eyes. "Be sure to say the wrong things."

Clint nodded in understanding, getting off of the doorframe and standing in front of his surrogate son. He held out an earpiece, but Percy shook his head. "She'll be baiting me the whole time if she sees that in your ear, Clint. I just need to know what she plans on doing… If we let her go." He said.

Clint and Natasha nodded in understanding, but Maria frowned. "She broke into Avengers Tower. If we let her go-"

"She's desperate to get to me again, Agent Hill. So make sure she knows that there is no way to find me should she break in again." He said, gritting his teeth. Clint knew that he used last names and titles when he was angry, and to hear both meant that Fury must've gone off worse than usual.

Clint put a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder. He looked Percy in the eye, trying to convey his sympathy for him. Percy's shoulders were tense, and the way his eyes kept glancing worriedly towards the door was indication enough for Clint. As if the way he'd looked at her hadn't already given it away. "Hey." He said, getting Percy's attention.

Percy let his emotions show, and he looked distressed, scared, frustrated… It was a set of conflicting emotions that flashed in and out, trying to find balance before one would flare up and start the process over. "We'll make sure she leaves us alone, okay? Then, we'll talk about retirement plans." He promised.

Percy gave Clint a weary smile, but Clint knew that Percy was more excited, albeit reluctantly excited, about retiring early. Percy had often discussed selling his apartment in the city and using the millions Tony and him had earned when they created the perpetual hydroelectric generator. More time at Homestead, more time with his sister.

And maybe, when all of this hero stuff was behind him, Percy could find a girl… Settle down and start a family… Clint was more excited about the idea than he thought. Percy was more like a surrogate son to him than a brother, and Clint liked to think Percy felt like he had a family with Lauren and himself, not just with the Avengers.

Percy took a deep breath, nodding his head. He made eye contact with each of them, including a jaw-set Maria. She reluctantly handed him her recording device, and when Percy raised an eyebrow in challenge, she handed him her phone as well. "Good luck in there. I want to say that you won't need it, but…"

Clint smacked Percy upside the head, then shook his head while Percy massaged the 'wound'. "We've got this covered, Percy. But if you hear us start to scream in agony… It's probably her reminiscing your old dating life."

Percy let out a loud, hearty laugh, throwing his head back. His smile was infectious, and soon the three of them were wearing grins too big for their situation. For just a moment, everything felt calm. Peaceful, even.

All too soon, Clint had open the door, the two women following him in.

…

She was napping.

Clint had opted to take his place in the corner of the room behind Annabeth, and was on his way there, when all three of them zeroed in on her sleeping form.

She was curled up on the bed, above the covers and facing away from them. She'd discarded her shoes in the corner of the room, but kept her socks on. Her hair was scattered all over the pillows, and she held fistfuls of the comforter in each hand, tucking it safely under her chin. Her breath was coming out in short puffs, shooting a few stray curls into the air.

Clint had interrogated hundreds of people in his career, and basic knowledge of criminal psychology is to let them sweat out for a few hours in a holding cell. You move in and take control of the interrogation while they're tired and off balance.

They'd left her in a bedroom...

… Who messed this up?

Natasha shrugged, moving towards the desk in the corner of the room and grabbing the chair there. She dragged the back legs, letting them grate against the floor like nails over a chalkboard. Clint saw the look of satisfaction she had on her face when Annabeth woke up with a startled yelp.

"Rise and shine." Natasha greeted, taking a seat parallel with the bed. Clint stood in the back corner, and Maria was leaning against the closed door. All of them watched the blonde's reactions carefully. Clint knew from Percy that this girl was capable of a lot more than her initial looks let on.

"She has an IQ of, like, a bajillion." He'd said.

… Clint was going to take his word on it.

Meanwhile, as the three of them inspected her, she did the same. She sat cross legged on the bed, her gaze flickering between Natasha and Maria, measuring them up. Clint distinctly saw something flash over her face when she saw Maria, and Clint filled the fact away for future reference. Anything to get an edge on this girl.

Natasha sat leisurely in her chair, staring down Annabeth like a professional agent, trained in the red room. "So, you're the girl our Percy seems to have so much trouble with, huh?" She began. Clint saw irritation flicker in Annabeth's face. "I'm Agent Romanov. These are my colleagues, Agents Hill and Barton. Agent Jackson has asked us to conduct this interview." She informed Annabeth.

She didn't speak, this time turning her head until Clint had a better view of face. Dark, shining grey eyes met his icy blue ones, and he felt a warning bell go off in his head. Judging by the way her expression hardened, she had the same impression. This was someone you do not play around with. "Interrogation." She said, looking back at Natasha. "Not an interview. An interrogation."

Natasha simply shrugged, looking indifferent about the whole situation. "Call it what you want. I'll be asking you questions, you'll give me the answers. That's what Percy wants at the end of the day." She said. Clint understood that Nat was using Percy's name as a trigger. Something Annabeth might take as reason to cooperate more.

The blonde looked less than impressed. "Percy, against popular belief, doesn't know what he wants half the time. Besides, I don't have any answers to give him. Or you, for that matter." She said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Clint was a bit surprised by her bluntness, but hid it well.

"Let's start asking questions anyways, and maybe Percy will let you know if you get to go free, or get sent to our friends in the government." Natasha said, not batting an eye.

Annabeth scoffed. "He wouldn't dare." She said, completely sure of herself.

Natasha was the one raising an eyebrow this time. "Dare to do… what? Expose demigods? Send you to prison? Shoot you, and be done with all of this? Should I remind you that he put you in this room. Not a cell, like he should've. He let you stay in his room."

Annabeth laughed, and Clint could see her shoulders shaking. "Look, Agent Romanov, I get that you're supposed to play on fears, but at least figure out what I'm afraid of first before threatening me." She said, lifting a finger up. "I'm not afraid he'll expose demigods because Percy knows that that would only make demigod life harder. It's the same reason mortals don't know gods exist."

She put another finger up. "No prison can hold me. That's not me assuming you're stupid, or that I'm going to dig my way out. I've been in much worse places than prison." She said. Her third finger came out. "And shoot me? Percy could've killed me a dozen different ways when we were talking in the living room. He doesn't kill because he wants to. It's because he has to."

Finally, her fourth finger went up. Clint didn't need to see her eyes to know that they were glaring. "Lastly, the reason I'm not in a cell is because Percy can't physiologically Hotwire into his head when an enemy becomes a friend and vice versa. He's loyal to a fault without knowing it sometimes. I bet he even mentioned letting me go after all of this is said and done, didn't he?" She curled her fingers into a fist, resting it on the table.

She did a sweeping gaze around the room, and when her glare landed on Clint he had to be careful not to show his emotion. "Didn't he?" She demanded. His silence was answer enough for her, apparently. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "He's too soft for his own good sometimes, you know? I bet he has nightmares still, doesn't he? He can't stop, or won't let anyone get too close."

Clint refused to react. He refused to acknowledge that everything she'd just said was true. It was almost awe inspiring how long they'd been out of touch, yet Annabeth knew who Percy was. She still understood him as a person.

Natasha kept her emotions in check, and Maria followed her lead. "Percy is fine. What we want to know is how you got into Avengers Tower. Or how you put a wall between us."

Annabeth didn't waver under the assassin's stare. She matched it for intensity, and Clint almost blinked when he thought he saw Percy flash into his mind. "I walked right in through the front door. Call reception, if you'd like." She challenged. Clint had already known that. They'd scoured video footage and briefed themselves in the hallways. Still, Annabeth explained how she'd found Natasha and himself in the pool area and followed them to Percy.

"As for the wall, it's an Archimedes Sphere: a gift from a friend. Percy had a matching one, last time I checked." She said. Clint knew what she was talking about. Leo Valdez had made them. He subconsciously nodded, and Natasha saw it.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" Natasha asked.

Annabeth hesitated before speaking, and her answer was measured. "I came alone. No one else knows I'm here, either. And… I can't really explain why I'm here. I needed to know if it was him." She said. "I haven't stopped looking for him for five years."

Clint could tell it wasn't a lie. Her voice gave nothing away. Natasha understood this as well, and Maria was giving Annabeth a calculating stare. "Did you think he was dead? Did anyone else think he was alive?" Natasha pressed. This was an important question. One that Clint needed to know. Was Percy compromised?

Annabeth shook her head. "There were seven of us there when Nico Di Angelo told us that he hadn't been able to find Percy's soul in the Underworld. Personally, I didn't think Percy was dead, but after a few months everyone else decided to stop looking for him. They all decided he must've been dead." She said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "And you, after five years, never stopped looking for Percy?" She challenged.

Clint saw Annabeth's teeth gritting, and he began to circle closer to the door to get a better look at her face. He wanted to see the truth in her eyes when she spoke. "Everyone thought I was crazy. Everyone. For a few weeks, I lost hope… then Poseidon shows up, tells everyone that he needs to send three demigods to find his dead son."

Clint couldn't detect a lie, but Natasha was vicious. "Hard to believe, seeing as he was gone for nearly five years. Did you just stop dating? Stop studying? You spent every. Waking. Hour looking for Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth's eyes were shattered. The cloudy exterior seemed to break, and her breath hitched. Clint saw her holding back a scathing comment. "I stopped living, Agent Romanoff. I didn't even consider dating. I didn't study for months. I was lucky I passed high school with an A- average." She said, her tone dripping with venom. "I spent weekends, holidays, vacations- my whole summer for the past five years was one giant Easter Egg hunt in the Underworld!"

Her palms slammed against her lap with a smack, and her eyes took on a dangerous gleam. "I debated jumping back into Tartarus a dozen times for the past five years, just to find a body to bring back so we could burn it. So, yeah, Agent Romanoff. Believe it." She said, folding her arms and just daring for Natasha to talk back.

Clint was not one to usually hear people talk back to Nat like that unless they wanted a painful death. He'd seen it happen, yes, but all those men were idiots. Clint had put arrows in a few of them. Demigods, or at least Annabeth Chase, must've been made of sterner stuff.

Natasha seemed to be swallowing the answer, seeing no detectable lie in her statement. Clint could see the gears in her head turning, and the next question was definitely uncalled for, and completely off topic, but even Clint saw it coming.

"Then why, daughter of Athena, did you break up with him in the first place?" Natasha asked.

She remained silent, even going as far as to duck her head away from them. When she spoke, her voice was controlled. Robotic. "That was what I was hoping to discuss with him personally, but we were interrupted." She said, folding her arms. She looked up, making eye contact with Clint. "I didn't come here to hurt him. I wanted to explain my actions and ask if he was doing well here. Ask him. It's what we talked about."

Clint was almost entirely off balance, just hearing this girl speak in such a confident, stubborn way. He had to push everything out of his head, leave it all blank before Annabeth realized what she was doing to them. He completely forgot Natasha was taking point. "What do you plan to do, if we do let you go?" He challenged.

Those grey, intelligent eyes washed over Clint like the shrapnel from an explosion, tearing away at his mind and trying to dissect him: his motives, his morals, his relation to Percy- everything.

"I'll keep coming back until I finish what I've started." She admitted, not sounding the least bit ashamed or uncertain. Her tone was defiant. Insistent. Unwavering. "I won't stop until I talk to Percy and help him find a way out of whatever mess he, or I, might've gotten him into."

They continued on for some time after that, asking about the camps, her role in them, how they might operate, because they didn't know if Percy was entirely up-to-date, but all Annabeth gave were vague answers and half-truths when it came to halfblood information. Eventually, they simply left her in the room, the door locking behind her.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **LHG :)**


	32. The Stark-Rogers Gameplan

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I know that I was on break. I know that I also set some goals for myself over the break, and I don't really know if any of you care or not. Skip to the end if you don't care. Anyways, just as expected, I only managed one goal against the other three I set for myself. Sadly, no girlfriend, but I gave it my best shot. No good grades, no progress in my own book, but I _did_ finish three new book series, of which I will update my Bio with. I worked a lot, went to school, wrote a bit, etc. Again, as previously stated I have a new story that is in the works, PJO of course. I'll be posting that soon.**

 **Okay, read now if you wanted to skip before.**

 **Been working hard on this story, but some of the perspective fell flat. At least, to me it did. I started going a little harder on myself a few weeks ago, simply because I know I can do better. I'm throwing myself into these stories with everything I've got, and I'm so glad that I have so much accomplished already. Of course, this all goes out to you guys. After all, without anyone to _read_ the story, how do I get any better? Seriously, I strive to get better as a writer, and as a person, because of you guys. Thank you so much for all the support and love you give this story, and I really want to figure out a way to show how much it means to me. Hence, this early update.**

 **I will not be updating this regularly, mostly because I want to fix any mistakes in grammar that I make. That has shown to be a serious problem for me, and I want to thank everyone in the reviews for telling me. Seriously, thank you.**

 **If any of you haven't started reading _Fall of the Nine Realms_ on the PJO/Avengers page, _do it._ I haven't come across a good fanfic in a while, and 100th Century is a long time follower and reviewer of this story. Mind you, if we're going to hit that record of 1k reviews, we're gonna have to kick it up a notch. Tell me what you like and don't like. Tell me what you'd like to see, because you all have such great ideas! Every last one of you can contribute, and in doing so this story takes on a new layer of meaning. Cooperation between followers and writers.**

 **And guys...**

 **We just hit 100,000 words.**

 **This is officially longer than anything else I've ever written. That's really important to me. I'm so thankful you could all be here to see this.**

 **Anyways, I can't really think of anything else to write here, so plz, enjoy this early chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Steve:**

Steve had a past when it came to girlfriends.

… Namely one. Okay, really _just_ Peggy. Even then, he couldn't say they were what anyone would call _exclusive._ They rarely saw one another outside of the war rooms that MI6 had in London, and they really only ever kissed once. No… Fondue. Nothing like that.

But he liked to think he knew a thing about love, because that's what they had. No question in his mind, she was the type of gal he would've wanted to settle down with. They had that running promise about going dancing, but they knew that was just a code word. A phrase for something much, much bigger. Bigger than that little guy in Brooklyn could've dreamed from a dame like her.

They were a match, true as Bucky would've been his best man. Steve had felt something special from her, and although they would've been perfect, they weren't made to be.

When he'd figured out she was alive and well, living up in DC, he'd been adamant on avoiding her. Not due to some high school-esque drama, but because he'd only be hurt worse. She'd consume him, drive him crazy with worry and feelings of inadequacy.

He'd left _her_ in the 40's. No if's, and's or but's about it, he'd had to put the Hydra bomber into the water if they were to survive. He'd given up on them, not her. When he learned she had married and had kids… he'd let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She'd moved on. She'd found love and lived a long, fulfilling life. It hurt that he wasn't a part of it, but he was overjoyed to know it'd happened.

He loved her. He loved her enough to let her go. When he'd finally given in and visited her, he'd felt a piece of him break away. He felt his heart plummet into his stomach and wanted to give up. No more Avengers, no more SHIELD, no more confusing past loves. But he made a commitment to Bucky now. He was going to save his best friend.

Steve didn't have as much experience with _getting_ women, like Stark was know for before Pepper, but he had found true love. It was the same reason he moved on; she would've wanted him to. She'd just always have a piece of his heart.

Steve understood Percy was the same way, if not more so.

You don't fall into Hell for just _anybody,_ and even Steve knew that. You don't just give up on a girl if you love her. You don't just stop dating after any old breakup.

Steve understood.

Steve understood Percy was irreparably in love with Annabeth Chase. As sure as he was still in love with Peggy Carter.

Steve had heard the name in passing. Clint let it slip she was an ex when he'd had one too many drinks, but Steve had respected Percy's privacy. He figured if Percy wanted to discuss ex's, he'd do it on his time.

The way he spoke about her when Percy had first discussed demigods was very fond, and the sense of sadness he possessed was understandable, coming from him. Percy had a way of loyalty about him, and it tended to get him into trouble. Even, apparently, enough trouble to be banished by gods.

Then, it was the way that he _avoided_ talking about her. Steve had half a mind to think that Annabeth was dead, but Percy had said she was alive. Steve assumed that Percy didn't want anything to do with her, and that was fine by him, too.

Now, Steve knew better. Steve had seen them in the same room and felt the tension that his friend possessed. He'd spotted the shame on her face, and the embarrassment on his. The confusion, the anger, the void that stuck out of Percy and started sucking different things in around him. Steve wondered what might happen if that void, that emptiness Percy seemed to possess, had found Annabeth? If it had latched on?

Steve had seen Percy endure some nasty interrogations before, and not once had Percy broken. Now? Steve was sure, as he watched Jarvis's security feed over and over again, that Annabeth Chase had coaxed information out of him that no one had ever heard outside of the close knit Avenger family.

He was in his own room sitting at his desk, sifting through each holographic, HD detail, trying to find anything that might give him an edge against this girl. A pattern, a weakness, a flaw… he wanted to find something wrong with her. He wanted to know if what she was saying was true.

He'd visited Rhodes with Tony before coming back to his room, keeping the guy up to date. He had been getting better, but he seemed to relapse every few days, going back to his bed and picking up where he left off in whatever book he was reading. Steve had seen how the layout of the book's printing had changed, and still the fact the man was now dyslexic was hard to believe. He seemed so calm… even when they explained Annabeth to him. He'd simply grunted, but didn't ask too many questions.

Steve had passed by Percy's room and heard the interrogation on the other side. His curiosity was instantly raised beyond the point of restlessness. He needed answers to questions Percy might not fully be able to understand, and unprepared to answer.

He searched the videos relentlessly, but eventually threw his head back in defeat as the screens flickered out. It's not that he hadn't found a weakness, the problem was much more complicated.

They _shared_ a weakness.

His name was Perseus Jackson.

If Steve tried to use _that_ against her, he'd just as easily be turned around. He wasn't going to let this dictate his next decision. He needed a playbook that this girl hadn't read.

He reviewed the interrogation, but again came up blank. If anything, his hopes of finding a weakness were slowly fading to nothing. All he had was the Jackson Hail Mary.

But was it right?

Steve stood from his chair and started making his way to the door. Towards Percy's room.

If anything was right, it was finding a way to reverse the process Percy claims she'd started. Steve wasn't losing another friend. Steve needed Percy on his side.

 **Tony:**

He'd debated longer than twenty minutes, so he figured his methods would be sound.

He'd watched this Annabeth chick charm Percy like a snake, getting close enough to touch him. Tony had seen Percy take out enemies ten times his size at that range, but this girl… Oh, this girl was special. Percy, the guy that had given Cap a run for his money when it came to _not_ dating, was smitten by this one.

He'd watched the interrogation, and when that was over he managed to find all sorts of information through National Security Databases. She was an overachieving, work-driven, obsessive-compulsive know-it-all, and really Tony couldn't see why he might've fallen for someone like her.

But hey, he was with _Pepper Potts._ He didn't have much room to talk.

"Jarvis, bring up the live feed from Percy's room." He asked, flicking all the other screens away. His workshop was grey and dull, the overhead lighting turned off. Ever since Banner had gone AWOL, his tinkering had gone back to being a therapy. He didn't have his science bro to help him with (potentially emotional resulting) experiments and designs. Pepper had to pull him out of the shop some days just to get him to eat something. Now, The only way he could see was the screen before him, displaying what he'd asked for. Jarvis was silent, as if understanding the anticipation building.

He told everyone about these cameras, but he never really looked through them. It's not like he wanted to see Vision staring blankly towards the ceiling as he 'recharged' or Sam watching more reruns of _How I Met Your Mother._ Recently, he'd find himself looking into Rhodey's room to check up on him, but mostly he shied away from those cameras. _Him._ Tony Stark. They even had honor rules: they could see who was looking into whose rooms.

Unless you designed the system, of course.

He hadn't even gotten a good look of the room before he saw the name in the bottom left corner appear. Tony had to raise an eyebrow at this one, because really, he hadn't seen this one coming. ROGERS_CAPSICLE.

Tony checked the time of entry, and his brow raised further. Twenty whole minutes going through footage. Tony wondered what they guy was looking for.

He went through the interview himself, trying to find anything but only understood this girl was as boss as Percy was, but _scary._ Even without assassin training she looked like she could give Fury a run for his money.

"Live feed." He requested in a whisper, not wanting to break the silence. She was still in the room, standing over by the corner, browsing through the extensive pictures Percy had put up on the wall. Her back was to him, but Tony could tell she was looking for something. Something in particular.

Tony was stuck staring at her, analyzing her. Trying out of sheer will to extract whatever information he could get from her. Percy liked this one- probably even loved her. It was a side of Percy Tony never saw: the romantic side. He almost, _almost_ wanted to see how it could possibly play out if Percy was the next one to go see her while he watched.

But the name in the lower left of the screen flickered away, indicating that Steve had gotten off. Tony didn't have to be a mind reader to know where the guy was going.

He left his shop in the dark, sprinting towards the door. If he was lucky, he could catch up to Steve.

 **Steve:**

He was outside the door, but couldn't decide what to do.

His fist hovered over the surface, not dating to make contact until his own head was in the game. He needed to know what he could be getting into, and his knowledge on this girl was limited. He didn't have files on her, didn't have access- he was going in blind.

To think, he'd been just as indecisive a few weeks ago, trying to knock on this same door. He chuckled at the thought.

Finally, Steve decided that it was a bad sign that he couldn't stand still. He forced himself to sit down in the chair beside the door, until a better plan could be conceived.

The elevator at the end of the hall opened, and Steve had to hold back a sigh.

Stark was in another band shirt and jeans, moving closer towards Steve. When their eyes connected, Tony gave a little half wave of acknowledgement, but offered no other greeting. His eyes seemed fixated on what vexed Steve: that stupid door.

As if it was any guess what Tony was doing. Steve knew Stark was smart, more than Howard was, really. If anything, Steve knew that if Tony was going to interrogate Annabeth directly, then he had had the right idea as well.

Tony stopped in front of the door, then switched his gaze to Steve, then back to the door. He pointed at it, eyeing Steve again.

"So, what's the gameplan, Rogers?"

Steve blinked, unsure what to say. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't have one." He admitted, looking down at his feet.

Tony just grunted, stepping closer until Steve could see his sneakers in front of him. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and took that as his cue to stand. Tony was easy to read, that way. When they were eye level, Tony looked Steve in the eye. "Neither do I." He said, as if it were the most simplistic answer he could give. Expected, even. Coming from Tony, Steve wasn't all that surprised. "But I have a few questions I want answered, and supposedly she can give them to us." He said.

Steve took a moment to think this through. Percy might never forgive them for this…

But Steve had been building this kid up for too long just to see him come crashing down now. He nodded, going along with Tony. "Ten minutes. Ten minutes to find a solution and if we don't, we walk out and make a new game plan."

It actually made him shiver, when Tony agreed. After all, when they _did_ work together, they were nearly unstoppable. Tony put his hands on the doorknob, opening it wide and gesturing to Steve. "Age before beauty, Captain."

Steve rolled his eyes, but entered first anyways. Grey eyes met his blue ones, and Steve nearly paused in his step. ' _This is going to be tough.'_

* * *

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **LHG :)**


	33. The Direct Approach

**Hey Guys! New chapter! Yay! Currently going through some crap as I type, so I'm going to cut this short!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, or Marvel!**

* * *

 **Annabeth:**

He was smiling in every single picture he had in the room, though there weren't many. Half smiles, sometimes only the smallest of upturned lips, greeted Annabeth when she began inspecting them. She recognized almost every background, person (mostly other Avengers) and building, if there was one. Deserts and jungles, swamps and grasslands, cities and dumps- even a few famous places that Annabeth would never be allowed to visit due to monsters.

That red head- Natasha, was in a lot of them. She had this evil, yet playful smirk that Reyna sometimes got after a good spar. That blond man with them striking odd poses in sunglasses outside of multiple buildings and signs. Many of the signs said _Danger,_ but Annabeth knew that there were worse places he could be in.

They _did_ have a photo of him in a hospital bed, black and blue with a bandage wrapped thickly around his skull. He was smiling, giving the camera a thumbs-up. Annabeth brought her hand up, grazing the corner of the photograph. She _hated_ seeing Percy like that, and it stirred a nest of self resentment deep inside of her gut. _She_ should've been the one taking that photo, or at least could've prevented whatever caused Percy so much injury!

It should've been her…

More photos of him and other Avengers. Tony Stark and him, lounging on a recliner in graduation robes, a blueprint tucked between them as they were eating tacos. Him and Captain America and that man with the wings she'd seen on TV, all in running clothes outside of the Washington monument. More and more, with the red skinned man, or the girl with the accent. So many…

… The one she was looking for wasn't there.

And it terrified her to think he might've gotten rid of it, but at the same time she shook her head, pretending that it wasn't a surprise. He'd moved on- been _forced_ to move on. She could expect he might hold some sort of sentimental value for anything regarding his past life. His loyalty was to the Avengers now, she saw that clearly. The gods, demigods, her… They were just some people that he used to know.

It didn't make her feel any better, but she understood. It was selfish of her to assume he hadn't moved on.

Actually, Annabeth ended up letting out a bitter chuckle. Looking around the room, examining the pictures, the bed sheets, the fancy interior design- her plan _had_ worked. Percy Jackson had moved on from his days of being a demigod. His days of being her boyfriend and best friend. She'd done it. She'd won, in the end.

At least, looking around her it seemed that way.

That agent, Clint, had been completely unmoving when she's mentioned nightmares. They all had, in fact. Agents Romanoff and Hill had twitched, as if uncomfortable. Agent Romanoff did not strike Annabeth as someone who would ever feel uncomfortable. If Annabeth were to guess, she was _dead on._ Percy was still having nightmares.

He'd moved on, alright. He'd completely erased himself from existence, even. But he hadn't escaped Tartarus. He hadn't escaped the Hell she'd put him through all those years ago.

So, yes, he'd moved on. He just hadn't healed.

Talking with him directly had been a mistake. At least, with a mob of superheroes trying to break in and stop her. No, it should've been just them, somewhere that they could've considered equal ground. Somewhere that meant something to them, and only them. Not even romantically, just… intimately. She would've even considered Crusty's Waterbed Palace.

He'd lied to her, and robbed her of an answer to the question that had driven her for years. She actually hadn't been lying to Agent Romanoff; Annabeth had black boards in her dorm laid out with the 'Jackson Case' on them. Being put down at the last second, when the one question she needed answered most was brought up, had hurt. She just needed to know. She needed to know what he did to be banished and 'killed'. What had cost him his life. What had thrown him out of _hers._

The revelation made her shoulders sag and posture drop. She'd taken a nap, but it had been mostly restless and edgy at best. The sheets had even _smelled_ like him. Ocean and cookies, but… Sharper. Something metallic that mixed surprisingly well. Smoke off the barrel of a handgun, maybe, or a live grenade about to go off. Those mental images had quickly shoved the prospect of sleep from her mind. She would remain awake until she left Avengers Tower.

It wasn't a second later that the lock disengaged and the two Avengers stepped in.

Blond, buff, and blue-eyed. If he would grow his hair out an inch longer, bite a stapler, and get a tan, Captain America would look exactly like Jason Grace. He'd _become_ Jason Grace. Not the son of Zeus who thought Percy could ever be a threat, but the boy before. A carefree, loving boyfriend. A husband, even. Annabeth knew this man was an enemy, but she wished he wasn't. He'd make a better ally.

Tony Stark was a good two-three inches shorter that Steve Rogers, but he didn't seem to mind. He closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of her. If Annabeth hadn't read all about his achievements, she consider his blank stare just that: blank. But the fire that gleamed with curiosity inside of him was noticeable. Something Leo might've noticed, had the boy been alive. Annabeth would treat her role model as a rival now.

For a few awkward seconds nobody did, or said, anything. Annabeth simply turned to face them, eyes piercing theirs in an attempt to cleave whatever information they could give her by simply walking into the room. She crossed her arms, stood tall, and quirked an eyebrow for good measure.

They simply stood there, arms in front of themselves. They both wore the same expression, but Tony Stark was openly biting his lip while the Captain remained unmoving. They were… Confused. No, that wasn't right. Befuddled? They didn't seem to know what to make of her. They didn't seem to understand who she was.

Good. The trio of Agents were professionals. These two were unprepared and uncoordinated. If she played her cards right, _she_ could be the leader of the discussion here. Then she could get some answers.

She raised her shoulders, shrugging, but her attention never left the two. "Well?" She asked. "I can't just stand here forever. What does a billionaire and a super soldier need from me so badly to interrogate me themselves?" She felt really good about those words. They were commanding. She had started the conversation, and she could keep it going if she played her cards right.

Tony Stark wasn't playing cards, though.

Tony Stark spoke first, his tone surprisingly a mixture of disinterest and laziness. As he spoke, he moved to sit at the corner of Percy's bed. "Let's skip the small talk that the Agents like to use and get straight down to business. How do we stop people- or gods. Whatever -from finding out Percy is alive?"

Annabeth's mouth opened and closed twice in astonishment, but the Captain didn't seem to notice. Captain America shot Tony a glare and spoke. "What're you doing?" He asked.

Stark didn't remove his gaze from Annabeth. He did the same shrug she'd used before. "Direct approach. They never see it coming."

Annabeth had to agree. She didn't see it coming. Captain America didn't seem to take it as well as she did, oddly enough. "This isn't a contest, Stark. We can't expect her to-"

"Then don't make it one." He replied easily, only now sending a condescending look towards the blond. He again looked to Annabeth. "I mean, you show up to see him, offer him a chance to talk, and… what? Expect him to leave with you? No, I think you're smarter than that." Tony said, standing again and crossing his arms as well. He cocked his head to the side. "I mean, all you really want is your ex to stay in one piece, right?"

Annabeth… didn't know what to say. That seemed okay with Tony, seeing as he continued to speak. "You know how stupid he can be, and you know how much thought he _actually_ puts into his plans. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he'd charge into the first god he sees if we gave him a tree branch to work with, right? Figure it out as he goes along?"

Annabeth took another moment to think the scenario he was describing through. Apparently, even on the Avengers, Percy was as reckless and straight forwards as before.

' _Just not with you.'_ She thought bitterly.

She nodded. "Yes, Percy wouldn't think twice about it."

"But they know that, too." He guessed.

Annabeth found herself nodding.

"So the best- _safest_ -place to be would be hiding? Or dead?"

Annabeth gaped, open mouthed for a few moments. Her head pounded, trying to come up with an answer. Apparently, all Stark wanted was a way to keep Percy out of trouble. In a sense, that was _her_ goal. But… Could she trust an Avenger? Could she trust Iron Man, or Tony Stark, or whoever he was at the moment?

She didn't see much of a choice. But she also needed to see Percy again. To talk with him and plan his escape _alone._ Just the two of them. Captain America and Tony Stark would _not_ be present. And if they solved the problem before her… She'd never see him again. Of that, she was certain. "He'd want to be here. He'd want to talk about this with us, otherwise he'd never listen." She said, baiting them. Maybe they would bring Percy into this.

Steve Rogers, if her memory serves her correctly, shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Annabeth watched his gaze waver, looking downwards. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. What could've gotten into him?

"He's made up his mind." Tony said. "We're going to give him a better option. Now, how do we keep Percy Jackson safe from the Olympiads-"

"Olympians." Annabeth and Steve both corrected flatly. She didn't dwell on the happenstance. Tony didn't seem to, either.

"Right, right, whatever. How do we keep him alive?" Tony asked.

Annabeth felt a dozen different answers fly through her head, theories weaving together and counter measures being put into effect. She saw countless possibilities, but her mind couldn't find a definite answer. Not that she would be sharing it with the two of them. She hated people taking her ideas, and the fact that Percy was involved made it more… personal. She needed to see him again.

"Take me to Percy, and I'll help him solve his problem. I can convince him." She bartered, though all she had was a handful of theories. She _would_ help Percy, but not without his involvement, and not without a chance to explain herself to him. She needed to do that- she hadn't given him a straight forward answer, and she'd forgotten him much he actually needed that. "Take me to Percy." She said, switching her gaze to Captain Rogers.

He again shifted on his feet, and this time she saw Tony dart his eyes from the Captain to herself. Realization dawned on her, and she let out a bitter chuckle. "He doesn't know, does he? You're doing this without his consent." She supplied, giving Captain America a sad, tired smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'd leave while you still can. Otherwise, who knows what he'll do when he finds out on his own."

The blond stood up straighter. His posture was defensive. "Is that a threat?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I _know_ you know he trusts you. Do you know how _hard_ that trust is to get from him? Has he not _told_ you what a fatal flaw is?" She asked. At their confused faces, she frowned. "You should ask him. Then, you should figure out what yours is. Really, I'm surprised he hasn't already told you."

The two men in front of her were quiet for a moment, until Steve spoke. "And what's a fatal flaw?" He asked, his eyes taking on a much more dangerous look. Annabeth took on a serious look of her own, but for much different reasons beyond their understandings. Arms, tightly woven around her. A promise to never let go. Wind whipping past her head as they descended into darkness…

"The personality trait that could kill you, if you let it." She deadpanned, deciding that telling them would be a better idea anyways. "If you want an example, Percy would be your best. _His_ has gotten him into serious trouble on multiple occasions. Including his banishment, if my theory is correct."

"And what's your theory? We can discredit it right here and now." Tony Stark said.

"Stark-" Rogers began, but Tony put up a hand for silence.

Annabeth felt her head swimming. Had… Had Percy told these people, these ' _superheroes'_ his story? His reasoning? The _one answer_ she wanted from him today?

But not _her?_

"He jumped in for Bob and Damesen!" She burst, blurting out her biggest question that had haunted her for _years._ It'd taken days to formulate the theory, but no _proof._ No evidence. "He jumped into Tartarus for the Giant and Titan that saved our lives. Then, he escaped using pearls he stole from his father, right? That's the truth?" Her eyes flickered between the two of them, rapidly.

Steve didn't even have to blink for her to know that he was trying to hide the truth from her. Tony didn't have to stay silent for a second too long for it to be abnormal. And she didn't have to minor in psychology to know she was just proven right.

"He's not a traitor. He didn't try to over through the gods." She said under her breath. She felt an incredible burden she didn't know she'd been carrying lift off of her shoulders. The idea had still been at the back of her head. The idea that Percy could be a bad guy, a monster, another Luke… It scared her. She was relieved to know she was right.

Steve heard her, cursed, and grabbed Tony by his shoulder, dragging Stark out of the room and keeping a warning glance on Annabeth. She didn't care.

For one glad, carefree minute, she sat on the edge of Percy's bed. Her fingers grazed over the covers, and the lingering scent of cookies, ocean, and gunshot smoke reached her nostrils. Her smile reached new levels of happiness, and her sudden rush of emotion almost made her want to scream into the pillow.

She had gotten her answer. She knew why Percy had left.

Now, she had a two new missions:

Apologize to Percy and (if the Fates allow) get him to take her back.

Destroy the people who tried to kill him.

 **Tony:**

"Hey, let me go! Hands off the band shirt!" He protested, trying to get out of the super soldier's vice like grip. Really, Steve must eat pure steel for breakfast, because nobodies grip was _this_ powerful. The fabric of one of his _favorite shirts_ was going to tear. If that happened, Tony was going to sue. Even if he was a war vet.

Steve literally dragged them into the elevator before he pushed Tony to the far end and hit the button. The doors locked them in as Steve spoke. "How did she turn that on us so fast, Tony? How?" He asked, the stress clearly displayed in his voice. "We didn't even make it _five minutes."_ He moaned desperately.

Tony admitted, he was just as surprised. He just didn't plan on whining about it, but he was ticked. When Percy said this girl was good, he didn't know he meant 'Teenage-Stark-if-he'd-been-a-girl' good. She'd taken his direct approach and turned it into a game of cat and mouse, but also convinced Tony he was the cat when he'd really been the mouse the whole time!

… Confused?

So is Tony.

"She's good! Yeah, I get that, but we're grown men, Rogers! Give me ten minutes and we can _actually_ walk in there with a game plan-"

Steve pushed his shoulder a little, jostling him around. He looked distressed, looking between the door and Tony. "No. We are _not_ going back in there, Stark. She beat us, _and_ took exactly what she came here for. From _us."_ He said. "It was a mistake. We need to tell Percy what happened, then help him figure it out. We shouldn't have done that. Even _she_ was right about that."

Tony shook his head. "She's getting in your head, man. She's trying to play us right now."

"She _did_ play us. She got what she wanted and gave us nothing." Steve deadpanned, his shoulders sagging. He put his head on the elevator wall, and judging by his look of pure loathing and curled fists, Tony guessed that if he didn't act quickly he'd need to replace a dented elevator. Again.

Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder, albeit reluctantly. This was more Pepper's thing in the relationship, not Tony's. He didn't work well with living, breathing, emotion filled people. Not even himself. "We thought we were doing what was best for the kid. We got in over our heads instead. But, if I'm right, we can still fix this."

Steve stood up straight and Tony took his hand off of his shoulder. Steve looked him in the eye. "How, Tony? How do we stop Annabeth from messing up Percy? He obviously has something for her still."

"And she has something for him still." Tony said, putting his palms up. "We have equal reasons for saving Percy Jackson's life from whatever might want to hurt a hair on his well- defended head. We just need to remind her of that." He reasoned.

Steve shook his head. "Annabeth was right, though. We need to tell Percy what we've done. Preferably before he finds out himself."

No sooner had the words been spoken from his mouth did the speaker in the ceiling come on.

" _Sir, I was told to inform you that Percy Jackson's room is currently empty."_ Jarvis said.

The two men in the elevator froze. They both paled at the same time. "Who told you to tell me that?" He asked.

" _Maria Hill is currently outside of Mr. Jackson's room. She wishes to speak with you immediately."_

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	34. The Great Escape

**Hey Guys!**

 **I have to tell you, it's been a _busy week._**

 **I know I've mentioned it before in passing, but quick refresher: I'm a ballroom dancer.**

 **Well... Until last night.**

 **Last night was the last time I ever got up on that stage. The week leading up to it involved one of my partner's getting a twisted ankle, two dances I needed to learn last minute, and dance I had to _choreograph,_ and practices in the school auditorium that lasted from after school to well into the evening (9-10ish). There was a good amount of tears, some blood, and enough sweat that I know I'm more out of shape than I should be. Needless to say, yesterday was the best day of my life. **

**Also, I haven't seen _Civil War_ yet. That should be a given, though I plan to see it this week. Maybe I'll even go on a date (unlikely). I've been taking about ten minutes each day to write, though I am dividing my time between two stories now. I hope you guys understand that I'm trying my best, and I'm glad that you're all so patient with me. Sometimes, the best reviews I get are the ones that say to keep writing, or that I've made them stay up on a school night to read _Heroes & Ghosts. _Or when people call me evil. I like that, too. Hehehehe.**

 **I want to recognize everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but I'm in a bit of a rush, as well as heavily sleep deprived, so you know who you are and I want you to know how much I appreciate your love and support.**

 **Now, two questions:**

 **TeamCap or Team Ironman?**

 **And is anyone a ballroom dancer?**

 **Review section, have your fun.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Annabeth:**

They really should've known. I mean, she had it in her pocket since the living room incident. When Tony Stark had walked in, she thought he'd figured it out for sure. He'd demand that she give him her 'all access pass' to Avengers Tower, and she'd be left to find another way to escape the tower. Thinking anything else though, she would've guessed it was impossible.

Now, her security pass still pinned to her chest, Annabeth strode confidently down each flight of stairs and towards the lower floors.

She had her answer, she had her reason for being her partially fulfilled. For now, she could be satisfied. She could plan her next steps carefully and work out whatever problems that she might have later. Now, she just needed to get out.

She wasn't walking down eighty flights of stairs, though. Not just out of pride, no, they'd catch her at the bottom. Winded and out of energy, she'd probably end up in an actual cell. Worse still, Agent Hill would probably make her walk back up the stairs. She wouldn't suffer that kind of humiliation, especially from another one of Percy's girlfriends (the idea sent a wince of pain over her features).

She had to think fast. Tony and Steve might tell Percy what happened, and then she'd never see him again. She scanned each floor individually, finally choosing a floor. She pushed the door open carefully, quiet in case anyone might be on the other side. She peek through the doorway, and was reminded of the games Thalia, Luke, and her would have while they were on the run.

She just had to think of this as a massive game of hide-and-seek, and everyone was seeking… Including the building itself. She took a deep breath, trying to remember what she knew about Avengers Tower.

Eighty stories, with different functions for nearly every floor. It was powered by one of Tony Stark's arc reactors, and one of the cleanest buildings in the city, environmentally speaking. It had an AI specifically designed by Tony Stark that monitored security and categorized threats.

(Grover was a big fan of Stark's clean energy plan.)

 _'First things first: my hat and my sphere.'_ She thought, picking up her pace. She seemed to have ended up in some sort of office floor, with cubicles and computers as far as she could see. She frowned, wondering just where in the building she was. She couldn't be too far down, and knew she had to be closer to the upper levels and suites… The Avenger's home. She must be in the middle…?

She wandered, but it appeared to be that the floor was mostly unoccupied. She could hear the distant noise of fingers typing away at a keyboard, and she decided to stay away from that end of the office. She didn't want anyone to see her, and get herself caught.

But each step made her panic spike as she went through the endless lines of identical cubicles. Nothing varied, nothing changed. Everything was the same, and everything was so bland and she couldn't find a door and and and-

She'd become lost. Lost. Her sense of direction was off completely, and the odds of her being caught were multiplying exponentially with each passing moment. She ran through a full line of office cubicles only to see that the opposite side was exactly like the side she was already on? Who had decorated this building, because if she saw that potted plant again, she was going to break it just to have a landmark to work with.

Finally, she ducked into the nearest cubicle and leaned her head against the wall, trying to overcome her panic. This… Setup reminded her of the cave that Piper and her had gone into with the chained Ares statue. She couldn't think straight. She didn't get panic attacks as often as when her and Percy had first gotten out, but when she did they were incapacitating. She need a minute, and she needed to get her bearings straightened out.

 _'I'm going to be caught. I'm going to be thrown into a cell and stuck in here until someone bothers to remember I'm there and let me out.'_ She thought in a panic. She tried to breath easier, but she was hyperventilating instead. Her body wouldn't comply to her mind.

She wished that she had some sort of guide. A crayon map would've made her feel better if it gave some sense of direction. Anything.

The computer beside her flickered to life.

 _"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

Annabeth blinked a few times, not sure what to say. This AI sounded… Relieved to find her. Admittedly, she had no idea how to reevaluate her situation now that the computer beside her had decided to come to live. She didn't beg, because that wasn't likely to quiet the machine and she'd never beg.

 _"We don't have much time, my girl. If you want to get out of here before they find you, you must follow my instructions carefully."_

Okay… What?

Annabeth looked outside of the cubicle she'd sought shelter in, making sure she wasn't being pranked. When all she saw was the same bland walls and grey carpets, she put her full attention onto her apparent rescuer. "Have we met?" She asked quietly.

There was a hum that came off the monitor, and the machine seemed to vibrate. At first Annabeth balled her fists, wondering if she'd somehow offended the AI and would have to fight a desktop. But, soon enough, she realized that the AI was chuckling. Tony Stark was surprising her with each passing minute, she had to agree.

 _"You don't recognize me, daughter of Athena? You don't recognize your own brother?"_

Annabeth mentally went through a checklist of every sibling she had at lightning speed, but she came up short. She had no clue what this machine could be talking about. _'Maybe my mother… 'had' an AI.'_ She thought idly. She tried not to let the mental images of Athena falling in love with a laptop in a coffee shop invade her mind. _'Stranger things have happened in the past.'_

"I'm afraid I don't remember having a supercomputer for a brother." She said cautiously, taking a seat in front of the glowing screen. Another chuckle shook the cubicle desk.

 _"I suppose it's been awhile. I'll explain on the way, but you must hurry. Agent Hill found you missing, and the building is on lockdown. If you want to get out of the building, you must follow me."_

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the lights above her began to flicker on and off in a pattern, moving from the cubicle to parts of the office she might have already been in. They reminded Annabeth of Vegas, when they'd been caught in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

 _"Well, move along. Unless you'd like Agent Romanoff to catch you in about thirty seconds."_

Annabeth took a chance, standing and moving in the directions the lights were taking her.

…

"Why am I going back up?" She asked, taking each step as fast as she could go. Her legs were beginning to turn against her, and she realized just how out of practice she was. Each step sent a jarring pain through her body, aching and making her clench her teeth. But still, she pressed forward and up. The lights flickered around her, making her vision spin.

 _"Because, you'll need equipment to make it out of the Tower, and Jarvis is checking the floors from the bottom up. You'll be caught in less than ten minutes."_

"Jarvis?" She asked, confused.

 _"Tony Stark's AI. The building itself, really. It was Friday, momentarily, but Stark wasn't pleased without the usual voice in his ceiling." The voice echoed downwards, towards the ground floors. "I've changed the requirements of your security pass. You now have complete and entire access to both the Tower, and the computers within."_

Annabeth bounded upwards. The lights were steady three flights up, so her destination must be on the floor below. Annabeth didn't slow her pace, though. Instead, she doubled it, her strength and adrenaline reaching new heights in endurance. These were stairs, for goodness sakes! She could beat a few steps. "Why are you helping me, again?"

This time the chuckle was much more distinguishable. It echoed all around her, vibrating through the handrails. _"Because, Ms. Chase, you helped me. A long, long time ago."_

She reached her destination. Floor seventy five. Two floors above her were the suites. Her mind whirled, trying to find this voices identity. It wasn't a god, it wasn't an AI (at least, not fully). It had to be a demigod…

"Daedalus?" She asked, unbelieving. He was in the underworld, designing highways and roads for the dead. He couldn't be in Avengers Tower.

 _"Very good. Now, keep walking. Eight minutes before you're discovered."_

Annabeth went through the door, following the lights. Questions flew past her, until she found the one she wanted answered. "How are you here? Where are you right now?"

 _"Currently, my soul and its consciousness resides in the underworld. But I used a piece of my soul to upload into a laptop some years ago, and this piece of me was dormant for a long, long time."_

Annabeth reached a large metal door, reinforced with steel and- what appeared to be -bronze. As she grasped the handle, the door opened easily. "But not anymore? You're free?"

 _"Still in the laptop. I've been helping a certain demigod in his Avenging endeavors."_

"Percy." Annabeth breathed, walking into what was obviously some form of armory. Guns, swords, and all other forms of weapons that would've made the Ares cabin drool rested on the walls. Oddly enough, her sphere and hat sat on a table right in front of her. She snatched them up quickly, shoving the hat on.

 _"Yes. Percy. Five minutes. I need you to open locker four in row three."_

Annabeth nodded, following the lights until she reached what her long dead friend had asked her to reach, but all the while deep in thought. The idea that Percy had had a son of Athena protecting him all this time made her feel better, but also cautious. Why did Daedalus need her now? Why help her? Her eyes glanced at the names above each locker until she found the one she needed.

SAM WILSON - FALCON

Annabeth opened the locker and took in a sharp breath. The dark metal under the light reflected danger, and she new instantaneously what this was.

"You're kidding me, right? This isn't your plan?" She asked. There was no way she was expected to operate this complex piece of machinery, right? To… Fly?

 _"Three minutes, Ms. Chase. The heat sensors were not on when you first came into the building. Jarvis will not make the same mistake twice."_

 **Maria:**

Her mission had been strictly business, nothing more or less. As far as Fury was concerned, she was doing exactly as ordered. A separate interview with Annabeth Chase to address weakness in the world's infrastructure regarding demigods, and how they might be able to understand fully where demigods might appear in history, or where they could be today.

Fury was already trying to find any demigods scattered around the globe. Power fluctuations that matched Percy's own anomalies. Similar pasts, cloaked in uncertain origins and gaps of where they could've been. Percy had told them everything about his past, but the pasts of other demigods, and the future for that matter, needed to be understood.

It was a big task, but Maria had accepted it wholeheartedly.

She was now walking beside Percy, and he had no idea what he was thinking. Tony and Steve had fully admitted to Percy what they'd done, and Percy had been quiet ever since. They'd divided the teams into twos, and set out to work around each floor until they met at the top.

At least, everyone but them.

They were working from the top to the bottom. Percy insisted she'd go up, and if they couldn't find her they'd work their way down. Meanwhile, Percy had no idea of her true intentions. She'd been sent to guard Annabeth, and as far as Percy was concerned she was innocent.

"I can't believe they'd do this. It's so unlike all of them, don't you think?" He asked bitterly, though she knew he wasn't expecting an answer. He was muttering, barely intelligible enough for Maria to hear. He'd been this way since they'd first gotten into the elevator, fists clenched and mouth set into a thin line. "They knew. I told them not to talk with her."

Maria remained silent, but inside she was feeling a very raw, decaying emotion: guilt. This would be her he was talking about, if he knew what she'd been told to do. The order she was going to carry out. The same thing the two Avengers had done, only she hadn't had the chance. She vaguely wondered how the blonde had gotten out, though Percy had seen the open door and nodded, accepting the truth easily enough.

"It's not as if she has any detailed plans of the building. We'll find her wandering the hallways, or somewhere in the lower offices-"

"A son of Athena worked as an intern while I was gone." Percy said, interrupting her. "He was Annabeth's lieutenant back at camp, and I wouldn't put it past him to sketch a map while he was here. Annabeth probably has a full blueprint of the upper levels."

"Which is why she would stay up here." Maria said, peeking into one of the conference rooms.

"Exactly. She'll find a way past us, but to do that she'd need to prepare. We do the unexpected at start from the upper floors." He said, walking past Maria and deeper into the conference room. He did a much more thorough search, under tables and checking the screws on the grates (Clint was already investigating the ventilation).

Maria quirk an eyebrow, watching from the doorway. Percy always had a fun-loving, boyish quality to him. Underneath though, Maria knew he was wise beyond his years. His complex plans that usually spurred from random situations (prank wars, mostly) made him a free thinker, but smart enough to adapt to any situation. That included a building wide hide-and-seek. "You think she'd try the vents? Should I check the water main as well?"

Percy gave her a warning glare, but she met his gaze easily. He went past her again, moving to the next room. "I've known her too long. The biggest lesson that she taught me: never bet against Annabeth. You will always lose."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Maria said.

"Two hundred and thirty assorted board games, and twenty or so life or death experiences." He said, then paused. "Give or take a hundred." She couldn't decide if he was being serious or not.

They went through each room on the top floor (with Percy awkwardly asking if she would check the woman's restroom) and came up empty. They were about to move down a floor when Jarvis's voice came to life above them.

"An alarm was just triggered in the training room. The rest of the team has already been informed."

Percy nodded, looking at Maria. She was struck by his appearance, so casual for what must be an extreme encounter. His jeans and t-shirt looked much more comfortable than her full body suit. His smile, however, was the best part about him by far. His eyes shone brighter and his face seemed to lose years off of his life. He looked like a teenager instead of a young adult. "C'mon. We can get there first if we hurry."

They sprinted towards the stairs, and Maria couldn't get that sinking feeling out of her chest when she realized that smile wasn't for her.

…

Maria was both impressed and intrigued by what she saw. At least for the first thirty seconds or so.

Annabeth Chase was managing to hover twenty feet above the ground with almost no wobbling, something that Sam Wilson, the Falcon himself, had struggled with for two weeks (and he was the advanced student). She looked both determined and scared, duel emotions that Maria could admit she had felt on occasion. She just didn't… Express it so openly.

"By the gods…" Percy muttered, already pulling out his sword. Maria watched as he swung it in his hand, getting a feel for its balance. She wondered if Percy was planning on throwing his sword at her as she hovered, wings extended and flapping. The goggles she wore appeared to be too big, but she'd stuffed something between the strap and her head. She paid complete attention on staying up, trying not to fall.

She fell.

It was an instant reaction, one wing tilting too far left and her not being able to compensate for the shift in balance. She began to plummet, wings flailing wildly as she did.

Maria wouldn't have been surprised if Percy had caught her. In fact, she expected it. That was the kind of person Percy was. He even took a step forward, heading towards his ex.

But as quickly as she had begun to fall, she prepared herself for the impact. The wings folded up back into the wing pack, leaving her ten feet above the ground in a metal backpack. Then, she managed to land on her feet, though by the noise she'd made she'd knocked the breath out of herself. When she stood, Maria saw the minuscule, almost invisible limp that she'd developed. Maybe she'd broken an ankle…

Annabeth muttered something under her breath, but Maria couldn't hear it. She guessed it was about fake wings, but she couldn't be sure. Annabeth stood up straight, dusted herself off, and raised her arms into the same starting position Sam took before takeoff. She was going to try again.

Maria wasn't going to give her the chance. The training room was located right beside the pool, and that meant it was nestled beside the edge of the building. Maria knew without proper safety precautions, Ms. Chase might fall through the window beside her and plummet to her death. She pulled out her taser. "On your knees! Hands behind your head and on your knees!" She yelled, asserting her authority.

Annabeth noticed them for the first time, her head whipping up to meet her two (former) captors. The red tinted goggles made her eyes look larger than tea plates.

Her reaction was instantaneous and completely unexpected, but as it happened Maria heard Percy's warning echoing in her head: never bet against Annabeth.

The wings were out faster than lightning, and the thrusters screamed to life in an instant. She was only two inches off the ground, her toes almost skidding against the mats. Maria might describe it as graceful, but then the blonde's shoe connected with her hand. Her taser was knocked away, along with a shooting pain in her trigger finger.

Annabeth looked just as shocked, but with her wings positioned behind her she thrust them forward. Maria and Percy were both knocked off of their feet by the sudden rush of air. Her head smacked against the mat, a position only Natasha Romanoff could put her in during a spar (on a bad day). Annabeth flew backwards, off balance but catching herself before hitting against the glass behind her.

Percy was up in an instant, and Maria watched in mesmerization as he jumped towards his ex, sword raised and a war cry bubbling out from his throat. He sprinted, his sword moving in an impressive, powerful arch towards Annabeth.

Maria would've honestly panicked at the look Percy was giving Annabeth, had she been in the blonde's position. Along with the fact that she wore a pair of wings she hadn't fully grasped the concept of controlling, and coupled with the experience of watching Percy fight, she would've been dead, run through by a sword that couldn't actually kill her.

But Annabeth Chase must've been made of something else entirely.

How Annabeth could move so fluidly in a pair of wings she couldn't have had for more than ten minutes, Maria would never guess. She flawlessly dodged the incoming strike, pivoting to the side. She threw her arms (and therefore her wings) forward, pushing herself away from danger and knocking Percy off of his feet again. All in less than three seconds.

Maria stood, but her finger was causing some minor issues. Ms. Chase might've broken the bone, and if her trigger finger was broken…

She stopped focusing on the pain and watched the two demigods fight instead. Hopefully, Percy could keep her grounded until the other Avengers arrived.

"Like old times, huh?" Percy taunted when she skirted out of his reach again. His gritted teeth and focused eyes reminded Maria of an animal. "We always knew who the better swordsman was though, didn't we?" He said. His sword was held to attention in his hand, ready for another jump.

Annabeth shook her head, almost sadly. Her eyes were unreadable under the goggles, but Maria could feel Annabeth's reluctance coming off of her in waves. She stood in a defensive position, but wings spread out like a guardian angel. It was an imposing view, to be sure. "I don't want to fight you, Percy. I never meant for any of this. It wasn't supposed to go this far." She said, as Percy stalked closer. Each step was demanding, yet light on his feet.

He didn't waver, taking a few practice swings ahead of himself as he moved. "You keep saying stuff like that. 'It was always you,' or 'I never meant for any of this.' It happened. What's done is done. You were never supposed to come back after that." He said, stopping right in front of her. They were eye to eye, but Percy kept his sword in a defensive stance while Annabeth had her open palms raised.

"But I did." She said, tone softer that Maria had ever heard. "And I want to explain everything I've said. But not here, with your new friends, or even our old ones. Just the two of us." She said, emphasizing her final words in that statement. They echoed in the open room.

Percy's strike was fast and deadly, but Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and the wings folder around her. The celestial bronze caught on the tip of her wings, and they stayed locked in position. Annabeth kept the wings in place as she spoke, and it was in such a casual tone Maria almost didn't catch it. "Our mutual friend already has the details. He'll tell you when we meet."

Percy placed his converse onto the solid structure of the wings, pushing away and untangling his sword. When they were a safe distance from each other, Maria could see the tension building. Someone had to give. Someone would soon.

Then the doors to the room opened fully, and the Avengers piled in.

Half assorted weapons, such as a few repulsor gloves and Steve's shield moved in. Clint's hunting knife and Natasha's fists. Thor and his hammer, of course, stood out. But what Maria wouldn't give for some green fists…

"My wings!" Sam yelled, moving past his fellow Avengers. "You do not take another guys wings, you hear me blondie? First rule in the Air Force!" He said, moving towards Annabeth. The others began to move around her, cutting her off.

Annabeth sent one last look at Percy, and a level of vulnerability shone in her eyes. Her face was stern, jaw set in defiance, and nostrils flaring in obvious anticipation. "You were the best. But you never beat me." The change in tone, the finality of her statement, set everyone in the room on edge.

But too late, Maria saw the blonde clutch at some sort of hat and scrambled to put it on her head. She was gone before Maria could blink or Steve could throw his shield. Percy threw his arms up and the pool in the next room over suddenly began to flood into the training room, but all that did was disguise the sound of glass breaking.

Annabeth Chase has escaped.

…

Maria wrapped her own finger and took a painkiller. She was going to have a horrible headache when Fury heard about this, but that couldn't be helped. Instead, she discussed the game plan with the other Avengers.

Thor had taken off after the demigod but returned shortly afterwards without any luck. Tony was talking about prepping the Iron Legion to run a full city wide search for infrared readings that didn't match up visual contact. Steve, Natasha, and Clint seemed to be have a private debate of some sort. Talking and talking, but with very little action going on. Maria turned her attention to the one she figured needed her help the most.

Percy looked so casual, his hands in his pockets and back slouched over. Maria thought back to Annabeth's casual appearance in jean shorts and an orange t-shirt, and decided she felt a bit over dressed. She'd change after she got off work, then report to Fury from her suite. That would be best.

Till then, she approached Percy until she stood beside him. He was staring intently at the shattered window pane, as if trying to fix it just by looking at it. His face was unreadable, and he looked like he just wanted to get out of Avengers Tower altogether. Maria didn't speak, and he didn't either. They just stood beside one another, unmoving.

"How do you think she did it?" Percy asked, turning his attention away from the hole in the glass.

Maria had been asking herself that same question since she opened Percy's bedroom door to find it empty. She'd been wondering what kind of security gap Annabeth had exploited. What they would need to patch. At the moment, Maria didn't know. She shook her head.

Percy pulled something out of his pocket, shifting it around in his hands. Maria caught sight of a black, gleaming security pass. Percy held it up for her to see. "She left this. Right by the door. She must've known we could track it." He said, shoving it back into his pocket. Maria was silent for a moment, thinking it over. Even a security pass would've been tracked from within the building. Jarvis would've found her much easier.

"She had help from inside the building. You understand that?" Maria said, speaking for the first time.

Percy nodded, but didn't look surprised. He looked resigned. Tired. Like he needed a really, really good nap. "Yes. I already have a lead." He said, teeth gritted and fists balled. "She'll be back, if I don't do what she wants me to. I need to act fast, or I'll lose whatever advantages she hasn't already taken."

Maria nodded. "So you have a plan?"

Percy shook his head. "No, no. A few loosely set goals and a general idea of what to do." He said, then began to walk towards the door. Tony and Steve watched as they left the room and stalked into the hallway, but said nothing. "But she surprised me. I need to be careful not to be surprised again."

Maria nodded along, feeling a bit confused by what he was saying, but not letting on. She was quiet all the way to the elevator, thinking her words through before she spoke. "The Avengers need you, Percy. Are you sure leaving is the best option?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm never sure about anything. But I need to make things right before I leave, and if I do make things right, I'll have to leave."

"Make things right… And what do you mean by that?" She asked. The elevator began to rise.

"I've been disconnected from my old life for too long, Maria. I need to at least talk to them again."

* * *

 **Remember to answer the questions from up top in the reviews! I plan on using that information, possibly!**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	35. Piper's Escape

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I got _The Hidden Oracle_ yesterday. I went to Barnes & Nobles with a friend, where they railroaded us with a membership (not my fault, they caught us off guard by asking us if we were married! Who does that?). I also am getting into a new series (it's actually kind of old) called _I Am Not A Serial Killer_ by Dan Wells. Its a good series, and I highly recommend it if you enjoy creepy supernatural/thrillers. Anyways, I need to clear some stuff up now.**

 **I want this series to be authentic, and therefore I want it to match up with both Avengers _and_ Percy Jackson. Surprisingly, after reading the first thirteen or so chapters of _The Hidden Oracle,_ I can say that... It kind of already matches.**

 **SPOILERS: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SMALL THINGS SPOILED TO YOU ABOUT _THO:_**

 **Sally is pregnant with a baby girl.**

 **Annabeth left for Boston for a 'family emergency'.**

 **Zeus is angry (not a surprise).**

 **Percy doesn't play that big a part in _The Hidden Oracle,_ as far as I see. Again, I'm only thirteen or so chapters in, so don't quote me on this.**

 **What I'm trying to say is, maybe this story will actually be even more 'to the story' than I thought before. If possible, I think I can meld these stories together perfectly. I still need to see _Civil War,_ though...**

 **Most of you guys are TeamCap, though some of you are all for TeamIronMan. If any of you are wondering, I have to say that I believe Captain America is right this time around. Again, I'll go watch the movie and maybe my opinion will change.**

 **Okay, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Piper:**

Arts and crafts were not her idea of a good teaching experience. In fact, teaching in general kind of sucked. She just wasn't into trying to control a bunch of twelve year olds while they messed around with all the pottery clay and marble sculpting tools. It was funny the first few times, but if someone ended up getting stabbed under her supervision, she'd probably kill whoever was involved.

"Reggie! The chainsaw is for the advanced classes, not for you! Hank, one more clay fight, and I'll make sure you lose more than a few desserts!" She warned, trying to get back to her book. Jason had been shoving them down her throat for the longest time, and she was tired of it. Now, she'd have the upper hand. Jason hadn't read this one yet, and she was going to memorize every last word.

She'd been moved around teaching positions at camp since she'd turned nineteen, and had settled well in teaching knife defenses. It was the one class she actually _enjoyed,_ so it made sense that she teach it.

Then Jason had to impregnate her with his stupid _spawn,_ and now she couldn't teach anything actually _worth_ teaching. She'd been moved to canoe racing, then got kicked out for 'aggressive misconduct'. But really, Drew had _totally_ cut her off. Then it was cleaning and tidying the Big House, but she put everything in the wrong places and then forgot where she put them. Basket weaving… She shivered at the memory.

Everything had been a bust, so hey simply put her in the least stressful, nonviolent class they could find. Arts and Crafts.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MESSING AROUND WITH HANNAH'S NECKLACES!?" Piper screamed, putting her book down and standing from her seat. She felt like a swollen tomato, and she must've looked ridiculous waddling towards the crying nine-year-old, but she still put a fond hand on her belly when she felt a kick. She liked to think the spawn was egging her on. Whether to satisfy a craving or kick a counselor's butt, she didn't differentiate. Baby knows best.

It took her a moment to calm the girl sobbing over her matching friendship necklaces (she _had_ been giggling when Darren had walked past last week), and Piper promised her that she would help fix them. Then she had to round on the boy, Archie something-or-another, son of some _big shot AND a god,_ until he'd crapped his fifteen year old pants. Really, he was lucky that Chiron frowned upon spanking because Piper was ready to straight up smack that kid.

She returned shortly afterwards to her lawn chair in the corner of the Crafts pavilion (she was _not_ sitting inside on such a beautiful day) and let the natural shade of the pine tree and cool breeze help her achieve semi-coherent bliss. She kept half an eye open, watching the little parasites work. If she was lucky, maybe she could get in a nap after finishing the next chapter of her book.

She reached for her book that she'd put on the TV tray-

Her hand probed the tray top. Nothing.

Piper sat up from her comfortable position, groaning as she did. If this was some son of Hermes thinking he was being _funny_ again, someone _was_ going to get smacked. She scanned the ground around her until she saw the familiar cover a few feet away, on the grass. She frowned, wondering only briefly how it could've gotten there. There wasn't any wind, there wasn't any forest around her- just the lone tree she rested against.

Piper stood carefully, feeling another kick as she did. Baby wanted Piper to be careful, and so Piper took another long look around her. Nothing.

Piper felt stupid, approaching a book as cautiously as she was, but felt another kick and decided that she would play it safe anyways. When she bent over to pick up her book, she took the small throwing dagger from her ankle (the one blade Jason hadn't found).

Her fingers wrapped around the pages and she jerked her hand up, as she did, her dagger ready.

Nothing. Just grass.

Piper stood up straighter, but kept her dagger out. She looked back towards her 'students,' but no one was staring back. She sighed, patting the kicking baby. "Don't stress mommy out." She muttered, moving back to sit in her chair. As she sat, shifting around to get into a more comfortable position. Her eyes began to scan the page numbers, searching for where she'd left off.

Piper blinked when she noticed the hole in her book.

Not just a hole. Something black and metallic sat through the words of the pages, and Piper had blink again when she realized what it was. Her father's old secretary, Jane, always wore an earpiece. She'd even pretend to take calls from it in order to stop Piper from wasting any time she might've had. The woman had been a constant thorn in her side, and looking at this piece of crap Piper wanted to punch the tree. The fact her book was ruined made the situation worse.

Piper checked around her before carefully removing the device from its seeth. Her anger was building, along with her confusion. How does this happen? She was comforting Hannah for a good ten minutes, tops, but that wasn't enough time to do _this,_ right? She held it in her palm, wondering if it was the Stolls playing some sort of prank. Baby was gearing up for some quick moving, if that were the case.

Then it began to vibrate in her hand. The slimmest of creases in between the outer and inner shells began to glow a blue hue, moving in a circle around its rounded, rectangular shape. Piper could see a button on the back glowing as well, beckoning for her to push it. She ignored the urge, choosing the indecisive route instead. She'd promised Jason that he'd be the first to know if anything weird happened. And this could be a monster (... Prank calling her?). She should get Chiron as well…

The earpiece stopped vibrating, indicating the call had ended. Piper nodded to herself slightly, then looked towards her parasites- _students._ She looked towards her _students,_ wondering who she could trust to keep the others in line while she was gone. Finally, Piper singled out a Daughter of Hebe that she trusted (though she looked much too young to _actually_ be eighteen). When everyone had settled down, and Piper had given Reggie a decent amount of death glares, Piper began walking towards the sword arena.

…

The earpiece began to buzz again as soon as Piper was out of view of the Arts & Crafts pavilion, and the fact didn't go unnoticed by her. She opened her palm again, looking down at the blue colors dancing in her palm. Only this time, there was more than just the crease illuminated. The middle of the device began to blink in and out, hard to see. Piper had to cover the device from the light before being able to read the new words.

 _ANSWR_ _PPR_.

Piper's eyes shot up, and she immediately began to scan the valley around her. She could see the rock wall ahead, and the cabins to her left, but that was it. No other structures around her, not even the forest. If she looked farther, up on top of one of the furthest hills, she could see the bronze outline of the metal warrior the Hephaestus campers had been working on all week. They'd told everyone it was a prototype, built for protection. She didn't feel protected right now.

 _ANSWR NW._

Piper felt a chill go down her spine. Her left hand moved to her stomach, resting over her protruding womb. Finally, with a shaking hand, Piper placed the piece into her ear. She hit the talk button.

Silence. She could tell the device was on, but it seemed to be… dead.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked quietly. No answer.

Piper began to take half steps closer towards the direction of the Big House. Chiron would be there. He would know what to do.

" _That's far enough, Mrs. Grace. Another step, and I will have to act."_ Said a gruff, almost elderly voice. The character on the other end of the call sounded serious, and Piper held back a comment about her father's acting career. She didn't think his 'acting' would be as fun as a movie of some sort. Piper stopped moving.

" _Good. Now, take a sharp left and move_ around _the Big House. Towards the camp store, please."_ The voice said, and Piper stood still. The voice sounded patient, but stern when he spoke again. " _You have your husband to think about, Mrs. Grace. We see him as well."_

Piper appeared to be completely relaxed at the mention of her husband, but inside she was screaming. The baby was kicking around, and the bumping was not currently appreciated. " _Do not worry, Mrs. Grace. Nothing bad will hurt you, your husband, or your unborn child. I will make sure of that. If you wish to keep it that way, please follow my instructions."_

'Who is this? Why are you doing this?" She hissed into the earpiece. She hoped someone would look towards her and recognize she looked like she was talking to herself. Maybe they could save her from whatever was going on.

" _No questions shall be taken at this time, Mrs. Grace. Now please, begin marching towards the road."_

…

Piper was goaded past Halfblood Hill with absolutely no human interaction she desperately needed in order to escape whatever blackmail this was. She _had_ noticed a few teens looking over at her, but the moment they made eye contact they looked away. Apparently, her reputation was well known in the valley. She never felt so disappointed by that fact. Usually, she felt _pride._ Now, she realized it had turned against her.

As she approached the crest in the hill, the voice continued to speak. " _Good. You're almost to the top. You'll see a yellow taxi van at the bottom. Get into it."_

Piper couldn't stop the scathing comment that bubbled up into her throat. "A van? Could you be anymore cliché?" She didn't regret speaking, but at the same time she felt a deep sense of dread. She hadn't seen Jason since this morning, and now she was getting edgy. She didn't want him to get hurt.

As she reached the top of the hill, and her stinging feet refused to go any further without a break, Piper saw the van. She wondered how the usual guard hadn't seen it on his patrols.

" _No questions, Mrs. Grace. Please, get into the van before I'm forced to hurt your husband."_

Piper pretended to grumble further, as if the idea of her husband in pain didn't send shards of shrapnel into her heart. Piper honestly didn't know what she would do without Jason in her life. He was a constant rock, an anchor point that she desperately grasped onto, though she knew how fragile the life of a Demigod was. She didn't know how this voice over the phone could hurt Jason, and maybe 'baby brain' was taking a turn for the worse, but Piper continued downwards, towards the cliché yellow passenger van.

When she reached it, she approached with extreme caution. She even went as far as to pull out her knife. She circled the vehicle cautiously, trying in vain to peak through the blackened windows. She looked across the dirt road, wondering if any monster lurked behind the bushes, waiting to let her guard down. She was outside the camp borders, after all. This could just be an elaborate trap, concocted by a monster with a humanistic voice.

Piper shook her head. No monster could get into the camp's borders. No monster could sneak up on her reading spot, or the other campers, without drawing attention. She made sure that her campers were well protected, and they had trained for fights. Piper would've heard the warning horn calling demigods to battle of that we're the case.

The voice, after her thorough inspection of the possible trap, spoke up. His tone was that of a really patient, annoying college professor. Piper felt like she would get a lecture if she didn't do what he asked. " _Please, get into the front passenger seat of the van. I swear on the Styx, this is not a trap."_

Piper heard the thunder, and knew that he meant his words. That didn't make her feel any better, but she worried about what might happen if she didn't comply. "Well, since you asked so nicely." She muttered, opening the front passenger door. She blinked, waiting for eyes to adjust when she realized that everything inside the van was pitch black. The upholstery, the Windows, the carpets… Nico wouldn't have a problem, but Piper already did.

" _I could make a much less pleasant oath, Mrs. Grace, if you don't hurry up. The rest of the passengers are already waiting for you."_

Piper couldn't _see_ anyone else, but she took a cautious step inside and sat. She tried to put her hand on the center console, but found a solid barrier between her seat and the drivers. Checking behind her head, she found the same situation as the one beside her. She was getting more and more uncomfortable, and Piper realized what an idiot she was suddenly being! Was she really letting herself be kidnapped?

Before she could make a move towards the door, it closed and locked automatically. Piper was stuck in complete darkness, and the lack of sound was unnerving. When the van lurched forward, her stomach dropped.

She just hoped Jason was okay.

…

The silence wasn't an issue, ten or so minutes into the drive. In fact, the voice inside of her head was constantly asking her if she was comfortable, if she would like to know how far they were from their destinations, etc… A great host, really. He even politely stopped speaking when she told him to shut up. Judging by the soft jazz that echoed through the speakers, he was trying to calm her down.

But she wouldn't be calm.

She _couldn't_ be calm.

She was in a passenger van on its way to gods-know-where with who-knows-who in the van with her, and without any means of escape (she ran her hands over the locks at least a dozen times. There didn't seem to _be_ any.), Piper was forced to contemplate what the odds were she might have to give birth in this van if the baby decided to show up early. She mentally debated being one of _those_ girls, and faking labor, but decided this person wouldn't care if she was bleeding out or not.

She eventually felt her eyelids drop, and the black world around her dulled into a world of nothing.

…

Demigod dreams suck.

Especially when it was your parent trying to talk to you. Piper had to listen to Aphrodite fawn over her the night before her wedding, and then again when the goddess was going through a rough patch in her relationship with Ares. She'd had love advice dropped in her subconscious, and had once, three years ago, been influenced to try and seduce Jason (that failed horribly).

But when it was _another_ god or goddess that Piper hadn't even _met_ personally _,_ Piper was less than ecstatic to receive some divine intervention in her life. If she could _avoid_ her family without getting blasted to bits or turned into a mongoose (oh, the horror), she would've cut them out of her life a long time ago.

But she was in Malibu, on _her_ beach. She'd learned to ride these waves like a pro, though it had taken her much longer than it had her father. She could feel the sand in between her toes, and the sound of the ocean waves lapping on the shore… Beautiful. More beautiful than it had ever been, in fact. It was like Piper was listening, seeing, and smelling in HD.

If she looked far enough down the coast, she could see her neighbor's old home… Yep. Tony Stark's UFO-looking house. But that couldn't be right, of course. It had been destroyed years ago.

She remembered the van. She remembered the voice.

"You picked a nice beach."

Piper wasn't aware of the man standing knee deep in the water until he spoke, but she wasn't startled or attentive. She barely glanced at his swim trunks and Hawaiian shirt. The bright blue and green patterns seemed to move as he swayed with the sea breeze. "I prefer East Coast, usually. Closer to home, but breathtakingly beautiful. The beaches in the Carolina's… Gorgeous." He said, his voice as gentle as the waves lapping around his legs. "But in Malibu, the setting sun makes the water look tempting, doesn't it?"

Piper didn't think he was actually waiting for a reply. They were just two strangers meeting on a beach. She couldn't deny the beauty of the setting sun. "Apollo did something right, didn't he?" She said, ignoring the fire building in her belly. Oh, she recognized this god. In fact, she'd been wanting to put him in his place for nearly five years.

When she saw his green eyes, not a shade off from _his_ eye color, Piper had to quickly look away. She stared at the sun, hoping blindness might provide escape. "Helios, actually, created the best sunset and sunrise. I do miss his artistic inclination." The sea god sighed, turning back to the sun. "I'm afraid you haven't seen a real sunset, Mrs. Grace. Merely a shadow of what it once was, if I'm honest."

Piper felt the fire growing, and the urge to punch Poseidon was becoming irresistible. Instead, Piper tried to subdue her anger. Metaphorical or not, the fire she felt was dangerously close to her baby. Too much stress or anger was bad for a developing child. (Though she only had three weeks left.)

"I've just been kidnapped," Piper said slowly. "And you want to talk about sunsets?" She said, folding her arms in front of her and looking at the god in front of her.

"I suppose we could save that chat for a later date. And as far as I could tell, you went willingly." He said.

"They threatened Jason." She said, because that actually _did_ explain everything to her. Poseidon simply tilted his head, and she could see that same stupid teen she'd been friends with for so long.

Gods, she missed him.

"Yes. Yes they did." He said. "Are you aware of who has kidnapped you? Of who is currently waiting to meet you?"

Piper shook her head, and Poseidon nodded. "I suggest you get your facts in order, then, when you wake up and meet the others. Until then-" Poseidon reached into the water, and his came up holding water. The water, as it fell from his grip, slid over some invisible surface until it was encased with water. Then, before Piper's very eyes, the water solidified into a simple jar. Something she might put jam in.

Poseidon inspected it, then snapped his fingers. A lid popped into existence, and he quickly screwed it on. When he was finished, he tossed it to her. "When you see him, do not let him speak. Do not let him show his face. He is as dangerous as he ever was. But, if you catch him in this, he bring him to me. Toss the jar into the ocean, and I will get it."

Piper had no time to ask him any questions, or scold him before the dream around her lost its color. She felt herself being shaken, as if she were being woken up.

…

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. The light from outside the darkened van was too much for her blinded eyes. At first, she began to struggle against the arms trying to pull her out.

Then she saw his face. "Jason?"

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **I really do appreciate the support!**

 **(PS: I have a new story out! Read _Complications,_ and tell me what you like and don't like!)**

 **LHG :)**


	36. Chores and Abductions

**Hey Guys.**

 **So... Where to begin... I guess the beginning will be a good place to start.**

 **So, the computer in my house went off the fritz, I guess you could say, and decided to stop working. My parents waited a week before bringing in the computer to be fixed, and then the _Wifi_ at my house decided to freak out... Ugh. I couldn't write from my phone, either, which was horrible. Let it be known that I didn't abandon you guys, I just couldn't so much as _write_ without something going wrong!**

 **I would've written at school, but it's summer now. I'm Graduated! YES! I don't know if you can expect quicker updates, but I'll try my hardest to get these out sooner. Remember that one time I said that I was going to finish this before _Civil War?_ Feels like a joke now, huh? **

**Still need to see _Civil War,_ too...**

 **I took a lot of time thinking about where I want this story to go, and I'm happy to say that I have some major bombshells for you guys! Hope you didn't need your emotions!**

 **I recently got into this dark series called _I Am Not A Serial Killer,_ and I know I've said it before but its awesome. Like, I recommend this highly for anyone's Summer Reading List. I'm addicted, and own all of them now, and I'm going to meet the author on the 11th when he comes to one of the bookstores by my house... I might slap him, to be honest. Or maybe I'll beg for an early release of his newest one. I don't know, really.**

 **Also, I'm trying to keep up with friends. Some of them are already getting married! (These graduated years ago, tho, FYI.) Now, I plan on focusing on writing for a while.**

 **I really am sorry for the wait. Things just... got out of hand, I guess. Graduation, marriages, evil authors... I want to thank everyone who Reviewed, tho. You're the reason it's up today instead of tomorrow! Pat yourselves on the back! and remeber: the goal is 1k reviews! Keep it up! We are _So Close._**

 **And, if you want, I started another story a few weeks ago called _Complications._ Please, go check it out. I'd like some support on that story as well as this one.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Clint:**

 _(Two Days Earlier:)_

Everything was a mess.

Avengers Tower was in a state of silence. No one spoke at dinner that night, no one stayed after to watch movies, or play video games, or even _read_ (where was Bruce when you needed him?). Everyone had picked at their five star meals and sulked. Besides Thor. He ate like a (well mannered) pig.

Clint had seen Wanda fidgeting from across the room, picking at the tablecloth, or at the knives on her plate. They had a specific rule about no powers at the table (Thor, Vision, & Wanda), but Clint saw her irises change red when she nearly dropped her fork.

James had come out. It wasn't often that they got him to the dining table, but he'd been strong enough to walk there on his own. Clint had been worrying about their War Machine, but he looked on the mend. Clint hoped for a full recovery.

Steve and Tony were both tense, as if expecting to get scolded again. Clint had heard Percy from the air ducts when they'd confronted him later. It had been less than pretty.

Natasha and himself had always made a rule to sit with Percy between them. They all had unofficial rules about where they say when they ate: Tony and Steve were not allowed seats at the front. No powers. No weapons. Unless you wanted Natasha killing you slowly, in a way that will terrify you, _no pranks._ And above all: if you could make it, you sat with them. They would be a family in that sense.

Percy's seat was empty.

And _man,_ it hadn't been this quiet at dinner in months, since his disappearance. Clint hated it. He hated it when Percy disappeared like this. It left the whole team restless, and no one had enough courage to confront him. Not because Percy was scary when he was angry (that was Nat), but because Percy's vote held weight. When Percy said something, or did something wrong, he owned up. They'd give him a cool down and he'd reappear later, happy as can be.

But _dinner-_ this was a step in a dangerous direction. Annabeth's escape had been a shock for the team, and Percy had taken it personally- like they'd failed a challenge of some sort. Everyone felt justified, being on edge. They figured, by the end of the night, Percy would come out

He never did.

…

"Percy, open up." Clint said, knocking again on the door. He'd been at it for five minutes now, though that wasn't anything new. Percy could take twenty minutes alone to get the door.

But he hadn't had breakfast this morning, as far as Clint knew. He'd checked the kitchen last night and found Percy's dinner had been taken up to his room, but his breakfast had remained untouched.

Percy never missed bacon day. Even _if_ every day was bacon day.

"I have bacon, Percy! If this door isn't open in thirty seconds, it's mine." No answer. Clint's brow scrunched together in worrying thought as he ate all of Percy's bacon (bacon is _never_ a hollow threat). Clint decided to try one more time.

"I'll grab Natasha!" No other explanation needed. She'd ruin Percy's morning significantly so.

When there wasn't even a ruffling of blankets on the over side of the door, Clint knew the room must be empty. Natasha's name would've gotten the door open.

Clint tested the lock, but found the door open. He stepped in.

The blankets were ruffled, and the sheets pushed back. Pictures that Annabeth had been inspecting were hanging on the wall, undisturbed. Nothing out of the ordinary, so to speak. Just like any other morning in anyone else's room.

What really caught Clint's attention was the dinner plate sitting at Percy's desk. Picked clean, as usual. When Clint picked it up, though, an Avenger's symbol caught his eye. It sat on a flash drive, right under the plate. Obviously meant to be found. Beside it was a sticky note, written in his better-than-it-once-was chicken scratch.

' _Avengers, assemble in the living room.'_

…

"Tony, you need to scoot further-"

"Make Thor move, Steve! I'm already falling off!"

"I can't move Thor, he's-!"

Clint rolled his eyes, hearing the team muttering to one another like a pack of animals. They had all been spread out across the building when Clint had called them together, and Steve had almost left, hoping to make a lap or two around Central Park. Steve always ran when something was bothering him (Clint ran when a situation bothered him, too).

Natasha sat just a few feet away, and her expression mirrored Clint's. Seriously, why was it the team only behaved like a team when their lives were in danger? Or when _Percy_ was around. Clint would swear up and down, that kid had them all wrapped around his fingers.

But hey, Clint wasn't any better. Percy was a _literal_ Barton, and Clint would treat him like he would any of his kids: walk out into the firing squad if he had to.

"Shut up." Natasha said, her tone conversational. The tone didn't seem to matter when it came to Natasha- you listened to what she said. Steve and Tony both shut their mouths while Thor grinned smugly from his much larger couch portion.

Clint held up the flash drive. Every set of eyes followed it like a moth to a lit match. "Percy left sometime last night. He left this behind. If we can all shut our mouths for ten minutes, maybe we can figure out what he's doing." He said it like he was speaking to toddlers, and Wanda rolled her eyes. Clint noticed her leg twitching had disappeared, but was now replaced with finger tapping.

Clint plugged the drive into the TV. Tony didn't even have to ask for the lights to be dimmed.

The Avengers symbol flashed across the screen, and Clint felt like he might actually be watching a movie. The idea made him shiver, thinking of people seeing all the deaths he'd caused.

On the flip side, watching all of his best pranks play out on TV made him smirk.

It was… Percy's room. Just the camera pointing at an unoccupied corner of the room. They could see a few photographs on the walls, though they couldn't tell what of. The only light on was the bedside lamp, and it wasn't even enough to be considered 'good' lighting. Clint mentally compared it to some hostage videos he'd seen, and found Percy's camera skill lacking.

" _Okay, here we go- dang it."_ The team could hear, as well as see, Percy struggle with the camera beside him. He had accidentally tipped it on its side, and the team had a clear view of Percy's disgruntled facial expression. Clint smiled a little. They had a near _perfect_ replica of this moment, but with Hope instead of Percy.

" _Alright…"_ Percy said to himself, adjusting the camera again until the view of him sitting at his desk was clearly visible. The lighting was still horrible, though. Shadows danced across Percy's face, leaving his expressions both physically and figuratively dark. He clapped his hands, looking directly into the camera. Clint saw him pick up a fork. " _Alright!"_ He repeated. " _Okay, so if you found this, Clint, then congrats. Your eyesight hasn't failed you yet."_

That little crap.

" _But seriously, this is both your punishment and a mission briefing, so, like, TWO punishments instead of one. If you can't tell, I'm also eating dinner while recording this, so Thor has to go through that-"_ Clint could already hear the demigod groan. Thor _hated_ when Percy spoke and ate at the same time.

Percy took a big bite from the mashed potatoes in front of him, humming appreciatively. Thor muttered something. " _Oh, this is good- but seriously guys, I don't mean to sound whiny, but ever since I came out about being a demigod- oh, ambrosia -I just feel… Different. Like, a rift started to grow between me and you, you know? And if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."_

"Not true." Tony and Steve both said at the same time. Clint heard someone- Wanda, probably -snicker.

Percy looked directly at the camera. " _Yes, it IS. And, I mean, we had some bumps, didn't we? Steve and Tony started getting a bit distant, and then Fury trying to gather information- wow, compliments to the chef -and Wanda… That experience just opened some deep,_ deep _wounds. And then Annabeth showing up again…"_

The Percy on the TV was suddenly very quiet. His fork idly messed with the Chuck Roast on his plate, tearing up the meat. He didn't look at the camera when he spoke again. " _I need to do this. If I wanted anything else, I would've done the selfish thing and forgotten about them. But their my FAMILY. I still care about them, and I still miss them. When Annabeth spoke with me, she got me thinking. She always does."_

Percy paused, taking another bite out of his potatoes. " _I told you all about my earliest experiences as a demigod already, but I think I need to recap: I need to go on a quest."_

Clint felt his heart stop. He felt his ears prick to full attention and suddenly the crappy home movie in front of his was a 3-D, HD image. Each word burned into his subconscious.

" _It'll be dangerous. More dangerous than anything else I've ever done. I might be gone longer than I was before."_

Clint heard the underlying meaning. His absence. Percy wasn't even touching his food.

" _I have to go back into what I was before- nothing but my sword and willpower to keep moving. I- I don't even have a prophesy yet, and that's always the worst part. I know where to start, though. In fact, I'll need your help."_

The Percy on the screen was pale in the glow of his lamp. The darkened side of his face was an exact opposite contrast. He forced another bite of food,

" _I've sent you all an objective. One single, solitary thing I need you all to do. If you don't want to, reply 'no' and I'll completely understand. And- hey -maybe I'll die! After all, it's not just monsters I need to look out for now. Hydra, the gods, other demigods- the odds are stacked against me this time around."_ Suddenly he let out a deep, thundering laugh. " _Then again, maybe nothing has changed! The odds were always against me."_

Clint shivered at his serious tone. It was the kind of voice that Percy only used when he understood that the world was as cruel as it was kind. It was the voice that sounded distorted and garbled. It was the voice Percy had first used when Clint had met him. That scared teenager with his baby sister.

" _I'm going to try and talk to them. Piper, Jason, Nico- all of them. Maybe they can help… Or maybe things get worse. I don't know. But that… That's the beginning. There's something coming, guys. Something I knew would come, no matter how often I ignored it. Demigods, Avengers… We'll fight as one group. We'll have to."_

Clint and the others watched at Percy began to eat again, seemingly disconnected from his own words. He always ate like a starving man, but he nearly licked his plate clean. He brandished the plate after he was done. " _See? I had a full meal before I left. Already one step ahead of most of my other quests."_

Clint wished he could laugh with the banter. He wished someone would break the silence, and would help get the knot out from inside his throat.

" _I love you guys. Really, I do. I'll try my best to be safe, and when the time is right I'll call you. But until then… Stay sharp?"_ It ended more like a question, but Percy's arm stretched forward and the recording stopped.

 **Jason:**

"Piper?"

Gods, Jason was an idiot. He should've trusted his gut when the earpiece had begun to call him. On his way to the Big House after finding it on the table they had supplied with water, he'd gotten a call from… Someone. Some old guy. Whoever it was had been clear: follow instructions carefully or she dies.

He'd reached the van, he'd entered the back seat, and he'd been left in the dark. When the van had begun moving after what felt like hours, Jason had been tense and worried and scared and and and-

He had mixed feelings when all the doors had unlocked and he'd been let out into the light. Especially when he saw who was sitting in the front.

The woman in question- his wife -had been asleep in the passenger seat of the passenger van. When they had reached their destination. Judging by the way she was blinking rapidly, she'd been left in the dark as well.

"Jason?"

Gods, Jason felt like an idiot.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her out of the van as if it were a hellhound's maw. He felt her swollen stomach push against his own abdomen and automatically loosened his hold on her (he was extremely concerned about that baby).

"Oh gods! Oh gods, you're here too." Jason said, both beyond terrified and a small part relieved. She was safe. She might've been safer at camp, but he would keep her safe as well. He could protect her from the old man over the phone.

It terrified him further that whoever had gotten the two of them out of camp had a way _into_ camp. Camp was safe. Camp was the _only_ safe place (besides Camp Jupiter).

But with her beside him, at least he knew his family was safe.

"Oh, ow. That is bright."

Jason turned to see someone exiting the van from the door opposite of the one he had exited. Among all the other noise around them, common for the city. Traffic, pedestrians, buses… It all melted together until he saw who stood with a hand supporting himself on the doorframe.

Curly brown hair pushed under a rasta cap. A bright orange t-shirt that matched Jason and Piper's. A counselor. One that Jason knew very little about. "Grover? Is that you?"

The satyr in question didn't look so good. In fact, his pale skin and unstable stance were a big tip off that he wasn't okay. He moved around the car slowly, his right hand gripping the metal frame of their van like a lifeline. When he reached the couple, his legs appeared as if they were about to shake right out his fake feet.

Jason was about to ask what was wrong when Grover threw himself for the nearest (conveniently) placed trash can.

Jason was very careful to not let Piper hear or see the satyr as he emptied his stomach, because then Piper might do the same. Baby had a nasty habit of hurting his wife. He'd give his kid a firm talking to when they'd left the womb.

When Grover had finished emptying his stomach, he slowly walked over to the two of them. He hadn't even uttered a word before the final passenger had exited the van.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was _not_ happy. She looked _pissed._ Her red hair seemed to glow like fire as she left the blackened van, locking eyes with Jason. "Okay, what's going on?"

No sooner had she said that did the van suddenly start to drive away, leaving them on the street corner.

 _No, not a street…_ Jason looked behind him for the first time, seeing the large, overbearing mass of concrete. He heard the whine of something _much_ larger than a car. He saw the sleek outline of a jet taking off.

" _Your plane leaves in an hour. Your bags are already inside. Jason has the tickets in his pocket. I guess I'll see you guys soon."_

Jason didn't need to understand how his earpiece was still in his ear. Jason didn't have to feel the papers to know he had tickets. And he didn't need to see everyone else's faces to know that _wasn't_ the old man from before. In fact, that voice was seared into their minds.

"Percy?" Grover asked, voice both hesitant and wobbly.

There was a click, and the line went dead.

* * *

 **Yep. It's short... Sorry about that.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	37. The Plane Ride

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I'm going to start with reviews:**

 **Yes, there will be a Wolverine Cameo. I plan on incorporating Mutants into my story, which I mentioned a while ago. This story is the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a whole. Avengers, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, etc... Please be patient with me. I want it to happen, but I also want it to be _good_ when it does.**

 **Thank you, _ChandraVardhan,_ for giving me that little ego boost. I have never been called a 'Virtuoso' before, but I love that word.**

 _ **ColdMilkLover,**_ **I laughed hard enough that milk came out of my nose. It has been _years_ since someone caught me off guard like that. I tip my hat to you. *tips hat***

 _ **Lizaloves, Keep digging!**_ **You've gotten closer to solving my evil plans than anyone else!**

 _ **Berrybluexd,**_ **So it was Daedalus at first, giving them instructions, then Percy hooked them in by speaking to them. Let it all be known I had a friend that saw it _six times_ before the first week was out.**

 _ **limegreenarcher,**_ **I know, right? Who needs things like emotions? And I actually debated who would be in the van, but Grover needs more closure and Rachel has a job to do, so yeah.**

 _ **actresspdx,**_ **Thank you! Laura is such an undermined character! Clint has a family, which is just amazing in my mind, and that's kind of what this story is about. I love Clint being a goof and Bad-A, but his family life is the coolest part about him, in my opinion. Also, I figure Nick has some old contacts of some sort, and with SHEILD technically 'destroyed'. The Tower isn't so much where they train, as it is their _home,_ which is, again, why I focus on family stuff in my story. JARVIS should be FRIDAY, I know. Call that the biggest mind fart I've ever had. Timeline... To be honest, I'm lost. I've tried writing it down, but the paper got lost. I don't know how much more of Spider-man I'll show, if any. maybe later. And mutants are in this story. When they show up, I'll be sure to give FOX their credit.**

 _ **IamaGuest,**_ **Warmer...**

 **Everyone who reviewed, _Thank You!_ I appreciate that you all love this story so much and follow it so closely. I have fun writing it and when Summer started I immediately began writing this! And keep up the good work! You inspire the story, remember? Keep guessing, keep building theories... I do the same in my basement, with threads running between photos and such.**

 **Someone brought to my attention that we are _#2_ on the PJO/Avengers crossover page when it comes to reviews... WE ARE SOOOOO CLOSE! REMEMBER THE GOAL?! 1K REVIEWS!? WE'RE ALMOST THERE! Let it be known that I'm excited!**

 **This is also dedicated to _Dagger_ , who threatened me with getting sniped unless I posted again this week. Let it be known, any other threat would've been ignored. But, on account I really wanted to post again, and the fact my bulletproof windows have not been reinstalled since the last attempt (I don't want to talk about it), here it is.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Rachel:**

That idiot owed her an explanation. It was one of the only reasons she decided skipping her Art courses at Columbia was okay. In fact, if he could afford plane tickets for the four of them, he could swing her another semester in college, right?

It was the least that he owed her. He owed her so much more.

And so, six hours after they had been dropped off in front of JFK International Airport, Rachel found herself sitting between Grover and a large, boisterous man in business class seats. Jason and Piper sat two seats ahead, talking to one another in hushed tones and eating their complimentary bags of peanuts. Unlike Rachel, they didn't have anyone sitting beside them. Rachel scowled when the man beside her continued to speak on his stupid cell phone about how his 'Oh-so-important-meeting' couldn't wait until he was off the plane, and that they should allow him to speak with his board of directors 'without loud-mouthed stewardesses telling him what to do.'

Rachel's vow of maidenhood kept making more sense the longer that she lived with it. She suspected it could be the actual blessing itself, or maybe the Oracle just didn't like guys after centuries of maidenhood. Either way, the only guys that seemed nice enough to be around where her friends at Camp Halfblood, and the few she knew from Camp Jupiter.

Now, sitting at cruising altitude and caught between the squeamish satyr and loud business man that was starting to sound more and more like her father, Rachel was done. She stood from her seat, hardly saying an "excuse me" to the business man and the stewardess he was arguing with. Rules be darned, She took three long strides and shifted into the empty seat beside Piper. The Cherokee girl gave her a small nod of acknowledgement, but returned to her conversation with her husband.

 _'Finally, I can hear myself think.'_ She thought to herself. She sighed in relief, and when the same stewardess that had been arguing with the businessman asked if she wanted anything to drink, she gladly accepted a Ginger Ale (the stewardess even gave her a whole can). She sipped on it quietly, half-heartedly listening to the couple argue.

"We shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have let you come." Jason repeated, gripping his wife's hand tightly.

Rachel didn't need to see Piper to know the girl was rolling her eyes. "You've said that a hundred times since we walked into the terminal. You didn't 'let' me come, I'm dragging you along because it's the right thing to do." She said flatly. Rachel didn't chorus her agreement, but she knew Piper was right. She almost always was.

"He could be dangerous! We… I want him to be who he was, too. But you remember what he was like before he left. I want you as safe as you can be! And flying into Canada is not where you should be! Especially while you're pregnant!" Jason argued, looking around the plane as if expecting a monster to pop out and execute his wife.

"I still trust him. In fact, I trust him to keep us safe from whatever monster tries to attack us." Piper said evenly.

"And if he doesn't pull through?" Jason challenged.

"Then my amazing husband will kill whatever tries to eat his pregnant wife." She said, patting his upper arm lovingly.

They went on like that for some time, Jason eventually bringing it back up. It was annoyingly cute how much he cared about his wife, especially when he would put his hand on her swollen belly and interrupt himself or Piper to say "Oh! I felt him kick!" Rachel suspected that was the only real reason they weren't screaming at each other: Jason wanted her safe, and she knew it.

If only he still trusted Percy…

Okay, that wasn't totally unfair. Rachel remembered her first reaction to hearing Percy had left on a 'quest' by himself. Even more so, she remembered how he acted before he'd left:

Erratic. Angry. A shut-in. She couldn't count on her and Piper's fingers how many times they had reached out to him. How many times they had gone into his cabin to find him fiddling with Leo's sphere. His eyes were always so… Hollow. Especially after Annabeth had broken up with him. Rachel had screamed at the blonde to just go back and talk to her ex because they were best friends.

Eventually, Percy had started propping a chair under the doorknob. Chiron had to threaten to break the door down before Percy finally removed it. When that happened, anyone who entered was yelled at and turned away. Slowly, people started labeling Percy a lost cause. People stopped visiting him.

Rachel admits, with a bitter taste invading her mouth, that she was one of them.

It took two weeks. Two weeks for anyone to realize that Percy had left. Annabeth had been in tears when she'd run into the Big House, screaming desperately for someone to find him. It was… Compared to when Percy first went missing, it was three times as bad. She had been a mess.

Rachel had, of course, felt beyond guilty. She had let one of her best friends down.

And then the gods had stepped forward, and Apollo had told Rachel that she needed to tell the whole camp: Percy Jackson had tried to lead an army out of Tartarus, and the gods had been forced to destroy him.

When she had announced it, the campers had been beyond angry. Mostly at the gods, but some of them had expressed their anger at Rachel. She never told anyone about how she had returned to her cave one night to see all of her paintings smashed, and furniture upturned. She'd simply cleaned it all up, and she'd tried her best to duplicate her older paintings. It never worked.

Resentment had slowly simmered down in the camp, and a few of the newer guys- the ones that didn't even know Percy -had started accepting that he must've been a traitor. People told those kids to shut their mouths, but then doubt had set in. Finally, a counselor had sided with the idea that- if Percy had been pushed far enough by some outside force -he could become a bad guy.

Everyone blew it out of proportion. Everyone chose sides. Everyone, months later, ended up deciding to let it drop.

It had dropped, alright. Right into the laps of the four sitting on the plane to Prince Rupert, British Columbia.

"I think that he just wants to talk."

Rachel looked across the aisle for the first time, and Grover Underwood sat there, completely still. Checking behind her she saw the businessman now sat alone. Grover's hands were cupped in front of him, and his head was bowed. If Rachel didn't know any better, she might've thought he was praying. For a scraggly, semi-awkward teenager (because he still looked eighteen, though he was twice that age in human years) he looked wise beyond his years. Rachel guessed Pan had something to do with that.

"Then why not talk over the phone?" She asked, though she wanted a serious answer. Grover didn't speak for a while.

"Percy wasn't ever the kind of guy who just… gave up on anybody. And, I mean, I've never seen him leave anyone behind, but… Doesn't it seem like he would do something like this?" He said, looking over at Rachel. Normally, it wasn't abnormal to see him close to tears. Now, though? He had this… defiance in his eyes.

Rachel shrugged. "What, the cheesy phone calls and mysterious plane tickets? The Van?"

"Exactly." Grover said. "Percy is the cheesiest guy we know. And we've both been watching the News. You were in New York when it happened. You know who Theseus is."

Rachel had been suspecting for a while, it only made sense now. She chuckled lightly. "As if the wave isn't the biggest clue he could've given us, his name kinda screams 'Greek Demigod', don't you think? Yes, it's- it's Mission Impossible. But that doesn't explain why he decided to call us."

"Actually, it does." Grover said. "Percy isn't just going to walk away from his family. The gods, maybe, but us? Percy calling us, sending us to somewhere the gods can't follow- We only ever joked that he was an idiot, Rachel. We need to remember that he's outsmarted gods before." The stewardess passed by, offering Grover anything. He politely took a peanut bag and started eating the packaging when she walked away.

"Sooooo… what now? We just hope it isn't a trap and meet up with him?" Jason suddenly said. Rachel hadn't even realized that the married couple had stopped arguing to listen in on their conversation. The redhead didn't say anything, though. She'd been doing the same.

Grover gave all three of them significant looks. "Call it intuition, but if you had really thought this was a bad idea, you wouldn't have set foot on this plane. You wouldn't have trusted Percy at all." He began to shift around in his seat, finding a comfortable place. When he spoke again, he wasn't even looking at them. "So maybe you want explanations,like I do." There was a small bout of turbulence, then he spoke again. "Then I'm kicking his rear."

Rachel smirked slightly, and it only took a few minutes for Grover to start snoring. Little bleats that gave away his true legs. She decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 **Jason:**

Watching Piper sleep was something special.

His thoughts were sounding more and more stalkerish as the days went by. Was that marriage? Was falling in love just becoming a stalker to one specific person? And then, later on when you have kids, is it really overprotectiveness? Or was it just stalking reaching a whole new level?

Married life was weird. He'd never been married before. Jason had no idea how to act about his own marriage, let alone raising a kid. He didn't exactly have the best role models when it came to parenting, either… King of the gods: absent father. Alcoholic mother, estranged sister, a goddess that thought of him more as property, and a she wolf that would've killed him if he had shown weakness.

… But Jason liked to think that Piper was as invested into the relationship as he was. In fact, some days she proved to be more than he was. After all, if she didn't remind him some days to eat, he could go on until he dropped over starved. They would be awesome parents. They would try their bests and maybe, just maybe, they could get a better life then he ever had… No demigod problems, no life threatening quests, and no dramatic abductions from past friends.

He was… it was beyond comprehension, knowing that when he had thought of a long life with her, she had been imagining the same thing. Marriage was a step closer to their lives together, and the fact that she had a baby growing inside of her, and that it would continue to grow after it had exited said woman, they would get the chance to be parents.

It just… It just blew Jason away.

But Prince Rupert… Canada? What kind of meeting place was that? Up until the moment he had checked the tickets and then Google Mapped the location, he had had no idea the place had existed. It barely had an airport, and what really set it apart from other cities… Well, Jason assumed that if the plane was a point of no return, then Prince Rupert was simply a pit stop.

"I hope you're wrong."

Jason hadn't even noticed that Piper had woken up. One second she had been leaning against his shoulder, peacefully snoozing, and now her eyes were open, looking up at him. He always loved her eyes. They seemed to change colors every time she shifted.

"You mean about the gender? Piper, the doctor already said that we were have a boy-"

She snorted, punching his arm. It didn't hurt, but Jason pouted anyways. They had had a long debate about what the gender would be, in which Connor Stoll had started a gambling pool. Suffice to say, many had sided with Piper about their child being a girl. Jason had made a good amount of money (which Piper immediately used to buy baby clothes).

"No, you dummy." Her smile disappeared, and she started to stare outside of the window. Jason had to admit that it was beautiful. They were in the clouds at sunset, and the soft yellows and contrasting reds made the plane ride feel so… serene. "I'm worried that Percy isn't who he used to be."

Jason felt his face harden. Not out of anger or distrust or worry.

Pain. It was painful, thinking about Percy.

Jason wished he'd been a bigger help to Percy. He'd wished that he'd been able to snap some sense into his friend's thick skull. He'd wished he'd been able to bash some sense into Annabeth's thick skull when he figured out she'd been cheating on him. He'd been so angry…

Jason wouldn't blame Percy for turning bad, because if he had been in Percy's shoes, he would've probably levelled the camp. Everyone was so quick to defend Percy, saying what a good guy he was and how he was just broken. But Jason? Percy had opened up to him. Percy had displayed his own self-doubt at the bottom of the Mediterranean. He had felt completely and utterly useless.

Jason understood that feeling. Praetorship was just a title. He could argue and commission new orders all day long, but if the Senate didn't approve, he was back at square one.

He had a lot of bills that never saw the light of day. He was afraid what others might think about him. Some days, Jason wished that he had all the power. Not just over the Senate, or the Legion, or whoever- He just wanted control over himself.

Percy, lying alone in his cabin with no one to console him? When no one could console him? Jason couldn't imagine the pain of knowing he couldn't control himself. Couldn't control his thoughts, flashbacks, tears-

No, Jason didn't think Percy would turn evil.

But he knew what extremes Percy would push himself to have control again. Jason had pushed himself into a facade. He'd pretended to be the perfect Roman Soldier. He'd pretended to be something he wasn't, and if he hadn't met Piper he would've stayed that way.

Jumping into Tartarus and bringing back an army, though? It was out of character, for sure, and Jason didn't know what to believe. He wanted to trust his dad, but he wanted to trust Percy, too.

But Percy couldn't tell his side of the story. Percy Jackson was pronounced dead, his soul trapped in Tartarus. Nico had come forward weeks later, saying that he hadn't felt Percy die, and Annabeth had decided to go rogue, and then Piper and him would argue, and Frank and Hazel were already being put into office as Praetors- It was too much.

He chose to believe Percy was dead. He chose to forgive Percy for whatever trouble he might've caused, and wished his friend the best he could get in the afterlife.

Years later, and Piper wants Percy to be the same as he once was. But which 'Percy?' The lovable, troublemaking son of Poseidon? Or maybe the shell he was before he 'died?'

Jason knew exactly who they were meeting. Theseus, the Avenger. Until Jason saw the old Percy, they were meeting a covert agent that had hidden from the gods and mankind for five years. A person that single handedly stopped an invasion. No, he didn't want Piper anywhere near this guy. They didn't know this Percy.

"I am, too." He whispered, more to himself than her.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. They didn't discuss Percy often. Better they just avoid the topic, and smile sadly when they remembered their long-lost friend.

"You know I never wanted to think the worst of Percy, right?" He whispered. Most of the passengers around them were asleep or resting, and besides the whine of the engine he didn't want to cause a disturbance. "I want to believe he's good, and I want to believe the gods were lying to us, but…" His hand subconsciously slipped onto her belly. He smirked when he felt a kick, and Piper smiled dazzlingly. "I want you to be safe more. I want everybody to be safe." He admitted.

Piper gave him a melancholy smile. The expression seemed to add years to her face. "You can't save everyone, Superman."

"I can try." He challenged.

She flicked his bicep. "You can try to be a good father. I bet you'll even be great at it." She said, looking into his eyes. "But you're already a great friend. And, no matter why Percy might be trying to bring us to him, I want to guess he needs a friend."

They sat in silence for a long time, Piper's head resting on Jason's shoulder. Jason, deciding that staring at his wife would be a bit weird when she was staring back, chose the window. The sunset really was beautiful.

Until the gryphon appeared.

Jason had to make sure that there were no alcoholic beverages around his seat and that his eyes were working properly before he decided that there was a gryphon flying in formation with the plane. He took off his glasses even, wiping them off. In that time, another had joined the flock. Then another. And another…

"Trouble." Jason whispered to Piper. She immediately sat up, looking where he was.

There were at least a dozen of them. Black, panther like bodies. Hawk-like heads. One of them looked towards the plane, snapping its beak at them. They were still a good distance from the plane, but Jason's heartbeat was quickening. He thought of the major repercussions of an airplane crash. By now, Piper had woken up Rachel and Grover, and the satyr was gnawing on his own shirt.

"Those- those are big birds." He said, biting a chunk out of his sleeve.

"Do you think they'll attack the plane?" Rachel asked quietly. "Could they even do any damage?"

"I don't want to find out." Jason admitted. His hand clutched his wife's. She noticed.

"What're the odds you can summon lighting? Zap them out of the sky?" She asked.

Jason had no idea. He didn't want to risk zapping the plane, though. He liked his wife not-electrocuted. "Zeus might find us if I do. Then _he_ will zap us out of the sky." He said.

Rachel seemed deep in thought, and her eyes were zeroed in on the birds. Suddenly she winced, clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, keeping her from staggering. She was pale, and looked ill.

"We don't need to worry about them. They're about to die." She suddenly said, her voice sure (if not a bit wobbly).

Jason was about to question the Oracle that hadn't been able to give prophesy since it had been taken from her (BOO), but then he heard something. Something no one else around him could. He felt a line of warmth travel down his spine. "Something just entered our airspace." He said, though he wasn't sure how he knew.

There was a streak of dark blue and black, much larger than the gryphons. Jason could only describe it as a bullet, or a blunt missile. The four of them all gawked when they saw it.

The gryphons, for their part, didn't seem to know what to make of it either. They all squawked in confusion, wondering if this was another hungry monster come to join in the feasting. Or maybe it was just a much smaller, defenseless target? Could they eat it?

The bullet suddenly split in two. It opened like and Easter egg, but it wasn't hollow. Row after row of circular openings sat inside of it. One of the gryphons went in for a closer look. Some sort of interior lights, once white, now turned red.

The gryphon was vaporized.

In fact, when the bullet started spitting out rockets like Piper would lose her lunch, Jason knew that the monsters didn't stand a chance. One by one, feathers exploded off of the birds, and their last squawks were ones of panic. They only had to watch as the threat was destroyed. Some gryphons tried to get away, turning tail to run. The small projectiles followed, and judging by their speed, the gryphons didn't make it.

When the gryphons were gone, the bullet closed itself. They watched as it veered off to do who-knows-what. No one else seemed to notice. The captain didn't make an announcement of birds being decimated by magic metal bullets, either.

"I think… I think we're being escorted." Grover commented idly.

Piper nodded beside Jason. "I'm pretty sure that was Percy."

Rachel nodded along, and Jason was left to clean his glasses again.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	38. Prince Rupert

**I was... detained.**

 **I do not own a laptop. I own a smartphone that, apparently even with the app, doesn't let me post from said smartphone.**

 **Recently, I was given the opportunity to visit one of my older sisters in college. Sunday night, I drove four hours to get to her apartment and find out that I wasn't allowed to sleep in the same _building_ as her, let alone the same small apartment. Instead, I was directed to an all-guys apartment, and they are all way over twenty five, and very loud. I got next to no sleep, and was woken early in the morning by others going to classes. Oh, and did I mention the construction? Or the fact my social anxiety was through the roof? Or that the couch I slept on was itchy? **

**That isn't to say I didn't have fun. I attended an awesome Sociology class with an awesome college professor (first college class I've ever been in), I went Ice caving with her friends, and even played Call of Duty for the first time (I lack videogames in my home). Most of all, I got to spend time with my sister, and learn that all seven of the guys I was staying with describe her as 'cute'.**

 **I felt guilty, tho.**

 **Between what little sleep I got and the hanging out, I wrote. It wasn't often, it wasn't for over an hour, but I had to make sure I got this chapter _right._ I've actually been to most of these locations personally, which I thought would not only benefit the story, but make it seem more authentic. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I've hired counter-snipers. Nice try, Dagger.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Rick or Marvel.**

* * *

 **Piper:**

The jar was in her suitcase.

Piper had searched the van- briefly -before discovering that whatever magical item the god of the sea had tried to give her hadn't been present with them when they had first arrived at JFK. At first she figured that maybe she just hadn't looked hard enough- she'd check again, when she knew who had been in the van with her and they could gain _some_ semblance of coherentness.

The van had driven away.

Of course, that would've made the list of the most messed-up things Piper had ever done on quests. She always compared most of those experiences to her hypothermia at Pikes Peak, her party talk with the maenads, and falling into the Grand Canyon.

Ah, quests. Either you were walking into a trap, fighting hordes of monsters, or completely out of whatever loop you were supposed to be in. The trifecta of fail, and Piper found herself stuck in all of them at the same time. _On multiple occasions._

Now, she found herself in only one of them. Still tricky, of course, seeing as she hadn't been questing in years, but she understood one fact about her current situation.

She didn't understand _anything_ that was going on. Completely out of whatever loop she should be in.

Jason, Rachel, and Grover all had something to say. Like, oh, the fact that Percy was apparently alive. The fact he had been captured by Romans nearly a month ago. The fact he was working with the Avengers. The fact that he had saved New York.

Okay, that wasn't entirely fair to say that she hadn't been the least bit suspicious. Camp Halfblood could be a bit… Reclusive. If you wanted information about what was going on with the outside world, you needed _contact_ with the outside world. That meant asking a satyr, sending an Iris message, or speaking with Chiron. On the off chance you were unlucky, a god or goddess might assign you a quest and fill you in on _some_ of the details. You never got the full picture until you reached the end.

Satyrs had been as reclusive as the gods over the past few weeks, and Piper should've _seen it._ She should've understood something was changing, and that her own husband had been keeping secrets from her. But she knew what he'd say: ' _focus on our child. Keep him and yourself healthy. Don't stress yourself out. Leave the heavy lifting to me for a while.'_

Gods, she wanted to strangle that boy some days. The worst part about it was that he just wanted to keep her safe. She liked safe, and safe was good when it came to baby Grace, but Piper was a rebel at heart. She _rebelled._

No wonder Jason had kept it a secret.

So, she wasn't angry when she learned this was Percy trying to meet with them. She wasn't angry at Jason because of any secrets he had been keeping. _Especially_ when they'd reached Prince Rupert airport, and picked up bags they hadn't ever seen before, and when she'd neglected to tell anyone what magical item had been hidden in hers.

Piper, quite inconspicuously, kept it hidden. It came with the experience of keeping a straight face when she came back from grocery shopping. If Jason knew she'd bought Oreos, they were gone before she could mumble 'idiot'.

She thought about smashing it. She thought about leaving it in the airport or out on the street, and she didn't understand why she couldn't. It just… She had a feeling. Piper never distrusted a feeling.

Now, they each sat together on the curb outside of the airport, 'awaiting further instructions.'

"Green one." Grover said, pointing out a sedan as it rocketed down the street. It left a big, angry cloud of exhaust right in front of Grover, and he starting coughing horribly. "Okay, that was a fun ten minutes. What else can we do?"

Rachel ignored him, pointing towards a passing pickup truck. "Red one." She mumbled. Grover frowned.

Prince Rupert seemed… Nice. Her first experience in Canada hadn't been pleasant, to say the least. Quebec had been cold. Tired. Full of Boreads and a goddess of snow. The air itself had felt frozen.

But Prince Rupert seemed more rural. It was warmer, and the city below them looked cool. It was more like a large town with motels, small businesses, stores, apartments, and everything in between. The sun was just starting to set, casting a pink and orange shade over the scenery. Her shadow stretched behind her like a pillar, much more imposing than who she was currently.

"That's two… four… six… eight… Twelve. Twelve blue cars." Jason said triumphantly, smirking. Piper rolled her eyes.

"A car hauling semi does _not_ count. Try again, Sparky." She said, still looking for any yellow cars. Sadly, no such luck. Yellow didn't seem to be all that abundant in Canada. " _But,_ I will count the semi itself, because it _is_ blue. Any objections?" She asked, looking between their two traveling companions.

Grover shook his head, biting his lip in concentration as he looked around the exiting and entering traffic of the airport. Rachel, on the other hand, grumbled. "He's still ahead of me by three. So, _yes,_ I object." She said, just as invested as Grover.

Piper snorted. "We counted the red bus that went by as two, if you remember? If we can't count a semi, we can't count a bus." She said, only keeping half an eye out for yellow cars. You'd think there might've been a few taxis in an airport, but not here. The taxis were green (and therefore they had all sabotaged Grover at the beginning of the game).

"Fine. Count the semi, but it only counts as half a point." Rachel said, still scanning for red cars. Piper didn't know what to make of her… Lax attitude towards their current situation. She understood that Jason was going to play devil's advocate until someone else took the position from him. She understood that Grover thought Percy could do no wrong, though she also thought that was dangerous. But Rachel was just… Completely at ease. More used to demigod life than any of them.

Rachel was a friend, of course. One of her best friends, actually. They'd joked and hung out when she'd first gotten to camp all those years ago. They brought food for Leo when Jason couldn't, or Piper helped Rachel carry paint supplies to her cave. They had even attended a protest against senseless animal slaughter in Upstate New York. But then Percy had his… Panic attack.

Things split. People chose sides. Percy was a leader, and a well liked individual in the camp. People respected him, people loved him, and many idolized him. He was a leader, yes, but also a mascot. A reflection of how the camp was doing. If Percy was uneasy, the camp tended to be uneasy. If he was tense, so was the camp. Have you ever imagined your favorite superhero just sitting down and saying 'I'm done'? Of course it would cause an uproar.

The camp had been hanging by a thread. Counselors struggled to keep the peace, desperate to stop whatever war seemed to be brewing. Percy was useless- Piper cringed at the thought -and so the camp had been left without a big part of itself. Everyone was disoriented, everyone was lost and confused.

Piper didn't have _time_ for friendships. She'd been stretched thin trying to keep the Aphrodite kids from tearing each other apart. ' _That's my brush',_ or ' _she stole my favorite jeans'_ were quickly overtaking Piper's ability to think. Petty arguments that were suddenly life-altering. It wasn't something Piper could simply charmspeak away. Rachel, Annabeth, Percy… Even Jason, some days, became white noise. She had to step up.

Oh, she'd visited Percy. She had yelled at Annabeth about breaking up with him (because Annabeth was still totally head over heels for him). She had gone to search for him in Manhattan, she had coordinated with Reyna in case he appeared in California, with Thalia, with the Amazons- Jason was scattered himself, trying to appease a few handfuls of minor deities and search for one of his closest friends. Piper had to step up. Repeatedly. So, no, Rachel hadn't been priority.

And when all was said and done, and Percy's less-than-friendly camping buddies had taken a hold on the younger campers, Piper… She just never returned to that connection. She struggled between her relationship and her counseling responsibilities. It wasn't personal, just… Tiring.

Five years later, and it didn't appear that Rachel even cared. Piper felt a small stab of pain in her chest.

"Ha! That's another red! I'm catching up, Graceless." Rachel smirked, mentally tallying her score against everyone else's. Piper didn't really care about the game that much; she was too caught up in the present situation they found themselves in, along with her sudden overwhelming ADHD.

"Give me a minute. I bet I'll be in triple digits." Jason boasted, smirking snootily. Piper rolled her eyes at his attitude, but accepted his hand when he grabbed hers softly in his own. He was such a show off sometimes.

They spent the next few minutes sitting on the curb and watching the sun set before Piper suggested food. Grover had quickly seconded the suggestion, tugging Rachel to her feet while Piper dragged Jason away. Neither protested all that much when they found a Subway a few miles down the road.

"When do you think Percy tells us where to go next?" Grover asked no one in particular, looking down at his veggie sandwich. It was getting darker, and Piper was feeling restless. The whole 'monster-killing-machines' thing was a neat trick, but Piper guessed that a laistrygonian or a hydra could pop out at any given moment. She wanted to be prepared.

"No idea. How long do you think it took for someone to report is missing from camp?" Jason replied, scanning the roads as Piper had been. The sky had darkened significantly since they'd taken a seat with their food, so the car game had been postponed until a later date. For now, when the only light to go by was artificial, they would all have to be more vigilant.

Piper mulled over a question, already done with her sandwich. She rolled the corner of the wax paper under her thumb and forefinger, thinking. "I had the oldest student step in and supervise. I guess they probably didn't even notice until dinner."

Jason nodded. "Connor took my class. They were running drills, so I don't think they would've noticed till dinner, either." He said, tapping his fingers.

"Painting in my cave. I guess if they noticed you two were gone by dinner, I wouldn't have either." Rachel said.

"Me neither." Grover said. "I was working out a labor dispute between some chipmunks and a dryad when I found that earbud thing. I doubt the two even noticed I left." He took a bite out of the wax paper, humming appreciatively. When he noticed the others looking at him strangely, he swallowed. "What?"

Rachel shook her head. "When I hear the title 'Lord of the Wild', I don't think of labor disputes. I- I'm not quite sure _what_ you guys do."

Grover frowned, and Piper could still see acne on the poor guy. To think, this was Percy's best friend, and he still looked like he was in high school. She wondered how much Percy had changed…

"It's just like any other lordship, I guess: you listen to complaints, investigate complaints, and hopefully solve complaints." He explained, taking another bite from his wax paper, sandwich long forgotten. Piper was suddenly finding his avocado and pepper jack alluring. "On the off-chance nature spirits aren't complaining, we try to save what we can."

Rachel nodded, fiddling with the corner of her shirt. Piper could smell the honey mustard on her flatbread bacon and olive. "Is it hard? Dealing with all the… Nature?"

"I love my job. And I _love_ nature, so… No. It's not hard dealing with something I love doing. I wish I could bring Juniper with me sometimes, though." Grover admitted. "And protecting nature doesn't always mean protecting nature from _man,_ which is easier thanks to you-" he said, nodding to Rachel. "-but dryads are always fighting with squirrels over homes, or with birds, or even other dryads. I'm just… A mediator."

Jason nodded, speaking up. "I get it. I hate it when others are fighting, but trying to get them to _stop_ is like negotiating with dictators. This one time, I had to step between-"

Piper pushed his sandwich towards his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Let's not mention gods when we're hiding from them. Besides, I know exactly who you're talking about and Rachel and Grover can wait to hear it later." She turned towards Grover. "His story is a good parallel to yours, I assure you."

Jason took a big bite of his bacon and tomato, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "Mediating is just hard, is what I'm trying to say."

"Yes, I know. I'm married to a mediator." Piper deadpanned. She found herself looking to Rachel and jerking a thumb at her husband. "I have to shop alone because this one can 'mediate' his way to sneaking the most useless stuff into my shopping cart." She held up her hand, counting off items on her fingers "twenty individual chocolate bunnies. Three bottles of motor lube- _we don't own a car -_ and canned emergency underwear."

Rachel smirked quickly, but it disappeared just as fast. Piper frowned, but dismissed it when her husband spoke again. "Hey! I'll have you know I am currently _wearing-"_

She shoved his sandwich in his mouth again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If that isn't a lie, I swear you're sleeping in another room until they have been destroyed."

"Literally, two months of having them in my pocket just in case, and when I finally have a use for them-"

Grover laughed. "You're worse than…"

Everyone knew what he was going to say. They all knew who he meant. It wasn't like they hadn't used his name before, so why did it seem to matter now?

Well, they were going to meet him now. They were on their way to who-knows-where to meet their elusive, thought to be dead friend. Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon.

The jar in her bag sat heavy in her chest.

Rachel scooted out of the booth, standing quickly. Her face was in a grim line. "I'm going to use the restroom." She declared, already moving to the back of the restaurant. The two employees that had been wiping the counters before now watched as she moved towards the toilets.

"I didn't mean to…" Grover's comment faded in his throat. He closed his eyes, sighing lightly and taking another bite of the wax paper. He seemed more melancholy than before. Mentioning Percy tended to do that. Especially when the four of them were on their way to see said friend.

At least, they hoped to find the same fun-loving, idiotic, green-eyed pain in the rear from five years ago.

"I'll go talk to her." Piper decided, standing and steadying herself when she felt her belly try to find equilibrium. Jason's hand ghosted over the small of her back. _I've got you. Now and forever,_ the gesture seemed to say. She felt like she could use all the support she could get from him. From _anyone._ She took a step forward.

"Piper." She turned towards their satyr. The one who insisted he was a protector still instead of royalty. His deep, brown eyes swam with stress and anxiety. "Be careful with her. Percy's situation is hitting her harder than she thinks it is."

Piper nodded, looking towards her husband to see if he had any sage advice for her as well. Currently, he was stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, but gave her two thumbs up. "I'lth mathe shurth Gwovew does'th eath yow santhwith." He promised. She smiled, walking towards the bathroom.

…

Did all Canadian Subways replace all their single sink and toilets with stalls and washing stations? Because most of the Subways this small in America didn't have this big- or nice -of bathrooms. Maybe it was busier here than Piper thought? She couldn't be sure, and wasn't going to ask the employees outside for a traffic graph of their bathrooms.

Rachel was in the furthest stall, and she was crying.

It was mostly muffled, probably by her sweatshirt or her hands or something like that. The tiled floors and white walls didn't suppress sound- it enhanced it. Her cries, although small, echoed. Piper would describe the effect has depressing.

After a quick check under the row of stalls (difficult for a pregnant woman) Piper determined they were alone and could speak freely. "Rachel? Are you okay?" She knocked on the furthest stall gently, quieter than Rachel's crying. "It's Piper." She said softly.

She heard a few snuffles, followed by a scoff. "I hope it's Piper." She said. "If it was any of the others, I'd have to question their sanity."

Piper's grin was small, merely a flicker. "But my sanity isn't questionable? Is it that hard, talking to you?" She immediately thought her words sounded too harsh. She went to apologize when the stall door opened.

Still the same frizzy hair. Still the same Columbia sweatshirt and paint covered jeans and doodled tennis shoes. Her eyes weren't quite puffy, but certainly red. Her smile was flickering, falling. "Pregnancy brain, Piper. You aren't in your right mind." She said, dismissing the slip up and turning on the tap. She began to wash her hands thoroughly. Aggressively. "And I'll have you know, I'm a ray of sunshine."

Piper bit back a smile. Talking with Rachel was just as easy as before, and Piper had to hold back a sigh of relief. The redhead was so easy going sometimes. "Until you start getting possessed and make me pass out." She said, referring to their first meeting. Rachel laughed, a watery sound.

"You had it coming, you _spy."_ She said in a falsely scandalized tone. "And that was the ' _Great Queen of Olympus',_ not some lowly Oracle." She said.

"Fair enough." Piper agreed. "I guess I'm not the most sane in the group to begin with."

"Fine with me." Rachel said. "All you demigods seem to have two settings, anyways: improvise and fight."

"And yet… With us watching over this world… It hasn't stopped spinning." Piper pointed out. Rachel's smile was just the slightest bit bigger.

Rachel turned off the tap, drying her hands with the paper towels. Neither of them moved to leave yet, though. Rachel leaned against the sinks and Piper was against a stall door. It felt like Piper could've been back in Armpit, Nevada, back in that stupid school bathroom, listening to the populars talk.

"What's been bothering you, Red?" Piper asked gently. She didn't need charmspeak for this.

"I wasn't really hiding my emotions that well, huh?" She jested, but Piper remained serious. She sighed. "I can't get anything emotion wise past a satyr or a daughter of Aphrodite. Poor Jason, though."

"We're worried about you, Rachel. You've kinda been… Off. Since the flight." Piper elaborated.

"I've just been tired, Piper. I haven't gotten much sleep since Hydra attacked Manhattan." She said, her fingers squeezing the white porcelain of the sinks. Piper noticed.

"Since Percy showed himself to the world." Piper guessed. Rachel didn't say anything. Piper sighed. "We all made the same mistake, Rachel. We should've trusted him-"

"He introduced me to the Olympians, Piper." Rachel cut her off. Her emerald eyes were dark under the harsh lights. "Without Percy, I wouldn't _be_ the Oracle. I would've ended up… I would've ended up stuck in some prep school and completely cut off from all _this."_ She gestured around the room, as if presenting the bathroom as the Olympian throne room. She gestured to Piper. "And I just _left him_ -"

" _We_ left him, Rachel. All of us. It wasn't just you-"

"But _I_ should've known better." She said shrilly. "I _know_ what's it's like to feel different, and cut off. I don't relate at _all_ to my parents, and they never even tried relating to me, and… I can't even explain how it felt being introduced to demigods. It was like I was breathing again. And suddenly Percy wasn't, and I could've _helped, gods-!"_

Piper grabbed Rachel's forearms. "Relax." She commanded, putting a small amount of charmspeak into her words. Rachel's breathing slowly began to even out. "You think I don't understand? I grew up around celebrities, Rachel. My own father couldn't understand what was wrong with me. _We_ couldn't relate to what _Percy_ was going through. For all we know, Annabeth could've been the only one to bring him back. Or Nico." She said.

"We _did try._ That's more than what others ever did for us." She said.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. "I keep forgetting we're both rich sometimes."

Piper snorted. "Such is the burden we carry." She joked.

Rachel let out another watery laugh. "But I keep thinking… If we'd just _stuck by him-"_

"And you think I don't?" Piper said. "I didn't eat anything more than a slice of bread for weeks after Percy went missing, and even less when he was declared dead. We made the mistake, Rachel. That doesn't mean we have to let it control us." She finished.

Rachel pulled Piper into a hug, holding the Cherokee girl close. Piper felt her tears against her neck. When she finally pulled away, Rachel still kept her at arm's length. "Thank you. Really." She said sincerely.

Piper nodded, tugging on Rachel's sleeve. "Let's get back to the boys. I didn't get to finish my sandwich."

Rachel agreed, and they both left together. When they approached their table however, they were greeted by two stone-faced boys.

"We just got our instructions." Jason said, pointing outside. A grey sedan sat on the curb, idling. "We need to leave. Now."

"Why?" Piper asked, but already packing up her sandwich and suitcase. The others were quick to follow her lead.

"Because the ferry for Ketchikan, Alaska leaves in two hours, and we need to be checked in an hour before they start loading the boat." Grover said. "And I'd hate to be late."

…

"We all set?" Piper asked, yawning. Jason had just sat beside her in one of the most annoyingly comfortable benches on the planet. Immigration and customs had been a pain to get through, and the fact that they couldn't take their car with them had made Piper less than happy.

The ferry wasn't being loaded yet. The four of them had gotten to the customs checkpoint right beside the ocean an hour before the ferry was _supposed_ to leave, yes. What no one told them was that the ferries were behind. Cars lined up behind chain link fences while customs officials went between them, asking questions and inspecting luggage. The passengers of these cars were all warm and bundled up, safe and secure until the boat started loading.

It was two in the morning, Piper's back hurt, and the AC was cranked to Khione level annoyance. Whoever designed these waiting rooms had been nice enough to include a few comfortable couches, but hadn't accounted for the evil individual in HR that decided it should snow inside of the building year round.

They weren't the only ones in the building, either. A dozen college age students in polartec jackets and shorts were sitting on the floor with a deck of cards. An old man with a cane and hiking backpack, thumbing through a western novel. Two middle aged women shared a couch, snoring away in thick sweaters. A few scattered families, a couple of dogs, and only five workers in the customer service booths, going agonizingly slow to help the few dozen people in their lines.

Jason, who had been standing in one of those lines for forty five minutes, slumped in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. "Yeah. They should be loading the boat in the next hour or so." He mumbled, already sighing and curling into himself. Piper nodded quietly, leaning onto him.

Her head rested against his chest and his arm subconsciously wrapped around her, pulling her as close as the bench would allow. His head stacked atop hers, and the two of them got themselves more comfortable than they'd felt since JFK. It wasn't even a full day since they'd been missing, though Jet lag was throwing them off a bit. When she looked up towards her husband, his small smile and lips pressed against her forehead were enough to display the same emotions she felt.

Happy to still be beside one another, but worried at how quickly that could change. How much longer until a monster popped out of the ground and tore him away from her? How much longer until some Primordial something-or-another decided they were worthy of a fight?

Piper wasn't ready. The darkness and sleep deprivation only made things worse.

Jason seemed to notice the bags under his wife's eyes, or perhaps Piper just finally noticed he'd noticed. Quietly, he whispered in her ear. "You should take a nap, Piper. Sleep until we move into the boat." He urged, tucking a stray braid behind her ear. She snuggles closer to him, but didn't try to sleep. His shirt muffled her response.

"You said it yourself, it'll only be an hour. I can stay awake for a little longer." She said.

Jason smiled. She could tell by the way his heart was beating just the slightest rhythm faster, it's _tha-thump_ becoming more pronounced. More real. " _Or,_ you could sleep for another hour and then we can all rest a little easier when we get into the ferry. The only difference is that you get more sleep." He said.

"And if I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll start killing people." She said, dangerously monotone.

"Exactly." Jason deadpanned, and she weakly smacked his arm. He chuckled, and she didn't resist when he laid her on her back and placed her head in his lap. Between her back and the couch, he pulled a cushion from a couch a few feet away where Grover sat reading pamphlets.

"Rude." She said, then let out a toothy yawn. "You know you're my best friend, right?" She asked.

"As much as you are mine." He said seriously.

Piper smiled, falling asleep much quicker after he'd said that.

 **James:**

James Rhodes, One of the most distinguished men in his branch of military, was feeling worse than normal.

He couldn't describe the agony. The pain. The… The _hollowness_ that lingered. That had been lingering for months now, since he's somehow entered Percy's nightmares. Since he'd seen Hell itself.

His appetite was gone, and he didn't see it returning anytime soon. Anytime he bite into something, he imagined Tartarus. He saw the pit, he breathed the sulfurous, poisonous air. His body could only taste fire. He felt it seer his throat…

James had tried everything. He'd tried home remedies, let Jarvis scan him, allowed doctors to check up on him. Jarvis simply said it was a form of depression. Depression and PTSD. But for what events? He hadn't _actually_ been through Tartarus. He hadn't _actually_ walked through Hell.

So why did it feel like he had?

Percy's memories were beyond vivid. They seemed to move like fluid, shifting and morphing into terrible pictures of death and destruction. Complete carnage. Had Percy _really_ swallowed molten lava to stay alive? Had Percy _really_ nearly drowned a goddess in her own tears? James knew, oh, he knew the darkness Percy must've faced. It was buried, deep inside of him.

He was in his room, the lights as dim as he could get them to be without them turning off. He didn't want any light, but he didn't want to be left in complete darkness, either. He just… He needed _grey._ He needed to lose perspective and not see the colors, or lack thereof. He wanted a clear mind.

Tony usually popped in every few hours, checking up on him. The darker part of him, the part that seemed to grow in him like a tumor, was angry at his friend. Was angry at having to be treated like a suicide risk. He wasn't going to kill himself, gosh dang it! He just wanted to be left alone!

His hands gripped the arms of his chair tighter, and he desperately tried to anchor his dark thoughts. No, those weren't his real thoughts. James liked Tony. James appreciated that his friends took time out of their day to visit with him, to talk with him. Even Thor's countless war stories were good- anything being spoken to him, he soaked it up. He liked that they did this.

But that doesn't mean he likes that they _have_ to do it.

He's being weak. Years of military service, and PTSD was finally winning. It wasn't even his _own_ PTSD. It had to be Percy's. It had to be.

But Percy had overcome. Percy had beaten it. James could, too.

Percy had given them all explicit instructions for what they had to do. How they had to prepare for… Whatever it is they were preparing for. Percy needed them. Percy needed _James._

And James felt needed.

He had opened his email, privately sent from Percy. He had seen barely two lines.

 _Fight it. The hardest part of service is letting others do it for you. Let them in and they'll help you fight it._

He was going to do it. He was going to overcome these dark thoughts before they overcame him. He was _strong._ He was _ready._

His hands gripped the arms of his chair tighter, like a lifeline.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **LHG :)**


	39. The Ferry Ride

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ask, and ye shall receive! You might not 'receive' until a week after asking, but at least you receive... right?**

 **Anyways, HAPPY 5TH OF JULY! Of course, the 4th was pretty cool too, I guess. My family went hiking, but I think we all just considered it _driving_. Two hours up into the mountains, and then only an hour and a half of what felt more like walking than _hiking._ I want to feel the burn in my legs, dang it! Mosquito bites and sunburn, followed by an aching in my legs! Either way, I had fun.**

 **So, I never drew attention to this before, but... _WE REACHED 1K REVIEWS! WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NEVER BRINGING IT UP BEFORE, BUT NOW I WILL!_**

 ** _WE REACHED 1K REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 **Anyways, here is your chapter! Straight to business!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick or Marvel. **

* * *

**Jason:**

Jason _hated_ boats.

He didn't get seasick, like Hazel. He didn't feel threatened when he swam in deep water. He didn't even hate the ocean. It was pretty cool, in his mind.

But boats- ships designed to sail across _oceans?_ It wasn't smart, in his mind. At least in an airplane, you could find a place to land when a storm approached. But a boat? It was the next location or bust. No place to dock, and no outrunning the storms…

He could stand the _Argo II,_ seeing as it was made to both fly _and_ sail. Flying was controlled. Flying was faster. Boats weren't his thing.

Jason sat beside his wife in what he would describe as 'coach'. Seats sat in neat rows of three, divided into five sections. They were comfortable, if not a bit close together. It was a shared armrest and nowhere to put their bags. Jason kept his and Piper's carry ons off to the side of his seat, leaning against the wall. Large square windows lined the entire deck, giving Jason an amazing view of the surrounding land masses. Forests and rocky beaches, as far as the eye could see (besides the ocean itself).

They had sat at the front, because the boat didn't really have any sort of seating chart. Most of the deck itself was empty, but that didn't surprise Jason. There was a lounge a deck above them, a cafe at the back of the boat, and each deck had an outdoor area to walk around in. The coach seats didn't appear to be all that desired.

But the seats reclined. And a few TV's lined the edges of the walls. The sun was just beginning to rise, but Piper was snoring away beside him, oblivious to his pale knuckles and vice grip on his armrest.

It's not that Jason wasn't a fan of the movie playing (he loved a good Disney classic), but his mind was moving at a thousand miles per minute, and he felt like he needed to use the bathroom, and he just knew the moment he would sit on any toilet some sea monster would appear and eat his wife.

No, he wasn't being paranoid. Sadly, he was being realistic.

So he sat obediently, scanning the crowds as they walked past the doors to their deck. Many of the people around them appeared to be fishing enthusiasts, coming north for Salmon fishing. Jason had met a few college students on Summer Break, just wanting to see the great white north. There were a few environmentalists, and he had to remind himself these ones weren't satyrs. He watched for danger, though none stood out.

"Hey." Someone said behind him. Jason hadn't even realized Grover had come in.

"When did you get here?" Jason whispered, not wanting to wake Piper. He put his free hand on her shoulder, the contact giving him a sense of reassurance.

The satyr shrugged, jerking his thumb behind him. Only then did Jason see _another_ entrance that he didn't even know had existed. His cheeks began to feel warm. "Do you think we could talk? Like, outside for a minute?" He asked, already standing and moving toward the exit Jason hadn't noticed before.

Jason weighed his options, but it was when Piper sighed and sat up in her seat a little more that Jason decided it would be okay. He would be a room away, watching through the doorway if need be. And, as much as it still made him feel nervous, Piper could take care of herself, even while pregnant. He could trust her.

He followed after the satyr.

…

As it turned out, the only thing separating him and his wife was a pane of heavy duty glass and the chair he'd been in a minute ago. Grover had led Jason out onto the side of the boat, where you could walk around the entire ship if you wanted to. Sunlight was just touching the edges of the mountains Jason could see from across the ocean that surrounded them. The islands that ran parallel to the mainland were, admittedly, _awesome._ Pine trees and rocky beaches that weaved a maze that Jason guessed looked much more impressive from above. He wondered if his dad was somehow watching them, and if he appreciated the view as much as Jason would've.

But no, they were on a dangerous quest in the Land Beyond the Gods. No, Zeus wasn't watching.

Grover was leaning against the railing, looking out over the water like it was an old friend, or maybe a crush. He bounced on his fake feet, and if Jason looked closely enough he could see a shiny hoof pop out from under his jeans. He didn't comment on it, though. "What do you wanna talk about?" Jason asked.

Grover didn't move. He kept staring out over the water, and Jason realized the expression he held. _Aching_ was the best word to describe it. As if Grover had sensed Jason's realization, he stood up straighter to adjust his hoodie and began to speak. "You know, I have to turn down a dozen satyrs every year because they want to spend a week, _just a week,_ up here? And it's always hard to say no." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"Why would a satyr be needed here?" Jason asked, looking around. The only demigod Jason knew this far north was… Well, Hazel, but she wasn't born here. She'd been forced to raise Gaea's eldest son by her mother. And that was a once-in-another-lifetime thing. They didn't need satyrs up here.

"Exactly why I have to tell them no. But even then, they aren't coming up here to find demigods. At least, it isn't priority." He said. "But man, I know why they want to be up here. There were a lot of times _I_ wanted to be up here."

Jason took a deep breath, his nostrils being invaded by pine and salt. It wasn't hard to guess why a satyr would want to be up here. "The nature, right? Everything is kinda wild."

"Exactly. Alaska, and anything really north of Quebec, is just… primal, I guess. Everything is sharper, and less developed, and it just _looks_ better, right? I mean, I've heard the naiads up here aren't the most friendly to outsiders, but they still respect the elders." Grover said. "And when Percy explained it to me from when _he_ was up here… I'd be lying if I didn't say I tried to bend the rules on more than one occasion."

Jason nodded in understanding, but still a bit confused. What did this have to do with what they were doing? What did it have to do with Percy? "What did you want to talk about? Just nature?"

"I take offense to that." Grover said. "After all, 'nature' is my whole career. Do you know how hard it is to keep this… _this?"_ He said, gesturing towards the landscape around them. The sun was just reaching above the mountains, and the ocean began to sparkle around them like a million drachmas.

Jason took his place beside Grover, leaning against the rail as well. He nodded to himself, thinking over the satyr's words. He guessed that made sense, in it's own way. But when Jason saw wild, he saw the untame, killing machines that could be hiding in the trees. The shadows that could be lurking under the water, smelling demigod blood…

"But you're right. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Grover said, staring into the water. His tone had changed.

"Like what?" Jason asked. He guessed the topic already. It had it's own brand of emotional baggage that only a troublemaking demigod could.

"He's going to be there, Jason." Grover said quietly. "He's going to be watching us, if he isn't already. And I'm not sure if we're going to see the same person. The same Percy." Grover said.

Jason felt his own mood darken. He'd already thought about this. He'd already run this question through his mind a million times. On the plane, at the airport, in the Subway, the ferry terminal- It lurked like a monster at the back of his mind. As scary as the idea that a monster could kill his wife, Jason kept seeing _Percy_ holding a sword to his throat. Jason's worst nightmares realized: Percy seeking revenge.

"I thought you said he just wanted to talk." Jason said, scratching his neck subconsciously. "Don't you trust him?"

"Of course I trust him." Grover said. "And I _hope_ he just wants to talk. He's been away from us too long, and I know he's going to be different, but… I want to hold on to who he was before, you know? You never knew him when he first came into camp, but I do. And I want to see him for who he was, man. Even if that means I get laughed at."

Jason digested his answer. "Piper wants me to trust him. She wants me to believe that he just wants to see us again. That he needs a friend." He said, turning to Grover. "But he _has_ friends. Powerful friends. The Avengers are some of the most amazing people- I mean, could _we_ have held off an invasion in Manhattan? Or stopped a meteor from hitting the Earth? Even we aren't that powerful. Maybe our parents, but us- why would he want to talk to us again?"

Grover lifted a finger. "First off, know that Percy _has_ held off an invasion of Manhattan. Twice now, if we're counting Hydra. And I'm not sure you're giving yourself enough credit. Speaking as the satyr that's discovered four different children of the Big Three and the god of the wild himself, I can assure you that _you_ can do better." He said. "And the Avengers might be 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', or whatever, but they're still _people._ People don't always understand other people's problems."

Jason snorted, unconvinced. "And demigods can? Percy's coming to us for advice?"

"Exactly." Grover said. "I'm glad you understand."

"No, I don't." Jason insisted, raising his hands in exasperation. "Why come to us after what we did to him? Why would he ever want to see us again?"

"That was five years ago, Jason." Grover said softly. "I think he's better."

"We can't _assume_ things like this, Grover!" He whispered urgently. "Why come to us? Why does he need us?"

"Because humans can't always help demigods!" Grover hissed back. "He's hurt, for all we know! He's taking so much time to get us to him-"

"Just like every quest he's ever been on." Jason deadpanned, shutting Grover down. "Every villain lets _us_ come to _them._ I can't be sure if he's using himself as bait or if this is just supposed to be some kind of family reunion. Either way, I will not risk my wife and unborn child's life because I let my guard down over an assumption. And clearing the path of other monsters? I don't even know what that could mean."

Grover remained quiet while Jason silently fumed. He hated not knowing, and this was just too much for him. It wasn't his life on the line this time, in his mind. It was Piper's life. It was Jason Jr.'s life.

When Jason had simmered down, Grover spoke again, quietly. The ocean below them churned and gurgled along, completely calm and gentle. "I'm a protector, Jason. More than anything, that's my job. I vow, right this moment, that I will do whatever it takes to keep them and you and Rachel alive."

Jason shook his head. "That's not your job, Grover. _I'm_ in charge of keeping my wife alive. If something happens to either of them on this quest, it's on _me._ And I'm not sure I'd ever be able to live with myself if she dies." He admitted. "So, if Percy wants my trust, he's going to have to earn it."

Jason wished Grover a safe time out on deck, then made his way back to his coach seat.

 **Grover:**

The satyr sighed heavily when Jason left, but wasn't surprised. In fact, it was almost exactly what Grover expected him to say.

And his words had confirmed a suspicion that Grover had been having since they'd gotten onto the ferry.

While Jason had spoken, Grover had felt something. Something he hadn't felt since one of his best friends had disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Anger, pain, understanding, want, need, caring, forgiveness, shame. So, so much shame. And none of it came from Jason, thought Grover had been paying attention to the son of Zeus' emotions as well. These emotions were much more heavy, and much more _connected._ It was as if someone was looking through his eyes. Someone listening through his ears.

Grover imagined a screen ahead of him, as if he were looking at an Iris Message. He hadn't had to do this in five years, and he hadn't attempted in over eight.

Empathy Links were such unreliable tethers. They usually dissolved after a few years if they were left unattended, but Grover guessed no one had told Percy that.

He could see him. Gods, he could see him. Green eyes and black hair, a troubled expression across his face. He must be dreaming, trying to find this connection and understand it. Grover let a faint smile play across his lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"We know you won't be who you once were, and that's okay." Grover said to the image. He looked his best friend in the eye. "Just don't be a jerk, or try to kill us, and I'm sure Jason will forgive you for whatever he thinks you're going to do." He said. Grover was about to swipe the connection away, but thought better of it. He stared straight at Percy through whatever he was being looked through. His gaze was steely, but his smile wide. "And if you think I'm not going to punch you for all the anxiety you've caused me over the past few years, you are sorely mistaken." He warned.

And with those parting words, Grover broke the connection. Somewhere, at the end of their journey, the son of Poseidon was waking up.

 **Wanda:**

The training rooms were always a good place to go to for Wanda when she was sad, or angry, or just anxious. She enjoyed the rushes of adrenaline that she'd get from using her powers differently than she'd thought she could, or the sense of accomplishment when Tony had to pay for some serious damages done. There must be a very disgruntled insurance agent somewhere, trying to figure out what kind of coverage they had for superhero damages. The thought made her smile.

She was jumping between platforms today, lifted off the ground using the same repulsor technology that kept the Iron Man suit from crashing down to Earth. She didn't understand why Stark was so adamant that technology would be the next big advancement in whatever race every major politician, businessman, and military big wig wanted to be a part of. It wasn't like Wanda didn't think technology was inferior. Ultron had taught her that.

But her powers, the ability to reach into someone's head or break an object by thinking about it hard enough seemed much more advanced.

It terrified her, what she could do some days. When the Mind Stone had gifted her and her brother with these powers, it was difficult to comprehend. He was constantly tapping his foot, or shaking his hands, or just moving _something_ because he thought he could control the power like that. By using his pent up energy as a valve, and slowing himself down. He was scared to get too close to anyone. To move to fast.

Wanda was worse. She had to watch her very thoughts. Emotions flared her powers like a heartbeat. She had to check herself constantly at first, especially when any scientist decided to get too close. One wrong word and _snap!-_ dead. Destroyed. Ash. She wouldn't touch Pietro, fearful that she might incinerate him. Fearful of herself, and what she had become.

Vision helped. Vision was kind, and just, and wasn't afraid like everyone else seemed to be. In a few ways, Vision understood her in ways that even Pietro hadn't. Vision wanted to know more about the Mind Stone. Wanda wanted to help unlock it.

But these enhancements- these powers -were the future. They were new, and they were helpful, and Wanda could do so many great things. More than a flying hunk of iron, anyways.

But she wasn't sure she could do what Percy asked. What Percy needed from her.

Wanda brought her hand forward, spiderwebs of red lightning weaving between her fingers. She wasn't even sure what actually flew out of her fingers- Pietro had told her that her eyes glowed red as well, and reminded him of the time she'd stepped in a campfire when they were ten. She'd told him to shut up.

She could see the platform above, and although she'd been practicing jumping, she imagined that strange insect boy from after the Siege of Manhattan. He'd used webs to pull himself between places, so why not her?

She imagined a line between her and the platform, and she imagined gripping it between her hands. She hadn't stopped running, and reached the end of the platform. She jumped-

Taunt. _Snap! Thud._

Wanda hit the ground hard, rolling so as not to injure herself further. She crossed that power off of the lost she'd been keeping- leaving the swinging to the Spider-Man was in her best interests.

No one was in the compound today. Everyone was in a buzz, going to report to superiors, or distracting themselves in their labs. Vision was browsing YouTube, last time she'd checked.

And Percy was gone. For who-knows-how-long.

Her email weighed heavily on her mind. She'd only read it three hours ago, but her part to play- it was too much. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she'd even dare try. The very aggravation she had felt at his request was enough for a few books to fly off of the shelves in her room. She couldn't do it.

She picked herself off of the polished training room floor, gazing up at the platforms around her. Her fists clenched at her sides.

She couldn't do it. Not yet. But for Percy, she'd try.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	40. A Tourist's Vacation pt 1

**Hey Guys.**

 **So, it's been awhile... I did a bunch of stuff, really. I had some crisises over the last few weeks, and a strange work schedule, and really just a tiring experience... Went River Rafting in Wyoming. That was kind of fun... Okay, SUPER FUN. Anyways, I'm kinda getting pumped up for _Suicide Squad,_ and getting ready for college, and basically just trying to be ready for life in general. 'Adulting' is kind of hard, to be honest. Or maybe I'm just lazy.**

 **Either way, I've been writting this mini-series about Percabeth playing Dungeons and Dragons. I have a little experience in playing, but I want to know about you guys. Any of my fans play D &D? comment below.**

 **I want to quickly address the fact that I love you guys. I know I've said it before, but some days I just don't get up until I remember that you guys are patiently waiting for a chapter (except Dagger. Whoever you are, I worry for you). Really, thanks for being the best people ever. I get minimal hate and you guys offer some good advice. Really, thanks guys.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Rick, Marvel, or anyone you might know. If you recognize a name, it isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Rachel:**

Ketchikan was beautiful.

Let it be know that, at the very least, her kidnapped experience was to a pretty cool place. It was costal, though quite rocky. The Ferry wrapped around the southern corner of the island, from where Rachel had seen just pure _green._ You couldn't tell a single tree apart from the one beside it, and from her position at the front of the ship she found her breath being sucked from her lungs.

' _How could Dad ever want to destroy this?'_ She thought, thinking of her copper-haired father. She hadn't really heard from him in months, but she felt a sudden stab of guilt. She could've been closer to him, trying to stop him… She'd been feeling a lot of guilt lately. She might as well add the destruction of acres of wild to her conscience.

Rachel shook her head, removing those thoughts. She'd done a lot in order to preserve the wild where she could. Rallies for endangered animals, wildlife sanctuaries in the northwest, a few protests against park removals… She'd done a lot.

' _But you could always do more.'_

Rachel didn't let her thoughts dictate who she was. She was very keen on trying to avoid any negative thoughts, but… She'd been a downer lately. She couldn't stop the guilt. Even as they started their approach to the docks, Rachel stood at the front of the ship, watching the water and wondering if the Hudson or East rivers' had ever looked so clean.

She sighed, putting a hand on her head. She was sounding more like a satyr every day. At least, since Percy…

Rachel's knuckles gripped the railing, her teeth gritting. The beginning of a headache was starting to shape at the base of her skull, shooting sparks of irritation along her head. The back of her eyes felt like they were enduring some sort of war. Everything just felt… sparky.

It'd been like that, on and off, since the plane ride. Since… since whatever had happened. Rachel hadn't been able to _see_ anything since, well, _years._ She hadn't felt that feeling, hadn't had so much as a flashback since Apollo had told her she'd needed to tell the Camps that Percy was dead. She had long ago prepared to be dismissed from the Camps. To be declared that she was just a mortal girl and didn't need to be there.

But that feeling on the plane had been _it._ It had been _real._ She had felt the spirit of the Oracle, or at least something of the sort. The rush of something else inside her, or the power she felt. She _knew_ those gryphons were about to die. She could tell that something was about to happen.

Five years, and now she was being pulled out of the dark.

Rachel let go of the railing and began walking back towards the doors. She'd need to find the others before they started unloading the ship.

…

"Jason, if you check that stupid map one more time, I'm afraid I'll have to be a single mother."

"Well, that's a bit harsh."

"Shut up, both of you! Honey, if I don't check the map, we might not find the Pizza place."

Rachel kept an even pace with her friends, trying not to fall off of the sidewalk and into the water twenty feet below. Usually, and as many _other_ tourists were doing, Rachel would be admiring the beautiful beachfront properties and shops built on stilts that went into the water. She would've arched her neck in the opposite directions and seen homes built on the hill parallel to the ocean. She would've _maybe_ visit that thrift shop across from her, or taken in the warm weather, or _something._

But no. They had a twelve hour layover for the next ferry and Jason was certain he had found their lunch spot. Inevitably, arguments ensue.

Piper was breathing deeply, sweat appearing on the back of her neck (the only place Rachel could see). Although they hadn't even walked three blocks, Rachel could see that Piper was struggling. And she didn't want to deal with a grumpy, charmspeaking, daughter of Aphrodite. Who knows what the girl could make Rachel do.

The thought spurred Rachel to stop the group. "Let's sit down for a minute or two. Catch our breaths." She suggested, sitting on the nearest bench. Piper immediately threw herself onto the same bench beside her, huffing out a sigh and spreading her whole body out on the sun-heated wood.

"But, we're like, two blocks-" Jason began, but Piper immediately cast him a glare. He paled, leaning against the railing behind him stiffly, as if his life depended on it. Grover followed Jason's lead, his satyr-senses probably kicking in.

"Ten minutes." Rachel said, leaning against the wood. "Then, we eat." Piper nodded, leaning back again.

Jason began to grumble. "We could be there right now, you know, if we just walked-"

"You could be replaced, Jason." Piper said, her glare intensifying. "Give me ten minutes."

He mumbled something, but quickly shut up. Rachel was glad she didn't have to see the son of Zeus die that day.

Rachel watched as the obvious tourist-rich community went about it's day. Full size Disney cruise ships moored themselves to the harbor, with flocking tourists immediately moving towards the dozens of shops before them. Rachel watched a guy, no older than herself, biking shirtless the long docks ahead of them.

It wasn't even four minutes in before she saw the monster.

"Guys." Rachel said, bumping Piper's shoulder. She nodded towards the creature lumbering towards them, walking right down Main Street. "Hyperborean inbound." She muttered.

He was huge. As tall as the ferry they had arrived in at least. His sheer size made Rachel question, as she had on multiple occasions, how anyone could _overlook_ such a huge… Creature. His frosty blue skin was thick and blubbery, like a walrus. His hair was a smooth, light blue ice, which made his hair look slicked back with too much gel.

But what really caught Rachel's attention was the outfit. Unlike the loin cloth clothed brutes she'd watched the Demigods face during the battle of Manhattan, this one looked… Well, semi-formal. He wore a dark green, short sleeve button up shirt the collar open on one side. His legs were covered with khaki shorts that must've taken enough fabric from three sailboats to make.

Even as he got closer to the Demigods, Rachel could feel something strange taking form, like… Her eyes started hurting. She blinked a few times, trying to relieve the pressure that had started building, but when she did the Hyperborean was gone.

"Where did it go?" Rachel asked, shocked. She turned to Piper and Jason only to see them both looking at _her._

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. "Because I didn't see any 'Hyper-what's-it'." He said.

Piper shook her head, but still scanned the road. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "I didn't see-"

"I smell it." Grover said nervously, nose twitching like a rabbit. He looked wide-eyed in the direction of the giant's last appearance. "I don't _see_ it, but I can smell it. It smells just like…"

"Manhattan." Rachel finished, nodding in confirmation and biting her lip. "Kronos had a few dozen of them during the battle."

Piper and Jason exchanged a look out of the corner of Rachel's eye. Neither of them had been there, but they'd heard stories. Jason spoke up. "Frank and Hazel mentioned them a little. But I didn't think they'd be this far south in the summer." He said.

Grover shook his head. "They aren't, usually. But I smell them."

"And I _saw_ one, but it just- vanished." Rachel said, fluttering a hand in front of herself in exasperation. "That doesn't _happen_ to me."

"There peaceful though, right?" Piper asked, sitting up. "Percy told me once they were harmless."

"Unless someone trains them not to be." Grover said nervously, still sniffing around. "If Kronos could, maybe someone else could."

"But it disappeared." Rachel said again.

"It has to be the Mist." Jason said, but even he was looking around now. Piper shook her head.

"No, Rachel would still be able to see it, right? You see _through_ the Mist." Piper said.

Jason shook his head. "What about Mist _Illusions?_ Like Hazel's magic? Even sometimes Rachel is blind."

She rolled her eyes. "Glad you think so highly of me." She said dryly. "But you aren't wrong. I can't just see through extremely manipulated Mist. Me and Hazel tested that a bit." She said. "I need to focus hard… Know what I'm looking for." Rachel said.

"You're looking for a Hyperborean giant." Grover said helpfully, still twitching. "Big, blue, not too bright…"

Rachel rolled her eyes again, but looked towards the road again-

-and yelped when she saw a giant blue nose taking up most of her vision.

He was squatting. Right in front of them, looking over his big, bulbous nose at Rachel and her friends. His head was as big as a Mini Cooper, and his giant eyes stared directly at Rachel.

And then, suddenly, he was gone again. Rachel blinked a few times, turning to look at her friends and explain the situation, but they were already staring directly ahead.

There was a man standing in front of them. A tall, wiry man with slicked back hair and kindly eyes. His mouth was set in a content smile, and his clothes- a green button up with khaki shorts. The collar was even pushed up.

They all stared. He regarded them with tired eyes, looking awestruck at the buildings and people around him.

Piper, ever the social one, spoke up first. "Excuse me? Can we help you?"

He looked directly at Rachel. His form kept flickering between Hyperborean and human. Finally, he spoke. His voice was deep and rich, and the words sounded rehearsed, like he'd spent hours in front of a mirror, trying to say the words.

"Movie theater is open." He said, smile wide.

Then he immediately turned back into a giant and hurtled over the three Demigods and their Oracle.

…

"It's the only movie theater in town." Jason said, checking over his travel map for the third time. "And there's supposed to be this world-famous food to go with it. Has anyone here ever heard of Orca-corn?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Grover asked indignantly, huffing. "What's Orca-corn?"

"I was asking _you."_ Jason said distractedly, still going over the map. Rachel saw him biting down on his tongue, trying to focus. And maybe she saw Piper's lips twitch when he flipped the map around and made a face. "Okay, so we might be further from it than I thought." He admitted, doing a full 180 turn and walking on the opposite direction. All three 'passengers' on this sick walk Jason was leading them on groaned in frustration.

"Orca-corn is probably just popcorn. Let's be realistic here." Piper reasoned, though she seemed a bit angry while she said it. Grover continued to grumble to himself.

And so, ten minutes of walking through Main Street (and Jason having to be dragged out of a fur shop while stopping Grover from spitting on the rabbit and badger pelts), the four of them finally reached one of the most old-timey cinemas ever constructed. Rachel whistled in admiration when she saw it.

Inside wasn't as old fashioned. Low-budget carpet, dark colored walls, and overpriced food. A big, rather plump teenager stood at the counter, offering a small smile when he saw them.

"What's playing next?" Piper asked, looking on the walls for some sort of directory. Rachel couldn't seem to find one, but the teen was already on top of it.

"It's Throwback Thursday, which is something we try to do around here normally, but it's mostly a summer thing." He supplied helpfully. "Today, we've got a showing for _Jumanji_ in twenty minutes, and in five we have a showing of _the Count of Monte Cristo."_

Grover didn't miss a beat, walking straight up to the counter and thrusting a finger in the guy's (who was much taller than him) face. "Orca-corn. Is it made from real Orcas?"

The guy shrugged. "No idea. It _tastes_ like regular popcorn though, so I'd assume it's just tourist food." The teen turned to the popcorn machine ( _labeled_ Orca-corn) and produced a baggy of the stuff. "Try some."

Grover tentatively took the bag, then threw a kernel in his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes going wide.

Meanwhile, Rachel payed closer attention to Piper and Jason. "He knew _Jumanji_ was my favorite movie with Robin Williams- may he rest in peace -so he knows we need to pick that."

Piper shook her head, arms crossed. " _Monte Cristo_ was the movie Annabeth and I made him watch when we visited his apartment the first time since the war. He wants us to pick that."

" _Jumanji_ is an amazing movie! Percy appreciated fine quality!" He whisper yelled.

"And _Monte Cristo_ _wasn't?"_

Rachel continued to half listen to Piper and Jason, while also half listening to Grover buying four jumbo bins of Orca-corn. She didn't really see the point, currently.

What she did know was what she _felt._

That spine tingling feeling that has been a dull ache before was now throbbing painfully, like a muscle being woken up after it's dormancy. Her fingers, her lips, behind her eyes- all she was missing was green smoke and serpents hissing.

Rachel turned to the teenager. "Four for _The Count of Monte Cristo,_ please." She said, much to the astonishment of Jason and Piper. The teen didn't bat an eye, pulling out four and letting Rachel scan her credit card for them. Grover followed her towards the theater doors with all four Orca-corn tubs in hand.

"How do you know this is the one Percy wants us to pick?" Jason asked as they entered. Rachel scanned the seats, finding the theater almost completely empty. The lights were already off, so she couldn't tell who, but three people sat in the back. A family, maybe, or some teens sitting in the back. Either way, when they sat Rachel whispered quietly to the four of them.

" _The Count of Monte Cristo_ is about a man being betrayed by his friends, his family dying, and being thrown into prison to die. Sounds familiar?"

The screen lit up, and the title sequence began. No other credits.

Piper, who sat right beside Rachel whispered back, only letting Rachel hear. "It's also about the main character breaking out and seeking revenge on everyone who did him wrong." She said. Rachel shivered.

"I know."

…

"Okay. It wasn't _that_ bad of a movie." Jason conceded, scratching at the bottom of his Orca-corn tub. He still looked a bit confused, but Rachel guessed it wasn't just the plot doing this to him.

"But why did Percy send us here?" Piper whispered so as not to disturb the people behind them. They seemed to be getting up to leave. "What was the point of all this?"

" _Hey everybody."_

Rachel's head snapped forwards, eyes glued to the screen, because there was _no way-_

Her breath caught in her throat.

Percy Jackson's head occupied the entire screen, staring back at the seats in front of him. And- _gods -_ it was still _him._ Five years didn't seem to phase the boy that sat in front of them. His face, his ears, his hair, his eyes- nothing was changed.

" _I chose to show this after the movie, mainly because… Well, it's a good movie, I guess?"_

' _Oh my gosh, he's still an idiot.'_ Rachel thought, relieved.

" _Um, not much to tell you. I'm not entirely sure why I'm making this… Maybe just to let you know I_ am _at the end of this. This_ _isn't a trap… Wait, that sounds like you're walking into a trap…"_

Rachel heard a snort, and it wasn't from her row.

" _Okay, this ISN'T a trap, I swear. On the Styx. Okay, clapping thunder if you couldn't hear through this stupid camera… What else? Oh! So, just so no one is surprised, your next stop is your last one. I'll be meeting you on Prince of Wales Island, which your ferry should be leaving to in about nine hours. Sucky layover, but I can't stop that. What I wanted to do was this."_

If this was a trap, Rachel doesn't think Percy would have directed the video so poorly. I mean, his hair was a mess, the camera was blurry, and the lighting was horribly blinding one moment and then too dull the next. Even as he spoke, his hand covered the lens.

" _Okay… Gimme a second… There are a few really cool places worth visiting in Ketchikan, and you've got nine hours… So why not? There's a reservation under 'Grace' at Annabelle's, which is this great restaurant… Which should be in, like, an hour. Two streets over is a free entry history museum… Orca-corn, which I'm sure Grover will like… Gift shops… uh, you get the point."_

Suddenly, there was a map on screen, with little pins all over it. The camera was wobbly, constantly moving.

" _Uh… Not sure how you'll mark it…"_

The camera returned to Percy's face, which was entirely too blurry to see him clearly, which was suddenly very frustrating for Rachel, and probably the rest of them. In fact, Jason's hands were clutched to the armrests of his chair.

" _Anyways, I hope you enjoy your time here, and, again, I promise a the meeting on the next island."_ A sudden look, crooked by the camera angle, appeared on his face. " _And when you see who else is in the theater, don't kill me. Bye!"_

With that, the video ended. The lights flickered on and Rachel blinked the spots out of her eyes.

"Well, what do you know."

Rachel, Jason, Grover, and Piper all turned towards the familiar voice, and Rachel didn't even have the energy be surprised anymore.

Reyna, Nico, and Thalia all sat behind them, four rows back and just below the projector window. They had their feet propped on the seats above them, with Thalia surrounded by empty snack packages and a Mega-Big Gulp perched between her and Reyna.

She had been the one to speak. Her smile was just a bit too wide. She raised her hand up, waving frantically and accidentally showering her two companions with Orca-Corn. "Hi baby brother! Where's my niece?"

 **Tony:**

The workshop was dark. Darker than it had been since… since every other bad time Tony had gone through during his life. The workshop, the tinkering… it was all he had, even when he had nothing. He had his hands, and he had his mind, and he had _control._ He could fix everything if he put it on his table and looked over it enough times.

He was the master of whatever situation he could look over. And he'd looked over the current 'Percy Situation' over a hundred times now. Probably closer to two hundred, if he was honest with himself. Sometimes he even had trouble being honest with himself.

But no matter how he tried to wrap his way around with what to do to regain Percy's forgiveness for his most current blunder, he couldn't find an answer.

Percy could say it a thousand times, but Tony knew that Percy was a _horrible_ liar. And far from perfect, Percy _hadn't_ forgiven him or Steve. He'd yelled at the two of them until his throat had been hoarse, and then completely avoided the entire team. And then he'd just _forgive them?_

No.

He knew Percy didn't care about gifts, or money, or anything else Tony used for the big businessmen who he needed to sway (not that he ever just straight up _bribed_ big business). He didn't need any of that stuff. Tony tried to make Percy a new gadget or something, but every idea he had seemed too overused, or too cliche (He _was_ Tony Stark still, sue him).

He'd _written his situation out on paper._ He never did that.

Man, he wished Bruce were here. Bruce would be able to help him. Bruce would be able to help him through this.

Okay, Bruce would've been able to distract Tony. And probably call Pepper and get _her_ to talk him out of it. Out of letting Annabeth get the best of him.

The Blonde was gonna get a piece of his mind when they found her next. He was already looking for her. But then again, so was the entire team. Heck, so was _Fury._ She had nowhere to run.

Tony was currently furiously repairing the coffee maker that Thor had accidentally blasted earlier this morning. It was so hard with a kid living in your home? Try living with an Asgardian. Turn on the garbage disposal for half a second, and suddenly you're dodging lightning bolts.

Really though, Tony was distracting himself. Putting off the mission Percy had given him.

But really, all this talk about wanting forgiveness from the kid and he was doing was avoiding the answer that sat opened in his inbox.

Yeah, Percy had asked Tony for something. A 'fail safe' plan, in case he couldn't get what he wanted his way. A curveball that he could throw at his gods, monsters… ' _Government'_ Tony's mind screamed. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for anyone. It wasn't to be trusted, even in Tony's hands.

He could say 'no'. He was given that option. Percy said he wouldn't think less of any of them. That he would understand.

Tony tossed the coffee maker aside, not even caring when it crashed to the floor. He turned back to his computer, looking over the email for the hundredth time. It's light was the only illumination in the workshop, making him look ghastly and pale.

Everyone else might have a choice in what they do, but Tony certain felt trapped.

He couldn't. He _wouldn't._ This was against what Tony believed in. Against what he knew was right. The safest hands were his own right now. Percy was powerful enough. Tony wouldn't hand the kid any more.

But this was suicide. And Tony couldn't let Percy throw his life away.

And Percy _knew_ that.

Tony shut the computer down completely this time. His hands were shaking as he sat in the dark, all alone with his thoughts. If he looked closely enough, and listened to the stillness, he could remember the cave in Afghanistan, so long ago. He could feel the cot he slept on. The complete despair and fear. The fear of being powerless.

He couldn't. Didn't the kid see that he couldn't? Everything was just so… Messed up. Ever since he'd revealed he was a demigod to them. It's like… Percy was trying to cut himself away. From all of it. The gods, demigods, the country… The Avengers.

He stayed in the darkness of his workshop until Pepper found him asleep in the chair the next afternoon.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **And comment about D &D! Or if you play any RPG, for that matter!**

 **-LHG :)**


	41. A Tourist's Vacation pt 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **So, I'm kind of updating earlier than I normally do for two reasons:**

 **1.) I was suddenly super excited to get back to this story.**

 **2.) I just got a laptop for college, and I had all of last night and this morning to write until my headache began to form!**

 **I just barely finished this chapter ten minutes ago from when I'm writing _'this'_ (gestures to bolded AN stuff), and I'm kind of excited for you to read it. Of course, there will be new POV's- and I might actually bring back one or two of my own characters, although it might just be more of a 'Stan Lee' Cameo kind of thing... ;)**

 **You guys reviewed a lot on the last chapter, so I'll try to sum up what I want you all to know:**

 **I wish I were a faster writer. I want you all to know that I wish I could sit in my chair for more than an hour of _just_ writing, but my mind doesn't work like that. I procrastinate. I struggle to get off of Youtube and Facebook. I just got my Instagram up and running again. My ADD is just... (gestures wildly towards the ceiling. Accidentally hits hand on nightstand..) Guest who wrote this, I know that I'm slower now than before. Life is just... heating up, I guess. It wasn't rude to point that out, and I'm just kind of trying to keep this story _going._ As someone else pointed out, we're at Forty Chapters and still going _STRONG._**

 **Speaking of which, HELLO NEW ZEALAND! It's so cool to think that I have fans there! And they think I'm hot! First time being described that way! (Usually, my friends just say sweaty...) Anyways, I actually do have a Pinterest. Great way to help you make an outline with photographs and other such posts (and keep up with Percabeth fan art).**

 **I'm curious. Comment to me where you guys live (no addresses... just state, or country). I kinda want to know that. Anyone here watch anything in Youtube by _TheRadBrad?_ He always asks when people found his channel. When did you guys find this story? What's your favorite part about it so far?**

 **I'm still working on that D &D short story. I actually just joined a group, so I'm getting some serious first-hand knowledge (our DM hates tiefling anything. I brought it up). **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing in here. I'm simply a slave to my own impulse to write.**

* * *

 **Nico:**

Thalia had eaten way too much junk at the theater.

Nico was well versed in the ways of saving money (seeing as he hadn't received a full scholarship to New Rome University). He understood that when you can't cook, you buy cheap. And, yeah, his dad was the richest man (god, whatever) alive, but _college-_ big leagues. Take away the fact he didn't even graduate high school, and you can bet getting into college had been hard.

He was twenty now, which was just- unbelievable. He'd reached Jason-height- 6 foot zero. He was a Freshman in college- worth repeating -and the whole world didn't seem so bleak and depressing most days. At least, he was kept a close eye on by his doctor, in case that changed.

Oh, Will Solace was his doctor, too.

And if Nico had been smart, he would've contacted his doctor when the symptoms of kidnapping became apparent. He wanted to call his doctor _now,_ considering Thalia was on an all-time sugar high.

Well, a sugar _crash_ now.

"I can't take it anymore!" Thalia groaned between Jason and Reyna, propping her arms on their much-taller-than-she-could-reach shoulders. They shrugged her off, but she kept trying to lift herself higher and higher. "Someone needs to carry me! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

Piper, who stood between Rachel and himself, put a hand on her stomach. Nico immediately winced when seeing the snarl on the daughter of Aphrodite's face. Will was Piper's doctor, and Nico was well aware that Piper wasn't holding down food like she used to. "Woman up." She muttered between her teeth.

Thalia might've been a whiny eternal fifteen-year-old, but her huntress training kept her ears sharp. She immediately turned Jason's wife. "Did you say something?"

Nico heard Jason sigh loudly, but tugged Thalia by the hand. "It doesn't matter. Why did you buy so much junk food?" He asked, pulling her along. His older (but not really) sister began walking normally, and with obvious ease now, made Nico remember why he preferred Percy over her as a cousin. She was so _dramatic._

… I mean, so was Percy, but at least he made it look good.

"I _assumed,_ little brother, that we were moving straight to the harbor and waiting nine hours before taking the ferry. So I figured I'd take a nap after eating." She scoffed. "And go figure that _idiot_ got us a fancy dinner reservation. Typical." She said, and _wow,_ this was the most interaction he'd heard from her since they left San Francisco bay.

"I'm still hungry." Reyna admitted casually.

"Same." Rachel chorused, and everyone let out their own confirmations of hunger. Thalia huffed, tugging her hand out of Jason's.

"We'll go to the restaurant, but I want everyone to be careful-"

"It's not like we're in any danger." Thalia said. "Whatever Jackson's plan is for us, he's keeping us safe. Haven't you seen the metal-what-evers?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "They killed a flock of gryphons while we were on the plane from JFK. You saw them too?"

Nico nodded. "Something following the cruise ship from California. We figured it was big, and we thought we were about to need some serious reinforcements when they fell out of the sky and slammed into whatever it was." He said, recalling the moment. Eight or nine foot tall bronze bullets, hitting the water like artillery shells. Nico had never seen anything like it.

Reyna nodded. "And they haven't left, either. Thalia can still see them sometimes."

The huntress nodded. "I don't know if it's the enhanced senses, but I keep catching glimpses of them. They were circling the cruise ship we were on."

"I imagine they're circling the town now." Reyna said. "Waiting for a monster to try something."

"Three children of the Big Three." Jason said. "We must be causing a buffet line to form if they can still smell us."

"They're around here." Nico assured. "But they're scared of us. Too much power for them to handle."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and every monster in the universe will realize we aren't worth the trouble." Piper said, waving her hands around. "Highly doubtful."

"Especially when you're carrying a passenger." Thalia said, glancing behind her at the bump. "You're like, twice the meal." She said with the same attitude Thalia always seemed to take on.

"Gee. Thanks." Piper said dryly.

"No problem."

Jason pointed ahead of them, to the biggest building on the street. "There's the museum. Thirty minutes, then we need to leave for food."

"Thirty minutes to walk this off." Thalia muttered, looking down at her stomach. Nico felt his lips twitch- a miracle that seemed to occur more and more each day.

…

"You have to admit, it's a little interesting." Reyna said, bumping Nico with her hip. He pretended he didn't notice, instead choosing to scowl into his brochure. Did you know Prince of Wales Island was experiencing one of the largest Salmon runs in history since the eighteen hundreds? Nico didn't. He tried not to look too angry at the information.

"It is." Piper said, looking over the current exhibit they were in. The museum wasn't anywhere close to big, but it was decent. Three or four rooms filled with stuff about the town, the islands, the native people… Nico didn't say it, but he agreed. The culture was always cool.

Better dead, but cool.

Nico knew too many dead people from dead cultures to _not_ find the subject intriguing. And so maybe he'd used some dead-summoning skills to talk to _actual_ victims of Custard's last stand when he had to write a paper in History. A few chicken nuggets, some candles, a full moon, and _boom!_

He liked dead things, and he understood that everything has to die eventually. His history grade included. What he enjoyed the most about these ancient cultures was the fact he _didn't_ have to learn about it from museums, or textbooks. He had the _actual people._ So, yeah.

But glancing up from his brochure to see a taxidermied chipmunk staring back wasn't the same. He preferred the animated skeletons.

"Gold rushes, timber logging, and salmon fishing." Thalia said, uninterested. Nico hadn't missed the way she'd only lingered on a certain exhibit for more than twenty seconds. "Yep. Glad I was born in the twenty first century." She muttered.

"I'd be more impressed if that wasn't staring at me." Grover said skittishly, his eyes darting every which way in an attempt to avoid the owl that sat in the nook of the room. He didn't seem to appreciate the taxidermy.

Was it bad Nico considered making the bird move with his powers? That might be taking it a bit far.

' _Will might find it funny.'_ He thought, then immediately knew he shouldn't do it. Will Solace was a bad influence.

"It's a little over the top." Jason said, looking at the photographs of the Island before it had been developed or modernized. Nico had to look between Jason's slow, methodical viewing process and Thalia's rushed need to 'get to the good stuff'. Nico wondered what she was looking for in all of _this._

Probably bows.

"I mean, it's still _cool,_ but I think Cherokee is better than Tlingit, Haida or Tsimshian." He said casually, and Nico had to raise an eyebrow. Jason cast his wife a flirtatious glance before continuing on and Nico felt his lips twitch again. Piper remained at his side, kissing his cheek.

Was Jason… _flirting_ with his wife… _while they were on a quest?_

Nico didn't even want to know where _that_ could lead. He decided to stick himself to Reyna's side. At least _she_ didn't have any man holding her down, or on a quest that _she_ could flirt with.

Well… To be fair, neither did Thalia or Rachel, but Reyna was like his sister, and he kept his sisters close. No… Drifting apart like what happened with Bianca. He went to speak, but Reyna beat him to the punch. "Those two are the absolute _worst."_ She muttered, and Nico could only nod in agreement.

The entire group was already moving into the next room (were no doubt Thalia was already done skimming through) when Nico realized he couldn't see a single red hair on any of his group's head. He turned in a full circle, spotting her all the way near the beginning of the exhibit.

She looked… Relaxed.

Or maybe not at all. Nico didn't understand girls all that well. A few dead ones, maybe.

Her hands rested on the railing that sat in front of her, lightly gripping the metal. She was leaning forward, head tilted slightly to the left. Nico couldn't see her face, but he noticed she was much paler than usual. Or maybe that was just her knuckles straining against the light grip. Nico walked over, cautiously.

"Rachel?" He asked. She gave no answer.

Nico saw what she was looking at, and was slightly on edge. It was some sort of model structure, a replica of an ancient native home. Drying racks with bits of fake fish, a campfire, and various assorted tools and utensils. But what Rachel seemed completely mesmerized by was the wax model woman that sat in the middle.

Nico had to shiver. He could handle taxidermy. It was strange, and the idea of turning a pet or animal into a trophy felt wrong to him, but he didn't judge too harshly. He _talked_ to some of those dead owners. And he'd commanded skeletons of hundreds of different creatures before. But wax statues was where he drew the line. He would _never_ be caught dead or alive, willing taking photographs of wax people. Nope, no way in Tartarus.

Nico immediately looked away. He tried not to focus on the imitation of life in front of him. He focused instead on his friend. He went to put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, we're already-"

Nico recoiled when he heard the hissing in his ears, like a thousand cars losing tire pressure all at once. Rachel didn't even move, still keeping eye contact with the wax.

" _Rachel."_ Nico said, grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She jumped back, apparently 'out' of whatever she'd just been 'in'. Or maybe it was the other way around? He shook his head, trying to clear it. He'd been with Will for too long. He was become as inquisitive (and annoying) as the son of Apollo.

Rachel was shaking her head as well. "Huh? Sorry, sorry." She muttered, looking past Nico and towards the door. "We're already in the next room, right?" She asked, and began walking without so much as looking at Nico. He watched her leave, completely befuddled.

When she was gone, and Nico was left alone, he quickly glanced at the label on the plaque that rested on the railing she'd been clutching.

" _Ancient Native Tsimshians believed that the islands were bestowed with the power of the Earth itself, and that some were able to use this power, and even manipulate it to control weather. Many hunters and fishers visited these people, asking for guidance and for good conditions and safe travel."_ Nico whispered to himself.

He didn't stick around for much longer. In fact, he nearly sprinted from the room.

…

"Of course this place isn't vegetarian-friendly." Piper grumbled, picking at her meager salad while the others dug into huge portions of crab, oyster soup, and so many other different kinds of food that Nico was getting full just watching the others. Which was fine, because he couldn't bring himself to eat a bite of whatever Reyna had ordered for him. He was too distracted to care.

"You're telling me." Grover said, also picking at _his_ salad. It was the only real 'vegetarian-friendly-or-whatever' food on the menu. Even compared to Reyna's Cesar Chicken salad, it was pretty sad. "Why are they so _small?"_

Jason, who was happily munching on his crab legs, dipping his food in butter, smiled cheekily at his wife. "You know, crab doesn't even taste like beef. It doesn't even taste like _meat-"_

Piper threw cauliflower at her husband, and Thalia snorted into her oyster soup when it hit him square in the face. She wiped away the strings on her chin, sending both Nico and Reyna a violent death glare. They politely returned to their own food, not mentioning it. "Not happening." She grumbled, sticking with her salad. Grover made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

"Put enough butter on it and it all tastes the same…" Jason murmured, loud enough that everyone could hear.

Another cauliflower. More snorting, more death glares. Nico took a sip of his coke (diet, another thing Will had brainwashed into him).

"It's _good._ " Piper said, still frowning. "It's just _small,_ like Grover said. We might still need to get pizza after this-"

Jason nodded. "In a few hours. We still have seven and a half of them until we leave, and then another _five_ on the ferry to the last island." He said, stuffing his face with crab meat. Nico's own crab legs looked kind of freaky, long and spindly. He was reminded of when Percy told some of the younger campers about him fighting a giant crap. They'd eaten the story up with the same vigor of Jason and his legs.

Nico tried not to look at Rachel. She was sipping her oyster soup by the spoonful, not speaking.

Thalia grunted, now very much not full of sugar. She was back to being the Bad-A, no crap from anyone Thalia Grace. Not dramatic of all, of course. "He sure is taking his sweet time, getting us to wherever he wants us. Do you think he's stalling us for some reason?" She asked.

"We've only been gone from camp for a day and a half." Piper whispered, picking at her food before scooping up a decent chunk and munching loudly. They waited patiently for her to stop chewing before she spoke again. "Maybe he's waiting for the camps to notice? I mean, they probably have, but still."

"Waiting for what? Artemis probably tracked me all the way to the border. I wouldn't be surprised if the hunters are getting ready to press into the islands." Thalia said, lips puckered.

Jason frowned. "I thought Alaska was off limits? Do you guys normally push this far North?" He asked. Thalia shook her head.

"On very few occasions. We hunt the bigger monsters, and they don't exactly like anywhere South of Yellowstone. I've only ever been a few miles in, and Artemis isn't allowed to go anywhere _near_ the borders, but yeah, we've gone this far. Farther, actually." She said.

"Like how you gather with the Amazons in South America. You aren't bound by the borders Demigods are set." Reyna said.

Thalia gave Reyna a smile. Nico always wondered why they seemed more like sisters than Jason was her _actual_ brother. He guessed it was because of how alike they were- right down to being spited by men.

Nico hoped he didn't lose this one to the hunters, like before.

"Demigods- _weak_. I spent most of my childhood running. No camps, no boundaries. Only places with a few monsters to hunt, and places with a lot of monsters to hunt." She said.

"You also lost a lot of time being stuck in a tree because of monsters hunting _you_ , if I remember correctly." Nico said, taking a bite of his crab. Thalia's expression morphed into stone, but her eyes gave her away. Nico could see her eyes charging up, like she was about to unleash some god-worthy tantruming.

"Trying to say something, Zombie Breath?" She asked. The others stopped eating, as if sensing the tension. Nico guessed it wasn't hard to see. Two children of the Big Three, duking it out over a few words. Their parents were the same way.

"You had friends. Luke and Annabeth. You had family." He said. "It's easy to say that you were strong when you had others to draw strength from. Even when you were back, you had Annabeth, and Percy- the Hunters, later on. Were you ever really alone?"

Thalia's spoon was held in a white-knuckled hand. "Why does it matter?"

Nico dipped his crab in the butter, and it was actually _really_ good. He'd have to get the chefs in Erebus learn how to make this stuff. "Did you ever just run, no thoughts in your mind of where you were going? Just the need to get away? Alone, with only your thoughts?" He asked.

"What, like you?" She retorted. "Running because you had your little crush and couldn't stand that Percy was only human and couldn't save Bianca?"

 _Ouch._

Nico had to take a few deep breaths. He'd started it, but that was a low blow. Bianca would always be a low blow.

Had he pushed her away? Or did she just leave him?

He should've been the one to go, not Percy.

"It was out of weakness that I ran. She'd just died, and Percy couldn't save her, and I blamed _her._ Because she left me for Artemis, a woman she'd just met a week before. I was her brother- barely a teen." He said. "Just- don't call it weak, deciding that some people would rather live with other people that _don't_ share the same views." He said.

' _Where is this coming from?'_ He asked himself. He couldn't be sure.

"She didn't just chicken out from being your big sister." Thalia defended. "She just…"

"What, didn't want me holding her back? And she thought that an immortal band of man-hating hunters would be a good enough excuse for… _dumping me_ at camp?" He asked, wishing he could get an answer.

Reyna put a hand on his shoulder. "Nico, everyone has to forge their own path in life. No one is saying that staying at camp is weak." She looked directly at Thalia, her eyebrow raised. "And no one is saying that joining the Hunt is weak, either. Got it?" She looked between the two of them, and although he was still a bit angry he wasn't as mad as he'd been moments ago. "Good. Drop it, both of you."

Thalia crossed her arms. "I'd still take being in the hunt any day, when the other option is playing tourist and summer camp every year."

Nico raised his hand, pointing at himself. "On my way towards my college degree, and in a relationship with a hottie. Can't say I'd trade that for immortality."

Suddenly, before Thalia could retort, Jason sat up, face palming. "Oh, gods… _Tourists."_

"What about them?" Thalia asked, arms crossed. She clearly hadn't 'dropped it'.

"Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie. The Movie." He said, not uncovering her face. "Rachel, what's your favorite movie? The one you told Percy was your favorite?"

The redhead, who hadn't spoken since thanking the waiter for bringing her food, blinked her wide eyes at the rest of them. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" She asked. "From… five years ago?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Jason said excitedly, putting a finger on his nose like they were playing charades. "We're… we're playing his stupid _prom idea!_ " Jason whispered.

Nico blinked. Jason wasn't sounding like Jason. He mentally reached out to see if he could feel any Eldeions in the general area. Specifically, around the Son of Jupiter. "Jason, what're you talking about?"

"This was his plan from the beginning… Like, I wouldn't be surprised if this was his plan from day one of… I guess banishment…" Jason said, pushing his hair up his forehead. Piper went to check his temperature.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked, and it was the most serious question he'd ever heard from Piper before. Ever. "Maybe you need to use the restroom? We could get to go boxes-" She began, using a calming tone. Nico didn't have to be a genius to know that she was channeling some serious charmspeak into her tone.

He seemed too excited to even hear her words. "No, he wouldn't- But he _totally WOULD-_ "

Thalia went with a more direct approach, pinching his arm. He yelped, jumping in his place and looking at his sister. "Talk in _slooooow, simple sentences."_ Thalia mocked, her lips elongating the words as she spoke. "What are you going on about?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Okay, it was before his big crash- while I was on my way to Chicago to check on that temple for the wind spirits." He began. "And Percy was super excited, because Homecoming was coming up and he wanted to make it special to make it up to Annabeth for all the other stuff they'd been missing-"

"But he stuffed her locker full of candy, Jason. I was there, remember?" Piper said, taking a hold of her husband's arm. He shook his head fast enough that it probably looked like he had whiplash.

"Yeah, but that was because I convinced him to wait until _Prom,_ because then Piper and I would be in town, and he was planning a movie-themed abduction sort-of thing where we would all sit down and watch our favorite movies-"

Rachel was nodding, too. "He was going to dress up like her favorite movie character." Rachel said, though her voice was small. "Then that boy from his chemistry class was going to be my date, and you were going with Piper-"

Jason clapped his hands once, very much energetic passed the point of it being normal. People were starting to glance at their table. " _Exactly!_ And he had myself and that other guy in on it. We were using _your_ favorite movies. Which did you tell Percy?"

Piper's face went a shade paler, and Nico almost wished she was simply understanding what Jason was saying. Nico was directly to Piper's right, and any puke might indirectly end up on him. "Oh, Aphrodite… _The Count of Monte Cristo._ I chose that movie."

Jason just _wouldn't_ stop nodding. "I got the hair dye and everything. Percy was going to dress up like the dude from _Roman Holiday,_ whatever his name was. And your movie, Rachel was…?"

" _The Tourist."_ She said, suddenly understanding. "And Percy has been drawing inspiration from these movies because…?"

"Hold up, hold up." Thalia said, palms raised. "Are we making a serial killer profile? This is Percy we're talking about. He doesn't hold grudges." Nico caught the tail end of the statement. If it wasn't already written out on her glare, he still would've seen it.

"Percy had this plan to dress up your date with a fake mask and everything. Because he thought you might glimpse the future or something, and ruin the surprise if he'd just been dressed in a suit." Jason said.

"That seems a bit overboard, even for Percy." Reyna said.

"We were getting _hair extensions_ for this guy! We barely knew him!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason, I get that you're excited, but you need to calm down. People are starting to stare." Piper said, and Nico glanced sideways at a few middle aged men in baseball caps. They all looked away, their 'polite' eavesdropping caught.

It was only then that Jason realized how loud he was being. His blush was bright red, and his voice much more even when he spoke again. "Sorry. I just- Percy is making us play _tourists._ All these little spots he's dotted around the island, the restaurant reservations- I think he's trying to warn us up for whatever he has planned."

Grover had the _stupidest_ 'I-just-realized-how-much-this-makes-sense-face.' His eyes widened comically, and his fork dropped into his salad. " _We're_ Angelina Jolie."

Jason nodded, like the universe had just given him the answer to everything. Ever. "Exactly."

Nico found himself rolling his eyes. He would swear up and down, he was the only _sane_ guy on this trip. Marriage must've done something to the other two, because this _didn't_ explain anything. "So he's making live a five-year plan because, what? He didn't want it to go to waste?"

Reyna was suddenly nodding, like she understood. And then Piper perked up, like _she_ knew what was going on. She gave her husband a knowing grin. "It means that Percy is _still_ there. The old one."

Nico looked between the other six members of their party. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when it was only himself and Thalia who still looked lost.

' _That would be 'irony'.'_ A voice that sounded suspiciously sunny spoke in the back of his mind. ' _Or maybe it's just coincidence.'_

He suppressed an eye roll.

 **Piper:**

Jason was more than happy.

He was positively _beaming._

They played 'tourist'. They went to gift shops, fed seals, got ice cream, and basically acted like a group of friends on Summer Break. It was while they were in one of the many t-shirt and art shops that Piper was finally able to pull her husband aside.

Everyone was browsing through various shirts (Nico looking on at a bright bird-patterned with complete contempt) when Piper grabbed him by his elbow. She pulled him closer towards the door, until they were outside and standing on a the wooden boardwalk. All the shops around them were built suspended above a river (full of seals, currently).

"What's up?" He asked, still smiling softly. Piper couldn't stop herself from smiling back. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to hide a smile from him.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her lips. She didn't pull away until she felt out of breath (they learned quickly that he could hold his breath longer). It didn't really matter, because he looked just as out of it, eyes half lidded. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You're happy right now." She said simply. "I like it when you're happy."

His smile widened, and his eyes softened. He pulled her into a much slower, softer kiss. She sighed into his mouth. When he pulled away, he kept her under his arm. He put a small kiss on her cheek before speaking again. "I feel like going off of a five-year prank as reference to who he is now isn't too smart, but this is _Percy."_ He said. "And if he'd changed, why would he still take ideas from our Prom plan?"

Piper smiled, leading the two of them back into the shop. "That is a surprisingly weak theory for you to latch onto." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that bad?"

She kissed his cheek. "Not this time."

 **Natasha:**

Three days.

Three days since everything had started falling apart. Not just on Percy's end (if anything, the team didn't realize how over dramatic Percy could actually be), everywhere else as well.

She was at the Barton's tonight. At least, Laura and Clint knew. The kids were all asleep, hopefully. Cooper _was_ a bit hard-headed when it came to curfew, but Natasha had arrived via Quinjet at nearly two in the morning. If he was still awake, even by summer terms, he was an insomniac.

That would make three in one house. Four, if Percy somehow found his way back in the middle of the night. He'd done it before, of course. He'd neglected to report in after missions on multiple occasions, instead making his way back to Homestead and crashing for a week or two. It made Fury, well, _furious,_ but Fury was always strict. Always by the book. Percy tended to throw the book away.

Natasha sipped her hot chocolate, eyeing the kitchen door. Maybe tonight would be one of those nights. She could use a decent pun and stupid smirk that that little jerk only seemed able to produce.

She'd been keeping her ear to the ground. It wasn't Percy's request to her, but she _always_ had an ear to the ground. She was listening closely for news involving Percy- although his name was never involved. She'd been given no precedent as to why Percy would suddenly decide he needed to go on a quest- and it was certainly worrying, after reading the only full mission briefings Percy had ever written on the subject of 'Quests'. She hoped he was wrong.

She hoped her friend was okay.

But she hadn't heard anything. Percy hadn't shown his face anywhere of importance. Not even a 'John Doe' appearing anywhere through old SHIELD facial recognition software.

Theseus was a different matter.

Rumors were starting to accumulate. That idiotic Senator was in constant meetings with members of other branches of government he shouldn't be meeting with- A certain former General Ross being one of them. Or, the new Secretary of State, Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross. The Secretary of Defense was another. Fury had been the one to inform Natasha that certain R&D departments long forgotten were being re-integrated into what was supposedly a new initiative.

A super-human initiative.

Natasha took another sip of her hot chocolate. She was worried, but she had the upper hand for now. And a lead, one that Percy himself had disclosed for her and Clint's eyes only. Something he was trusting the two of them to work together on.

They were going to do this. They had all the resources of _Stark Industries_ backing them up.

Natasha took another glance at the door. Moonlight shined through like a beacon, lighting up the kitchen. It was one of her favorite parts of this house.

The last time she'd spent the night had been months ago, when Percy had crash-landed in the front yard.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **-LHG :)**


	42. A Long-Awaited Reunion

**I owe you all a serious explanation.**

 **I usually like to say 'Hey Guys!' because I prefer referring to you all casually. As friends. Not just as fans, but as friends.**

 **Some of you have been with this story since way back when, in 2015 when my writing was pretty bad (at least to me) and I'm so grateful for all of you. I find it so... _weird_ that I still get emails from FanFic telling me that people are still following this story. That they're reading it, and enjoying it, and that they want more. You guys genuinely _like_ what I write, and that means so much to me. Thank you, really.**

 **Okay, so where do I start? I was enrolled in college classes, as I mentioned last chapter. I was seriously, like, a day away from classes when I figured out that both of my classes had been cancelled due to low enrollment. It was community college, just for a few GE's and stuff, so I wasn't too heartbroken. I was just a bit upset. My parents were upset as well, and that made me feel like I should _remain_ upset, at least for a while. Stupid, I know.**

 **Also, let it be known I never went through any form of Drama during High School. I didn't date (my bio specifically states I do not know how to flirt) and things were pretty chill. Suddenly, since September, I was thrust into meaningless drama... I barely picked up my laptop to write.**

 **Next, my best friends are starting to scatter. I barely talk to them anymore, and the few that I do seemed to drop me at the bottom of the metaphorical barrel... I get it. College, responsibility, etc. I was just suddenly super anti-social, so I didn't really do anything.**

 **Okay, not true. I am now a full time employee at my work. Five days a week, 9 am to 6 pm. I love my job, but it kind of became priority for a bit too long. I threw myself into it, and in the process I neglected my writing, and my fans. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **My best friend (male) was given a date to which he would be going on a two-year voluntary religious excursion. Beyond email, I doubt I'll talk to him until it's over. I'm worried that we might not talk at all, in fact.**

 **My best friend (female) is in the same boat. instead of two years, its only 18 months. I didn't think it'd hit me that hard, because I know how much she wants to go, and I'm so proud she's chosen to as well. But now I'm getting mixed feelings about it all, and I'm suddenly developing the cliche 'crush-with-your-girl-best-friend', and it just kind of sucks because I'm going to suppress it for her and my own sake. I don't need a broken heart right now. I honestly think she's starting to feel the same about me, but again, I'm not even going to get my hopes up.**

 **I actually plan on going on one of these religious excursions myself, and people all around me are asking when, where I want to go, why I haven't started the paperwork... Is it bad that I'm strictly holding off because of FanFic? I made a promise to you guys first. I'm finishing this story. And hey, maybe in two years I'll be back. I truly hope that's the case. Further plans regarding this are being debated. I'll keep you guys updated via my bio, hopefully.**

 **Lastly, there was a death in the family. We've been expecting it for a long time, and to be honest I didn't cry. I know that this person wanted to go, their life was long lived. They'd told me as much the last time I spoke with them. I'm glad that I had the chance to be a part of this person's life, and they have touch mine so much.**

 **Whew. I really needed to say that. Er, write it.**

 **You guys that just joined the story, these author notes aren't normally like this, I swear. Pretty heavy for your first chapter update though, huh?**

 **I can't believe how far spread my audience is... Like, really. I saw Australia, Indonesia, New Zealand, Germany, Canada, Denmark, India, South Africa, Norway... I swear, I nearly fainted reading through the comments. I have a question though: Anyone from Jacksonville Florida? PM me, plz.**

 **Someone mentioned my OC's were stupid... Is it bad I laughed? I totally agree! I hate stories with OC's, but then I made my own and even though they suck I'm committed and they'll probably be in later chapters.**

 _ **Lizaloves,**_ **you're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you different. To be honest, I love my fan base. I'm proud that I have the most reviews on the PJO/Avengers page, but I'm more proud that I have so many awesome fans. I only ask for patience- and you guys totally delivered.**

 **The buildup is finally at its end, btw. I made this chapter extra-long, just for you guys. Seriously, thank you all so much.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm _baaaackk!_ I'm just not Rick.**

* * *

 **Reyna:**

"That was worse than the Disney cruise." Thalia grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as they began stomping their way off of the Ferry with the rest of the people. Others had been smart, taking their own cars, trailers, whatever- with them on the Ferry. Reyna watched as a large portion of the occupants in the ship began to split off and get into cars- probably waiting for everyone to get off the exit ramp already.

Truthfully, Reyna had actually enjoyed the Disney cruise. Monster-free, all you can eat, and movies galore. She, of course, had made the most of the never-ending selection of Disney movies and acted like an _actual_ human being on a Disney cruise. It was almost… enjoyable. Even with the screaming kids and overly romantic couples. At least nothing had exploded.

Probably why Thalia had hated the Disney cruise. It was no surprise to Reyna that Thalia had not had a happy childhood. Most Demigods could relate to that, and Reyna was no exception. But at least everyone in there little group of three could eat anywhere they wanted. The food on the Ferry to Prince of Wales was overpriced, and lacking in any _real_ taste.

"I thought it was better." Nico said on Reyna's other side, and Reyna knew where _he_ was coming from. Nico wasn't a Disney person, and she'd seen him looking for _her_ on more than one occasion. Being surrounded by five-year-olds gave him a lot to comb through.

' _She was reborn nearly six years ago, Reyna.'_ Nico had confided after she'd pointed out his strange behavior. ' _I don't think I'll ever miss the chance to see her again.'_

"It was fine. Stop whining about it already." Piper whispered under her breath. Jason put an arm around his wife and whispered something Reyna couldn't hear. She couldn't see Piper's face, but Thalia's flashed in annoyance.

They kept walking, past the terminal and the chain link fence until they were in a parking lot. That was it. Unlike the city of Ketchikan… there was no city. There wasn't a town. There wasn't so much as a _building_ that they could see. It was a thirty foot circle around the parking lot and chain fence of just wild grass, and then there were trees. Pine trees so tall, Grover looked like he might start to cry. The smell was… intoxicating.

And then they reached the edge of the chain link fence, and they realized that they had no idea where they were going.

"Uh, guys?" Grover asked, without really having to ask it. How were they planning on proceeding? That old man with the western novel passed by them with his walking stick, a kind smile on his face and a wave to the seven of them. Reyna would've returned the smile, maybe even walked with the guy, but she had no idea where she was walking to…

"We weren't given any instructions after this." Jason said, his confidence wavering. He clutched a cellphone in his hand, the only means that they had to be contacted by Percy. "He never said to do anything when we got off the Ferry." He said.

Reyna could already see Jason's anxiety building. He had still been her partner, after all, and she knew why Praetorship was a two-person job. Piper was already whispering something in his ear, and Reyna just kind of found herself stepping in front of the rest of the group.

"So he's late to pick us up. He was always late." She deadpanned, taking a few steps back from the fence. Cars were starting to pass them now, unloaded and going wherever they were planning on going. Reyna wondered vaguely how they were going to get home, but pushed that thought aside. As long as Percy didn't force them back onto the Ferry. "If he's not here in twenty minutes, we start walking."

"Where's the closest town?" Rachel asked no one in particular. It was Grover who spoke, although he seemed busy looking around at all the green.

"Hollis. It shouldn't be more than twenty minutes walking." Grover said, and immediately turned red when everyone started looking at him. "What? I read all the pamphlets."

"I saw you eating them." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow. "But I don't think I ever saw you reading them." It didn't sound like an accusation, just curiosity. Grover just nodded along.

"I read while I eat sometimes. Everyone does that." He said, shifting from one foot to the next. His rasta cap swung haphazardly on his curls, threatening to fall off and reveal his horns.

Thalia rolled her eyes, but Reyna could see her underlining smirk peaking through, mischievous and elusive. "Yes, but we don't usually eat what we're reading, or vice versa."

Piper raised her hand, somewhat timidly. Jason looked like he was holding back laughter. "Actually, there was this one time about a week ago, and I was making tacos when I just kind of..."

Reyna started laughing, hearing the insinuation in her voice. "What book were you eating?"

Piper blushed, and Jason was now openly laughing, probably remembering the moment. "It was a cookbook, if I remember right."

Grover raised his hands in exasperation. "Whatever. Just- it's twenty minutes away."

Reyna nodded, though she was smiling. She hadn't really paid much mind to the satyr in their group. She knew he was Percy's best friend before everything, and that they had been real close, but beyond that she only really recognized him from when Rachel had requested an audience with her all those years ago.

"Okay then. Twenty minutes, then we start walking." Reyna said.

Everyone chorused their agreement, and they quickly made their way to the small rest area at the edge of the concrete. In all reality, the rest area was actually just two benches facing away from each other and a restroom, but they each squeezed as closely to one another as possible. Nothing important was said. Piper curled up into Jason, Thalia started snoring in Grover's ear, and Rachel rested her head on Nico's lap.

That lasted a total of three minutes.

Reyna heard the tremors before she felt them, and discreetly started to look around. It was no surprise when everyone began to shift around her. Rachel lifted her head as the noise steadily grew louder, squinting her eyes in the direction that the noise was coming from.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." The redhead mumbled.

Reyna didn't even blink when the Hyperborean came out of the woods. If anything, she almost expected it. Or, rather, everything involving Percy currently was becoming blurred to the point where 'grey' was an understatement. If Percy could be an Avenger, she supposed errand boys could be blue.

He wore very, very large khakis, and a much larger green polo shirt. His hair was a disheveled mess, icicle blue and spiky. Reyna hoped this was _not_ an enemy she had to face. Not unarmed, at least.

Rachel didn't waste any time, standing and strutting forward. "I'll handle this." She said, already making her way across the lot. Reyna could only watch, stupefied, as the Oracle walked up to the giant.

Said giant simply stomped his way to the edge of the lot, frost gathering on the ground he passed over. He sat with a monstrous ' _Thud',_ causing the ground below the seven of them to nearly fall off the bench. It didn't really matter, seeing as they all edged closer to the giant.

"This is the guy that suggested the movie to us before." Piper whispered loud enough for all of them to hear her.

Thalia gave Piper a strange look. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She asked.

Grover nodded, and Reyna noticed his hands shaking at his side. "He's… trained."

"So were the ones in Kronos' army. That just makes it worse." Thalia hissed, and Reyna saw the huntress's fists clenching at her side.

"But _this one_ is trained by Percy… We think." Jason said, stepping subconsciously in front of his wife. Reyna saw Piper roll her eyes, but also noticed she didn't try to stop him, either. "And he didn't hurt us before."

Rachel walked right up to the giant's feet, looking up at the towering creature. Even sitting, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Reyna hoped that one of her few mortal friends knew what she was doing.

"Excuse me, Little boy blue?" Rachel shouted. Reyna heard Nico sigh beside her.

The Giant, previously occupied by picking his nose, heard Rachel. He lazily gazed down at her, eyes squinting as if he couldn't quite see her. Rachel took this as a sign to continue. "Yes, you! Hi! How are you doing?"

Reyna didn't expect a response. The giant didn't offer one. He scratched at his shirt collar, the material riding up and making him look like an honest to goodness Dracula-age, Forest-green vampire.

"We are looking for our friend, Percy!" Rachel continued, and the giant perked up at the name. Rachel noticed. "Yes, Percy! Have you seen him recently? Did he send you to get us?"

Reyna was surprised to see the hyperborean nod. She hadn't known these creatures actually even understood English. Or Humans in general. Rachel put her arms up, and in any other situation Reyna would've found the position ridiculous.

Okay, so it still was. Reyna would make fun later.

"That's great! How are you taking us Percy?" Rachel asked.

Why was Reyna even surprised when the Giant picked Rachel up?

"Hey!" Thalia yelled, advancing on the creature with nothing but her bare hands. "Put down the Oracle and step off!" The huntress yelled, and surprisingly Reyna saw a bow and loaded arrow appear in her hand when she brought her arms up. The point of the silver arrow glittered brightly in the sunlight.

Probably why the giant picked her up with his free hand.

"Oi! Put me down, you big oaf!" She shouted indignantly, her bow still in hand. She shot an arrow into the hand that held onto her, but all it did was make the giant wince. He quickly put Rachel into his front polo pocket, then shoved Thalia in as well.

"Alright, maybe he's not as friendly as we thought." Grover said, his voice small. The giant zeroed in on them, smiling a big toothy smile and started bounding towards them.

"Everyone, split up! Don't let him pick you up!" Jason said, immediately grabbing his wife's hand and running towards the road. Grover, like a bullet from a gun, shot towards the woods off to his left. The only two left were Nico and Reyna, who instinctively went back to back.

"Any ideas, Di Angelo?" Reyna asked, watching as the giant started in the direction of the fastest, Grover. The son of Hades grabbed onto Reyna's wrist, much to her surprise.

"When I do this, I'm gonna pass out. Don't lose me." He warned, raising his spare hand above his head. Reyna didn't have to ask what he meant when the pavement began to crack, like hairline fractures in glass. Shadow, inky black and as wispy as mist, began to spread out and around the clearing that the group was in. Reyna felt as if every one of her senses had gone dull. As if the sun itself had been extinguished.

It was a struggle to pick up the Nico. He was complete dead-weight (as if anything else was new), and sure enough his unconscious body brought back memories. She sincerely hoped nothing would get worse.

Reyna spoke too soon.

She was dragging Nico towards where she thought the road was, hearing the disgruntled grunts of the Hyperborean. She heard a very loud goat bleat, which she assumed meant Grover had just been picked up. She hoped this mist helped her escape, if only to get some sort of weapon and fight back. Reyna didn't really see any other way she'd even get out of this.

And just like that, Reyna felt herself and Nico trapped against one another, his head lolling against her neck as the gut-jerking feeling overcame her senses when she was forced off of the ground. She saw the dullest outline of blue in the swarm of black around her. The shadows seemed to pull her back, tugging at her.

' _Nico's mist didn't do crap.'_ She thought, feeling herself go upside down and shoved into the pocket of a green polo shirt.

…

Reyna woke up feeling worse than her first night when she'd turned twenty-one.

It was funny, kind of, just how horribly hangovers seemed to affect her. And the few people who had witnessed said event, and commented on it, were beyond regretful when they stated their findings (Nico still had a scar, probably). She'd tried all the natural remedies, including unicorn horn shavings and basilisk spit shakes (Never again), but nothing could cure the pounding in her head.

This was twice as bad, and if Reyna couldn't remember, in vivid detail, exactly what it had felt like before, she would say that no cut or wound could ever be worse.

It was like her brain was bouncing, constantly moving up and down and smacking against the walls of her skull. Her hands shook, she thinks, faster than anything Leo had ever done. And her stomach wanted to empty itself, but her body was too stubborn. She swallowed the feeling of wanting to die in exchange for opening her eyes.

' _Oh, oh… Bad idea. Bright. Sun. ugh.'_ She thought, instantly closing her eyes and replacing herself in darkness. What she wouldn't give for that stuff Nico had made just a little bit…

Reyna remembered what was happening. Where she was- or had been -until that giant had picked her up and stuffed her in his pocket.

Reyna thought that the cushing pressure on top of her was anxiety, but when she tried to stand up she was certain that it was a person. Either Jason, Nico, or Piper. Either way, it hurt to feel anyone on top of her, especially since she could feel that rock digging into her stomach suddenly. Wherever they were, it wasn't the softest ground she'd been left on.

"Ugh." She heard someone off to her side moan, turning onto their back and ultimately pressing themselves into her side. The rock beneath her dug further into her stomach. Reyna started to shift, trying to get up.

"Whoever I'm currently sitting on, stop moving so much. I can't feel my legs, and I don't want to fall off." Piper said, and Reyna presumed as much. She stopped moving, but turned her face so she could see a little more around her. The light was nearly blinding after what she assumed had been total darkness inside of a giant's pocket.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jason said, and Reyna felt the weight of a two-hundred and something pound pregnant woman lifted off of her back. She sighed in content, able to stretch and remove the rock from under her.

Reyna saw Jason leaning his wife against some sort of house. At least, that's what she assumed. All she could see in her limited line of sight were white boards running parallel to the ground. It made sense that it was a wall.

Oh, and Jason was hyperventilating.

"You're alright? You said you couldn't feel your legs? Where does it hurt? Oh gods, does your stomach hurt? What if all the jostling hurt the baby? What if-" Jason kept going, listing off symptoms to diseases or birth defects that Reyna hadn't ever heard of, and in retrospect probably didn't matter, either. Piper rolled her eyes, taking a firm grip with Jason's hand as he continued.

Reyna struggled to sit up, first digging her elbows into the ground, then propping herself up and onto her stomach. The weight of someone's head on her back and another body pressed into her side kept her down, though. The only things seeming to return to her were her sense of smell, sound, and sight.

She saw white, she smelled salt, and she could hear the sea.

"Does anyone know if that ride came with complementary aspirin?" Rachel asked weakly off to Reyna's left. The head that rested on her back jerked upwards, immediately screaming in overdue terror. Reyna winced, her ears ringing.

"Jeez, Thalia. Just shove an arrow into my ear canal and save me the trouble of an ear doctor's appointment." Reyna said, closing her eyes and trying to regain her hearing.

The body beside her shifted only a little, and Reyna heard a grumbling response spoken directly into the ground. She frowned. "What was that?" She asked.

"Otolaryngologist." Nico said, lifting his face out of the dirt. "Also called an ENT. They specialize in ears, noses, and throats." He supplied, as if Reyna needed to know. She raised an eyebrow, hearing his face thud back into the dirt. "Will considered becoming one." He said.

"Who do I call to help me get my legs to stop feeling so sore?" A weary Grover said, sitting up beside Rachel. Reyna could see him massaging his hooves.

"That would be a Veterinarian." Nico said.

"Oh, shut up." Grover said.

Reyna, now free of the weight of any bodies keeping her down, sat up fully, her own sore legs going in front of her. She got a better look around her as she did, though there wasn't much besides pine trees, dirt roads, a white wall and her aching friends.

"Did we really just get a ride from a giant? By being shoved into his pocket?" Rachel asked, shakily getting to her feet. She stumbled for a bit, but when Reyna tried to stand her knees felt like they'd just been turned to jell-o. She had to put a hand on the wall just to stop the trees from spinning.

Piper seemed tired of her husband's fussing this time. She took his face in her hands, pressing a kiss to his lips and only pulling away when he'd stopped trying to talk. "I'm fine. The _baby_ is fine, you big mama eagle. Just- just give me a second so that I can stand up straight."

Reyna looked around, seeing Grover and Nico still trying to rise. Grover seemed to be having the most trouble, bleating in alarm every time he tried to stand and ended up face first on the ground instead. Thalia didn't even seem to be trying, her fists clenching the grass under her fingers.

"So, this must be where Percy is then. If the giant really took us… wherever Percy told him to." Rachel said.

Nico finally reached the wall, pulling himself up against it. His teeth were grinding together. "I swear, if this _isn't_ where Percy is, I'm shadow travelling home. Even if I die trying." He said.

Thalia began standing, putting her feet under her body testingly. She stood on the balls of her feet, back bent and hands still steadying against the ground. She stayed in that position for a moment before standing fully. "You better not die, because if you're leaving, I'm hitching a ride."

Reyna pushed herself along the wall, following the wooden boards along the edge of what she guessed was a house. She estimated it, after careful inspection, to be two stories, along with three windows above and two just above her eyes. She didn't try to peek through.

When Reyna turned the corner, she couldn't help but blink a few times.

Alaska seemed greyish, in the same way Seattle or San Francisco might look after a storm. And they were still on an island, she was sure, just not which one. She could see land far, far away, over the ocean that seemed to stretch beyond her vision in either direction. They were in some kind of bay- though it wasn't very big or private.

And this house wasn't the only one. There were two more, right beside the one they leaned against. All of them were big, wooden structures, made for the harsh winters that the state probably faced. They all had access through a single driveway, along with one long, paved road that went down to some sort of dock.

Seagulls hung around in the surf, picking at seaweed and gunk. It must've been low tide, because the beaches were mostly wet sand intertwined with rocky shores closer to land.

Reyna thought it looked good. She could understand why Hazel had mentioned wanting to come back, at some point in her life.

She was about to call to the others to get their rears over to her when she heard a door open.

Reyna tensed, knowing that it must be Percy. He was probably standing on some sort of deck (the other two houses had ones, so it made sense that this one did too, right?). Maybe he'd heard them? Maybe he was expecting them?

Reyna expected black tousled hair and chiseled features.

All she saw was a round nose, brown doe eyes and curly brown hair instead.

Reyna didn't have the words to describe her confusion when the little girl, no more than four at the most, tiptoed closer to Reyna. Reyna saw the girl take the stairs (ha! There was a porch), her bare feet curling when they made contact with the grass. She was wearing deep blue leggings and a t-shirt. Her hair whipped in the sea breeze.

Reyna went to speak.

And was immediately cut off by the squeal the girl let out as she ran towards Reyna, arms spread.

Normally, when someone starts running at a demigod, Reyna immediately goes to worst case scenario: monsters in the shape of a human. The mist was tricky like that, and in her life that thought process had saved her and others on several occasions.

But the _squeal-_ Reyna physically froze when she heard it, like a radio wave that was at just the right frequency to communicate an important message. In this case, Reyna didn't have to know what that message was.

The little girl, barely to her waist, hugged Reyna around her legs so hard, she almost fell over. "You're RA-RA!"

Reyna didn't even have time to rebuke the stupid nickname before the girl was already moving along, watching every last one of them with wide, wonder filled eyes. "And you're Grover, and you're Piper, and you're Jason, and you're Nico, and you're Thalia!" She said, her voice rising in pitch with each word being said.

Jason stepped in front of his wife, his eyes narrowing at the little girl. Reyna saw Piper roll her eyes again.

Nico finally stood up straight without the use of the wall. His shirt kept billowing around him when the breeze would pick up. He had to blink rapidly when she kept looking between them, biting her thumb and squealing every few seconds.

"Have we met?" Piper asked, her smile flickering.

The little girl shook her head, giggling. "I don't think so!"

Reyna was beginning to rethink the idea that this girl might be a monster. She didn't have any celestial bronze or imperial gold, but maybe-

"Hope! Are you going to invite our guests in for lunch, or just let them stand out in the cold?" Someone said from inside the house. Reyna saw everyone's eyes bulge at the same time. Except her. She rolled her eyes.

' _Finally.'_ She thought, already following the four year old skipping towards the door.

 **Steve:**

"Now, if you'd just sit still for a few moments longer, we could be done with this and move on with the rest of our day." The tailor said, putting the measuring tape against Steve's waist.

Steve involuntarily took a shaky breath as the tailor circled around him to get his waist measurement. She was pretty, blonde hair and brown eyes that reminded him of someone he used to know. Steve never knew if he could be looking at someone's grandkid that bore resemblance of another person.

He blushed, trying not to let his ponderings bother him. Besides the fact that he couldn't deal with any kind of relationship at the moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to _ever_ be involved with anyone. Avenger-ing was full-time, whether he intended it to be or not. And then there was the Bucky situation on top of that.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just a bit ticklish there." He said.

She let out a very loud huff. "And so is the rest of you, I suppose? You can't seem to sit still for longer than a minute!" She said, and Steve was painfully aware that that was true. His anxiety was really starting to get to him now. If he didn't move, he might explode.

He was honestly beginning to think Percy had somehow given him ADHD. With their combined lack of good luck, Steve wouldn't be surprised.

"We'll try this again, but I have other appointments to keep Mr. Rogers." She said, once again trying to measure his waist.

Steve knew that he could've easily had Friday scan him for suit measurements. In fact, the tower could've had one tailored and ready within a day of the scan as well. With just the press of a button, Steve could've even had an entirely new wardrobe in is closet by the end of the week (Percy had once replaced all of his jeans with parachute pants and his t-shirts with vests. No other tops).

But where better to get a suit than in an actual suit store in New York City? What a better way to pretend he was normal for a little bit, going through the struggles of actually getting measured for a suit, waiting three-four weeks, and then picking it up? It wasn't like he was doing anything else today.

"Alright, I've gotten all your measurements, you've picked out the style and color, and you've paid in advance, is that correct?" She asked, sounding much less tired than the moment before. Steve might've felt insulted if he didn't sympathise with her. He could be a handful at times.

Steve smiled to himself while nodding to her. He wondered, all those years ago, if that same Steve Rogers getting pummeled in alleyways and kicked out of buildings for his stubbornness would think that he'd be able to afford a suit like this, or ever be at an event that _needed_ a suit.

I mean, the old Steve would've been wishing to get into a different kind of suit. And, in the beginning, he certainly didn't see any stars and stripes anywhere other than the shoulder. But now, he was serving something other than just his country. He had to fight for something… Something more.

Sam was waiting outside of the store, tapping his foot and checking his watch. Steve knew his friend had been less than happy since he'd been 'grounded' forcefully by an unforgettable blonde. Tony was already making him more wings, but Steve knew Sam was still less than satisfied. Especially since she'd gotten away.

"You look impatient." Steve commented, walking up to his friend and embracing him. Sam gave him a little pat on the back as they began to move down the street.

"You would be too, if you knew what I've been listening to all afternoon." Sam grumbled, hugging his jacket against himself further. Steve didn't understand why, it was a bright sunny day. Brighter than it had been in a while. In fact, Steve started leading the two of them towards Central Park.

Steve took a wild guess. "Errands for Percy, right?"

Sam nodded, barely looking up from the sidewalk they were walking on. It took him a block to open his mouth. "It's like he's asking for the impossible sometimes, you know? He wants me to-"

Steve stopped Sam by putting a hand over his mouth. "Hey, hey! We aren't supposed to tell each other what you're doing, remember? It's still supposed to be a secret."

Sam frowned. "Not mine. I'm supposed to comb through my contacts and dig up any news on whatever I think might be useful. I'm supposed to report to you and Clint." He said, pulling a paper out from under his jacket. Steve raised an eyebrow, taking the paper and reading through it.

It wasn't anything good. "Hydra, Washington, and thunderstorms in Florida. What am I looking at here?"

"Everything I could figure out about what I thought might be useful. Hydra has been quiet since New York, but supposedly they've been developing some sort of super soldier- and that's just speculation. I can't even confirm it or not." He said, shrugging. "It might just all be bogus."

"What kind of contact knows what's going on inside of Hydra?" Steve asked.

Sam gave Steve a knowing look, as if telling Steve to think about it.

When he pieced it together, Steve's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "He's not really your contact, right? I mean, I disapprove of him big-time. I mean, his methods- Just… He's not a good influence, alright?"

Sam raised his hands up in innocence. "I never said he was. He just offered the information and I took it."

Steve shook his head, but accepted the information. Odds were, this intel was highly edited to remove monologue, doodles, and swear words. A lot of swear words. "What about Washington? Are they really trying to find Percy?" He asked, hoping that Washington would just put it to rest. Why prolong the inevitable?

"They've placed agents on standby. People saw a lot of water falling out of the Tower, remember? Gossip sites, newspapers- I bet someone in the Pentagon started scratching his head while reaching for a phone. If Percy doesn't keep his nose clean, they might take action." Sam said.

"Doubtful." Steve muttered. "Percy _can't_ keep his nose clean- it's already plenty dirty."

"It makes you wonder what would happen if the world knew, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"About Percy, Percy's past, or Percy's 'other' side of the family?" Steve asked. "I trust Percy to make the right decision. The Government wouldn't push him towards any one path. Not when he still has public opinion on his side."

"That shouldn't be how it is." Sam said bluntly.

"But that's how it's gotta be." Steve said. "Okay, this last one- Thunderstorms in the South? Why should I be concerned?"

"Percy's uncle. Percy's mentioned the powers before, and it's not like they just stopped. Weather patterns are become more irregular since New York. I think it might be Mr. Thunderbolts."

Steve was about to comment when a loud clap of thunder snapped his attention skyward. The sky was nearly cloudless though. Sam looked just as alarmed, sharing a look with Steve.

 _Did that just-?_

"So 'he' is getting angry. At Percy? Why Florida?" Steve asked, tearing the idea out of his thoughts. He didn't want to get caught up in… _anything_ like that.

Sam shook his head. "No idea. But the storms are becoming more frequent, and much bigger. Seems too unnatural to mean nothing."

Steve looked around at the trees in front of him. They had made it to Central Park, and Steve couldn't feel any more at home. He took a deep sniff, trying to distinguish the pine from the city smoke. "Talk to Clint when you get back. Tell him everything that you told me. I'm going for a run." He gave Sam a sideways glance. "Wanna race?"

Sam put the paper back in his jacket. He gave the path ahead of them a stern look. "I've been waiting for a rematch, you know."

"And I'll always beat you."

"I would've had you like, what, six months ago?"

"I was in a cast."

"And I would've beaten you then."

 **Thalia:**

If home had a smell, Thalia wouldn't have thought of thunderstorms, pine trees, or movie theater popcorn. Contrary to whatever anyone else told you about her, Thalia didn't fall into stereotypes like that because home was different for her.

Home wasn't the Zeus Cabin, where papa Zeus stared you down every night and tried to fry the intolerance out of you. Home wasn't the forests she camped in, even if she spent the most time there. It was… _more comfortable_ than anywhere else she'd been for a long time. She'd give Artemis that.

It wasn't the road, with Luke and Annabeth. As much as she wished she could've gone back some days… It wasn't meant to be. Although, she'd felt more herself than anywhere else when she was traveling. Another thing that made the hunt so appeasing.

But Nico, that idiot, didn't understand.

" _Did you ever just run, no thoughts in your mind of where you were going? Just the need to get away? Alone, with only your thoughts?"_

She'd wanted to say that that wasn't true. Family mattered to her… All of her sisters in the Hunt. All of the Demigods at Camp Halfblood. Annabeth, Percy, _Jason-_ see? Family. They were her family.

Thalia didn't _run_ from family, like Nico tried to make it out to look. He was just a little punk with issues about his _own_ family. And if said family wasn't immediate, Thalia wouldn't be surprised to see Nico choose being alone. Every time.

Harsh? Sure, whatever.

She prefered to move. And, yeah, maybe home life wasn't meant for her. Maybe she liked waking up to see something new every sunrise. That didn't mean she was weak for it. She just- Nico struck a cord, okay?

Reyna got it. Thalia could see that Reyna got it, deep down. She was a leader. A teacher. Tailor-made for moving. Thalia would've bet, five or six years ago, Reyna would've been a hunter.

But why cry over spilled milk? Times change, people change- Reyna obviously wanted something more, something Thalia didn't get. Nico was a bigger pain in the butt than he used to be.

And Piper… don't even get her _started_ on that Cherokee nightmare.

But, anyways, that's a completely different topic. Home. The point is, Thalia didn't really have one. That was okay.

But _furniture polish-_ Thalia felt her toes curl when she first walked into the beach house. (And, seriously, he had a beach house?) She couldn't comprehend the feeling of seeing this little girl, no more than five, leading her into this house with the biggest grin on her face.

The walls were as blue as the sky, but seemed to grow darker as the wall reached downwards, towards the hardwood floors. It was probably intentional that way. Nautical themed items hung in the walls: and old ship's wheel. A diver's helmet and speargun. Pictures of sunny beaches and sailboats and even the cliche boat in a bottle.

And the coffee table, the couches, the _bowl of fruit-_ Thalia swore, she could imagine Percy growing old here. He wouldn't bat an eye if Thalia told him he'd never be able to leave the island again.

At least, the Percy she remembered.

Jason might be convinced. Thalia would have to play the skeptic alone.

"Hope, why don't you invite them to sit down for a minute? I'll be down in, uh, just a minute." He said, and even though Thalia couldn't see him she knew it _was_ him. No one else stuttered like that.

The girl, Hope, giggled. "Percy thinks you guys are going to beat him up." She said, sharing a smile with all of them. Without another word, she took a seat in a big green beanbag chair at the far end of what must've been the living room.

"We probably will." Grover muttered under his breath, taking a seat. They all sat down.

Thalia sat beside Jason on the biggest couch, Piper beside him, Nico beside her. Rachel and Grover shared the two-seater. All that was left was the beanbag chair that rested against a much bigger recliner. Blue, of course. Everything seemed to be.

And, after what felt more like three months than three days, he finally appeared.

Holding a baseball bat and wearing a helmet.

The emotions that flew through Thalia were mostly centered around _anger-_ she was most definitely angry at him (five years, who wouldn't be?). And, yeah, she knew that taking into account immortality this was just a blip on the radar, but _still-_ Percy Jackson was right there, right in front of her, holding a blunt weapon in a defensive position and wearing a helmet that could've come right out of Capture the Flag and-

He was looking at the six of them warily, holding his bat in two hands. The little girl, Hope, giggled. "You look like a dork." She said, smiling brightly at him. He didn't take his eyes off of any of them.

"I am a grown man, preparing to be attacked by people who may or may not wish to harm me." He said, and besides his voice being just a little less care-free and a bit deeper, Thalia could picture him the way he was before.

Before the nightmares. Before the wars. Before _Tartarus._

Thalia thought no one was moving. She didn't expect anyone else to move, so it came as a shock when a brown blur absolutely _plowed_ into Percy's gut, screaming at such a high pitch Thalia thought it must've been Rachel or Piper.

"PPPPERRRRRRCYYYYY!" Grover screeched, hugging Percy like his life depended on it. The satyr pushed Percy back into his own couch, causing it to tip over with a _Crash!_ Hope hopped up from her seat, letting out a little _eep!_ And getting away from her… Brother.

Okay, woah.

Thalia never met little Jackson, but she was sure her name had been Hope.

So… Hope was alive.

Was Sally?

"Okay, okay! This, although preferred to punching, is starting to hurt!" Percy said, his helmet having flown off when Grover tackled him. The satyr, ever oblivious to boundaries when he got too excited, snuggled deeper into his chest. Percy's face was red in embarrassment.

"Good, you jerk." He muttered.

That seemed to be the signal that everyone could greet him, or maybe just to get Grover off of him, because everyone stood to pry the two apart. Nico helped Grover up while Jason helped Percy tip the chair back up.

There was this kind of… stare down the two had. Eyes narrowed, assessing one another. It was a good ten seconds that started to get awkward until they pulled one another into a hug. "So, I hear that someone is expecting soon." Percy said as they broke away. Percy turned to Reyna, frowning. "But she doesn't look that far along."

Piper legitimately punched Percy in the gut causing him to double over while she scowled at him. "That isn't funny, Jackson." When he straightened up, she gave him a warm hug. "And if you ever disappear again, I'm breaking your neck." She said sweetly.

"Well, you already took care of my ribs." He whined, but returned her hug.

Rachel, who had been standing off to the side, crossed her arms. "You were never this witty before, you know." She said. Percy embraced her as well.

"I wasn't a lot of things before." He said, smiling sadly at her. Thalia didn't miss the tears forming at the corner of the Oracle's eyes. "It's a change I think you'll all have to get used to." He said. Thalia would be lying if she said that didn't send a wave of… _happy_ emotion through her.

Reyna stepped up, and in silence they both embraced as well. She whispered something in his ear Thalia didn't catch, but Percy only laughed and nodded in agreement to whatever it was.

Percy turned to Nico, holding his arms out. "I know, I know, I'm not your type… but it's fine because we're cousins and that would be weird anyways." He said. Nico snorted, but when he didn't step forward Percy basically tackled him as well.

"You're the worst kind of human being, you know that?" Nico said, but eventually hugged back when Percy wouldn't back down.

Then he turned to Thalia.

Thalia hadn't stood, like the others. She simply watched, unimpressed and passive while Percy looked at her. He scratched the back of his neck when he caught her gaze. "I know we didn't leave on the best of terms, but will it help that I didn't want to disappear for five years?" He asked.

Thalia didn't smile.

Percy didn't let it stop him. He took a step forward. "You know, you might be a Bad-A, but I bet if I told you I made cookies you'd lighten up." He said.

Thalia didn't even let her mouth twitch. "But they aren't like your mom's, are they?"

No one said anything. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Much to her dismay, Hope even stopped smiling, looking at her brother.

Percy's smile fell, leaving only a sad half-smirk on his face. He coughed a few times before turning away from her, taking a seat on his couch. "No. No, they aren't." He said. Hope chimed in.

"But they're still the best!" She said, moving up to the side of the couch where Percy sat. He gave her a smile, picking her up and putting her in his lap.

"Yeah, baby girl. They aren't half bad." He said, looking back over to Thalia. "It's still her recipe, though." He said. He looked around at everyone else, beckoning them to sit down. "I'm glad you were all able to make it."

"You threatened my husband." Piper deadpanned, although she was already starting to smile again. Percy smiled back.

"We are now totally even from when you told Annabeth about my plan for our one year anniversary." He said, making a little more room for Hope to sit beside him. She rested between him and the armrest, snuggling up. "And, yeah. I had to get you to the airport quickly and that was the fastest way to get you into the car." He said, looking between them all. "If that wasn't okay… you're all here now, so I can't say I'm sorry."

Reyna shrugged. "The cruise was nice and all, but I would've preferred an actual invitation."

Percy shrugged back, making Hope bounce. She giggled again. "I'm not exactly welcome right now in the States, as I'm safe to assume you all know about." He said, as if they should all know about this.

"What're you talking about?" Thalia asked.

Percy gave her a sideways look. "My new job? Theseus? The Avengers?" He looked over at Jason and Piper. "You told her, right? I know Chiron trusted you with his theories."

Jason looked at Thalia, pushing his shoulder into her side in what she guessed was a warning. "I think she was asleep before, when I was explaining it to everyone. Does that mean it's true. You being an Avenger, right?"

Percy shrugged. He _shrugged._ "I mean, it's not like I went straight into Avenging, but I guess-"

"Is it true that you went back into Tartarus? That you tried to overthrow Olympus?" Thalia asked.

Percy snapped his fingers. "That's why you're upset."

"Thalia-" Jason began, but now she stood.

"I'm _upset_ because my cousin didn't open up to me five years ago about some stupid mental breakdown." She began, her anger building. "I'm _upset_ because the only news I ever got about you seemed to say you were getting worse, then you suddenly disappeared for a few weeks." She said, stepping closer to Percy. "I'm _upset_ because just when we had all started to give up on ever finding a _body,_ the nature spirits start telling everyone you tried to overthrow Olympus!"

Hope started frowning, sitting up in her chair and pointing at Thalia. "That's not-"

Thalia ignored her, pressing on. Percy whispered something into Hope's ear, but kept his attention on Thalia. "I'm _upset_ because you- _one of the last_ sane _people that I actually knew on this stupid planet -_ let me think you were dead and sent straight to Hell by my own Dad." She said, almost in his face now.

Percy swallowed, trying to place a hand on hers. She pulled away, afraid the touch might actually get her to forgive him. She returned to her seat beside Jason.

"I'll admit, I wanted to dance around the subject for a little bit." He said, his voice dry. "But… I guess I'll just get right into it." He said.

Percy made eye contact with all of them, even Thalia, before starting. "I was in a dark place, mentally. I know you all know what happened in Tartarus was to blame, but this… I was in third period, I think, when it started. I thought I saw everyone from camp, from home, all my friends… just staring. Staring at _me."_ He clarified. "And I didn't want to tell anyone because it was about _me-"_

"What are you going on about?" Thalia asked, snorting.

Percy gave her the most serious expression she'd ever seen on him. "I saw all of you during school, up until sixth or seventh period, telling me I was a failure. And then, one by one, you all died, right in front of me." He said, looking at all of them again. "I tried going back to school after the doctors told me I could, but it wasn't the same. I needed to go back to camp- back _home."_

"So I did. Only this time, I saw all of you. And people started gossiping- just like camp always did -and I flipped out when someone said I was weak. Almost all of you were there." He said, looking at them. Grover ducked his head, Thalia noticed.

"I heard about it. Percy, I'm not asking for the whole reason-" Thalia started, but was cut off.

"You need to understand why I did what I did. What happened when I…" Percy took a deep breath. "And so, I secluded myself. I stopped talking to anyone because somewhere in the back of my mind I started thinking all of you actually thought that about me. I was wrong. Doing that, ignoring all of you- That was wrong." He said, looking over at Thalia.

Thalia had tried Iris message after Iris message. She'd wasted dozens of coins, just trying to contact him. She remembered it vividly.

"But I did, and by the time I realized what an idiot I was being, it was too late. Piper was back in California with Jason, Nico was doing… I don't want to know for his dad. Rachel was at Clarion, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia- you were all scattered, and I didn't want to apologize to anyone over an Iris message- I might as well have texted all of you." He said.

"So… I tried to find Annabeth. She was in Camp, somewhere. I went to find her one night… We'd been… growing apart for awhile, and I knew that I need to fix things with her." He said. "I saw her with Mark, and I saw then together, and I knew- okay, listen, I don't bear either of them any ill will anymore. I swear -but at the time I just kind of… fell apart. I blamed Annabeth for everything."

Percy smiled at all of them. It lacked any warmth. It was full of self-hatred. "I heard everyone- _everyone_ telling me I was a failure in that moment. So I thought to myself ' _what do I regret most? When did I prove to_ myself _that I was a failure?'_ I made the biggest mistake of my life that night."

"You jumped into Tartarus." Nico said, eyes dark. Percy merely nodded.

"It took days to find them again. I was nearly dead already, starving myself half to death and not sleeping for a few days- not my brightest moment." He said. "But I did it. Bob and Damasen were freed. I stole those pearls from my dad- the ones that always take you back to the sea? We barely got out alive, and I was legally dead for a full minute, until Damasen brought me back." He admitted.

Thalia felt her nails digging into the couch leather. Percy continued. "And I was so… _pumped."_ Percy said, laughing to himself. "I told Damasen and Bob to live a good life, and that maybe one day I'd see them again. They tried to warn me, you know. I didn't listen."

"I was on the boundary- stepping into camp -when the gods teleported me to Olympus. Zeus went off on me about how I had betrayed them- never mind my side of the story -and I got so mad… I physically attacked Zeus." He laughed now, full bellied. "And Athena didn't even let me get close. She had me on the ground before I even knew I was off of it."

Thalia crossed her arms, trying not to look at Percy. But by not looking at him, she was inviting her own imagination to piece the scene together… and it was something Zeus would undoubtedly do. It's what _Percy_ would undoubtedly do.

Percy covered Hope's ears for a second. "I flipped him the bird." He whispered, and Thalia couldn't ignore that. Her eyes darted to his, daring him to lie to her face. Hope squirmed free of her brother, freeing up his hands. He showed her his fist.

He showed her where his middle finger should've been.

"He told me that the only reason I wasn't going to be killed on the spot was because of dad, and that I was banished instead, and they stole my powers from me." Percy explained. "Mom and Paul were being forced out of the apartment as well. Hope too." He said sadly, and this time he didn't even bother with a smile.

He hesitated for a moment, looking down at his sister. "Hey, baby girl? Why don't you go see if the cookies are ready yet? I think I smell them burning." He said, rubbing the top of her head. She smiled, licking her lips and hopping up from her seat on the couch beside him. As she left, Percy watched her go.

Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he continued. "Hope doesn't know. Not yet, at least, but Zeus broke his promise. The car was struck by lightning- we ended up in the East river. A final insult to me, I guess. Mom and Paul… they were killed instantly. Hope and I only escaped because Bob and Damasen stuck around to keep an eye on me."

"Me and Hope ran. We nearly died a few times on the way, but eventually we found a home. Settled down with some nice people." He said.

Thalia nearly called bull, for several reasons, but Hope stuck her head around the corner. She looked shyly at her brother. "Can I come back in now?" She asked. Percy nodded, putting her back in place.

"And, of course, somehow you ended up becoming an Avenger." Rachel said, disbelievingly.

Everyone looked a bit disbelieving, actually. Thalia didn't blame them. This story was insane. Insane on a level that even the gods wouldn't cross. Not with Percy. Not after what he'd done for them.

Percy nodded his head, face red. "I mean, it didn't happen all at once… The house we ended up in was one of theirs… like, their _actual_ home. With their family and everything… And when I figured that out, and he figured out what had happened to Mom and Paul, he couldn't let us leave so…"

Hope giggled. "Percy played maid."

" _Butler."_ Percy immediately corrected, pressing into his sister's sides. She started laughing, getting a smile out of Percy. Thalia's own lips twitched. "But, yeah. I cleaned, cooked, and basically just tried to make the most of the situation."

"Why not run?" Piper asked. "Why stay?" _Why not contact us?_

Percy heard the question no one dared ask. "Hope was so little at the time… and I was powerless still… It was safe. If a demigod lives a secluded, protected life, Avengers might as well be off the radar completely. Monsters rarely attacked, and I still somehow had Riptide, so we were safe."

 _We were safe._

"You didn't tell anyone where you were because you wanted to stay _safe?"_ Thalia spat in disbelief. Percy looked alarmed, eyes wide when she spoke. " _We_ could've kept you safe. _We_ would've given you shelter. What did the _Avenger_ you'd just met have to offer that we, your friends for years, couldn't?" She asked, tone full of scorn.

There were a lot of pent up aggression that Thalia hadn't been able to channel showing itself, but she didn't care. These were legitimate reasons that were starting to tick her off. Percy didn't… _run_ when things got hard. Percy _fought back._ Thalia respected him for it. Envied him for it, even.

This wasn't Percy. Her worst thoughts had been realized.

"I didn't have just myself to think about. Hope was-"

" _Totally_ family to all of us! We all could've taken care of her! Annabeth practically treated her like her own sister. So did Piper and Hazel. Even _Nico_ worshiped the ground the princess walked on! Why leave us, when Hope was family?" Thalia said, her voice raising.

"Thalia, calm down." Percy said.

Thalia felt her blood boiling. "Did you not think we were going to help you? Did you think we were going to just drop you in the trash, all the quests and memories, and move on? We cared, Percy-"

Jason interjected. "Thalia, seriously, chill out."

She rounded on him. "Are you _not_ feeling just the slightest bit betrayed by the fact Percy chose complete strangers over his friends?"

"It was five years ago." Percy said dumbly.

Thalia let out a loud, mocking laugh. "Oh, right! Back when you weren't so smart, right? Because you felt like we weren't friends anymore? Because of a _vision-"_

" _Shut it, right now."_ Piper said, her voice taking on a tone Thalia had never heard from the daughter of Aphrodite before. Thalia tried to yell at her that she was right and that Percy was in the wrong, but no words left her throat. In fact, her jaw hinged itself shut, not allowing itself to open.

Thalia was about to go for the lamp beside her, determined to smash it just to emphasize how angry she was, when she realized her mistake.

Percy was trying to reach after Hope, who had hopped out of his lap and was already moving towards the kitchen. Thalia saw tears in her eyes, and instantly Percy was up and looking between the direction his sister left and her.

His eyes were the darkest shade of green she'd ever seen. They glinted like a forest being hit by a flashlight. "She isn't a demigod, Thalia. And she isn't made of bricks, either." He paused for a second, then went in the direction that Hope had gone in.

"It's not about _me,_ Huntress. It's about keeping my sister safe."

* * *

 **If you guys skipped the above stuff, some of it is important. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **No need to Review, or Favorite, or Follow this time. You've all seriously done so much.**

 **LHG :)**


	43. Do You Think She?

**Hey Guys!**

 **242488.**

 **242488.**

 _ **242488.**_

 **That is the number of miles my poor, poor little Honda Accord had accumulated before finally dying on me. She kept me going all the way through High School, past countless hours on the road delivering pizza, and all around helping me achieve my level of 'tom-foolery'. She helped me through quite a few not-dates with one of my best friends, and honestly I don't know what I would've done without her bravery in the face of almost overheating on her last few weeks on delivery.**

 **A moment of silence, if you please, for a true hero.**

 **My best friend (female) is on her religious excursion! I've already gotten her first weekly email! So proud of her!**

 **I've gotten a bit better since last chapter. Things are starting to smooth out, minus the Honda (*sobs*). Either way, still working hard at my job. None of them even know who Percy Jackson is, but a shout out to them for being so supportive of me these past few weeks. Actually, one of my co-workers has accidentally added onto this story in ways I doubt he's even suspected. I never expected it either, honestly. Probably going to add a new OC soon... hope you like him, at least a little.**

 **Anyways, I'm not going to go on a big rant today (sorry to disappoint, new viewers who read the last chapter!). I just want to say how happy I am with how you are all so supportive of me... Really, thank you.**

 **So, I have some new story ideas. I've already mentioned how this story will probably be my last before the two year religious excursion I plan on taking, but still. That's a few months away, at the very least. I'll be putting the idea's in my Bio after I'm done writing this. Go check them out, comment on the ones you like and which ones you didn't on this story, or my other one, _Complications._**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my car, resting in the big junkyard in the sky.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am still not Rick. Nor Marvel. Or... whatever else might want to copyright this crap. Whatever.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Piper immediately reached over to Thalia and smacked her upside the head.

"Hey!" She said, protesting against the 'harsh' treatment. Jason held the two of them apart, keeping them away from one another. Gods, why did it always happen like this? Everytime he tried to get the family together…

In all actuality, he wanted to smack his sister upside the head as well. She acted just like a punk 15-year-old would sometimes (almost always) and it really, _really_ messed things up. This family reunion just topped the list of blunders.

Jason loved his sister… but why did it always feel like he was the eldest?

Everyone was looking at her. No one hid there shock at her attitude, even though Jason wasn't all that shocked. Thalia was Thalia. She was coarse and held grudges, and Jason sometimes saw the 'Zeus' inside of her more prominently than himself.

Although, thinking about it, maybe he didn't see it all that well either. But that's why he had Piper.

Piper killed the stubbornness. Jason appreciated it.

Thalia didn't.

"That was uncalled for." Piper said, her eyes reflecting her obvious malice. Jason hoped he never saw that gaze directed at him.

Thalia crossed her arms, looking Piper in the eye. If anything, she looked even more angry after being charm spoken into silence. Jason didn't have to imagine how angry Thalia was- she wanted Piper gone.

It was a rift he had yet to mend.

"Leaving for five years without telling anyone where he had gone was uncalled for- calling him out on it was justified." Thalia said, though she seemed to waver, if only for a moment. Jason didn't understand why.

"But making his sister cry?" Rachel asked.

Oh.

Jason winced when he saw Thalia's steely demeanor slip. She ducked her head down, scowling. Thalia hadn't even ever met Percy's little sister, but she hadn't been lying when they said everyone loved her deeply. Thalia was beyond protective of her. Thalia loved that baby.

"It was about him, not her-"

"And it's obvious that _he_ means the world to _her."_ Piper said, standing up, although Jason tried to stop her. He failed, but at least he tried. "You don't just… _go off_ on him with her right there!"

"But we all agree that it was beyond uncalled for, just leaving, right? Hope aside?" Thalia said, standing as well. She made eye contact with everyone in the room, even Jason.

Piper looked at her in disbelief. "You're turning against him now? After hearing what Zeus did to him? After what Zeus did to _Sally Jackson?_ You really want to question why he didn't try to talk to any of us?"

Thalia looked absolutely furious, but Jason knew this wasn't about Percy anymore. This time, it was obviously Zeus. Jason knew that face. It was the kind only inspired by god-level rage. Thalia had inherited it from two jerk parents. Or, at least that's what she always told him.

"My 'dad' is a jerk, and we all know it." She said. "And I'm not even surprised anymore by what he'd do to hurt others. He's a lousy excuse for a king, much less a god."

"Then why drag it on? When Percy had to go against Zeus himself, why call him out for not calling us?" Reyna asked.

Thalia looked about ready to explode, seeing Reyna join in. "He could've trusted us-"

"Lousy friends we turned out to be." Nico said, looking over at her cousin. "We knew he was alive. _I_ knew he was alive, and when I told everyone we blew it off-"

"And _I was an idiot!_ Is that what you want to hear? That I blew it off as you wanting to believe our idiot cousin was alive." Thalia said. "Imagine, if we'd helped Annabeth while the trail had been warm-"

"You know, there is a lot of cutting people off right now, but let's set the record straight. Annabeth was obsessed. We didn't _want_ an answer, because we didn't know what we'd find if we dug up enough." Jason said, remembering the agonizing nights following Percy's disappearance. The constant self-doubt. But Zeus had been insistent, and Jason had followed.

Like a good soldier, Jason had followed.

 _He_ was an idiot.

Thalia looked at Jason, really _looked_ at him. And in her eyes, he saw the same reflected emotions, the same pain he'd felt all those years ago. "It's obvious things changed- for all of us, Thalia. We were all acting like Percy had switched sides, regardless of what we personally thought. But we can't take our guilt out on him right now."

Thalia looked like she was about to speak, but Piper cut her off. "You missed him, Thalia. He hurt all of us when he left, and yeah, knowing that he was alive this whole time without telling us kind of hurts." Piper looked down at her feet, her hands resting on her stomach. "But you need to see it from his perspective on this-"

"I _know_ what it feels like to be alone." She snarled. "Besides what Nico might say, I've been alone before. And I can't count on my fingers and toes how much I appreciated waking up with friendly faces around me instead of monsters about to eat me."

Thalia made eye contact with each of them, as if trying to make them all see her side of the story. To feel what she felt. Jason didn't know if he'd ever felt like that… so alone… but he understood Thalia was protective. Beyond her rough exterior, she loved _fiercely._

Jason didn't want to comment in the restaurant, but Thalia was still his sister. More than that, she was still human, as much as she was god. She talked about being _more-_ about immortality and the hunt being so important to her, but Jason knew- he knew that she believes that Percy's decision to turn down immortality was his greatest achievement. She didn't think being a demigod was weak.

"We never lost him, Thalia." Jason said, looking at her with sad eyes. "He never hated us, and he never wanted to leave us. But coming back- even to just talk to us again -would've been certain death. For him, and for Hope, too. But he's trying to talk to us now, and we need to listen." He looked between all of them, but emphasized his point when he made eye contact with his sister. "We just have to listen right now."

Thalia looked down at the ground, and this time she didn't try speaking. Jason knew he'd made his point.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Jason said, standing up and looking between them all. No one argued as he began stepping towards where Percy had disappeared to.

…

Jason thought that the house was actually kind of small.

Of course, this was coming from the man who had been living in the biggest cabin in Camp Halfblood, and a private senate apartment before that, but recently he'd been humbled. A modest apartment in New York for a few months, a room in the Big House since after the apartment, and the constant hotel rooms from his job.

But, beyond the sitting room that morphed into the kitchen, there were only two bedrooms, and what Jason assumed was a bathroom down a single hallway. There was also a second floor, but Jason would investigate that later. No need to when his friend was on the first floor.

He was pretty sure he could hear them behind the farthest door, or at least Percy, murmuring words too quiet for Jason to hear. He couldn't be sure, but odds were Percy was trying to calm his sister down.

Jason knocked softly. The murmuring stopped.

When the door opened, Jason expected Percy too look angry, or to drag Jason into the room and talk there. What he didn't expect was Percy to open the door and immediately close it behind him. His face was set in a stern line, his arms folded and his back pressed against the door frame protectively. His eyes were still a dark gleam.

Jason went to speak. Percy cut him off.

"Thalia is Thalia. I was an idiot for keeping Hope there." He said, then rolled his hand in a 'now continue' motion.

Jason smiled a little. "I should've told her to hold her tongue for a few minutes. Especially since Hope was there."

Percy smiled as well. "At least she never changed."

The two of them laughed, any tension defused, at least momentarily. Percy still stood guard over the door, as if afraid to leave his sister unattended. Jason noticed. "She knew us, before she even met us. You told her about us, didn't you? About the gods, demigods… Everything?"

Percy rolled his eyes. Jason was actually a bit shocked at the movement. That was more of Annabeth's thing.

Jason admits he forgets they were separate entities. "She's six, Jason. I… _censor_ some of the other stuff out. And I still haven't told her about how Mom and Dad died."

Jason nodded. "She's still pretty young, even for… _demigod_ stuff, don't you think?"

Percy shrugged. "There might've been a third party that brought the subject up to begin with, yeah." He admitted. "She loves you all, though. She was excited to meet you all today."

Jason tried to imagine how he would be depicted in a story. Did Percy make him sound like a hero?

Unlikely. They were probably all presented as dorks.

"What now? How's she holding up?" Jason asked.

"She's taking a nap for a little bit. I'm sure she'll be better by the time dinner is ready tonight." He said, shifting on the doorframe. "Maybe Thalia could use a nap, too." He mused. Jason frowned, thinking of his older sister.

"She's slept enough through this trip. I'm sure she'll mellow out by dinner, too." Jason said, assuring himself as well. Thalia just needed to get it out of her system. She just needed to adjust a bit more. "She just missed you, I'm sure. And disappearing on us was a bit uncalled for." Jason said, trying to cushion the blow a little bit.

Percy just sighed, swinging his arms and moving away from the door. He started making his way back to the living room, Jason in tow. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Percy asked, his voice going quieter.

Jason clasped his shoulder, shaking him in a friendly way. "Given enough time, I bet she just might."

 **Clint:**

He was supervising.

 _Supervising._

This was the job Fury assigned him when P.E.G.A.S.U.S. was still up and running. Observe, report, repeat. No fancy shooting, no danger that went unseen by his all-seeing eyes.

It was the most stressful job he could think of existing. Especially when he was dealing with the team. The Avengers were stubborn, confused people. They all had very, _very_ different opinions in regards to topics of the world. And the differences couldn't be any more divided… powers against no powers. Magic against science. Baja Blast against Pitch Black.

Independence against government overwatch.

It was a lot to juggle, getting into the mindset of each person he watched. He had to _understand,_ and Clint wasn't very good at it, okay? He didn't understand Cooper's first crush on a rock, and he couldn't understand Tony's infatuation with disassembled engines. That was Percy. He understood.

But Clint gave it his best shot. He just… couldn't always hit the mark. Still, he sat in front of his computer, writing up his weekly status report.

James wasn't getting any better. If it helped, he wasn't getting any worse, either. It was a standstill at the moment, completely no change. Clint only hoped it got better soon.

Wanda and Vision were spending a lot of time together in the Avenger's headquarters. It was… more of a home, in most senses of the word, for the Avengers. They spent most of their time in the training room, doing… whatever it was Percy had asked them to. Clint noticed a lot of strange geographical challenges added to the simulator. He still knocked before entering either of their rooms.

Sam was still ticked about his wings missing. When he wasn't receiving bits and pieces of news that was probably irrelevant, he spent free-time combing through traffic cam footage of the day Annabeth escaped to tower, trying to locate his missing wings. No one can identify why the GPS attached to the things had been turned off. Clint suspected Percy had a lead already.

Thor was off-world, or with Jane. You could tell by the way his face morphed into a stony expression every time he returned from a 'mission'. With Jane, he smiled. At least, that's what Clint hoped. He didn't need Asgardian tantrums and relationship angst added to his own mounting stress.

Steve was preparing for some party. A reunion of veterans that he knew from some fight or another. They usually hosted these events in other buildings, or at a museum or anywhere besides the tower. Steve often argued that the veterans deserved a better venue than an ugly tower (he never told Tony to his face). This time, that rule had been waived.

Tony… there was a hard thing to bring up. He was obviously in distress. He had almost barricaded himself in his workshop until only recently, when Pepper had to basically tear him away from his work and into the kitchen. He seemed beyond his usual level of franticness. Almost like he _planned_ on hurting himself. Like he had no choice.

Clint himself understood the feeling. He could, just barely, understand what they were _all_ feeling. He liked to think this experience would help him understand all of his co workers better.

At the same time, he didn't want to know if Percy was pushing the team past the limit.

Clint finished typing away at his computer, saving all of the information. He just had to speak with Natasha, get her reports, and save it onto his email. Percy would get it, Clint would get a reconfirmation that the plan (that he didn't have the full picture of) was still in motion, and Clint would continue to monitor and assess the situation from wherever he could.

Fun.

He rubbed his eyes after pushing back away from the desk. He tried so hard to keep the brightness down on anything with a screen, but it always ended up hurting his eyes at one point or another. It didn't help that Tony's tech was always a bright blue color: after a while, it seemed to get brighter every second.

Clint exited his room, walking down the hallway that acted as private suites for each team member. Rooms weren't hard to come by in the tower, and not everyone on the team really kept in the same one for long. Clint knew why he did it: predictability was tough for a spy. It scared him. It made him feel unsafe.

He didn't understand how Tony could keep everything so… _set_ in a place like the tower. His room was perfectly manicured for him. He always had the same coffee made (if he could help it) and lazed around the house until he was told to do something, or he felt and urge to… exercise? Build? Clint didn't know, Tony seemed pretty stressed for a such a laid back individual.

Walking by down the hall, he saw Percy's room. On a whim, he stopped, opening the door and peaking in.

Now there was a room that never changed. A room _fit_ for him. Mind you, Homestead was much more authentic, but this room- the one in Avenger's Tower -was a combination of work and home if Clint ever saw one. Laptops, a desk, stationery, and files next to picture frames, mementos, tacky souvenirs and crayon drawings (not all of them made by Hope). It was… _Percy._

Blue everywhere, smiling faces and mug shots mixed together, and somehow all Clint could picture was Tony.

It had never occurred to him how _alike_ the two were until the very moment he could compare the two rooms. Sure, Tony was definitely more _elegant_ than the average college-age superhero, but the resemblance was there. Seashells, picked up by Hope in _Texas_ of all places- didn't Tony have a scrap of junk framed above his dresser? There must've been some significance.

Percy kept a photo of himself and Tony in graduation robes, eating tacos- the moment Percy had sold his first (and last) patent on a design for a hydraulic door. A door still manufactured and used by _Stark Industries._ Tony had a small photo hidden in his sock drawer- so small Clint had had to sneak into the owner's room and peak -of himself and Percy, a selfie in Paris. Some sort of celebratory lunch for returning from the dead.

How was it that the inventor and the big brother shared so much- whether it was sarcasm, decor, or press awareness -in common, but have none of the same reactions to pressure? To stress? How did they both cope so differently?

It made a chill run up his spine. Clint closed the door, walking back towards where Natasha would be on any other weeknight.

…

"If you keep that hand guarded, you just open yourself up to worse injury."

"I'm already injured. I need to let it heal."

"Then why fight with a disadvantage?"

Clint watched the two agents spar, but it looked more like a really intense dance. The kind of dance where you each held a blade and couldn't disconnect eye contact with your partner. When one person stepped forward, the other must counter. The movements were smooth and precise, and it almost amazed him how graceful it could look before someone was thrown onto the mat.

He was above them, watching from the jogging track that overlooked the sparring mat(s). He'd been watching for only a few minutes, but it was definitely an even match between the two opponents, no matter how he tried to slice the favor into his own partner's favor. Besides, all the best teachers were unbiased, taking each lesson with a grain of salt.

Okay, Nat was better. But Hill was holding her own.

He had to hand it to the old pirate, Fury had a knack for picking protegees. She had a broken finger, an obvious target of opportunity, but still she held herself like it didn't phase her. Nat and Maria both had six inch blades in their hands, but Maria went so far as to grip the knife in her _injured_ hand.

Most fighters would see this as a disadvantage.

Any Fury student will know, this was simply a challenge.

They circled the mat, constantly aware of one another's movements. Each breathed evenly. Each held a calm expression on their face. Both were obviously waiting for the other's patience to wax thin.

In the end, Clint lost.

"As productive as it would be to see you two slice into one another," He said, not even startling either of the two trained agents. "I need to speak with Nat before bed."

Neither moved. Neither looked away from one another. Each of them had their weight shifted evenly between their feet, but ready to change stances and positions until the other attacked first.

Clint rolled his eyes, jumping over the railing, and landing between the two of them. He then proceeded to disarm both of them.

Natasha was left blinking at her empty hand, seeing her knife buried into the mat beside an identical one. Maria Hill reacted equally semi-surprised/emotionless. Clint was still in a kneeling position, his hands on the hilts of the blades and his boredom clearly evident on his face. "Like I said, I need to talk to Nat. You can spar when I'm done."

On the inside, he was smirking. ' _Still got it.'_

"We were sparring now." Hill said, already reaching for her knife again. Clint went to grab it away from her…

… and felt his leg give way from under him as Natasha kicked it away.

Clint fell to the mat with an ' _oof',_ seeing that both women had reclaimed their knives and were looking down at their prey: him.

Natasha started with a downwards thrust, going for his ribs on his right side. It wasn't a move he was familiar with, but he easily grabbed her wrist and brought the motion to a standstill. "Okay, wait just a second-" He began, but was cut off by the heel that slammed into his abdomen and took his breath away.

Agent Hill followed up with her own thrust to his throat, but again Clint caught the blade. "When we spar in private, we do not enjoy being stopped." She said, retching the blade from his grip as Natasha started backing off as well. Clint stood, feet spread evenly and eyes trained between his (apparent) opponents.

"Ladies, my last sparring session wasn't too long ago. I see that you're busy now, so Nat can visit me when you're done-"

Said agent started to advance, blade thrusting into nothing when she tried to attack him. Clint went into full defense, dodging each potential cut and moving to disarm her when he saw Hill coming up behind him. He only barely caught her wrist.

Looking between them, now both captured in his grip, he saw the silent determination to make him pay for interrupting them. "Seriously, calm down! What's with the blades, ladies?" He asked, the question popping out of his mouth just as Natasha switched hands and Hill began punching at his nerves on his arm. He released them both, taking a step back and jabbing at Nat until she backed off.

"Archaic weapons, Barton." Hill said, now taking a slice at Nat. The red head caught the blade with her own, getting in close and slamming her fist into Hill's solar plexus. She barely winced at the awful blow. "There's no telling what might be happening later on these next few months, but we can't expect the Olympians to just sit and wait for Percy to meet with them." She said, pressing Clint into a corner and slicing at him.

Again, he caught the blade. Natasha came in for another kick, and Clint caught her foot. He was really good at catching. "Fair enough. But why-" He was cut off once again, Natasha's blade slicing through his shirt. She gave him an innocent smile, twirling the blade as she did.

Clint was ticked. This was the shirt his wife had picked out for him.

Clint had dropped Natasha's foot before, but when she started jabbing at him again he caught her wrist and pressed _just right-_ when he could hear the bones pop and shift. Natasha _hated_ when he did that to her, he knew.

While occupied, Hill began to advance from his side, blade still in her injured hand. Clint wasted no time, jumping up and catching the blade between his sneakers. He smirked, twisting and causing her to cry out and drop the blade. Simultaneously, he pulled on Nat's wrists and slammed her into the ground beside him as he fell.

While they were both down, Clint began to go to work. Punching and jabbing, kicking and grunting. They both put up a good fight, mind you, but Clint was the _teacher._ Nat and Hill sliced him a few times, true, but eventually they all fell onto the training mat, exhausted. Covered in sweat and panting, Clint put his fists up in the air, victorious.

"I wanna say I won." He said in between coughing and panting. The lights above him were giving off a sickening glare.

Natasha's heel came down on his stomach, effectively correcting his statement louder than any smack talk could.

"I think you're an idiot." She said, but her labored breathing gave herself away as well.

Clint was about to comment, but then _another_ heel slammed into him. His eyes bugged out, and the idea of crawling to the infirmary entered his mind. "I think it's safe to assume this match was a draw, and that the next time we do this-"

"There is _no_ next time." Clint said, his words devolving into coughs halfway through his statement. They each rested their sore muscles, eventually making their way to the benches and taking sips from their water. Natasha offered Clint some of hers when she saw him empty handed. Clint resisted to urge to backwash.

"I still need your report for this week." Clint said, pointing to Natasha. She nodded, unsurprised. There was no doubt in Clint's mind Natasha wasn't aware of Clint's job. What he didn't expect was Hill's voice.

"Has Percy… asked you to tell me anything?"

Clint had to turn in his seat fully to see the agent, and when he did he was surprised by how… casually she seemed suddenly. Like she was trying her hardest not to somehow sound as cold as she usually did.

Alright, Clint was no 'emotion bloodhound', but even _he_ saw through her overt casualness. Make no mistake, Clint understood what a crush was like.

… But Hill was made of _stone._ She didn't have emotion.

Unless she was with Percy. Clint was tipped off after they were put in a recon mission some years prior. She actually smiled once.

"I'm afraid I can't say. After all, Percy never gave me any means of contacting him." Clint lied, although he said it in such a monotone, dead-weighted way that Hill could probably guess that he was in contact with him. It was probably an open secret with all of them, honestly. "Steve just wanted to make sure we could all be at his Veterans Ball in a few weeks."

She nodded, quietly excusing herself from the room, a towel hanging from her shoulders and water bottle to her mouth. Clint and Natasha both watched as she left.

"Do you think-?" Clint began, but Natasha cut him off.

"I try not to, when it comes to the two of them." She said, taking another sip of water. Her tone lowered when she spoke again. "I have the finer details regarding the Senator's task force. Percy needs to hear about it. Now."

Clint nodded, standing and making his way towards the door. Natasha followed after.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **LHG :)**


	44. The Most Dangerous Deals

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **IF YOU CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STOCKING STUFFER!**

 **I HONESTLY HAVE VERY LITTLE IDEA OF HOW HANUKKAH, BUT IF YOU CELEBRATE IT THEN HECK YEAH! HAPPY HANUKKAH!**

 **GUYS, IS KWANZAA IN THERE,TOO? I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. ANYWAYS, WHY AM I SPEAKING IN ALL CAPS? I'M GLAD YOU ASKED.**

 **HOLIDAYS! THAT'S WHY!**

 **I DID A LOT OF PRE-WRITING FOR THIS WEEK, AND BASICALLY I'M ALL WRITTEN-OUT. BUT YOU ALL DESERVE IT, BECAUSE YOU ALL WAIT MONTHS FOR THESE UPDATES, AND I KINDA SUCK WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING. I WANNA MAKE SURE I GET THIS STORY RIGHT, YOU KNOW? I'M GLAD YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SO UNDERSTANDING OF ME.**

 **SO I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES, AND POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY D &D STORY. IT'LL BE A (LONG) FOUR-SHOT, SO GET READY FOR THAT, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. THAT'LL PROBABLY BE A ON-GOING, SO YEAH.**

 **NOT ONLY THAT, BUT GUESS WHAT...**

 **I'M UPDATING ON NEW YEARS AS WELL.**

 **YEP.**

 **NOW I'LL BE GETTING INTO SOME OTHER NERDY STUFF, SO IF YOU WANNA SKIP I DON'T BLAME YOU. _ROGUE ONE:_ 10/10. VADER, OF COURSE, WAS A BAD-A. IF ANYONE HAS BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE MARVEL COMICS, THEY HAVE SOME PRETTY COOL _STAR WARS_ ONES THAT HAVE COME OUT. PERSONALLY, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A FAN OF THE OLD REPUBLIC STUFF.**

 **ANYONE KNOW WHO ZAYNE CARRICK IS? PM ME IF YOU DO AND WANNA TALK NERDY, PLZ. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M A TOTAL STRANGER OVER THE INTERNET SPEAKING HYSTERICALLY IN ALL CAPS!**

 **(...)**

 ** _FINAL FANTASY XV_! HOLY CRAP, EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS EXPONENTIALLY. THE GAME ITSELF, 10/10. I LOVE THE STORY OF SELF-SACRIFICE AND BROTHERLY LOVE THAT INTERTWINES WITH THE CHARACTERS. AND LUNA... JUST AMAZING. **

**THEY ALSO RELEASED A MOVIE ( _KINGSGLAIVE, FFXV_ ) AS WELL, AND I WAS SO IMPRESSED WITH IT I BOUGHT IT ON iTUNES. THE ACTION IS AMAZING, AND WHEN COMBINED WITH THE VIDEO GAME, I MIGHT AS WELL BE WATCHING A MOVIE TRILOGY.**

 **THE REASON ITS A TRILOGY, IN MY BOOK, IS BECAUSE THERE IS ALSO AN ANIME THAT CAME OUT AS WELL. I WATCHED IT ON YOUTUBE, WHICH WAS PROBABLY ILLEGAL, SO DON'T TELL ANYONE (AS I SPELL IT OUT IN ALL CAPS)! THE ANIME ALSO TIES IN, SO _SQUARE ENIX_ JUST... REALLY WENT ALL OUT THIS TIME AROUND. I TRULY TIP MY HAT TO THEM.**

 **ANOTHER THING, GO LISTEN TO _FLORENCE + THE MACHINE_ COVER OF _STAND BY ME._ I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH. REALLY ADDED TO THE VIDEO GAME.**

 **IF YOU AREN'T GONNA PLAY IT, CHECK OUT _TheRadBrad_ ON YOUTUBE. HE'S NOT MY FAVORITE GAMING COMMENTATOR, BUT HE DIDN'T DO THAT BAD THIS TIME AROUND.**

 **I JUST SAW _FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM_ ON CHRISTMAS EVE WITH MY FAMILY, AND MY FATHER WASN'T DISAPPOINTED (CLOSEST THING TO A COMPLIMENT A MOVIE CAN RECEIVE FROM HIM). I WAS VERY IMPRESSED, ESPECIALLY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

 **OKAY. NERDY TALK DONE.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **YOU ALL REQUESTED A LIST OF JOBS EACH AVENGER HAD. I CAN'T GIVE MUCH AWAY, BUT LEMME FILL YOU IN A LITTLE:**

 **WANDA: INTENSE PARKOUR TRAINING (BUT WHY?)**

 **STEVE: VETERAN'S BALL**

 **TONY: BUILDING PERCY SOMETHING**

 **VISION: HELPING WANDA**

 **NATASHA: WATCHING THE GOVERNMENT**

 **SAM : WATCHING THE NEWS**

 **THOR:** **WATCHING THE GODS**

 **CLINT: WATCHING THE TEAM**

 **JAMES:** **KEEPING HIMSELF TOGETHER**

 **DISCLAIMER : EVEN THE DISCLAIMER IS BIG! I'M STILL NOT TRYING TO GET COPYRIGHT STRICKEN, SO RICK, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! **

* * *

**Piper:**

Lunch was nice.

Percy explained that he had caught the crabs himself, with the help of Hope. He explained a lot about the small town they were next to: He spoke about the locals, the traditions, the island itself- Piper was almost uneasy, the way he made it sound like paradise.

And, okay, it looked like it as well. She admitted that although it might be cloudy and a bit windy, she actually liked where they were at. It was… nice. Like the lunch. You know, the crab meat Piper couldn't eat and the salad that Hope had made with Percy last minute.

The girl in question had spent the rest of the time between Thalia's accusations and lunch in her room, napping. Percy explained that she hadn't been given the full 'rundown' of each of them- _only the good stuff_ , he had said.

So, obviously Thalia had been completely cut from the story.

Piper, who had at the time been sitting on the couch, put a hand on her stomach in an attempt to quell the sudden rush of what must've been hormones to bring that thought into her head. Sure, she was a coarse individual, but Thalia was a good person.

Percy had been very casual if Thalia ever asked anything. She, of course, had not apologized, but Percy didn't look like he expected one, anyways.

" _I don't regret it. Meeting the people that I did, spending so much time with Hope- I'll never be able to regret it."_ He'd said. Piper believed him.

"So, who is up for thirds?" Percy said, passing around more food. Piper easily accepted another roll when it was passed her way. Nico quickly took a tong-full of steamed asparagus. Jason, however, was the one that had to put all the food down. All of it had ended up at his end of the table, across from Percy.

"You've literally stuffed us, Percy. Seriously, when did you start cooking as a career?" Jason asked, not fooling Piper one bit. She saw him sneak a roll as well.

Percy for his part had been putting more boiled carrots in front of Hope, who didn't seem to mind eating her veggies at all. He paused at the question, although only for a moment. "Mom was always a goddess in the kitchen." He said, not looking away from Hope. She was looking back up at him, though trying to be discreet about it. "I must've… picked up on it, I guess. I never really took it seriously until I was staying with the Bartons." He explained.

"It's delicious." Rachel stated simply, smiling slightly. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I'm sure she'd be proud."

Percy made brief eye contact with everyone around the table. Piper returned it with a small smile. "I appreciate that." He said, looking back at Hope. There was no doubt in Piper's mind he was thinking about himself at her age, picking at his carrots and smiling at Sally the same way that Hope was looking at him. He ran his hands through Hope's curly brown hair, causing her to giggle and swat his hand away.

" _Gods, she looks just like her."_ Piper thought to herself, and a tear unwillingly slipped out of her eye. Hope was definitely her mother's daughter. Brown, curly hair. Warm, brown eyes. A smile that could light up a room shrouded in Nico's mist. Piper quickly wiped the tear away before anyone noticed. Unnoticed by her, electric blue eyes saw the action.

"So how long have you been living up here?" Nico asked, picking at the asparagus he'd just picked up.

Percy's picked his fork back up, stealing a carrot from his sister. She frowned as he popped it in his mouth. "Actually, this isn't my house. Yet." He amended when he saw all their startled expression. "All three of these houses are for rent- fishermen coming up for the salmon spawning in the late summer. I recently made an offer for all three of them." He explained.

Hope took a carrot from her brother's plate. He gave her a hurt look while Piper watched the exchange. Something inside of her chest hurt when she saw it. "All three houses… in Alaska." Grover said, as if he couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. "The land beyond the gods."

"I suppose that's why you chose it." Reyna said, although her voice was low. It matched the tone of the subject she was probing, Piper supposed. Percy simply nodded.

"Unfortunately, yeah. It wasn't my first choice, either, but all in all, it's pretty safe. Compared to other places I thought of…" He trailed off, suddenly taking a big interest in his food.

"Of what?" Thalia asked, the hostility toned down to a minimum. The fact it was still there irked Piper, but the look Thalia received from Hope was enough to make Thalia look down at her own plate.

"Later." Percy said, standing and picking up his now empty plate. Hope stood with him, her own plate raised. "For now, I think I promised all of you cookies." He stated, and all animosity in Hope's eyes disintegrated, replaced with joy at the promise of dessert. Percy and Hope both went around the table collecting plates. Soon, all of them were taking part in cleaning up. It wasn't long before everyone was back at the table with a large plate of blue- oh how she missed the best thing associated with the color -cookies in front of them.

No one hesitated to dig into them. Piper saw Nico stuff three into his mouth at one time. Grover got five.

The moment that the taste touched her lips, Piper felt a rush of emotion overcome her. Because, really- even after only a handful of meetings, Piper loved the woman. Sally Jackson was, truly, a goddess among women. She doubted the woman ever hated. Just _hated,_ in general.

And tasting these cookies was like being right back there, helping mix the dough itself under her careful supervision.

Jason, loudly, might Piper add, moaned as if he'd just had a sip of water in the desert. Grover's eyes rolled back in his head. Even Reyna hummed in appreciation.

Hope laughed loudly, seeing everyone's reactions to the favored dessert of the Jackson family. Piper gave her an ear to ear grin.

…

Piper was out on the patio, looking out at the water. The sun was casting an orange and pink glow that she couldn't quite place where she'd seen it before, though she was certain she had. Jason stood beside her, both of them appreciating the view, along with each other. It really was pretty, and the few stars that she could see were already brighter than anywhere else she'd been. The scent of pine was intoxicating.

Jason had his arms all the way around his wife, hands resting on her bump. Her hands were above his, completely encasing them. His head rested on her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck. She put her own head against his, leaning back and splitting her weight with him. The sea, only fifty or so yards away, reflected the dying light.

They could both see Percy on the beach, setting up their fire. Hunched over on the sand, they could just see the sparks leaping from his hands. They'd both been skeptical when they'd seen him leaving with flint and steel, but he'd assured them they'd be out there in a few minutes, roasting marshmallows. That had been thirty minutes ago, and now both Reyna and Grover stood beside him, waiting for him to give up. Rachel sat off to the side in one of the many lawn chairs set up for them.

Thalia and Nico were inside, putting the plates from lunch away. They'd all vetoed dinner in exchange for a campfire cookout instead, much to everyone's reluctance. A campfire was special, especially to them. In the end, though, the fact that Percy hadn't been to one with them in years swayed their opinions.

"You ready to go down?" Jason whispered into her ear, running his hand over her stomach. Her shirt, a really frilly red top, bent to his will, his hands messing with the fabric. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Gimme just a minute. I still haven't decided where I've seen a sunset like that before." She said, leaning further back into him. His jacket was warm, covering up her arms. He pulled her closer as she did.

When the silence became tense, though, she was pretty sure Jason had just answered her question. She waited a few minutes, however, until his hands stopped moving and his breath became shallow against her skin. She came to the realization only a few seconds after.

"I think I know where I've seen it before." Jason said, and Piper wished she had brought her own jacket. Summer or not, they were still further north than she considered comfortable in a short-sleeved shirt. A chill went up her spine, however, that certainly wasn't from the cold. Her breath hitched.

"Me too." She whispered, and it was all starting to make sense now. At least, it was starting to make sense to her. She wondered if anyone else had guessed it. She half-hoped that they were jumping to conclusions irrationally. That there wasn't any evidence of what he was planning on asking. That he wasn't going to _ask_ anything of them.

Piper looked between the three homes. She saw size, she saw distance. She noted the location, the road, the style… she recognized a lot. She could see how it could be improved upon.

She could see herself spending the rest of her life here.

"It would be safe." Jason admitted into her ear, taking her hands in his. He slid them down her sides, turning her around until they were face to face. "We could have a family. No… distractions."

Piper looked at the three homes, judging them. They were all beautiful… the place was beautiful. "It'd be different." She said nervously. "It'd change everything." She said, thinking of what the repercussions would be.

Before Jason could continue, there was a whoop of excitement from the fire pit as Percy stood back from a small flame. He began piling sticks onto it, making the orange flame grow. Grover and Reyna both picked a seat, beginning the circle that they would all sit in. Jason tugged his wife along, pulling her down the patio steps and onto the grassy path. "Change isn't always bad." He said.

Piper took one last look at the sunset, watching as it touched the mountains across the water from them. There was more pink than orange, now, casting a softer light across the water. The people down by the beach were becoming dark silhouettes. She shivered again, and couldn't decide what had caused it this time.

"It's not always good, either." She warned.

 **Thor:**

Olympus was beautiful, in it's own way, he supposed. At least, compared to Midgard.

But Asgard was better. Not even threatened by the palaces and temples the Greek pantheon offered. Although, he did admit that the newer buildings, although old fashioned, were exquisite. He knew he was being biased, but the Lady Annabeth was by far the his favorite story character.

A true shame, considering she was now an enemy of Perseus. He had assumed, many years before, that the two of them would've lived 'happily ever after,' as the stories went on Midgard. That perhaps they could've surpassed the normal endings heroes usually met, and enjoyed a shared life, like the one he enjoyed with Lady Jane, even if they were only 'dating.'

But, as the old mortal midgardian saying went, 'work hard until your heroes become rivals.' He knew Perseus was a smart man, and would be able to beat the challenges that plagued him. Talking with his old allies, his fellow demigods, would mend bridges that Thor believed needed to be mended. After all, Thor had seen that Perseus was a troubled youth. He was lost, and believed that only he could find the right path for himself. Friends like them would be a good help.

So, as he crossed from the palaces of Asgard and onto the bifrost, he did so with a spring in his step, and a jovial attitude. For the past few days, Thor had instructed Heimdall to keep a close watch on Midgard. Of course, this had been a redundant statement, seeing as Heimdall watched all of the Nine Realms with equal observance, but the gatekeeper had taken the instruction with ease.

Meanwhile, they were also committing somewhat treasonous acts against another pantheon.

"Heimdall! How goes the watch?" Thor said, forcing a smile that he knew the Watcher had seen too many times to count. The being in question did not so much as spare the prince of Asgard a glance.

"Spare your pleasantries, if you would your Highness. I'm afraid that now is not the time for them." He said, large golden eyes staring into the cosmos. It truly was a beautiful view from the entrance to the bifrost. Asgard was very careful about the levels of pollution they released onto their Realm (something he was very grateful for, after visiting Midgard so frequently).

Heimdall's bluntness did nothing to phase him. "Very well then, my friend. How has your assignment progressed since last I spoke with you?" He asked.

Heimdall _did_ glance at him now, giving the prince of Asgard a once-over. The guardian of the Nine Realms sighed. "It is not Asgard's place to spy on her allies." He said, repeating the same phrase that he'd said every day since this assignment had been given to him. Thor knew what he meant. It did, indeed, feel wrong.

But then Odin had placed his endorsement behind the plan that Perseus Jackson had laid out for the Avengers, much to the surprise of both Thor and Heimdall. As Odin had said- " _Allies, though they might be, Perseus Jackson has long since earned their loyalty, and by that connection, ours as well."_

A very honorable, if not questionable, 'backdoor' around the politics Thor hated so much, and Odin followed so fully.

Thor had been… reluctant, after receiving his instructions over Midgard 'e-mail' of what his friend had wanted from him. Originally, Thor had tried to request an audience with the Olympians themselves, but they had denied his countless outreachings. Heimdall was his final option.

"I do not wish this as well, old friend. But it is imperative that Perseus knows these things, lest his quest fail." Thor replied. It was his own way of justifying what he did for his friend.

Besides, the Olympians were bound to Midgard. Should they ever try to reach past the Earth, they would face the might of outside threats- Asgard included. It would be unwise for the Olympians to object to Asgard's involvement with Midgard's affairs. It was one of the reasons Thor questioned why they did not fight threats he'd had to- the Dark Elves and the guardian.

It had just boiled down to the fact that the Olympians were too old. They did not adapt well enough to the world, nor stick to what made them powerful to begin with. They were simply adrift- paranoid of outside rule and involvement, but not willing to risk themselves.

So Thor didn't feel too bad. Especially since Perseus was his friend.

Heimdall shook his head. "They sit on their thrones, as they did the day before, and the day before that." He said. "Strange still, as they are normally in many places at once. I suppose it is thanks to Perseus that they remain so cooped up." He said.

Thor, as he had done each day since requesting this from Heimdall and receiving reports, frowned at the news. It was against the agreement for them to spy on the Olympians, but that didn't mean Heimdall hadn't caught each of them accidentally- they were not the most subtle of deities.

But to not see them drifting from their thrones… that was most concerning. Even during their hiatus', when Zeus had demanded they stay out of contact with the mortals, Heimdall had caught glimpses of them, which had then been reported to Odin, and Thor as well.

Thor didn't know what to make of it, knowing that the Greek gods sat in their thrones, _not_ causing trouble.

Their business concluded, Thor split from Heimdall, returning back to the streets of Asgard. They had long ago gotten tired of speaking about pointless and trivial topics. Besides, Thor had more pressing matters. Odin had been acting… strange.

Thor shook the thoughts from his head, currently occupied. He had to focus on Perseus. The demigod would need to know this. Who knew what the Olympians might be planning, and what preparations they might be making. Undoubtedly, they knew the son of Poseidon was back, and assumed his return for revenge.

Thor wondered if they were wrong. It was no secret that Perseus was troubled, after the betrayal. And it was no secret that he held ill will towards the gods (though he tried to deny it). Thor just knew, deep down, he would make the right decision. No matter what the right decision might be.

After all, his favorite story hero was just that: a hero. And to Thor, heroes mattered.

* * *

 **SO YES! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REMEMBER, I'M UPDATING AGAIN ON NEW YEARS!**

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

 **LHG :)**


	45. A Series of Confusing Events

**Nico:**

Songs, food, and storytelling.

It was an interesting hour that seemed to go on for far too long, in Nico's opinion. Food was fine, sure. Storytelling was okay, yeah.

But songs. Nico couldn't sing.

Luckily, he didn't really have to. Piper and Jason were vocal enough for the entire group, belting out whatever lyrics happened to match to the tune being presented to them. They were loud, and corny, and basically the closest thing to a 'perfect couple' he'd ever seen. It made him want to barf.

He almost wished Annabeth were there, with them. Just to see an argument break out. Nothing huge, just… A Percy and Annabeth spat. ' _Walmart is better, Wise Girl,'_ or, ' _Philosophy and psychology are two very different things, Seaweed Brain.'_ Something like that, all cutesy and opposite of how the Graces were. He didn't like the perfect couple stuff, he would rather hear a fake argument.

And maybe see Percy smile as big as he used to.

The night went on, and everyone talked about everything that Percy had missed since his 'death': Rachel's disappearance of the Oracle spirit, Reyna's retirement from the Legion, Nico's recent relationship stuff, Grover's fight against a rabbit in North Dakota- stuff like that. And of course the Graces had to retell the great battle between Jason and a racoon on their honeymoon in Oklahoma. Nico groaned every time he heard it.

Everyone wanted to hear more about Percy, of course, but he'd been adamant that they all wait a little longer, brushing them off. They couldn't really use Hope to get any information, seeing as she was currently asleep. Instead, they settled with eating their hotdogs and s'mores, recounting the 'good old days.'

It was well past midnight when they'd started the fire, which had been kind of strange since the sun had still been up, but now it was dark. The stars and their own fire were the only things keeping the shadow from enveloping them. Nico thought it was really… comforting. Being beside so many people from the old days. Especially Percy.

He only wished…

Nico shook off the idea, physically shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. It would always linger at the back of his head, to which he would most definitely try to hold it back. Jason, the man directly across from Nico, saw this and raised an eyebrow. Nico waved off his concern.

Nico looked over towards the ocean, not even ten feet away. Nico couldn't tell if it was Percy keeping the water back, or perhaps the shore was naturally shaped for it to happen, but the water seemed to circle around them in a crescent shape. The moon was just starting to rise, and with it he felt a calmness he hadn't felt in a long time. Something almost irresistible.

Loved.

Surrounded by his friends, this _family,_ Nico felt loved. While they all laughed and talked and smiled and acted like the _stupid teenagers_ they had all once been, he wished he could freeze this moment. The moment where Piper was throwing marshmallows in the air for Jason to catch in his mouth. Where Grover kept accidentally burning his food. Where Reyna and Rachel both argued about why the artist should look into painting a mural of the cabins here. Even Thalia, the grumpiest of the bunch, was having trouble not smiling.

The moment that Percy would glance at all of them, his smile only growing bigger.

His grip tightened on the s'more in his hand, almost crushing the graham crackers. He almost had the urge to pinch himself, arguing that this might just be a hallucination. That they might just all be fake, and Nico was actually stuck in some cave about to be eaten. It just didn't seem possible. It didn't feel real.

Percy caught all of their attention with a soft whistle, steadily growing louder until everyone shushed. All eyes turned to him, his silhouette behind him growing taller as he stood. The fire, if it had been magical, would've become a darker color in the tense seconds of silence. Percy still smiled at all of them, switching eye contact between them all as he went around the circle. Finally, he sighed contently.

"I want to thank you all for being here, really. I didn't realize how much I missed you all until I saw you again." He admitted, still standing. He lifted his cup filled with (blue) hot chocolate, still smiling. "I want to propose a toast. To all of you, just being here." He said.

"I'll drink to that." Reyna said, and they all raised their glasses to the statement. He chuckled, taking a sip. They all followed in kind.

Percy wasn't done. "I used to be… really bitter, towards the gods. I mean, I still am a bit bitter, but I was also kind of angry at all of you." He winced as he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "And it was totally unfounded, because you've all been nothing but good to me." He said, and Nico didn't miss the way he held eye contact with Thalia. "Still, I'm sorry that I never told you that I was alive.

"But, I'm not sorry about what happened afterwards, either." He said, giving them all sad smiles. He was still standing, but now he had his empty hand in his pocket. He looked down, into his drink. "I met… these amazing people. An amazing family." He said, looking back up. "They took me in. Got me back up onto my feet. I wasn't in the best place after the… attempt. But when I ended up running into one of them, he gave me a reason to keep going." He said. Everyone was silent for a moment, not talking. The fire crackled warmly. No one had to ask who he was talking about.

"I think I'd like to meet them." Rachel said quietly, and Piper was quick to nod her head.

"I think we'd all like to." She said, and even Nico found himself giving the idea a curt nod. Thalia, on the other hand, didn't tear her gaze away from the fire.

Percy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that… but it'll have to wait." He said, and Nico instantly locked onto the reluctant tone in his voice. He analyzed the way the son of Poseidon moved, shifting his weight. His hand left his pocket and ran through his hair. "I'm… kinda… going on a quest."

His words were met with stunned silence.

"There's something happening. Hydra attacking New York, the public knowing about Theseus… and there's other stuff. I've had this feeling for a long time. The gods know I'm back, I'm sure of it. And I don't doubt they'll try something, if I'm not looking for it." He said. "Which brings me to my offer."

Nico was still trying to process his words when Piper and Jason both looked at one another sadly. Percy's next words almost tore Nico's mind up. "This place is safe. At least, it will be in a few months. I plan on adding in new cabins later. Building a bigger dock, adding in some magic protection and stuff like that." He said. "It's going to be safe."

The insinuation that he was making wasn't going over Nico's head, but it was really starting to give him a headache. He winced when he tried to think about it. "Another Camp? In the land beyond the gods?"

Percy shook his head, looking between them all. No one was really paying much attention, trying to wrap their heads around it. "It won't be another camp. More like a retirement home. A place for demigods and Avengers to-"

" _And_ Avengers? Mortals and demigods, living in the same place?" Thalia asked, sounding skeptical. Nico saw something flash in Percy's eyes. The same darkness as when she'd made Hope cry.

"You act like it'd be impossible. I've been doing it for five years." He said. "And, yeah, they'd all live here. Hazel and Frank, if they want to come they can as well. I've already made the offers on the land around here, which I know they'll take, and we'll be able to expand and build. Homes, neighborhoods- all protected from the outside world."

Nico glanced around the circle at his friends, watching their reactions to Percy's offer. Thalia looked absolutely pissed, as if the idea insulted her. Reyna seemed to be trying to wrap her head around the idea. Grover was skittishly looking around at the trees. Piper and Jason were, of course, sharing a look, and Rachel had gone quiet.

Percy spoke up again. "It's going to be safe here. I'm not asking you to move in, or anything. But at least consider it."

Thalia stood up, the fire reflecting in her eyes. She looked like she was about to strike him with lightning. "This is complete bull." She said, looking between them all. Her fists were at her side, tense. "Percy, you're wanted by the gods. They'll wipe this island off the face of the Earth-"

"Why can't you see what a good idea this would be? All of us, together again. Safe. Secure." He said, stressing each word. He matched her anger with his own, and Nico noticed the sound of the waves behind them crashing against the shore.

"Oh, like you _haven't_ heard of New Athens yet! Or what about New Rome, huh? You know, the places that monsters haven't been able to get into for the last three hundred years! What's so important about this place, right here, in Alaska? What's the difference between there and here?" She yelled, and vapor started to form far above them all. Thick clouds already starting to rub against each other.

Nico felt edgy suddenly, ready to pull his sword out of the shadow if he had to. Thalia, like the clouds, had a bit of a skill when it came to rubbing people the wrong way. Nico could smell the lightning storm brewing. Percy's eyes were so dark, Nico couldn't see the irises anymore. His hand was going to his pocket.

"It's not just about demigods, Thalia! There's a lot you don't know about- people that need somewhere safe to go! The Avenger's have saved the world, just like we have! And where were we, huh? Letting the gods dictate what fights we could and couldn't be a part of-"

Thunder rolled overhead, and Nico could see Jason stand up as well. His eyes were starting to glow, his brow covered in sweat. Nico could feel the electricity in the air, barely contained. Probably by Jason himself. "Both of you need to calm down! _You're_ going to blow this island off of the map if you don't stop!"

Thalia shot her brother a glare as the wind started to pick up. The fire started to flicker. "The gods will just send monsters! They'll keep coming and coming, and they won't stop until you're dead, Percy!" She screamed, and Nico reached into the nearest shadow and grabbed the hilt of his sword. It was taxing to pull it out, especially with the wind and his mist only a few hours ago, but he did it without passing out.

Percy continued arguing anyways, his sword now drawn. Thalia's bow appeared in her hand as well. "I've fought worse, _Grace._ I've done things you couldn't even imagine! I've stopped so many threats before they could enter this world, to get to _everyone._ I've fought, every second of everyday, because I _can,_ and I _will_ keep the people I love safe!"

"You're lying!"

"Prove me wrong!"

"ENOUGH!" Jason screamed, the wind barely letting his voice be heard. He didn't have a weapon like the other three cousins, but lightning struck the the ocean with such force that Nico's ears rang. It had to have been a mile away, at the least, but he felt like it was right in front of him. "Put your weapons away! Just _SHUT UP!"_

Thalia, of course, kept going. "I watched, everyday, as you hurt someone! Someone you promised never to hurt!" She said, her gaze cutting directly into Percy's. "I've seen the casualty every time I visit her! Every time she thought she had found you! Every time she _begged_ that I help her because _I_ was the only one that would still listen!"

Percy's grip on his sword was becoming as strong as steel. Nico could see veins on his knuckles. The vein on his forehead was bulging. Nico stood, seeing if he could calm them down through magic instead of words like Jason. He reached down, deep into the Underworld, calling on silence. Silence that he'd known from his time on the run, living down there.

He took a deep breath, as if he were sucking the silence from the Underworld and blew. Blew with as much force as he could onto the fire and the people surrounding it. His lungs felt like they were being vacuumed out as he did, but for a few precious seconds all he could hear was his own beating heart and the people surrounding them.

Even the storm couldn't get past the absence of noise. Wind still went past them, but it didn't touch their ears. The fire was roaring, but you couldn't hear the flames sucking up oxygen as it passed by. Lightning struck again, but it appeared to be further off. Dulled. Muted. It was as if they had all been dunked underwater.

They still shouted, but it was as if they were slowed. Nico could feel their words, rather than hear them. "She trusted you to contact us. To let us know you were safe. I didn't listen when she did. She spent every hour alone, barely eating or sleeping, looking for you." Thalia said, but it was almost a whisper. Her bow was gripped just as tightly in her hand as Percy's sword in his. "Where is she now, huh? Why isn't she with us."

It felt like hours before they heard his reply. His eyes were quivering in rage. The ocean was rising around them, blotting out the stars. All across the water, pillars of water were ascending towards the clouds, as if fighting. A war zone, completely turning nature against itself. "She _betrayed_ me." He said, his voice hard with malice. "I never wanted to talk with her again. She confronted me, barely a week ago, and told me she was sorry." He chuckled morbidly at that. "That she's the reason, for all of this. That _she_ ruined my life." He threw his sword up, and caught it again, angling it towards the ground and thrusting it into the dirt. The sound doesn't even register.

"Well, I've _had it_ with her controlling my life like this! I don't want her here, is that what you want to hear? Annabeth Chase will _never_ set foot in my life ever again! I swear on the River Styx!" He said, and the silence was shattered. Thunder and lightning shook the ground with such force that they were all forced onto their rears.

They all picked themselves up, one by one, until they were all at least on their knees. Nico's ears rang, and for one frightening moment he thought he mind have gone deaf. Something smelled like it was burning, and Nico had the sneaking suspicion it was his own nose hairs. Spots danced in front of his eyes.

Then Nico saw the fight.

Thalia was shooting arrows, silver flecks of moonlight that appeared like tracers in and out of his distorted vision. The fire had gone out, hot embers scattered across the ground and small flames sprouting in the salt-dried grass. The space between the beach and the homes were littered with pockets of lights, shadows flickering.

Percy was standing in the surf, sword drawn and casting a brighter bronze glow than anything Nico had ever seen. Perhaps it was the fact that Nico had been… loose, using his powers so frequently, but he was almost certain he could see the same glow leaking from Percy's chest. Making his eyes look like greek fire.

Everyone else was just as dazed, just as confused. Everyone was looking between the two children of the big three like a tennis match.

Thalia's arrows never came close. Water from the ocean leapt out and froze, intercepting the silver and causing them to turn end over end into the water, taking their gleam with them. Percy's face was twisted in rage, his entire body trembling with unused power. Nico felt like he was stuck in the middle of a hurricane.

Then he looked up and realized he was in the middle of a hurricane.

In fact, as Nico came to he realized that maybe things weren't as they had seemed at first glance. Nico was almost certain that the Percy's frozen water was leaving the ocean before Thalia had even fired an arrow at him. Nico could see that Thalia was the one backing up.

And Nico could see that Thalia was afraid.

" _You have to bring it up, don't you? You just HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT WE'RE ARE FATHER'S CHILDREN?"_ Percy screamed, the water retreating away from his steps as he advanced towards the hunter. " _I TRY TO APOLOGIZE! I TRY TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT, BUT I KEEP FORGETTING THAT A CHILD OF ZEUS CAN'T STAND LOSING AN ARGUMENT!"_

Nico blinked a few times, picking himself up off the ground and onto shaky legs. His eyes were starting to focus better. The wind, which had briefly let up, was now back in force. Nico could feel the air being sucked from his lungs again.

The storm had grown radically, jumping from a thunderstorm into a hurricane. Nico could feel the air around them start to cool, his breath becoming visible as the seconds ticked by. Frost started to gather on the ground around them The stars had disappeared, and the eye of the storm itself only let the moon in, as if Artemis was making sure nothing bad happened.

Thalia was nearly on the edge of the property now, almost inside of the forest. Undoubtedly, she would have an advantage against him there, but Percy reached his hand out and an almost clear sheet of white jumped between each tree, becoming a wall. How it was solid, and what it was made of Nico couldn't say. What he knew was that when Thalia backed into it, she recoiled, her hunter jacket, jeans, boots, and even her skin was coated in frost.

Percy was swinging his sword in his grip, the metal humming in the wind. Nico was pretty sure it was steaming as well. "You want a fight so bad, you don't get to leave until we've fought." He said, his voice carrying over to the son of Hades. Nico blinked, watching as Thalia slung her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her knives.

Nico was in awe of how his cousins fought. Percy had definitely improved since Camp, although at the time it had seemed impossible. His sword was as fluid as the water that seemed to hang around him, almost bending around Thalia's guard as he stepped closer and closer, not giving her any room to maneuver with. Nico had done his training, of course, but Percy seemed to have advanced past Nico's knowledge of swordsmanship. Most swordsmen didn't let an opponent with knives close to them.

Percy threw the rule out the window, stepping close enough that mere inches separated them.

Thalia and Percy exchanged blows, celestial bronze and silver scratching aggressively against one another. Thalia was constantly moving backwards, forced into a defensive position with every stroke of Riptide. She was gritting her teeth, her breath clearly visible as Percy pushed her back, not giving her so much as a millisecond to compose a strategy. At one point, Thalia tripped over a rock. Riptide nicked her cheek and Nico felt his breath hitch.

Thalia kicked Percy back with such force, the son of Poseidon actually had to take a step back. Thalia's fingers brushed against the marred skin, looking down at the blood. "You used to better at controlling your anger when you sparred." She said, already gaining better grip on her knives. "Did I strike a nerve, coward?" She asked. Percy roared, his sword going downwards in an arch that might've caught any other opponent in the shoulder. Thalia sidestepped easily.

"Because I'm the coward! After all, I've been making jabs at host for the past few hours!" He said, blocking one of her knives from catching him in his neck. "Oh, wait! That would be you!" Percy's blade came down so fast, Nico bet Thalia's instinct was the only thing keeping her from getting cut. She jumped straight backwards, barely avoiding serious injury. She sent a lightning fast series of punches at his face, but he dodged easily. On her last jab, he caught her fist.

Nico winced sympathetically as he saw Percy twist until her knife had fallen from her grip and she had cried out in pain. She jumped upwards, her legs tucking in and springing outwards into Percy's chest with enough force that his breath was released in a mighty _whoosh._ Both were left on the ground, panting. Thalia clutched her wrist, wincing still.

"I think this exactly what you wanted, really- a fight. Some way to prove that you're still in control." Thalia said, starting to stand. Percy followed after, eyes bright with untapered contempt. "Even though it's obvious you're not." She said, backing up as he stalked slowly after her. She managed to reach the steps of the porch where they had first entered earlier that same day. The wood creaked under their weight.

Riptide swiped at Thalia, the metal catching the light of the flames around them. Nico shivered, watching Thalia easily block each attempt at cutting her. In the confined space of the porch, she was in control. Naturally, she kept goading. "And it's not like this would ever _really_ be a home- _Camp_ is home. _New Rome_ is home! This place _looks pretty,_ but this _isn't_ home." She said, dodging the reach of Percy's sword.

Nico saw out of the corner of his eye that everyone was standing off to the side like himself. They each watched, fixated on the tension being released in such a show of force. This was going beyond a physical spar- this was a lot of deep-seated issues being brought out into the light. Nico could see how sincere Percy's sneer was.

Percy was still forcing Thalia back, but now it was obvious she was letting him, completely in control. There wasn't any way he could hurt her, and so she waited until his guard was constricted and struck. Her knife was like her arrows- trailing moonlight. When it slammed against Percy's sword it gave off a spark of glaring light. "This is just a desperate plan to try to pick out who you want- who you think _deserve_ it." She held him back with her knife, their hilts interlocked. "You _are_ being a coward, hiding from the Olympians."

Percy pushed Thalia back with a roar, his icy breath actually frosting over Thalia's face. She recoiled in shock, her hair freezing and lips turning blue. Riptide swung in a deadly arc, cutting through one of the pillars stretching from the ground to the roof. Wood splintered, and it only seemed to enrage him further. "You don't know _anything,_ Thalia." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm _not_ afraid of the Olympians. I would rather fight through every major and minor god and goddess before I bow to them again." He said.

Percy looked at his sword, recapping it and shoving it into his pocket. He took a deep breath, letting Thalia's own red face thaw through the frost. He brought both hands up in a defensive position, his eyes growing darker. "I can keep everyone safe. I can keep _myself_ safe." He said, voice dangerously even. Thalia raised her daggers, taking a stance as well. The fight resumed, hand-to-hand.

Percy brought his palm up, slamming it into Thalia's stomach while advancing several steps. The daughter of Zeus made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat, backpedaling until she reached the steps leading off of the porch and back onto the grass. The storm was still brewing, it seemed, but to Nico it looked closer to boiling over. Lightning flashed in the clouds above, followed closely by the loud claps of thunder.

This was going too far. Something inside of Nico snapped to attention, turning to the way they were both holding themselves. He remembered back to his first game of Capture the Flag, when they'd both exploded when Zoe had crossed the boundary first. He remembered the storm they had almost caused then, right in the middle of Camp. His head spun just soaking in the intense hostility towards each other as they exchanged blows.

If they weren't stopped, Nico doubted they would just 'surrender' and let it all go. They were going to tear each other apart.

Nico turned to Jason, about to ask why they weren't trying to stop them when he saw the son of Zeus straining against some invisible force, his arms held above his head and his back hunched. Sweat poured down his face, even in the cold weather. His breath was so thick and shallow, he looked like he might be vaping. Piper stood right beside him, whispering in his ear words that Nico couldn't hear.

Instead, he turned to Reyna. He probably should've turned to her in the first place. She, like the rest of them, was entranced by the fight going on in front of them. Nico could still hear the clanging of metal and occasional swear word, but he knew how easily that could change. Nico feared the silence that might come again, but this time without his help. "We need to stop them!" Nico yelled.

Reyna didn't seem to hear, fixated on the fight. Grover and Rachel seemed to be in the same position.

Nico heard Thalia cry out in obvious pain, and when he turned back to the fight his eyes almost flew out of his head.

Percy stood over Thalia, sword resting at his side and breath heaving. His free hand was balled into a fist and his eyes seemed to reflect the storm's rage. The daughter of Zeus was on the ground, curled into a ball and shaking. Her breath was less even, more shaky. Each puff seemed to snake towards Percy, as if he were sucking all the air around her to him.

Nico almost flipped out when he saw the blood.

Thalia's arm was bleeding. Not heavily, but this was most certainly _not_ a shallow cut. She went to stand, putting pressure on the wound. Her left hand gripped the wound on her right arm while her other hand gripped a knife. She pointed it weakly at Percy.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret later." Percy growled, but raised his sword anyways. "I didn't start this fight. Apologize right now, and we'll stop."

Thalia was still breathing heavily, but held her knife tightly in her enclosed palm. "You mean to tell me you don't regret cutting me? Or do minor flesh wounds not concern you, Mr. big bad Avenger." She took a deep breath, trying not to appear weak. Her skin was already several shades paler. "I don't cower when someone hurts me. Bring it on, Kelp Head."

Percy grit his teeth, his grip on his sword tightening. He raised Riptide, going for an undercut that would-

Nico's blade deflected the blow so effectively, Riptide nearly flew from Percy's grip. The son of Hades stood between his cousins, blocking Thalia from getting hurt. Whatever intentions Percy had, Nico saw a painful possibility in that last move. He could've carved Thalia's face up, or cut off a hand. Either way, Nico took three steps back, forcing Thalia behind him. He pointed his blade at Percy.

"Don't you dare turn against me." Percy muttered, rebalancing Riptide and taking a fighting stance. Nico mirrored his actions, trying to figure out if he knew the fighting style, and the best ways to counter. He didn't.

"For the record, I'm on your side on this." Nico said, looking Percy in the eye. "But Thalia's loud mouth is making you do some pretty messed up stuff right now, and you aren't in your right mind." He said. The daughter of Zeus hit Nico across the back of the head, but cursed right afterwards in pain, so Nico didn't really feel bad. Besides, he was right. Thalia was in the wrong.

… Right?

"Don't interrupt this fight." Percy said, advancing a step. Nico stood his ground. "She's a big girl, di Angelo. If she wants to start a fight, she better be ready to finish it." He said, seething. The wind was really picking up now, making Nico shiver. His shirt rippled around his torso, chilling him to the bone. It was like Hades had cranked the air conditioning in the Fields of Asphodel again.

"You're out of control. Look around! If you don't stop-" Nico said, gesturing to the clouds and wind and the freaking _hurricane_ that was currently trying to rip the nice little buildings from their foundations. "-we aren't going to _have_ a retirement plan!" He said.

Percy seemed to hesitate, and for just a moment looked like he was about to stop fighting.

But Thalia wasn't done. "It's not like it'd stop him." She muttered. "Give it a week, I bet he finds another cabin in some far off corner of the world to call home. Maybe he'll even invite us!"

Percy lunged, Nico deflected. He was seriously starting to wonder why Thalia was even invited.

Out of the corner of his eye, during the fighting, Nico saw Grover, Rachel and Reyna talking amongst themselves. Nico internally argued that if their first instinct _wasn't_ coming to help him fight off the angry son of Poseidon, they needed to evaluate where their friendship currently was. Piper was still talking to Jason, but she was looking at Nico.

In that moment of less attentiveness than should ever be spared while fighting a master swordsman, Nico saw a flash of bronze aimed directly at his head. He was barely able to block it, but when their swords met he realized his mistake. The tip of Riptide slid between his palm and the sword grip, sliding against his skin and sending the blade hurtling onto the ground behind him. It was the disarming maneuver. One of the first one's Nico had learned.

"Stand aside, cousin." He warned, his sword now pointed at his throat. Nico was afraid to even gulp, instead choosing to take another step back. Thalia was now directly behind him, pushing against him. He didn't have to wonder why when he felt the cold, rhythmic lapping of water against his ankles. They were being forced into the water.

"You need to calm down." Nico insisted, putting his hand against Riptide and starting to push it back carefully. Percy pushed back, keeping Nico in place. The son of Hades was getting really fed up with this now, his own anger bubbling up from his stomach to his throat. His next words were a bit more... forced. "Stop the storm or I swear to gods, I'll summon a small army and pass out for a full day!" He yelled.

"I'm not the one who caused it!" Percy said, jabbing his sword over Nico's shoulder (he didn't jump a bit, shut up) and pointing accusingly at Thalia. " _She's_ the one that shoots lightning, remember? Her dad practically _breaths-"_

"And _your dad_ is called the _stormbringer!_ Honestly, you've even done this before, remember? Or do you _not_ remember when I kicked your-" cue the incredibly loud thunderbolt that left Nico's ears ringing. "-when we fought at the lake?" She asked. "If you're so in control, why don't you stop this storm?" She accused.

"You know what?" Jason yelled, his face red from straining to keep the storm from killing them all. Piper was standing beside him, wiping away the sweat that was threatening to go into his eyes. His clothes were already drenched. "Why don't you _both_ try to stop this storm, because you _both_ started it, OKAY?" He nearly screamed. Piper was quick to nod her agreement.

Before Nico could respond, Thalia suddenly thrust forwards, her knife glinting in the moonlight. Her arm seemed fine, much to Nico's surprise. She must've had a piece of ambrosia on her. Either way, Nico could only watch as her blade flew through the air, slicing against Percy's temple. And falling onto the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled, his hand flying to his forehead and lightly touching the cut above his eye. Nico paled as he settled his glare at the two of them. His eyes darkened with untampered rage, and now both Nico _and_ Thalia were weaponless.

"Thalia, you idiot." Nico seethed, backing up even more. Now the two of them were knee-deep in freezing cold water, and defenseless against a very angry son of Poseidon.

"You're going to wish a cut in the arm was all you had." Percy threatened, raising Riptide.

Suddenly, _Nico_ was the one being shielded. Reyna stood between Percy and Nico now, and if the situation wasn't just the slightest bit familiar, Nico would've slapped himself. He couldn't see her face, but Percy hesitated before sneering again. Nico was shocked to see the expression on his face. It almost looked like…

"Percy, she's baiting you. You need to calm down-" She tried.

Percy cut her off, nearly screaming now. "SHES _MOCKING ME!_ " He yelled, and the sound was so haunting Nico's heart skipped a beat. "I'm not a weakling!" He screamed, raising his hand. Suddenly, the water they were standing in started to move. Before Nico could even think how stupid they were for backing into the ocean to escape a son of Poseidon, he was tugged off of his feet and fell into the water, a few yards away from where he'd been standing.

Nico watched, helpless, as Reyna was thrust away in a similar fashion, landing on top of Nico with a resounding ' _Oomph!'_

Thalia was left standing, her fists raised in a vain attempt at defending herself and her expression one of defiance. Nico honestly couldn't move from where he was, and not only because Reyna was still sitting on him. The water seemed to be tugging at him, keeping him down. Rachel and Grover were stuck in place, not moving.

Percy raised his sword, rage completely overcoming his face. "You're wrong, _Grace._ I beat you. You lose." He said, his sword lowering again.

"Then why is it that I still don't believe you?" She said, her gaze as sharp as any weapon. "You couldn't stop the gods from taking everything from you before, and you can't stop them now." She paused, and Nico could hear her next words before she said them. "But at least Sally forgave you for not saving her life, right?"

Percy roared in anger, Riptide coming down in a blow that would probably kill a full grown Hydra when suddenly the only thing Nico could hear was wind. It blew across his face, screaming in his ears and nearly drying the parts of his body that were wet. Even the water parted from the intense blast of air that slammed into Percy.

The son of Poseidon _flew_. His entire body was shot forward like he'd been fired out of a cannon, skipping across the water like a stone. Nico might've been seeing double, but he was pretty sure he counted ten skips before he rested out in the water, far out in the bay. When Nico could see straight again, he turned to see Jason standing, arms in front of him and palms outward (airbender-style). His eyes were wide in shock.

Thalia must've jumped out of the way, because now she sat across from Nico, her short hair blown all the way to one side of her face. All of the girls were looking at Jason, awestruck. "Jason!" Rachel said, tone surprised. "What did you just do?" She asked.

Jason blinked a few times, limply pointing upwards, out to the water, to Thalia, and then to himself as he spoke. "But the- I didn't mean to- I thought she might- I really didn't mean to!" He said, trying to form the right words. "The storm was getting worse and Thalia was about to get sliced, so I thought if I used some of the storm to distract him…" He trailed off, his voice becoming strained as he held up the storm again.

It seemed to be dissipating, however, as Thalia and Percy had stopped fighting. Lightning still flashed overhead, but at least the hurricane was almost gone. The wind was less violent (although Jason shooting Percy with some of it must've had the desired effect of weakening it). Nico stood, pulling Reyna up with him.

Thalia stood, scowling at her soaked clothes and shivering. She marched past them all, picking up her knife and cleaning off the blood. When she looked up, they were all looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's beaten, and probably out cold for the next few hours. He's gonna have to heal after that butt-whooping."

Nico scowled, stomping right up to his cousin. He pushed her shoulder, his anger bubbling up. He was freezing, his clothes were soaked, and his sword was probably going to freeze his hand when he picked it up. All Thalia seemed to care about was the fact she'd made a point. "What in Hades is your problem?" He demanded. "Percy just tried to offer you a home- doesn't that deserve a little respect?"

Thalia crossed her arms, scoffing. "Oh, come off it. As if any of you were honestly going to accept that offer." She said, looking between them all. Nico tried not to squirm. "You all know, deep down, this wasn't for us. The real Percy would've come back- no Olympian could've stopped him. Stopped _us."_ She emphasized.

Nico went to object, but his voice caught in his throat when he actually thought about it, taking away Percy's voice of reason. Silently, he turned to look back at everyone else. They all appeared uncomfortable. Rachel wouldn't meet his eyes. Reyna even appeared conflicted.

And when it came down to it, Nico didn't feel comfortable, either. Nothing would replace Camp- surely Percy understood that.

… So why would he ever ask them to leave?

Nico suddenly felt a chill go down his back. This wasn't right.

Thalia wasn't done yet. Nico was starting to wonder if she ever would. "Besides, why would he bring me here if he was _just_ offering us a home, huh? I'm an immortal huntress. I don't retire." She said, and honestly Nico saw the truth in her statement. "Percy isn't here to invite us to live with him- we need to convince him to come back with us."

Nico's gaze ripped back to Thalia. She looked serious, which was starting to scare Nico a little. "Are you crazy? The Olympians will shred him to bits before we even get back to New Rome!" He said.

Reyna stepped forward, grabbing Nico's arm to get his attention. "Nico, even if the gods knew where we were, they can't stop Percy from living in the United States if we _all_ stand with him." She said, nodding to Thalia. "I understand what you're trying to say. Nico, Percy shouldn't _have_ to hide away from the rest of the world- and the gods won't be able to stop us from helping him if the Camp's support us."

"But will they?" Nico asked, doubtful.

Reyna nodded. "When they see him, yeah, they will." She said, confident. "Everyone was skeptical when Percy was killed. It won't be too hard convince them, especially after all he's done for them."

Thalia smirked a little. "I can do you one better." She said. "Artemis was very vocal to me about how she was against what they did to Percy."

Rachel nodded as well, although he looked pale. Grover and Piper were both supporting Jason, walking him to the rest of the group. "Apollo was the same way- I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite or Hermes would agree. He's helped them both before."

Thalia scowled. "I wouldn't rely on Love and a Liar to help Percy." She said. "But if anyone can help Percy, Artemis can. Zeus actually listens to her."

Nico, briefly, thought of Hades. No doubt in his mind, Hades would be completely indifferent about the situation. It didn't concern him, the fact that Percy was alive. If anything, Hades might have to answer to Nico about why he wasn't told sooner. Nico had demanded to see Percy's spirit before, but Hades had always said he couldn't. He was possibly in on it.

"This is getting us nowhere." Jason said. "We can't just… force him back into the US. We need to come up with a plan. Convince him to come willingly- I want him back at Camp Halfblood." Jason admitted. Piper and Grover nodded in agreement. Reyna, Thalia and Rachel all nodded as well. They all looked to Nico for his answer.

Nico scowled, looking around at the buildings- at the _home_ Percy was building. Sure, it wasn't camp, but it was still something. Thalia had complained that it wasn't camp, but Nico saw the potential. He'd _been_ alone before, even when he was surrounded on all sides by others. Homes were built long after the furniture had been arranged and rearranged a few dozen times- home needed memories. It needed time.

Nico felt another gust of wind blow against his face. He sighed, turning his back to the buildings and facing his friends. He nodded his agreement.

This would've been a good home- but not for Percy. Not for them. "We convince him to come back. But if we don't get the him to play nice with the Camps-"

Suddenly, Rachel doubled over, nearly dragging Jason onto the ground with her. Nico took a step back, surprised. Reyna immediately went to help her up. "Rachel, what's wrong?" She asked, grasping her shoulder. She recoiled almost immediately, her hand smoking, crying out in pain. Rachel was curled up in a ball.

Nico thought the wind was picking up, until it was very clear there were voices coming out from the forests. Then, as Nico started to really get freaked out, Rachel started whispering as well. Everyone started backing up when the frosted ground around her began to steam. The grass began to pop out- and much to Nico's surprise, a dozen daffodils started sprouting from the grass.

"What the-" Grover started, then froze. He started sniffing at the air, his eyes widening with realization. "Pan." He said.

Nico froze as well, instantly remembering the old, fading goat man. The last thing they needed was a god to appear in front of them. "Grover, what's wrong?"

The satyr looked at Rachel, still sniffing. The whispering was getting louder. "The power- it's coming out of her… the blessing of Pan is stirring." He said, eyes wide.

"What exactly does that mean?" Piper asked nervously. She placed a hand on her stomach protectively.

Before anyone could speak, the circle of grass began to expand, to glow. Nico kept stepping back, moving out of the circle. Everyone was following his example, staying away. Rachel continued to tremble. Grover's eyes widened as mist began to fall out of Rachel's lips. Her eyes started to open, glowing an ominous purple. "It means," the satyr said, "She's about to give a prophecy."

Thalia seemed to be the only one able to speak. "But the Oracle hasn't been able to do that in-"

"Not the Oracle." Grover said. "It doesn't smell like the Oracle."

Suddenly, Rachel sat up onto her knees, her eyes opening fully. It was if a rainbow shot out of her face, completely blinding Nico and the rest of the group. When the light had cleared away, Nico saw Rachel's facial orifices smoking. Up above them, Nico gazed in awe at the night sky.

The clouds had been wiped away, dissipated and scattered so far that it was like it hadn't even been there. The stars were as bright as Nico had ever seen, reminding him of the cave crystals in New Mexico. But even more brilliant were the Northern Lights (at least that's what Nico assumed it was). It was too far south for them to be there, he thought, but they wiggled and writhed like a snake, twisting and sparkling.

Suddenly, the whisperings started to become louder. Rachel chanted with them, different words and phrases morphing out of the air and seeming to circle the group. Nico went to cover his ears at the sound. It wasn't the Oracle, but it wasn't pleasant, either.

" _The Betrayed must face the accusers."_

" _The battle for the world must be won."_

" _Your enemies advance from all sides."_

This wasn't a prophecy. To Nico, that was clear. Still, it was just as confusing to listen to. Each line was said in a different voice, each voice as horrible as the one before. Rachel continued.

" _His eyes must be opened. His vision must be cleared."_

" _She will have to guide him."_

Suddenly, Nico's instincts took a hold of him. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end. He turned towards the beach, and in no way was surprised to see the son of Poseidon limping towards them.

His face was set in a grimace. His hands clenched in fists, obviously angry. His shirt was torn, and it was obvious by the giant red welts he hadn't recovered from his flight. The right half of his face was completely covered in a welt, as if he'd been slapped. Hard. He walked right up to Thalia, grabbing her by the shirt and hoisting her up. Before he could speak, he noticed Rachel.

All the whispering suddenly stopped. Nico watched as mist peeled off of the trees, out of the ground, the rocks, the ocean, all being sucked into Rachel. She trembled as the power congregated in her. The world was suddenly silent.

And then it was as loud as a rock concert.

" _TO SAVE YOUR WORLD FROM EVIL, THE HEROES MUST CONVERGE. THE ANIMAL, THE DEMON, AND THE BROTHERHOOD MUST ANSWER UNDER ONE BANNER."_

The very wind seemed to be tugged out of Nico's mouth as he took several steps back. Rachel was shot backwards by the pure noise leaving her throat.

" _YOU MUST CONFRONT THE ACCUSERS. YOU MUST RESTORE PEACE BEFORE THE DARK DAY."_

The air was suddenly normal. The stars lost their shine, the lights disappeared. Rachel was left on the ground, her skin pale. All the wisps and spirits left her body in droves, returning speedily to the forest. Nico felt dizzy.

Percy stared, wide eyed, as everyone began to come back to their senses. And when they did, Nico realized what had just happened.

Percy had his prophecy. He was ready for his quest.

The lack of noise was just as deafening as the wind had been. Everything felt tense, like the next motion would mean the rest of the journey Percy was about to go on.

He blinked at all of them, a wild smile gracing his lips. "It worked." He muttered. "It was all theory, but it actually happened…"

Thalia scowled beside Nico, stepping forward. "What do you mean? What did you do to Rachel?"

Percy shook his head, his face instantly becoming serious again. "Native American tribes used to live on these islands. They had these shamans, or whatever, and some of them could do some pretty crazy things- commune with spirits, control the weather… even see the future." He said.

Nico felt it all click into place. Rachel was constantly zoning in and out, her strange behavior since they'd gotten to Alaska- maybe the connection before hadn't been strong enough? What changed? "Tsimshians _."_ He muttered, and Percy looked to him, snapping his fingers.

"Those are the ones." He said, nodding. Percy moved forward, grabbing Rachel's shivering body. His arms went under her legs and head, picking her up and holding her to his chest. "But we can talk about all that later. I think we've had enough excitement for one night." He said, moving towards the cabin.

Thalia stood in the way (Nico was beginning to sense a pattern). Her arms were crossed and chin jutted outwards in defiance. "So what? We stop fighting because Rachel said a few words for some other pantheon?"

Percy paused, apparently realizing how odd it was he was so happy after being tossed into the ocean like a frisbee. Nico frowned when he just stood there, not moving for a long enough time to be considered suspicious. "It was an invitation. If you don't accept it, I won't be mad." He said.

Piper stepped forward, causing Jason to sway on his own two feet. Nico almost went to his side, but the son of Zeus waved him off. "Actually Percy… we talked about it while you were gone… and we don't think moving here would be a good idea." She said.

The look on Percy's face went from astonished, to pain, to anger, and then quickly transformed into the saddest expression Nico had ever seen on the guy's face. He looked heartbroken, completely and utterly crushed. It almost made Nico rethink packing his bags and retiring right out of college.

Then, as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. His expression went to acceptance, and he sighed. "I understand. Camp is kind of a hard place to forget." He said, his tone as wistful as his smile. "If you want, I can take you to the ferry tomorrow." He offered. "I've already got you a plane in Ketchikan- it'll take you wherever you want to go-"

"Percy." Jason said, stepping forward and placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. He stood up straight, looking Percy in the eye. "We really do appreciate what you tried to do. The thing is, without Camp, it just wouldn't be the same." He said. Percy nodded again, going to speak.

This time, Reyna was the one to cut him off. "Percy, we can't live here. But _you_ could live with _us."_

Percy blinked a few times, his eyes hardening. He seemed completely unconvinced. "No. That's a horrible idea." He said.

Thalia stepped forward. "Listen, Kelp Head, and listen good. I could care less about all of this-" she gestured to the forest and ocean around them. "-when I _know_ you could be ten times happier at Camp. A _hundred_ times happier at Camp." She corrected. Percy continued to shake his head.

"Guys, just-"

"We'd get the Camps behind it. We could probably get some of the _gods_ behind it if-"

"Seriously, it's not going to-"

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you, or Hope for that matter-"

"Just imagine it. I bet if the gods even tried-"

"I'm never going back." Percy said, his tone final.

His answer was met with silence. Nico could hear the wind picking up somewhere out over the water. A whale could breach, or a bear could walk out of the forest and Nico doubted they'd notice.

Piper, ever the charismatic one, spoke first. "Percy, we _can_ beat the gods. They wouldn't dare attack the Camps. And if isn't a unanimous vote in the counsel-"

Percy put up a hand for silence. "The gods tried to kill me, Piper. They killed my mother, my father, and nearly took my sister from me. They took my hearing-" He pointed out his ears for the first time, and Nico saw everyone do a doubletake. Clearly visible, now that it was pointed out, Nico could see the blue plastic inside of his ear canal. It must've been hidden with the mist… "-and they tore me away from everything and everyone I'd ever known and loved." He said. "They are _not_ getting a second chance at me."

If he wasn't holding Rachel, Nico imagined Percy would've stormed off. He would've gone into the woods, or more likely the ocean, and not come out until they had left. But, instead, when Percy brushed Jason off and moved towards the house, Grover stepped forward and grabbed his elbow. "Percy…" he began.

"Camp isn't my home anymore." He said, looking towards the house. "And this can't be it anymore, either. Not without the people to fill it." He said, biting his lower lip. "I might as well just leave the planet altogether." He muttered almost to himself. Nico was pretty sure he'd heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Nico asked.

Percy pretended he didn't hear him. "You need to leave." Percy said, sounding resigned. "The Avenger's need me right now… I shouldn't have done this yet. I should've waited to do this until after… I should've known that you might not accept my offer." He said.

Thalia looked livid. "Look, just because we didn't want to live here doesn't mean we don't want you with us. We _can_ arrange a compromise with them. The fact that you haven't sought revenge after all these years says you aren't going to fight them- we'll _make_ them let you in." She argued.

Percy scowled again. Nico shivered at the familiar look. If he wasn't certain this was Percy in front of him… Nico saw a scar. Icy blue eyes. Sandy blond hair. It made Nico's skin go pale and his eyes to go wide. "Thalia, it's not about compromise. After what they've done, they don't _deserve_ a compromise." He said through gritted teeth. "You don't seem to understand- the only reason I haven't gotten back at them? I haven't had a reason to."

He looked between them all, his eyes darkening as he spoke again. "If they know I'm trying to rejoin the camps, they'll try to kill me." He said. "And when they try… there won't be any place on Earth I won't go, no wall I won't tear down, no _monster I won't kill_ that will _stop me from getting my revenge."_ He said, his aggressive tone nearly causing them all to cower. Rachel shivered in his arms.

Grover shook his head. "Percy, they can't hurt you. Not when we all stand beside you."

Percy pushed past them all, moving to put Rachel into the cabin. "You can't guarantee that. And I still have a quest I need to go on." He said.

Suddenly, Piper was right in front of him, her eyes panic-filled. "Percy, what kind of quest are we talking about?" She asked. He just kept walking, not speaking. Nico fell in behind him, grabbing his arm.

"We can't just let you go, Percy." He said, fed up with all of… this. Whatever it was. Nico felt like they were all being used- Rachel especially. They were all here to… what? Leave their homes and stay with him forever (albeit, after retirement)? This suddenly felt really selfish. "We _just_ got you back. You _can't_ just leave."

Percy's face twisted back into a scowl. "I've got my own plans I need to deal with. And the Avengers are counting on me- the world might be counting on me, if the threat is as dangerous as I think it is." He said.

"All the more reason to just leave it to the Avengers." Thalia said.

Percy stopped, turned, and nearly shoved Rachel into Nico's arms. He walked right up to Thalia, toe to toe. "I _am_ an Avenger." He hissed. "Stop pretending everything revolves around the Greeks- I've seen more than the Olympians ever made me see." He said.

"Percy, we can help-" Piper began.

"I don't _want_ it." He hissed, turning his angry look on Piper.

Piper's expression became serious, and much to everyone (but Percy's) dismay, she pulled a glass jar out from behind her back. Nico hadn't even known she'd been _carrying_ it before now. "Percy, you aren't in any condition to go on a quest- not now, at least." She said, her hand moving to the lid. "We have to take things slow- the Camps need to know what the Olympians did, and they _will_ believe you. Imagine if you had both the Camps helping you-"

"You don't trust the Avengers? Or me on my own?" He asked, switching his gaze between the jar and her. Nico was getting that weird feeling in his stomach… and in his head. His eyes fluttered a bit, and he had the strangest urge to go back to Camp. To have a nice long talk, and not stop until Percy's name is cleared.

Charmspeak. It had to be.

And Percy wasn't affected by it, it seemed. Piper looked just as surprised. "Percy, come home with us." She said, her hand tightening on the lid. "Come back to us."

Percy hesitated, then pointed limply at the jar. "My dad gave that to you, didn't he?" He whispered. Piper nodded. "I'm not going back. I have a job to do." He said.

When the jar opened, several things happened at once: Percy jumped towards Piper, reaching forward in what Nico guessed was an attempt to grab the jar. Jason jumped towards Percy, intent on protecting his wife. Grover jumped towards Jason, as if sensing the movement. And finally, Piper closed her eyes while pointing the now open jar at the son of Poseidon.

Grover pushing Jason away had been a brilliant idea, as it turned out. His furry goat hindquarters propelled him at the blond like a bullet, tackling him. Meanwhile, Percy's eyes bugged out of his head, his mouth dropping open as he gasped for air. The jar began to shake in Piper's grip, although that could've just been because of her nerves.

Water seemed to leech out of the container, moving towards Percy and wrapping around him. At first, Nico was sure that Percy was the one doing the reaching, and that they were screwed, but Percy wasn't moving. The water continued to ensnare him, leaving no part of his body untouched.

And then, to Nico's horror, Percy dissolved.

The water simply fell to the ground freely, Percy with it. It was as if they'd been looking into an iris message, and the connection had been cut. They all stared, horrified, as the water was sucked back into the jar, and the glass lid fell back into place. They all stared, blinking, until Reyna looked at Piper.

"Did you just-?" _did you just kill him?_ Nico heard the unfinished question quite clearly. After all, death was his specialty.

Which is why, with both relief and assurance, he shook his head. "No, Percy's still alive. I can feel his spirit." He said, a tingling sensation travelling down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to find a connection. "It might've been a portal. If I can figure out where it sent him…"

Grover shook his head now, Jason pushing him off as he did. "No, that isn't it, either. The Empathy link is still strong here. I wouldn't be able to sense him so strongly if he'd disappeared." He said.

Thalia scowled at Piper, her anger flashing like lightning behind her eyes. "Where in Tartarus did you get that?" She said, pointing at the jar. Piper looked pale, obviously shaken up. Her grip on the jar was shaking, and her knuckles white.

"P-Poseidon came to me in a dream." She said, looking between each one of them, then down at her feet in shame. "He told me I might need it. He said if things got out of hand-"

"Piper." Jason said, and his tone made his wife wince. His expression was one of hurt. "Wha- why not tell us? Why didn't you get rid of it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I _did_ try getting rid of it- but it was in the kitchen, just before we came out for the cookout. I didn't think I'd actually need it…" She trailed off, then her eyes went wide. "But Poseidon said that I'd have to throw it into the ocean after I'd captured him. We can just reopen it." She said, already starting to pry at the lid. She heaved with exertion, her expression becoming more and more desperate.

"It's no use." Reyna said. "A god gave it to you- a god has to open it." She reasoned.

Suddenly, Nico heard a _tink_ from the object in question. His eyes widened when he saw what was in it. "Holy- guys! Percy's in there!" He said, already going to grab the jar that Piper was jostling a bit too much for his liking. He (gently) took the glass in his hand, putting the contents up into the moonlight for everyone to see.

Sure enough, Percy was in there… and about as big as a bug.

Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as bug-Percy desperately banged against the side of the glass, trying to beat himself out of the cursed object. His fists, legs, and even his head (probably by accident) made contact with the glass, each hit resulting in a little _tink._ They all stared, too surprised to say anything. The sea beat against the shore quickly, as if eager to pull the glass out into the ocean.

Grover gulped loudly. "That's- that's a problem." He said. Nico nodded in agreement.


	46. Jason's Pretty Sure They Know

**... Ugh... Hey Guys?**

 **So, I haven't uploaded in what feels like forever, but I swear its for good reason! Rest assured, I've actually had a reason!**

 **I've been working open to close at work for the past month or so. 8-10, if you were wondering what that might be. And its not like, everyday, but its still a lot. If I'm not opening, I'm closing. I don't really have any extra time to go to D and D, much less write.**

 **And, uh, I'm not just writing this story. I've been writing several stories since New Years, and I hope to start posting another before I leave on my religious excursion.**

 **Guys... I'm thinking two more chapters, but then I won't be updating for two years. No exceptions, no other reason that I could. Maybe I could try to write ahead...? I could try, I suppose. Then I could have a friend possibly update again? It depends if I can write that much before the end of May. I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not Rick. I'm not Marvel. I doubt they'd even sue.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

He was voted 'most likely not to accidentally squash the bug' in the group. A strange title, seeing as Zeus himself probably crushed the opposition like they _were_ bugs on a regular basis. Jason asked himself, daily, how he hadn't ended up like his dad. He wasn't… uh... 'self assured' like his dad. He wasn't really all that power-hungry… and Zeus wouldn't be caught dead in glasses, he supposed.

But then again, why did Piper not act like all the other Aphrodite girls? Why did she shy away from the limelight, while everyone else seemed to claw their way to it?

Jason had two possible answers:

He had once _had_ that kind of power and spotlight when he was Praetor, and Piper was constantly in the limelight because of her father. They'd had it- they knew the ugly side, and were against it.

As corny as it sounded (he was just getting cornier, wasn't he?), when he'd ended up at Camp Halfblood all those years ago… priorities changed. Love changed him.

Yep. He was married to an Aphrodite girl.

But his theories were just gaining more weight, at least to him- especially when it came to opposites. Nico's dreary, Underworld attitude became fun-loving when Will was there to 'brighten' his day. Annabeth had been a stubborn, thick headed individual (which became evident when Percy left), but with Percy's loose, go-with-the-flow attitude, she relaxed.

And true love always beat power. Every single time.

So, anyways, after the incident on the beach, there had been a lot of debating. They weren't going to throw Percy into the ocean, they weren't going to leave him shrunken… and that was basically all they had established. Thalia raised Hell, Jason intervened, and they all went to bed cranky.

Things got worse when they couldn't find Hope. They'd searched everywhere, but even after an entire day of searching the area they couldn't find her. They'd all split up, running through the three different towns the island had and countless backroads. They'd had to look into the glass and tell Percy that his sister was missing.

Percy hadn't so much as moved. Jason wasn't sure what that could mean, and it scared him.

What they had found were the return tickets to Ketchikan, and the tickets from the airport there to San Francisco. Piper had argued that they couldn't- that she _wouldn't_ leave until they had found Hope, but Thalia had overruled her. Thalia believed Percy wouldn't have kept her in Alaska without an escape route- he was smarter than that.

Jason had backed Piper, everyone else had backed Thalia. So began the failing trust that seemed to be enveloping the group.

"I messed up." Piper said for the hundredth time since they'd boarded their ferry. She was leaning over the railing, as if she was about to be sick. She certainly looked like she was about to be sick. Jason stood beside her, half an eye on her and half an eye on the jar at their feet.

He'd been rather quiet lately, which… could you really blame him? The fact that a god had given her a magical jar that could've killed Percy- the fact that she _used it -_ was reason to question his wife, right? She had been the one throwing her full support at Percy, and then she's the one to stop him?

Jason didn't know how to take it. All he knew was that he'd back his wife, because she would do the same for him. Everytime.

So he reached around her and grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her closer until she was tucked against his side. She put her head on his shoulder, sniffling.

This was the thing that Thalia needed to see and understand- Piper sometimes cried. She sometimes really became self-conscious and frustrated at herself. Hollywood did that to her, in his opinion- she'd been adrift and confused because she didn't understand why her dad was attending parties rather than watching movies with her.

Thalia took that as a sign of weakness- having another person who's opinion mattered (beyond Artemis). If Jason really thought about it, Thalia seemed a bit more Roman in that sense- she was always so quick to eliminate weakness in herself. And if it hurt her, she considered it a weakness.

Jason watched as his wife quietly cried, staring out over the water and not meeting his eye. He knew she blamed herself- For Percy's capture, for Hope's disappearance… even for Percy leaving in the first place. It was something they would all probably feel. It was something that hurt Thalia- a weakness.

"I shouldn't have used charmspeak on him." She whispered. Her hands gripped the railing forcefully. "Why did I use charmspeak on him? And why didn't he tell us he was deaf?" She asked. Jason knew not to answer. She was asking herself, not him. He let the water and wind pass by, pretending not to hear. In reality, he was storing away every question, intent on giving her his answer when she'd be able to listen to it.

"I can't believe that happened. But why did he try to leave us? Why can't he just see what we were offering him?" She said, murmuring and burying herself further into his shoulder. A particularly powerful gust had her hair fanning all over Jason's face. He tried to move it away without seeming uncomfortable. If Piper thought he was uncomfortable, she'd think it was her and back away. Jason didn't want that.

Eventually, though, Piper backed away from him anyways. She had her arms wrapped around herself and an expression of that made Jason feel pure heartbreak. She quietly excused herself to go to the snackbar and asked if he wanted anything. "I'd like to come with you, actually." He said.

She gave him a watery smile, motioning for him to follow her. He pulled the string backpack further up on his shoulder, careful not to jostle it too much. After all, he was carrying a potentially angry, bug-sized son of Poseidon. Should they see each other after he was free (' _When we free him'_ Jason reminded himself), Jason would rather Percy remember how well they treated him.

Piper and him both got salads, which he knew would make Piper feel less in turmoil than she was currently in. They found a table right next to one of the many windows that overlooked the sea, and Jason gingerly put the backpack under his seat, making sure Percy was fine (as fine as he could be stuck in a jar). Piper noticed, biting her lip. "You should take him out and put him on the window sill or something. I'd be sick of looking at the same inside of a sack." She suggested.

Jason hesitated, immediately going back to eating and trying not to look too obvious when observing his wife. She had gone back to eating as well, trying to look casual as well. He frowned into his food, trying to pick a crouton out of the lettuce. Currently, his wife's health was his greatest concern. Jason took extra care in moving the jar to the window. Piper smiled.

A few people in the room gave them strange looks, but ultimately paid the two of them no mind. With the Mist, there was no telling what the mortals saw. Jason figured that Percy probably looked like a really weird bug, or maybe a goldfish (a really _angry_ goldfish). Either way, when Piper started paying closer attention to the jar and less on her salad, Jason grabbed a hold of her hand. Maybe it was time to speak his mind.

"You know, when it comes right down to it, I probably would've done the same thing." He said, and Piper immediately went stone-faced, looking away from her husband. Having none of that, he kept talking, tugging on her wrist. "Really though. It wasn't the worst thing you could've done."

She snorted, her kaleidoscope flashing humorlessly. "Yeah, right. Jason, I trapped one of our best friends in a jar-"

"And I shot him across the ocean." Jason countered, faking pride. "I think mine had a bit more… _umph_ to it, you know?" He said. Her lips twitched, but she immediately looked away. Jason sighed. When Piper wanted to be in a bad mood, she was very careful around him. His job was to keep her happy. He kept his grip on her wrist firm. "Hey. Keep talking to me."

"I don't want to." She admitted, looking out over the water. "I just want to fix this- I want to get him out of the jar. _Before_ we make it back to Camp Jupiter." She said, biting her lip. "What if the gods come looking for us, and they find Percy like this?" She asked.

Jason didn't want to think about it. Percy's odds of surviving were dropped exponentially if he didn't get out of the jar. But the only way to open the jar might very well be god… and if Poseidon made it, what if only _Poseidon_ could open it?

Jason heard very little from the gods, even though he worked hard to keep them all happy. It was hard, considering that the few minor gods he spoke to were so opinionated- they wanted to be more than recognized by the mortals, they wanted other _gods_ to know who they were. To be envied. It wasn't his job to do that, of course, but still…

The major gods were different. They were already on top- and they wanted to keep it that way. They talked even less to mortals, and with all the recurring bouts of silences ordered by Zeus, it was becoming too much. Jason didn't have to really talk to them (they were already well represented enough), but he still took their input into account when they had opinions on how the minor gods and goddesses should be treated.

But never Poseidon.

Poseidon had seemed withdrawn, by godly standards. Jason had heard plenty of grumblings from other gods and goddesses about how reclusive the god had become. He'd even had to help his wife, Amphitrite (a job he'd absolutely hated at the time) with an alter that might be made somewhere along the beach at Camp Halfblood. Even _she'd_ muttered a few things about her husband acting strange.

At the time, Jason had immediately gone to the idea he might be with another mortal woman, but together with other gods grumbling about him… what if it was more? His suspicions were being aroused now, and he looked at Percy, stuck in a glass jar and helpless. "But why isn't he dead?" Jason asked no one in particular.

Piper, of course, heard him. "Hmm?" She asked, frowning. Jason looked at his wife, confused.

"Poseidon gave you the jar, and told you it would capture Percy and then you were supposed to throw it into the ocean. Why? Why not make something that would just kill Percy instead?" He asked. Piper blinked, dropping her fork and giving her husband a weird look.

"Maybe he knew I wouldn't ever do that. You know I wouldn't ever do that to anyone." She said, as if seeking an answer for herself. Jason grasped her hand, suddenly on 'reassuring husband mode'.

"Of course you wouldn't. Especially Percy. But Poseidon could've easily lied about it, too. He could've manipulated you and made you accidentally kill Percy." He said, a million thoughts going through his mind. "But why only capture him, instead?" Jason asked himself, leaning back in his chair.

Piper sat across from him, and judging by the look of horror on her face she was imagining a different scenario playing out on that beach a few hours ago. "Oh gods, I could've killed him." She said.

"But you didn't. You wouldn't have- _Poseidon_ would have. But why not just kill Percy and be done with it? That's what the gods would've wanted, right? Percy gone before he even starts his quest." Jason asked. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, he knew… he just couldn't figure it out. He had to grasp at it.

"Not all the gods would've." Piper said, now following his train of thought. Jason snapped his fingers. That was the answer. Piper continued on. "Artemis didn't want him dead, or so Thalia said. Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo… that's a third of the council already. But I thought Poseidon was with Zeus."

Jason shook his head. "Poseidon and Zeus barely ever got along well with one another when it came to kids. Why would Poseidon agree to hurt Percy?"

"Common goals." Piper said. "It's when all the gods ever got along- when they had to fight against something."

"But Zeus would want Percy dead-" Jason started.

"-So why would Poseidon want him alive?" Piper finished, wide eyed.

Jason shook his head. He didn't know why, but this was bigger than what they'd all been led to believe. The gods were hiding something. Something that involved killing off their two-time savior of Olympus. "I don't know what it is yet, but we need to-"

The boat shifted so suddenly, Jason was thrown out of the booth and across the room like a ragdoll. His breath was forced out of his lungs as he hit the snack bar. Hard. He heard voices around him, agitated and nervous echoes from other passengers, but he was too busy trying to get the spots out of his eyes. Piper was still in her seat, miraculously, her hands gripped tight to the table. Her face was chalk white.

Jason went to get back onto his feet, but as he put weight on his hand he slipped on something. Jason's eyes widened. _The jar._

He practically dived for the container, his hands slipping around it and gripping it tightly against his chest with one hand as he stood up. His stomach rolled as the ship rocked again. Other people that had been thrown onto the floor were trying to stand as well. A few of them had green faces, and Jason didn't doubt his face was just as twisted. So much for having an iron stomach at sea.

He checked the glass and his eyes widened in astonishment. The glass had a spider web of cracks starting near the bottom of the jar and moving around the entire container. It must've flown across the room faster than he did! It looked like it should've been shattered, but even as he watched the glass started to mend itself. The hairline fractures began to disappear.

(Bug Percy was watching in fascination, but Jason couldn't see it all that well.)

The ship lurched forward again, still abruptly but not as badly as before. This time Jason stayed on his feet, shifting with it like when Piper had taught him how to balance on a surfboard. He made his way over the uneven floor towards his wife, who was already starting to stand. He gripped her arm tightly as the sound of water hitting the sides of the boat echoed around them. The sound was as throbbing as the engine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, then immediately felt his abdomen seize from inside of him. His eyes bugged out as he doubled over coughing. Piper supported him, even taking the jar from him when he almost dropped it.

"I should be asking you!" She said, helping him sit against the carpet and lean against the table booth they'd been sitting at. She set the jar down beside him, moving to keep him down and feel for injuries. His ribs felt like they were on fire. When she put her hand against it he gasped. She looked grim. "I think you cracked a rib." She said.

"I feel like I cracked the whole cage." He admitted, trying to sit up. The ship rocked again, and Piper nearly fell into him. He tried not to cry out as she reached past him to grab his backpack (how had _that_ stayed put?) and pull out some ambrosia they'd taken from Percy's.

Other passengers in the room were starting to stand, disoriented and thrown off. The ship started to turn again, and the sun started to move across the room like a searchlight. A baby started crying somewhere, and someone started shouting, looking out of the window.

Piper nearly shoved the square into his mouth, and instantly Jason's mouth filled with happy memories. The pain started to numb, turning into a dull ache. The jar beside them started to shake, and inside Jason could hear the insistent _tink tink_ as Percy tried to jump through it. Piper grabbed it quickly, holding it against her stomach.

"We need to find the others." Jason said, already starting to stand again. This time Piper simply nodded, but went under his arm to support him. He grabbed the backpack, putting it over his shoulder. They both started towards the door with the rest of the crowd.

…

Jason expected a monster, not a warzone.

Grover and Rachel had been in the observation deck at the top of the ship near the front when Piper and Jason had left them. Reyna, Thalia, and Nico had branched off to the outer deck somewhere, and most likely would already be engaging whatever enemy was tossing the ship around. Jason had wanted to search for Grover and Rachel because they were probably unarmed and hiding. No shame in that.

Piper pulled them towards the deck outside. No buts.

And judging by the way she dropped something at the same time he dropped the backpack, she was astonished as well.

There must've been dozens of them, churning up the water and keeping the ship from escape. Blues, purples, greens- flashing scales that seemed to change color the longer he looked at them. Sea serpents, taller than the boat was long, circled the ship, bearing mouths that had four sets of teeth. One of them let out a screech as loud as a sonic boom, almost making him fall.

Then the rocket slammed into the nearest serpent, and both the creature and the projectile were thrust under the water before either of them could even blink.

Whatever those bronze bullets were, they were going _in_ on the monsters. It was, like, watching a meteor shower, but as close as you could ever get to one- they trailed fire as they slammed into the water, sometimes hitting a serpent and sometimes not. A few times, a serpent dodged the missile and hissed, boiling water pouring from it's mouth.

Just when Jason thought he might be able to speak, he heard what he initially thought were fireworks, and the cloudy sky above them was lit up as multiple, smaller rockets like the ones that killed the gryphons rained down in front of him. The explosions rocked the boat as it slammed into the monsters. Jason felt the heat against his skin as his entire view was taken up by flames.

When the flames died, though, nothing had changed. If anything, it looked like there were _more_ monsters breaking the surface- the bullets didn't stop falling either. Small explosions went off above their heads, like artillery.

Jason was about to comment on the state of which they were in when a monstrous head breached right beside them, scales scraping against the railing and excess water falling off the creature's hide. It was even more hideous up close, it's head flattened like a hammerhead shark. It's teeth, all _four sets,_ were bared angrily, and bits of… leftovers hung from it's mouth.

Oh, and it's three milky eyes were pointed directly at them. Jason cursed his luck, already getting ready to blast wind at it when he heard an unbearable whistling from above him.

"Duck!" Piper yelled, throwing herself and Jason back into the boat. Jason didn't have time to so much as gasp in pain before he heard the terrible noise of metal crashing and tearing against metal. When Jason finally looked up again, he saw another bullet right where they had been standing- and judging by the whirring noise that had been intentional.

Before Jason could even curse, the bullet opened just like it had before. Those rows of holes- barrels, he'd assume -all lit up as dozens of those tiny missiles started to fire. They bombarded the sea serpent in a barrage of explosions, propelling the creature out of the water and through the air. As it flew, it dissolved into boiling water, steam hissing as it hit the ocean.

Jason and Piper crawled forward, on hands and knees, until they could just barely see out onto the deck. Farther along the deck, more of those bronze bullets had implanted themselves in the hull, all firing rapidly at the creatures.

"WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS. NOW!" Piper screamed. Jason's ears were ringing horribly, but he nodded in agreement. Jason stood on wobbly legs, already beginning to make his way to the deck again.

…

They took each step slow, carefully maneuvering around the bullets- _turrets -_ as they fired relentlessly into the ocean. Salty sea water sprayed out of the ocean in torrents, dousing him and his wife. He put her between himself and the wall, trying not to let her get _too_ wet.

He didn't know what side effects of how too much water could affect his baby, but no doubt in his mind there would be. He commanded the wind to circulate around them, to block off the worst of it, but it didn't provide much protection. He held Piper's hand as they moved forward, inching their way to the front of the ship.

At one point, Piper had to stop him before a giant, scaly tail obliterated one of the turrets in front of them. Another minute passed and the ship lurched sideways, almost making him slam against his wife.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?" Piper yelled/asked. Jason could only shake his head, escorting his wife further forward. No matter the situation, he wanted to be at the front of the ship. Maybe there he could… direct the ship… Or something.

He needed a big open deck, like the one on the Argo II all those years ago. Unobstructed views and a sense of where he was- he needed to _see_ what he was against, and be able to formulate a plan to stop whatever was threatening him and his friends.

But this wasn't the Argo II. This was a slow-moving, bulky commercial vessel that Jason couldn't figure out how it was still floating above the surface. The bullets turned turrets were helping, sure- but they were also breaching the hull of the ship. With all the dead monsters that had turned to boiling water, adding the smoke from the turrets, visibility was almost gone as well.

Jason was starting to panic, but then his wife was squeezing his hand and he squeezed back, setting his jaw into a firm and set line. His empty fist tightened on nothing, shaking with rage and desperation. He _was_ going to keep this ship from sinking. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Jason pulled Piper closer to his side, taking a deep breath and focusing on the air around him. The wind spirits were skittish, unwilling to help while danger was so close at hand. He couldn't force them to help him, like he'd done with the venti. He needed to calm them. He needed to calm _himself_ down.

' _It's fine. Piper is safe, and I'll keep her safe.'_ He repeated to himself, a mantra to keep himself moving. As his own head cleared, the wind around him became calmer. Still beyond panicked, but they were looking for something to follow. A leader. Direction.

Jason pointed his fist ahead of him, his blood pumping. The wind responded to the movement, carving a path out of the smoke and steaming air. His steps became more sure, less haphazard. Piper was right beside him, looking out for any danger that he might miss.

"Stop." Piper said, just as a large section of scaly creature whipped out of the water and in front of their faces. After it passed, Piper squeezed his hand again and they started again. Eventually, they reached a staircase leading to the deck above, and Jason guided his wife ahead of him, still keeping the wind circulating.

They repeated the process twice, and as intended ended up on the front observation deck at the tip of the ship. This section was actually closed off to passengers, but that didn't seem to apply to the other demigods already there.

Thalia looked so calm, Jason might've wondered if she'd defended a ship from sea monsters before if he wasn't focused on joining the battle. Her bow was in her hand, the carved wood somehow not straining as she shot arrow after arrow into any monster that tried to pick a fight. They were above the steam now, and the turret fire was much less pronounced, but even so each monster towered above the ship, flinching as each arrow hit their mark.

Grover and Rachel were there as well, beside Thalia. Jason didn't know what they were saying, but it like a really heated argument had erupted during the fight. Thalia didn't look amused.

Reyna was next to Nico, talking to the son of Hades in hushed tones, whom himself was simply standing there with his sword drawn. Jason was starting to wonder if any of them might be able to do _any_ fighting when the ship pitched beneath him again. A dozen monsters were screeching directly above his head, and it was any wonder why his hearing was still intact.

Reyna spotted him first, beckoning them over. "There you are! Grace, you need to get into this game before someone gets hurt!" She said, crossing her arms. Nico trailed behind her, looking much less cheerful than usual. Jason gulped.

"Well, what's he's supposed to do? He's weaponless!" Piper screamed, clearly angrier than Jason himself.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jason saw a monstrous tail rising just off to his left, trailing hot water that doused the demigods as they spoke. It felt like minutes before it started it's descent, but when it did Jason channeled all the wind that he could and pointed it straight at the tail.

The tail turned sideways mid-air, thrown off by the wind blowing back against it's left fin but not it's right. It cracked against the deck off to his left, bending at a funny angle as it did. Judging by the much shriller, high-pitched screech that accompanied it, Jason guessed he'd just made a monster stub a fin.

"We need to get off the ship! Everyone's evacuating off of the left side of the ship!" Reyna said, pointing towards the nearest shore that Jason could see. He could also just vaguely see the orange blur of life jackets and boats already being lowered. "But you and Thalia are the only ones that can get close enough to these things!"

Piper was immediately on the defensive. "We aren't leaving him here! We just need to think for a change!" She said.

Jason shook his head. Both Grover and Rachel were making their way towards them, constantly trying to keep their balance as the ship rocked back and forth under the onslaught of sea monsters. He could only imagine one big enough swell, one false step, and someone going overboard. Piper going overboard.

"She's not wrong." Jason said, grasping his wife's arm. "Go with them. Just until you reach land. Once I know you're there, I'll be right beside you again." He promised. Piper's eyes widened. Reyna nodded, already taking her cue to leave, Mrs. Grace in tow. She was too busy blinking at him disbelievingly to struggle against Reyna.

As Grover and Rachel turned to leave, Jason grabbed Grover's arm. He gave the satyr his most serious glare. "You told me you'd keep her safe. I'm holding you to that."

Grover's mouth was set in a grime but determined line. He nodded affirmatively, already keeping pace with Reyna. All that was left was Nico.

The son of Hades didn't say anything at first. Half-soaked, his pale skin and dark demeanor stood out against the cloudy, tense sky. His hand was gripped tightly to his sword, until he offered it to Jason.

Jason looked at the blade in near disbelief, shaking his head. "Nico-"

He shoved the sword grip into Jason's hand, the leather freezing cold against his skin. "If you lose this, I'm gonna be pissed. And you'll be dead, so keep it safe."

Jason looked down at the blade, testing the weight. The whole world seemed to dull around him, losing focus. It was almost… Relaxing. Peaceful, but depressing. He gave the son of Hades a small smirk that left as quickly as it had arrived. "I was going to say, I don't work with anything less than gold-"

Nico didn't even stay for anything after that. He left Jason standing on the deck, freezing. Thalia was still at the front of the ship, firing arrow after arrow into the beasts. Jason wasn't sure how she still seemed to have a near-full quiver.

' _It's about time I do something.'_ He thought to himself, holding the Stygian Iron sword up. He called outwards, towards the storm, and flew upwards as he did. A bolt of lightning struck the metal, lighting up like a phosphorous flare. Jason stared at it for a second, intrigued.

Then, he pointed the blade at the nearest sea monster and went to work.

 **Percy:**

' _This is getting tedious.'_

Percy was sweaty, tired, and smelled like whatever this jar once held for his father (probably tartar sauce). He'd had no time to sleep, each jostled movement on Jason's part felt like an earthquake, and they'd put him in the sunlight! Like it wasn't hot enough already in a glass jar!

He was lucky he'd been wearing his breastplate at the time in undershirt form. It kept him cool, gave him his helmet to use, and ropes.

He'd need at least the last two if he was going to get out of this jar.

Percy had been paying close attention to this particular trap, seeing as he'd been stuck in it for nearly a day. He'd tried jumping at it with no effect, even when using his hydro-wire to try and propel himself into it. He'd assumed it was magically sealed, so he couldn't unscrew it, either.

But it could potentially be penetrated. When the jar had gone flying across the room, Jason had seen the spider web of cracks, but what he hadn't seen was Percy cracking the _inside_ as well. You know, using his head.

Percy just needed to hit a spot on the inside of the jar while something had to slam against the _exact_ same spot on the outside. The jar was made to work against a force trying to break _in,_ not out. Potentially, if Percy could weaken the outside enough, he could then bust out from the inside- free.

Looking outside the jar, Percy wasn't sure he'd use the term 'free'. Not when it looked like his father had sent gods know how many sea monsters to collect him. He'd have to fight all of them, break his way through every obstacle, and then somehow avoid his father sensing his presence as he made his way back over the ocean.

His automatons were doing their job, which was always interesting to watch- laying waste to monsters that threatened to hurt demigods. It almost thrilling to watch them work like they were supposed to. After all, they were only in beta currently. Jason and company had been the first test run.

Percy, who had been contemplating and planning his escape moments ago, paused. He wasn't free. Not by a long shot. He might never be.

He tightened his hand into a fist, wrapping around the loose wire that sprouted from behind his back and gripping it like a lifeline. The past few months were starting to weigh down on him. The Avengers finding out what he was, the government figuring out Theseus existed, the gods and demigods learning he was alive- everything aspect of his old life was forcing down one wall, and the complications of his new life was breaking down another.

He wasn't sure that he could handle both. Not at the same time, at least.

Percy knew what he'd have to do. He just… wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Not yet, anyways.

Percy let the grip on the hydro-wire loosen. He needed to be focusing. He needed to work through what was right in front of him, not focus on the unknowable future.

He did that a lot now, though.

Percy had been sweating horribly, but now he tapped the back of his breastplate. His helmet unfolded from his neck, reaching around and covering his head in the dome of glass he'd come to refer as 'the bubble'. As it finished, the dome became it's one-way glass that Percy had come to love and the lights starting up.

"Daedalus, wakey wakey. Time to join the party." He said, letting the HUD start up. There was a loud humming as the AI in question began to load himself back into the situation. No more than a second after speaking, Percy was met with deliberate silence.

Finally, he spoke. " _Percy… why are you an inch tall and stuck in a jar?"_ He asked. When Percy didn't respond, there was a loud sigh from the other end of the line. " _Nevermind… I assume you only wish to know how to remove yourself from said container?"_

"Yes please." Percy said, already testing out the hydrowire. He grabbed each cord in a hand, flipping them around his container like whips, moving them with the water already inside of them. He closed his eyes, trying to connect better with his powers. He needed to be able to _feel_ his way out of this one.

" _I've scanned the container. The lid has half a dozen air holes, if you were_ _unaware."_ Daedalus said, and Percy let the wires let out more slack, climbing higher and higher like vines until they reached the top of the jar. An explosion sent the container reeling, moving away from wherever it had been moments ago, and the crashing sent Percy flying in his container. When the shaking in his head subsided, he was still in the corner of his glass prison.

Percy stood on shaky legs, scowling as he rubbed the glass and padding that probably saved his neck from breaking. He looked upwards, his helmet displaying it's targeting system but not locking onto the lid- because it wasn't there. Percy blinked a few times in confusion until the boat pitched left and the glass jar started rolling. Percy was thrown off his feet and forced into an unwanted spin cycle as he started falling towards the edge of the boat.

The weightlessness wasn't something he hadn't experienced before, but it still left his stomach rolling as he started his fall towards the ocean. Percy quickly launched both hydro wires towards the lid of the jar, desperation perfecting his aim and hooking onto the lid. He didn't even have to say anything to make the ropes pull him upwards. He shot onto the lid, and quick as a flash he crawled over to the nearest air hole.

Percy wasn't surprised he hadn't seen any air holes before because even for insect sized Percy these were small. They weren't even large enough to accommodate his arm. Something about this experience was making everything slow down, and yet Percy could sense the ocean around him as he fell.

With one hydrowire still connected to the lid of the container, Percy fit his wrist outside of the jar and let his wire fly.

He was braced when the jar went from a straight plummet downwards to arcing and slamming against the metal siding of the ship. Percy's arm was actually pulled through the hole in the container up to the shoulder, and when the bone-jarring collision happened, his shoulder popped loudly out of it's socket.

Percy yelped loudly, his arm like fire as he hung from the wire. He bit back multiple curses as the glass that had previously been cracking started to re-form itself. His HUD was projecting a holographic recreation of his skeleton, zooming in and flashing red where his shoulder met his arm.

Percy bit back another curse as he dangled from his wire. The weight on his popped shoulder was starting to make him see spots, and there was no way he could maintain control if he didn't keep focused. He'd lose control long before he passed out.

" _I'm injecting a nectar stimulant into your muscle."_ Daedelus said. There was a whirring deep inside of Percy's breastplate as the thousands of micro stimulates in the armor moved in tangent with one another. All stimulants and injectors were stored together in between microfiber layers of his armor, and with a simple command from Daedelus, the liquids pushed everything _but_ nectar to his shoulder. The injector, a near hair-sized needle, (painfully) pushed the desired stimulant into his shoulder.

The relief was instantaneous, but Percy's vision was still blurring. With a great deal of effort, Percy took his free arm and pointed it downwards towards the bottom of the jar. His other wire fell down limply, but the three adhesive-tipped claws immediately gripped to the container like glue when they touched the bottom.

Percy felt like he was being torn apart, but he quickly spoke into his HUD before the ropes could do that. "Connect the wires to one another and eject the length." He said, and so it was done. Near his shoulder blades, the two wire storing units detached the wiring, but locked the ones already outside of his suit together at the same time. The weight was taken from Percy, and the jar was held taut while he was left hanging like an idiot from what looked like a rope up his sleeves.

Percy slid down the rope until he was at the bottom of the jar, then quickly detangled himself. He was breathing heavily, but his shoulder was in much better condition when he popped the joint back into place (again, painfully). He did a few experimental swings before feeling confident enough to use it again.

There was still a war going on outside, but in his own little bubble he could work unimpeded. These creatures weren't here to capture him, they were just supposed to sink the ship or something. Once he touched the water while in the jar, Percy would be captured. These creatures would leave, or maybe destroy the ship. Percy went to work quickly, suiting up.

His breastplate was already on, and he designed it very specifically. He pulled his gloves and gauntlets from his belt and put them on, connecting the remaining wires from his back to the gauntlets. He probably looked kind of funny, wearing a black chestplate without a shirt on underneath, gauntlets and gloves with wires connecting to them matched with blue jeans and tennis shoes. And that didn't even mention the fact he had a glass bowl on his head and was the size of an ant.

"Thank you." Percy said, already moving to start the next part of his plan. He didn't have his pistols (no guns around Hope. No exceptions.), but it wasn't like they would penetrate the glass anyways. The wire that hung between the jar and the ship's hull vibrated loudly (for his small ears) and the ground beneath his feet swung dangerously. He brought his hand up to his helmet, adjusting sound to remove all the background noise. "Daedelus, I need a Bullet next to me."

" _And when would you like it delivered?"_ The inventor said, and no amount of voice filters could remove the sarcasm that laced the few thousand-year-old highway builder's voice. Percy, satisfied with his hearing settings, began to measure angles with his HUD, trying to figure out where the best place to put his escape was. He marked the place where he would need the Bullet.

"Ten minutes ago, if you please." Percy replied dryly, taking a few steps back. He put his wrist upwards, aiming his wrist gauntlet towards the lid. He put his hand into a fist, shooting a length of hydrowire like a bullet from a gun. It latched onto the lid silently, and Percy gripped it in his hand while he rose off the ground, retracting the wire. Meanwhile, a jarring and muted explosion appeared right in front of him as one of his 'Bullets' impaled itself where he'd marked it to.

Percy was hanging precariously from his wire, swaying in the wind with the jar itself. Monsters and Bullets flashed by off to his left while lightning and thunder penetrated the filters in his helmet. Worry started to gnaw at the back of his mind. This was a lot of action, and Zeus wouldn't ignore it for long. _He_ might not be able to appear, but Percy wasn't counting out monsters on his leash. His Bullets wouldn't be able to defend against such an overwhelming attack.

" _Am I to assume the plan is to blow the jar apart?"_ Daedalus asked. Percy didn't respond. It was a stupid idea, and Daedalus knew it.

It was also his idea, and he didn't want anymore criticism.

"It's designed to keep anything from getting out, not anything getting _in."_ Percy said, more so explaining to himself than Daedalus. "If I apply enough force to the outside, maybe I can crack it enough to get out." He said, already tapping instructions into his helmet.

" _You realize that even if you crack the entire jar, you will need to smash your way out as well."_ He said. " _If you smash into the glass even a moment too soon or late, you could be reduced to a liquid from the shock."_

Percy, in fact, did know that. He remained silent, all his concentration focused on the angles and the math that might _prevent_ himself from liquidizing. He did a few practice swings, watching the barrels of the Bullet staring him down. It was prepped and ready. All it was waiting for was his command. He pulled Riptide from the sheath in his neck, the familiar weight almost comforting.

"On my signal."

 **Jason:**

The world was already going to Tartarus when the explosion confirmed his suspicion that the boat was lost.

Up until the explosion that blew the entire right side of the ship to smithereens, Jason thought he'd been doing pretty good fighting off the endless waves of sea monsters. Stygian Iron, Jason thought, was a dangerous metal. When first meeting Nico, and being introduced to the weapon, he'd been _scared._ It radiated darkness and sucked heat away. It was so opposite of himself, Jason wasn't sure he'd want it around him. It worried him.

It was freezing his hand off.

Holding the weapon felt _wrong-_ not just because it was lighter than what he was used to, but the grip was all wonky. Everything about it was setting off warning bells in his head, telling him to put it down and fistfight with the monsters instead. And it _was_ freezing his hand off. The skin around his hand felt like it was going numb.

But it _slayed._

Lightning absorbed into the blade like water in a sponge, reverberating along the metal and making it hum like a car engine. The light that was sucked from around him and kept the glare that usually hit his glasses away (which was admittedly nice). His _gladius_ couldn't do anything like it before. Every scratch against a sea monster was a one hit kill, the creature seizing and smoking, fried instantly from the inside out.

Stygian Iron + Son of Zeus = Overpowered

While he was in the air, weaving between each monster and trying not to end up bitten in half, Thalia was still on the deck of the ship. She had her own hands full, and Jason trusted her to keep herself alive, but every now and then he would spare her a glance. Her arrows were bound to run out eventually, and it was unlikely that she'd be able to retrieve any of the ones she'd shot.

So when the heat of the fire onboard the ship was starting to become too hot for him to handle, Jason flew up as high as possible and tried to make sense of the sight below him.

The lifeboats were already almost to the shore, the waves and paddles pushing them to land in a frenzy to escape the carnage. Of course Jason couldn't pick out Piper from anyone else, but he sighed in relief when he realized none of the monsters had gone after them.

But his sister wasn't on any of the lifeboats. Thalia was on the ship still, and she had run out of arrows.

She had started at the front of the ship, just as he had, but now the deck where they had stood was jagged metal and smoke. It looked like the deck had been pried open with a can opener, almost. Jason could actually follow the carnage of where Thalia had been.

From the front deck, she'd climbed to the top of the… where do you steer the ship? Jason didn't know what it was called, but all the windows had been smashed and he was pretty sure a chunk of it had been taken out. The entire roof of the boot was nearly torn off as well, and from then moving to the back of the boat, it looked like the ship had huge bites taken from it.

Through the smoke, Jason could see her jumping around what was left of the deck, dodging the dozen or so creatures that were trying to snap her up. As far up as he was, it was easy to see that she was now carrying a spear and her shield. He winced at just the memory of it being pulled out last.

Jason dived, sword awkwardly hanging in his grip as he did. The wind whistled around him, and he tore through the nearest sea monster as he passed it. It fell with a sickening screech, causing the ship to lurch as it crashed into the ship. 'Landing' was a bit of stretch, considering he was thrown off balance the moment his feet touched down.

"Good to see you, little brother." She said, jumping left as another head slammed into the deck beside her. The jarring movement shook his bones, and his teeth felt like they were chattering.

He stood quickly though, hefting the sword and moving it into a two-handed grip when he thought he would drop it. He brought it down onto the creature's neck, and the noise the blade made when it sliced through reminded him of when he'd get another strip on his forearm for years served. It made him wince in almost-sympathy.

"Tell me when the lifeboats are on the beach! I think I lost my glasses over the water!" He said, frowning. He must've _just_ lost them, and that made him a bit mad. He hadn't had to replace his glasses for, like, two whole months. He didn't even receive any confirmation that she'd heard, but it didn't matter quite yet.

They fought, side by side and back to back. He did some flying sweeps every once in awhile, but generally he stayed on the boat, beside his sister. He was gritting his teeth, trying really hard not to drop Nico's sword. It might've just been him, but he was starting to feel a burning sensation. Never a good sign.

Just when he was starting to doubt he'd be able to hold it any longer, Thalia shouted off to his left. "They're all there! Everyones-!" Before she could even say anything else, Jason channeled his inner airbender and pushed as much wind away from himself as fast as it could go. The creatures all recoiled, probably not used to being dry. Those bullet things were, somehow, still falling out of the sky.

Holding the sword was too much. Jason looked at it, then at his pants, and he made the hardest decision he'd had to make in a long time.

Jason sheathed the sword into his front pocket and through his pants. The metal cut easily through the fabric, but his leg instantly got cold and he had to wince knowing he'd just ruined one of his favorite pairs of jeans. His hands felt better, kind of, which was good considering his next task.

Jason grabbed Thalia under her shoulders, her spear and shield clenched tightly in her hands as he took off, straining with the effort of picking up an immortal-fifteen year old with half frozen hands. She didn't squirm, luckily, because if she had he might've gotten a chunk of him bitten off as he flew between two winded sea monsters.

"I knew you were going to do that!" She screamed, retracting both her shield and spear back to their smaller, more manageable objects. Jason didn't speak, already struggling to fly them both to land. He could hear the roars of angry monsters, and somehow he doubled his speed. Thalia had gone limp in his grip.

As they approached the island, his blurry vision wasn't appreciated. He couldn't distinguish one person wearing an orange life vest. When they reached well past the beach, Jason and Thalia both tumbled onto the rough grass and mulch covered ground. Nico's sword pressed against the side of his leg, freezing.

Just as he was standing, Jason felt a fist crash into his shoulder. He looked over to see Thalia standing over him, pissed. She got right in his face, pointing an accusing finger up against his nose. "If you ever do that without my permission again, I will kill you." She said, teeth grinding together.

Before Jason could respond, he was tackled from behind. Knocked down and winded, his eyes half focused on the form of his wife as she straddled him, her finger now exactly where Thalia's had been. Her face was pinched up in anger. "If you _ever_ stay behind to fight the monsters and send me to safety again, our child will never know his father, you hear me?" She screamed.

Jason blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the many threats being sent his way. Finally, he processed the one he deemed most important. "Wait, you'd seriously divorce me if I saved your life?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Everyone was crowded around them, along with a few random people that were resting against rocks, trees, etc. No one was paying them much attention, probably still in shock at the fact they'd just survived a boat sinking. "No, I'd kill you first." She said, standing and offering her hand.

Jason decided he could live with that, knowing she wouldn't be able to kill him (his snuggles were irreplaceable. Her own words). When he was standing, she began wiping all the mulch and gunk from his shirt and pants. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the hilt of Nico's sword, then grabbed it and pulled the sword out of his pants.

Nico walked forward, grabbing the weapon from Piper and inspecting it closely. Jason watched in befuddlement, his hands twitching as he looked at the weapon. How did Nico even carry that thing? Was he immune? Was Jason just allergic?

As Jason was debating getting an updated tetanus shot, Grover spoke. "Does anyone know where Percy is?"

Everyone froze. Jason looked between each and every person standing around him. Half of them had gaping mouths, and finally Piper let out a horrified gasp, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I- I dropped him." She said, her tone grave. Jason's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He remembered it, the moment they'd both seen the destruction. He'd _heard_ the jar fall.

Thalia was the first to recover, though she looked too shocked to be angry. "What do you mean you dropped him?"

"On the lifeboat?" Grover asked quietly, hopeful. Piper shook her head, mouth still covered and tears falling freely down her face.

Jason and the rest of them looked past the trees, into the smoke and fire that shone off of the water. It looked horrible, all broken and sinking. Jason felt a lump forming in his throat.

Percy had been left on that ship. Those monsters had been sent to collect him… He might already be halfway to Poseidon.

* * *

 **Important stuff at the top, as usual! It does relate to this story!**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **-LHG :)**


End file.
